Oblivious Fate
by Rorudesu-chan
Summary: He said he'd do anything for his kingdom. She said she'd do anything to know her real identity. When two people use each other for their own plans without each other's knowledge, they become oblivious to the fate they've weaved for themselves. AU. NxS.
1. Starcrossed Night

**a/n: **my first FFVXIII fic and a second shot at an AU fic.

**Disclaimer: **rorudesu-chan does not own anything FFVXIII! SquareEnix does! :D

*

*

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

All tales begin with a _Once upon a time_. But this tale doesn't begin with that line. It begins quite differently. It started with a night wherein the fate of two people entwined. It was in every choice they made that brought them close to each other. Close enough that love itself was the price exchanged for betrayal.

*

*

*

*

*

On one night, like many others, a dominant family threw a grand celebration to commemorate the success of their company's various achievements. These were the achievements that changed the lives of many, especially theirs. The Crystal was the Caelum family's own discovery that bore its roots from a long line of generations. Through this Crystal, they were able to create numerous contributions to the different kingdoms of the world. From medicinal aid to military weaponry, the Caelum clan could give it as one names it. And after decades of success, control and fortune, the Caelum dynasty is to be governed soon under the rule of a young prince named, Noctis Lucius Caelum. But his destiny was fated to be a rough one. For enemies bound around, waiting for the right moment to strike against his kingdom.

*

**Chapter 1: Star-crossed Night  
**

*

*

The large room was brightly lit with chandeliers of diamond affixed in alternate sequences upon the ceiling. The buffet tables set up on the sides were feasted with scrumptious delights that would please and fill every guest's plate. Prestigious people from the gates of every kingdom were invited to celebrate the Caelum family's achievements. Some of them stood and adored the floral decorations that were planted in every corner of the room. Whilst others, danced and talked and did any form of interaction to express the mood of what a grand party was supposed to be. With this sight, it can bear to one's mind that this celebration was very much alive.

"Prince Noctis," A short bearded, middle aged man fished for the attention of a gentleman in a tux that stood beside a dining table. "I'm enjoying this party that your kingdom has prepared for. I'm impressed as well."

"Thank you, Ambassador Gainsfair. It is my honor for your presence to be here." Noctis smiled politely as he took a sip from his wine glass. The stout Ambassador grinned in return and excused himself as the Prince was once again left alone in the corner.

"Prince Noctis!" A melodic pitch caught Noctis' attention once more. He looked around for the source of that voice and found that it was owned by his escort.

"Is it really alright for you to seclude yourself from the others? This is a party you know, or did you forget?" She slowly positioned herself beside Noctis and the Prince just smirked in reply.

"A party or a gathering is an opportunity to meet others. C'mon, let's get you acquainted."

"Tifa, I don't really need—" Noctis was only able to put down the wine glass on the table's edge as his escort started lugging him with a teasing force.

"Look at you! A prince who doesn't even interact with the other elites? Pity…" Tifa pulled the reluctant Noctis out of his secluded space and lead him to a spot where a pair stood.

"Stella!"

Tifa called out to a young blonde haired lady dressed in a simple yet elegant white dress. Next to her was her escort, dressed in a tux similar to that of Noctis'. The Prince, who was still held on the wrist by his brown haired escort, shyly tried to avoid the eye contacts of his would-be acquaintances. He looked up and down and sideways in a ridiculous attempt to get himself out of any self introductions.

"Hello Tifa! It's great to see you here. How are you?" As if the party's ambience wasn't bright enough the smile of the girl named, Stella, illuminated it even more. Tifa halted and prepared herself and Noctis for an introduction.

"I'm fine, Stella. Oh, this is—" Tifa was politely interrupted by Stella who immediately posed a graceful bow before the young, handsome monarch.

"Prince Noctis Lucius Caelum. It is an honor to meet you."

"This is Stella Nox Fleuret. She's the Ambassador of the kingdom of Tenebrae who happens to be my cousin as well." Tifa graciously gestured as they both stood before Stella and her date.

"Pleased to meet you." Noctis' less enthusiastic expression made up for the shyness that budded inside him. For a second, Noctis' dark eyes clashed with Stella's bright ones. But the Prince quickly tore that stare away, fearing any intimacy that could grow.

"So um, Stella… Do you mind introducing us to your date?" Tifa playfully glanced at the man that stood quietly beside her. Although he wasn't saying anything, Stella's date kept a smile tucked above his chin as a sign of respect to company.

"Right," The young Ambassador held her escort by the arm and introduced him to Tifa and Noctis. "Prince Noctis, Tifa, this is Cloud Strife. He's a close friend and an ally to the kingdom of Tenebrae."

Noctis just courteously nodded but Tifa could've sworn her cheeks flare up in pink as she gazed at the face of Stella's date. Something about his intense blue eyes and spiked blonde locks attracted her and made her give less attention on the fact that the man that stood beside her was _the _Prince and was _her _date for the evening.

"It's also an honor for me to meet you, Prince Noctis. And you as well, _Tifa_." Noctis blinked as he strangely noticed how the Ambassador's date said Tifa's name. It was well, sweet. Could there be a spark between them? Stella too, noticed the luster in Tifa's eyes as Cloud spoke with that deep, beguiling voice of his.

"I hope both of you are enjoying the night." Noctis broke away any tension and tried to be 'sociable' but his serious tone of voice gave away any possible enjoyment. Nevertheless, Stella replied with much endearment.

"Yes, Cloud and I are enjoying the evening. Is Prince Noctis enjoying it as well?"

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _Noctis' answer was already on the tip of his tongue but before any reply was made, a polyphonic ringtone was heard. Both couples were slightly surprised and tried to find the sound's source. Noctis reached into the inner right pocket of his tux and felt the vibration of his phone ringing.

"Excuse me, I'll have to take this call." Noctis swiftly retreated away from the others and was followed by eyes of curiosity from his date and newly met acquaintances.

"Is the Prince always this busy?" Stella innocently asked Tifa whose wine colored eyes were still following Noctis.

"Sometimes he is. But, Noct—_Prince_ Noctis, makes sure that he divides his time between his royal duties and studies."

"Studies?" Tifa returned her gaze to Stella and occasionally, took glances at Cloud as well.

"Yeah, Stella. He's about your age. A senior in high school. After he graduates from the university, he's going to take on family matters from then on. Oh! Have I said too much?" The Ambassador's cousin teasingly smiled at her mistake.

"No, no. Its fine, Tifa."

"Never mind that, why don't the two of you go dancing? This party is worth those shoes, Stel." The two young women gazed at Stella's heels that gracefully accentuated her feet, while Cloud just looked ahead, knowing that he has no profound interest in the female concept of footwear.

Stella turned her eyes on Cloud and felt the need to do what she thought was best. "No thanks, Tifa. I think I'm going to raid the buffet of its low calorie salad… Hey, Cloud,"

"Yeah?" the blue eyed escort turned to Stella.

"Why don't you and Tifa dance tonight so the both of you can get to know each other more?"

Stella looked at Tifa who kept her giddiness inside while biting her lower lip. Cloud, whose eyes looked politely hesitant at first, asked for an 'official' permission from the Prince's escort.

"Care to have this dance, Tifa?" Cloud held out his right hand and bowed down a little before the elegant lady in a black cocktail.

"No… I can't, Stel. He's your date, remember?" Tifa wasn't that hard to persuade though. She clearly wanted to dance with Cloud and to talk to him and maybe even more of that. Stella saw through this undoubtedly.

"I told you, its okay with me, Tifa. Cloud, please lead her into the dance floor. I'm sure my cousin wants some fine-looking bachelor to dance with her this evening." Stella smiled contently as she placed Tifa's hand upon Cloud's.

The daughter of Tenebrae was quite pleased when she saw Cloud and Tifa's instant attraction towards each other. It seemed as though her date wasn't her date anymore as her escort slow danced with the silky haired maiden. But this didn't bother Stella even an ounce. Her mind was too boggled by a certain Prince whose eyes were so full of mysteries that made her want to tinker through.

Stella slipped away quietly from the scene and looked around the room for any sign of a charcoal haired Prince. She headed past the buffet table, not having any interest on any diet salad, and finally, she walked herself into a balcony where her search ended. There, on one corner of the palace's terrace, stood Noctis with his phone held beside his left ear. Stella quietly approached the Prince and made no sound before his call was over.

"…Yeah, I'll make sure to get back on that as soon as I can."

_Beep. _Noctis ended the call with a push of a button on his silver clamshell. He was looking forward to a peaceful evening. But apparently, that call washed away any hopes of tranquility. He tucked the phone back into his pocket and gazed at the evening scenery before him.

"Prince Noctis…" Although Noctis made sure that the person who called him didn't see him quite startled, his jerked up shoulders was a sure sign that he was. The Prince spun around and saw Stella walking towards him slowly, with her hands playfully tied behind her back. As if by reflex, Noctis quickly turned around, avoiding any facial contact with the beautiful lady from Tenebrae.

"The evening is very nice, isn't it? The moon is beautiful as well." Stella stopped beside where the Caelum heir stood and she rested her dainty arms upon the balcony's marble fence. As she stared at the moon, Noctis couldn't help but stare as well. At her. There was something with the way Stella gazed upon the moon. It looked as though it calmed her. But before Stella caught him gazing at her, Noctis immediately took his eyes off her and moved a little bit further from his acquaintance.

"Is something wrong, Prince Noctis?" The blonde Ambassador wondered openly at the Prince's sudden action.

"No, nothing's wrong." Noctis coolly replied as he too, rested his arms upon the balcony's fence. He looked straightforward and felt Stella's gaze on him which wasn't quite long as he nervously expected. "And, you can just call me, 'Noct'."

Stella simply smiled as she turned her sky blue eyes again upon the moon that shone off brightly in a full circle. The balcony where they were, overlooked a pond wherein numerous fireflies danced beneath the water's surface. Noctis tried to concentrate on staring at the graceful fireflies to avert his nervousness from himself. Ever since he was young, he wasn't really good in socializing with others particularly of the opposite kind. He wasn't exactly sure why, but something about first impressions and judgment cowards his confident away. Because of this, he tainted this social weakness of his with a cool demeanor that would always manage to steal away any doubts in his persona. But unfortunately, amongst all the people that managed to be tricked by Noctis' sheet of coolness, this 'Stella' was able to see through what he tried to desperately hide. She knew it the first time they met when she tried to look into his eyes but instead, the mysterious Prince pulled away from the contact. Stella was quite enchanted by this avoidance because usually, boys like the Prince wouldn't dare to turn away from a sweet smile that was etched upon her lips. He was different. And so was she. Besides Noctis' late mother, Stella was the second girl to ever want to know more about him. Others before her would simply get intimidated and this was what Noctis kind of hoped for this one.

"I love nights like these. Just staring at the moon, takes me away from reality." Stella spoke as Noctis kept an ear on what she was saying.

"So there's something about reality that you don't like?" Noctis was surprised that a reply actually escaped from his lips. He was thinking about just nodding at what she said and answering some 'yes' and 'no' if needed. Maybe it was something about what Stella spoke of that enthralled the young Prince.

"There are a couple of things that I don't like about reality. But I can't hate them…" Noctis swerved his head a little as he wanted to hear more of what Stella said. Somehow, he felt like he could relate to her words as well.

"Because in a way, I'm bounded with them…"

"And what can you do about it?"

"Hmm…." Stella paused before giving her response. "I haven't thought about that. You're actually the first one to ever ask me a question like that."

"So it is."

"But, if you were in my situation… What would you do?"

It took a few moments before Noctis gave her his answer. But nevertheless, Stella patiently waited for it with much enthusiasm. Knowing so, _might _help her one way or another.

"Forgive me, Stella. I… I don't have the answer that you want."

"Oh." Stella hung her head low in disappointment but quickly raised it and spoke to Noctis again with certainty. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to keep looking for an answer, right?"

"…we?"

"Yes, of course. This little question is 'ours' to answer. When either of us finds the answer, we'll tell it to each other."

Noctis felt a twinge in his chest. He had a lot of unanswered questions that he had already lost hope in a long time ago. He wasn't certain he—_they_, could even answer this one in particular.

"We don't have to look because I don't think there's ever going to be an answer for that." Noctis couldn't believe how coldly he replied to her. Stella being an epitome of optimism, felt her shield crack with Noctis' words. It was an awkward moment between the two. The young daughter of Tenebrae, simply casted her stare on her side as she tried to pull herself back together.

"But I'm pretty sure, we can try to find one." The Caelum Prince has hoped that this would be a lifesaver for his rigid words towards the ambassador.

Stella smiled carefree at Noctis' efforts to take his words back. "Yeah… I hope so." The cool evening breeze gently ran through Stella's blonde tresses and Noctis' charcoal spikes and the gentle gale also swept away the moment of uneasiness between them.

"I'm sorry about our dates, Prince Noctis." Despite what Noctis told Stella to call him, she insisted and went on with her apology as if nothing happened.

Noctis turned his attention to Stella who was now looking at him with warm, sapphire eyes. And as if by reflex again, Noctis spun his head diffidently from her and walked slowly away from the balcony's edge.

"It's alright, Stella. Tifa and Cloud seemed to be enjoying themselves." Through the glass door, Noctis spotted the couple conversing with each other at a nearby table. Cloud seemed amused at how Tifa looked stunningly beautiful as she smiled in between sentences.

The blonde diplomat took off from the edge of the balcony also and followed Noctis slowly. As if by some kingdom culture that 'legally' inverted a situation, Stella popped up a question that could certainly flatter Noctis if he was the girl between them. "Would Prince Noctis care for a dance?"

"Noct," He politely corrected Stella whom he bravely faced. "And as enjoying as it sounds, I can't. I'll have to be leaving now."

"It's alright." Stella shook her head sideways in response. "So I guess I'll see you around then… in the University, perhaps?"

For a brief moment, Noctis stood and realized that the young female Ambassador was most likely the same age as he was since she talked about the 'Regius', the only University that catered to every kingdom's elite gents and ladies. Before finally bidding farewell to the gracious Fleuret, the Prince nodded in assurance that their paths will traverse again soon.

*

*

*

Despite the inviting atmosphere that the party created, Noctis obviously wasn't drawn to it as he left the function hall without any reluctance. There waiting for the Prince outside, was his raven black car with his driver who stood waiting while holding the passenger door open for him. Noctis stepped inside and the door shut behind him gently.

"Were you able to meet her, Prince Noctis?" A gray bearded man in a military-like uniform asked his company in an authoritative tone.

"Yes, I was able to meet her."

"That is very, very good to hear. She is an essential piece to us, my Prince. She will help bring the land of Tenebrae to our possession. Be careful not to lose sight."

"It won't be hard as you think, Arkenis. She goes to Regius like me. I'm sure it won't be difficult to keep track of her."

"It's not _her _I'm really worried about. It's you, Prince Noctis."

Noctis' cold eyes stared at his superior whose legs were crossed one over the other. He overtly speculated at what that Arkenis spoke of. The official gave no reply except for silence, seems like he was expecting for the adolescent Prince to find it out for himself. Through the rear view mirror, the man who sat beside the Prince, gave a simple eye gesture for the driver. He understood as he started the car's engine and then finally drove off the monarchy into the night.

*

*

*

Hours have passed and the party was turning down for the night. Guests were entering into their own private vehicles while some others waited at the porch or at the lobby. In one corner of the foyer, stood two beautiful women engaged in a converse.

"He said that we can both try to find an answer…"

"Hm..? What was that Miss Stella?"

"No, it's nothing. Anyways, thanks for your help, um…"

"Tifa Lockhart. I don't think we've been formally introduced." The brunette held out her hand and smiled courteously.

"Yes, we haven't. I'm Stella Nox Fleuret. Here, thanks again for being my cousin for tonight _and _introducing me to the Prince." The Tenebraean reached into her velvet purse and handed a small white payment envelope to the gorgeous woman dressed in black.

"It's no problem at all." Tifa reached for the envelope and grinned happily. "Because of you, I was able to meet a guy. He says he's going to call me, tonight. He's very… charming."

"Good for you, Miss Lockhart. I'm glad I was able to help in a way."

"Yeah, but, I was wondering though. Why did you need me to introduce yourself to him? I mean, you're the Ambassador of Tenebrae right? You could've just come right in front of him."

"That may be true however, we wouldn't want the Prince to think so impolitely of me."

_Ring! Ring! _A polyphonic sound was heard once more. The ringing sound came from Stella's purse. She immediately opened her sequin bag and reached for her phone.

"Good night, Miss Stella." Tifa politely slipped away as Stella waved her goodbye before pressing the answer button on her off-white sidekick.

"Mission accomplished." Stella sternly stated as she cautiously looked around if there were any ears that might tap into their conversation. She walked into a darker place in the lobby before talking further to her caller.

"He left a few hours ago. But I was able to talk with him for awhile."

"Good. Report back to head office now. Your next task will be given then."

"I'm on my way." With a twist in her T-mobile, the golden-locked beauty quickly walked herself out of the hall. Once outside, she reached for the car keys in her purse and unlocked her parked Porsche just a foot away. Stella drove off into the night, and ventured towards a place where only she, knew of.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n:**

_Tifa: "I'd never thought you'd be a good actor, Cloud!"_

_Cloud: "Hn? What are you talking about, Tifa?"_

_Tifa: "You know, in rorudesu's fic.. We made a special apperance. I was Noctis' date and you were Stella's.. remember? You acted it how she wrote it."_

_Cloud: "Yeah, right. 'Acted'." *wink*_

_Tifa: "You mean to say you weren't acting at all?"_

_Cloud: "No. I'm very serious in everything I do."_

_Tifa: "Oh, I see. Well then, I hope you don't strain that pretty face of yours. I'm expecting cute babies in the future. You know, those that can be endorsers for the best diapers in Midgar..."_

_Cloud: O_______o b-babies?  
_

_-_

_-_

_okay, okay, that was a bit corny/cheesy. hahahaha. anyways, this isn't a crossover, if anyone asks. :D  
_

-

-

_Please, please, please tell me what you think of this fic!! Do you want the next chapter? Is the plot too predictable? Is Noctis and Stella OOC? Tell me what you think! **Review! **Thanks! :D_


	2. Regius University

**a/n: **yey! chapter 2. okay, since Noctis' posse hasn't been named yet, I'd like you all to meet:

_Lacertus- 'scar-faced guy'_

_Celer- 'shot-gun guy'_

_Salsus- 'glassess guy'_

when SquareEnix finally releases their names, i was thinking of re-editing my fic. but since that would probably happen around late 2009 and early 2010, i'll probably just stick with these names i picked out. anyways, hope you guys like this chap! read and review!!

**Disclaimer: **that Tetsuya Nomura guy is really awesome, isn't he?? Oh! and he and SquareEnix owns FFVXIII not me. :D

*

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 2: Regius University**

*

*

The winds of Spring blissfully welcomed the high school students of Regius University. Some faces were old, some were new. Some fashioned their uniform sophisticatedly, some simply wore them the way it was meant to be worn. And some stood amongst the rest, while some were perfectly content with what standing they were upon. Yet despite the countable differences, the students of Regius University had one thing in common: they were the sons and daughters of every kingdom in the world. Soon to be rulers, dictators, governors, kings and queens of their own lands.

Among the famous that studied in this dignified academy was the heir to the throne of the Caelum family. Because he was a Prince, there were populations in the student number that either got intimidated by his façade or tried their best to squeeze themselves beside him, literally. But luckily, Prince Noctis had a few of his classmates who knew him very well and was scientifically termed as his 'posse'.

"Noct!"From the door of the classroom, a dark haired student with a scar of the left side of his face, called out to the ash colored haired Prince who sat on the farthest seat near the window. He approached Noctis and greeted him by a strapping pat on the back that made him jerk forward.

"How was the break, your majesty?"

"Its fine, Lacertus." Noctis smiled foolishly in response to his friend's inquiry.

Another persona that entered the senior student classroom was a tall man with russet hair and glasses caught the attention of the Caelum heir. But before Noctis could stand up and greet him, the Prince was ambushed by a headlock on the neck. Noctis' expression was clueless as it was priceless. Apparently, it made the anonymous head locker chortle in a sadistic tone.

"Noct! Buddy! Long time no see, eh?"

"It's another semester, Celer. It's an opportunity for you to catch up with this year's lessons." The glasses wearing student unperturbedly mocked the Prince's head locker as he approached them.

"Hah! Since when have I ever been late with catching up, Salsus?" Celer exclaimed as Noctis slid away from his chokehold.

"Hey, Sal!" Lacertus patted Salsus on the back as well, while Celer confidently defended himself against his genius pal's lingual attacks.

These three droll pals of the Prince were the only ones in Regius to know who he truly was. Celer was Noctis' childhood friend since both their fathers were partners in the Crystal project of the Caelums. Lacertus and Salsus lived in neighboring kingdoms. Both met the Prince simultaneously during their stay in the university.

While the richly and popular posse caught up with each other's semester break frivolousness, a loud ring penetrated through the classroom walls which sent the students cowering back to their respective seats. Moments later, a strictly looking woman entered the classroom with a narrow smile on her lips. She carried with her a class record and some random sheets of paper that had the word "Lesson" in every page.

"Welcome back to Regius University, senior students. Since this will be your final sem before graduation, expect that lessons will be a lot tougher and those who can't catch up," the teacher directed her eyes to Celer who ignorantly smirked back. "…will have to repeat their classes next year."

A dull answer was replied by the students in chorus. Nevertheless, the professor continued. "Also, joining us this sem is a new student."

The class restlessly darted their eyes around the room to see whose new face would be joining their section. Everyone was curious except for Noctis, whose stare was locked upon the view of the open field below that the window beside him offered. If Mrs. Mulier's discussion wasn't about academic lessons, Noctis would let his mind wander anywhere he wanted. He was practically oblivious to the sound of information that he considered unhelpful and unrelated for his grades.

"She is a transferee from Tenebrae Academy. Miss Fleuret, please stand up and introduce yourself." Except for the Prince, the whole class nipped their gaze at the golden haired student that gallantly stood and looked at her new classmates with a set of welcoming eyes and an irresistible smile. While the girls felt a sudden surge of inferiority to her beauty, the boys felt compelled to compete against each other in catching this blonde chick's attention.

"Hello everyone, my name is Stella Nox Fleuret. Pleased to meet you all."

"Since Miss Fleuret is new here in Regius," The teacher continued as her almond shaped eyes scanned around the room to check who was available for a possible extra credit task. Finally, a certain royalty caught her attention, whose stare seemed miles from reach. "Mr. Caelum!"

With a hand tucked beneath his right cheek, Noctis was snapped back to reality by Mrs. Mulier's stern voice. He attentively returned his thought back into class. "Would you like to take Miss Fleuret on a tour around the campus?"

_Miss Fleuret? _Noctis' mind rattled with the name. He turned around in his chair as his eyes familiarized with the figure of a female student who stood a bit farther from his right. It was her again. Like what she said, they'd meet up again here in Regius. But it wasn't surprising for the Prince at all because somehow, he was expecting for a second meeting.

Noctis returned his attention to the teacher who was waiting for an answer. He calmly replied with a smirk. "Yeah, sure."

There was an impulsive smug that ran through every students' faces. While the boys taunted Noctis with playful hoots, the girls secretly hid a 'that-chick-is-going-down-because-that-Prince-is-mine!' sensation underneath a façade of glistening teeth.

"Very well then, you may now take your seat, Miss Fleuret. Mr. Caelum will give you the campus tour during free period. "

"Thank you, Mrs. Mulier." Stella sat down as a response while the ginger headed teacher continued. "And as for the agenda this morning…" Mrs. Mulier's daily rundown of the day's task became only a background sound for both Noctis and Stella as they exchanged looks. Stella smiled at the handsome Prince whose eyes became restless again in her presence. He nodded at her before he spun back and returned his stare at the window view. But this time, he decided not to space out. Instead, he prepared himself mentally for this tour with Stella. Noctis realized that he still hasn't adjusted quite well with the company of a girl whom he met just a few nights ago. He knew he had to put in order his thoughts as well as his actions not just because Stella was a girl and had a wholly different behavior from his male buddies but because, he had to get _close _to Stella of Tenebrae.

*

*

*

The piercing shrill of the school bell rang through the corridors of the university. Boys in their sleeved blouses and girls in their frilly above-the-knee skirts busted out the classroom and met with their fellow sovereigns-in-training. The classroom of Mrs. Mulier was now reduced to five people, the foursome and the newbie.

"Ooh, Noct! You got yourself a girl! Gyaaa—!" Celer goaded the Prince as Lacertus grabbed him by the neck and gave him a taste of his own neck breaker.

"What…? You jeaous of him Celer?" Hahaha! What a pity!" The scar faced student's laughter boomed within the room. The quiet Salsus just stood beside Noctis, sadistically pleased at Celer's in-pain groan. While Lacertus had the blonde boy in a grip, the Prince noticed Stella walking towards the door. Looking as if she was about to leave, Noctis suddenly realized that his feet caught up to her before she could leave the classroom. Stella felt the presence of someone behind her and she spun around to see if it was the bashful monarch himself.

"Hey Noct," The vivacious ivory-skinned girl smiled warmly at him, deeming that this would be the proper time to finally call him by his nickname. "I told you we were going to meet again."

"Yeah apparently, you did." Noctis whose timid eyes looked at Stella's blue ones, suddenly averted towards the approaching Celer. The rest of his gang also followed with some glances at Stella.

"So, Noct… It seems as though you two have met before." Celer's left arm wrapped around Noctis' neck as Stella grinned at him.

"Noct and I met at his family's grand ball." She glimpsed at the ash spiked Prince who made no comment.

"Really now? Well, I was there too Stella. But, I don't think we've met properly. Hi, I'm Celer!" As he introduced himself, he tried to reach for Stella's hand and hopefully aimed for a peck on it. But unfortunately, she kindly withdrew her hand which made Salsus laugh in silence.

"Well, I'm Lacertus and…" Salsus, who hid behind Noctis and Celer, was pulled closer by Lacertus. "This is Salsus. But his name is quite troublesome so it would be better to call him, 'Sal'."

"It's nice to meet the close friends of the Prince." Stella smiled as she looked at the faces of Noctis' threesome.

"And it's also nice to meet the youngest ambassador of Tenebrae." Salsus stated as he adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Ambassador…?" Celer looked at Salsus with a huge hint of cluelessness.

"Yes. If you read your books on Political Studies, then you'd know that the person standing before us is one of the elite representatives of the kingdom of Tenebrae… Isn't that right, Miss Fleuret?"

Celer awkwardly recalled about the last time he read that thick-paged book. Let alone, the last time he actually ever opened it. Stella simply grinned and responded to Salsus' words. "Please, just call me Stella. And yes, Sal, that is true. I am the youngest Ambassador of Tenebrae."

With what could be the time to get to know Stella further, Lacertus reminded the Prince who seemed to have forgotten about his assigned campus tour for Stella. "Wouldn't it be great for us to just sit around and talk more?" The dark coffee colored haired student briefly pulled Celer and Salsus away from Noctis and Stella. The Prince's eyes looked entirely stymied at what his friend did.

"But we'll just have to reserve that for next time won't we, boys? Noct still has a tour to give to Stella, remember?" Lacertus winked at Noctis whose sudden reaction implied that he finally recollected.

While the others teasingly laughed, the two walked out of the classroom and into the corridor where there were fewer students who'd rather enjoy free period inside. Noctis walked ahead of Stella, still a little hesitant about toddling beside her. The attractive ambassador kept her eyes on the Prince whose coyness seemed palpable only to her.

"You don't really have to do this, Noct."

"Do what?" The Prince turned his head to her.

"Taking me on a campus tour... I think I can manage well on my own, you know."

"Yes, it would seem so. But don't worry, I'm not going to bore you out with every detail about this university. Just think of this as an extra credit for me."

"Extra credit, huh?" Stella questioned Noctis about what he said. "I heard you were a straight-A student. What would you need some bonus for?"

"Straight-A? Well, you heard wrong, Stella." The long corridor finally came to a stop as Noctis walked down a staircase while his companion followed. "I received a B in Physics during the previous sem. And I need a few points to jump back to A."

"Wow, Physics? I love that subject and I'm actually pretty good at it."

Noctis smirked at Stella's witty confidence. "Ah well, I hope you can lend me a helping hand when the time comes."

"Sure! It'd be an honor to tutor the Prince." Both exchanged laughter as Noctis briefly paused and gestured at the huge open field before them.

"This is the university's track and field area. Soccer and Football practices or tournaments are played here."

Stella gazed at the vast space before turning to Noctis who stood before her. "Do you like Soccer or Football, Noct?"

"Not really. Why?"

"'Cause I noticed you like staring into the open field during class hours."

Noctis realized that the blonde girl have been observing him while she was being introduced to class and he was completely unaware about the whole thing. "Yeah well, it beats boredom during those dull minutes." He replied with a grin on his lips.

The pair who was walking into another open corridor, passed by a group of girls dressed in sexy tops and threw ruffled pom-poms into the air. Noctis just held out a hand without stopping briefly. "This is Regius' cheerleading squad. If you'd like, you can talk to their head cheerleader over there and ask for a try-out." He pointed to the auburn haired girl with a busty figure.

Stella laughed at the humor she heard. "Cheerleading isn't really my type of activity, Noct."

"Then what is?"

Before Stella could reply, the auburn-headed cheerleader whom Noctis pointed at, called the Prince's name out loud and waved desperately for attention. The good-looking Caelum just looked blankly at her before casting his deep cobalt eyes forward.

"So who was she…?" Stella's azure eyes brightened as she gave a smug look at the Prince.

"No one important, really."

"Oh. I thought she was your…"

"Girlfriend?" The young Ambassador blinked in doubt at Noctis' off reply. Stella followed him as they entered into a different building that seemed a lot smaller compared to where they toured before.

"I've _never _had one of those, Stella." Noctis' truthful words stopped Stella in her tracks.

"Don't lie, Noct."

"What?"

"Of course, you've had one before. You're a _Prince_!" Stella continued walking, but this time, she became oblivious that they were both parallel to each other now.

"And that surprises people a lot." Noctis opened a huge door before him and the pair entered. Boys in shorts were dribbling and passing an orange ball around and took turns in shooting it into a hoop while screeches of whistle blows were repeatedly heard. But, instead of telling Stella what that place obviously was, a curious question broke from his lips.

"How does it feel," He paused, unscrambling the correct thoughts before carrying on. "…To have someone 'attached' to you?"

The blue eyed blonde who was watching the varsity practice was caught off guard by the Prince's sudden and ignorant question. She thought about it carefully before making her reply. "It feels good… probably."

_Probably? _Noctis' indigo orbs looked at Stella who had a straightforward gaze. He didn't understand why her answer was full of uncertainty.

"I haven't had one of those, either. So I guess that makes the two of us now." Stella's eyes stared into the Prince's and both exchanged an unfathomable gaze. But it was short-lived, for Noctis' bashfulness took over once more. His eyes averted Stella's as he reached for the gymnasium's door. He got himself out as the blonde haired transferee followed him shortly.

The moment of uneasiness bridged silence between them. Noctis was leading again while Stella quietly followed. The heir suddenly remembered what one of his military officers said. The gray haired man had doubts about him, how he couldn't just lose track of the Tenebraean, but of himself as well. Right now, he couldn't afford to get any distractions just because some part of him chooses not to cooperate. But what he was doing was falling according to plan, right? He had to get close to Stella no matter what. He knew it had risks but for the sake of his kingdom's Crystal, he had to sacrifice what he could just for it.

Despite the stillness that filled the hallway, it wasn't just Noctis who was bugged by troubled thoughts. Stella too was mentally reprimanded by her conscience and her 'other' duty. All this faltering talk about things that seemed quite futile to her obligation was time consuming. She can't wait for the whole semester to finish just so she could get close to the Prince and the Caelum's Crystal. She had to find a way so she could spend more time with him and thus, climbing nearer to her goal. Stella knew she mustn't waste any second, because the prize of this success was waiting for her and hopefully, with open arms.

At the end of the corridor, the pair was welcomed into the university's garden where diverse trees, shrubs and bushes sprouted in various places. Noctis paused and pulled his mind back into the tour.

"This is where Botany and Biology classes are sometimes held. Right there is the green house where every student is obliged to cultivate at least one specimen every year." Noctis gestured as he turned around and saw that Stella hadn't been there to listen to what he said. He found her sitting in a bench under a cherry blossom tree and approached her with a wondering look.

"I hope you aren't tired yet. There's still half of Regius you haven't seen."

"Nope, I'm not tired at all." Stella kindly shook her head sideways and the Prince sat on the bench, mindful of the several inches between them. Secretly, he was getting quite uninterested in this and wanted to engage in something else.

"Then what do you want to do?"

A soft breeze blew Stella's layered locks as she paused momentarily, thinking of what she should do. "Let's talk about… you."

"Me? Nothing's interesting about me." Noctis hunched forward and rested his elbows above his knees while Stella gracefully crossed her legs and rested her hands on the bench's edge.

"There must be something. Hmm…" The young ambassador looked up at the pink buds of the cherry blossoms and thought deeply. "What else do your parents do for a living? Besides ruling your kingdom of course..."

"Father and Mother," Noctis took a deep breath and look down on the cobble-stoned ground before continuing. "…passed away four years ago."

Stella felt guilt rush within her veins as she stared down as well with saddened eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Noctis looked straightforward and narrowly smiled. He knew he had moved on but somehow, he wished that Stella hadn't asked about them. Talking about his parents' sudden death recoiled memories of sadness and fear inside again.

Although Stella wasn't hoping for anymore answer that would make the Prince uncomfortable, Noctis decided to respond to her question in the name of respect. "My father wasn't just the king of our country; he was also a devoted scientist that kept the Crystal, in a sense, 'alive'."

"Crystal?" Stella questioned in bliss as she continued to listen vigilantly.

"Yeah, you must've heard of it in your Tenebraean conferences, Stella."

"I have, but my knowledge only takes me until the fact that the royal Caelum family owns the company ran by a Crystal. So, what is this Crystal?"

"The Crystal," Noctis paused before eagerly defining it for Stella. "…was my forefathers' own discovery which heavily influenced modern technology as you know it. Because of it, the kings before my father built a company that would greatly suffice humanity in the decades to come in medicinal aid, food supplements, building structures, computer science and especially in military weaponry. Because of this, a lot of kingdoms wanted to get their hands on it. That's why the Caelum lineage protected the Crystal with their own lives to make sure that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Otherwise…"

"War could erupt within your country and might even reach the whole world." Noctis glanced at Stella who correctly guessed the possible catastrophe. "But," The smooth voiced lady added. "What _exactly _is a Crystal? Is it a device or some kind of energy?"

Noctis looked at the clear, blue sky before responding back. "Just by the name itself. It is a 'crystal'."

_It is a crystal, itself. _Stella's half-astonished face was seen by the Prince's cobalt eyes. She was amazed at how something brittle, whether big or small, had the power to create numerous benefits to mankind. No wonder Tenebrae as well as the other nations, took colossal interest in it.

"Now that you know a little about me and my kingdom," Noctis' deep, enticing voice fastened Stella back from her thoughts. "Tell me something about you, about Tenebrae."

The Tenebrae representative was just about to take her turn of defining when the monotonous chime of the school bell rang. Free period has ended as Noctis and Stella's conversation also did. The young Caelum stood up as Stella followed also.

"Well, this ends your tour, Stella. You do realize that we could've just visited half of Regius instead of sitting down and talking."

"It's okay, Noct. I'll find my way around the halls. Anyways, I enjoyed our little conversation. You're very easy to talk to." A kind smile crafted Stella's lips.

"Same goes to you." Noctis looked around and noticed that students were coming in for the Botany session. "What's your next class, Stella?"

"I'm not sure yet but I think I'll just look for Mrs. Mulier and ask her for my class schedule. How about you Noct, what's your next class?"

"Botany. I'll be staying behind."

"Okay then. I'll be going now, Noct. Thanks for the tour. Hope we'll see each other around."

Noctis nodded as he rested a hand just above his waist. "You won't get yourself lost, right?"

Stella shook her head sideways in certainty and walked back into the corridor. Noctis kept a keen eye as the image of the young emissary faded in sight. The Prince experienced some second thoughts about what he all said about his country's Crystal. He felt as if he was saying the details not just to a regular Ambassador, but to a secret information-gatherer of some government. The way Stella listened to him with utmost interest gave him that idea. She was very quiet as he nattered on about the Crystal, only asking specific questions that needed the appropriate answer. It was as if the information he gave away was to be fed for something that was expected to grow big in concealment. But as his Botany professor arrived, the thought of the innocent looking Stella being some kind of 'spy' quickly washed away and Noctis joined the students at the green house for another hour of lecture.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_okay, since i honestly don't know how their sem stuff works in other countries (because from where i am, its completely different), i just kind of invented stuff here. please bear with it. hehehe. after all, this is an AU fic and its in Noctis and Stella's world... :D  
_

-

-

_so, how was this chapter? did i handle the characters well? is the story getting interesting or boring? please, please tell me, okay? **Review!!**_

-

-

_oh! and i forgot to mention in my first chapter, special thanks to **yorumiko **for suggesting me "Regius" as the university's name._

_-_

_-_

_i just realized that OOC-ness is an unavoidable fate in a fic especially when you have no idea what the character/s' original persona is... *sigh* T______T  
_


	3. Afternoon Rendezvous

**a/n: **so far, i'm very happy with the reviews i've been getting. it seems as though i've gone a long way from my very first fic (_The Story of an Uchiha Kunoichi_-Naruto fic). even if i don't get feedback as much as others, i hope that the reviews i'm receiving is a sure sign that i've improved along the way. anyways, i'm crossing my fingers for luck that i'll get more reviewers in the chapters to come. Read & Review! :D

**Disclaimer: **Nomura Tetsuya & SquareEnix owns FFVXIII, not rorudesu-chan!

*

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 3: Afternoon Rendezvous **

*

*

It was another morning in Regius University. Just like the regular status quo, royalties-in-training were bustling back and forth in the locker area just fifteen minutes before their respective first periods began. Popular would-be rulers would strike their signature poses which would make the dorky monarchs drop their jaw in ignorance along the corridors. There wasn't really anything unusual about these kinds of daily routine. It was just, 'normal'. But despite the vain wishes of those in the lower food chain to ascend to the top, a certain sovereign did not even give a second look to these trivial things. For him, it would be just a waste of time and effort. After all, why would he need to be naively awed by others? In fact, the moment he becomes king, it would certainly be more than that.

Part of the regular status quo was the chime of the school bell at around eight o'clock in the morning which finally rang and sent the students to their academic thrones. Noctis took to his seat as well as his fellow classmates. Not being the person to usually notice anybody who wasn't around, for Noctis, this was the first time that he actually did. Supposedly, he was to turn to Lacertus who called him from his seat. But when the spiked haired Prince spun around to give attention to his scar faced friend, his eyes instead were caught by the empty seat that was beside Lacertus'. It was Stella's chair. And apparently, there was nobody in it. Before Lacertus could communicate inaudibly to Noctis, their ginger haired teacher came in. The Prince turned around and strangely felt how Stella's absence perked up his curiosity.

"Is anybody absent for today in this class?" Mrs. Mulier's almond eyes scanned the room for any vacant spots. Finally, she spotted the empty armchair that was located beside Lacertus.

"I see Miss Fleuret is absent. Seems like this is the second time she is." The professor took out her class record from her drawer and jotted on the attendance page. Noctis' cobalt eyes flickered at Mrs. Mulier's words. But knowing that he really has no special interest in her, the Prince simply slipped back into his in-class boredom buster. With a hand supporting the weight of his head on the cheek, Noctis' eyes were once again locked into the open field of Regius University.

"Okay for this morning, I would be passing on some reviewers. Physics exam is next Monday, everyone." Groans were filled the air as their red headed teacher walked towards every column and handed out sheets of paper which the students passed to the person seated behind them. "If you wish to pass this semester," Again, the professor shot another glare at Celer whose face clearly implanted a '_Who, me?' _look before she continued. "Better not flunk this exam. Or else, you'll be seeing yourselves next year in the same seat, same classroom, learning the same lessons."

With a sedated expression etched on his striking face, Noctis took his copy of the science reviewer and passed the rest to the person behind him. Just as he was scanning the ten page material, Noctis again was unaware that Mrs. Mulier was speaking once more in a stern voice.

"Since Miss Fleuret isn't around to get her copy, would anybody like to volunteer to give it to her when she comes back?" But unlike last time, Mrs. Mulier wasn't looking to pounce on some student whose attention was in total stupor. Instead, she was writing on the chalkboard the time schedule of the Physics exam.

"_-cough- _Mr. Caelum _–cough-_ would like to_-cough-_ volunteer!"

"Ah, Mr. Caelum!" The almond-eyed teacher with a chalk wedged between her fingers, curtly turned around to face the class. Noctis lifted his head at the resonance of his family name and wore a puzzled look on his face.

"Thank you for volunteering, _again_." _Volunteer? _Before Noctis could politely question Mrs. Mulier of something he clearly didn't listen to, the professor interrupted him with further details and walked towards his chair and handed him another copy of the reviewer which he half reluctantly accepted. "Kindly give this to Miss Fleuret when she comes back from her absence."

Noctis spun around to check the suspect of this trifling 'crime'. His eyes first gazed upon… Salsus? _No, not him_. Salsus, who sat two chairs before Noctis, was busy answering in advance the practice problems of the reviewer. Nope, certainly cannot be a guy whose idea of a joke is Calculus and Algebra mistakes. Next, Noctis darted his attention towards Lacertus who was laughing and along with his seatmate while sardonically flipping the reviewer pages back and forth. _Not this one_. Although Lacertus was the type of guy to ride along gag traps for him, the Prince's friend knew when and where to start and stop those kinds of jokes.

Finally, the best of the worst came in last. A well-known dark chortle was heard by the Prince who spun to the direction of the blonde _bad _boy, Celer. As Noctis gave him a dagger like glare, Celer simply took this as a 'compliment' and gave the spiky haired Prince a smug look and a thumbs up. Celer's corpse filled with bullet holes created by his air soft gun was an image that swiftly portrayed in Noctis' mind. But as much as he wanted to do that to his friend, the Prince threw away the idea and remembered that he had better things to do. After giving Celer a cold roll in his cobalt eyes, Noctis turned around in his chair and stared at the two copies of the Physics reviewer. One was for him, and the other was for the girl whose captivating smile wasn't quite easy to escape from. With a sedated look, he stared into the window once more and thought about their next fated meeting.

*

*

*

The day seemed to go slow for Noctis. It was finally the subject after lunch and he only had one more to go before dismissal time. But for the Prince, he felt as if he had been sitting in different classrooms for more than a day, just warming up the seats for the next student to come. He usually wasn't like this because even if his cool deportment didn't reflect anything, deep inside, Noctis was quite enthusiastic about challenging himself and being the ace amongst the deck. But today was different for him and he noticed this as he spent scribbling down the lessons that were written on the various chalkboards. It was as if there wasn't anything in the minutes or seconds to come that could catch his interest. Noctis speculated that he must be getting 'too good' for the class lectures.

Finally, a long screeching chime filled the quiet corridors of the school. It gradually grew in noise as the students came out of the classrooms. Some entered directly into their next class while the rest took a short stop at their lockers. Noctis was one of those students who were obliged to stop by his locker to retrieve his last period materials.

"Hey Noct!"

As the Caelum son was about to reach for his Calculus paperback, a familiar arm gave his neck a tight grip. But Noctis unperturbedly smirked and ignored his playful comrade.

"The boys and I are gonna take it out against Vittorio's team. You'd better be in!"

"Ah sure, Celer."

"Alright then! Catch 'ya later!" Celer reclaimed his arm from Noctis' neck as he left the Prince and headed on to his Literature hour.

Noctis' Calculus required quite a lot of things and oddly, it took him a few minutes to stuff them all into his black sling bag. By the time he shut his locker close, almost everyone in the area had disappeared into their classes and the school bell's clang once again infiltrated through the halls. Noctis swiftly carried himself to the classroom where the teacher had arrived a few seconds before he entered. Luckily, the bald Math teacher was busy inscribing the day's seatwork and had his back face the class. Unable to snag his favorite window seat, Noctis silently sat upon the vacant seat near the back door. As the tardy Prince was hurriedly getting his notebook, a whispering voice spoke to him from his left. For a second, he hardly recognized whose undertone it was from so he turned his head sideways and a charming smile greeted him.

"So we're in the same Calculus class, huh."

"So it seems, Stella." Noctis' coyness spun his head around quickly. The ivory skinned Tenebraean jotted down on her notebook while occasionally placing her eyes on Noctis who was copying meticulously as well.

"Long time no see. I just got back from Tenebrae this lunch."

Noctis paid little attention to her small talk and more on the exercises that Mr. Fulgio was continuously scribbling in chalk. Regardless of this, Stella continued to whisper about anything that she might've missed during her absence. Noctis simply replied with a brief 'no' and a nod in the head for a 'yes'. Suddenly, Stella's mentioned of the word 'Physics' reminded Noctis of what he was involuntarily asked to do.

"Mrs. Mulier has something to give to you." Noctis abruptly interrupted Stella with a soft, dark voice.

"Really?" She paused as she tapped on her calculator the answer for the first problem. "Well then, I'll drop by the faculty later and get it from her. Thanks, Noct."

"No, it's with me now." Noctis encircled his answer to the first problem in which he didn't need a calculator to find it. "She asked me to give it to you since you weren't present this morning."

"Alright, thanks."

The Calculus professor, Mr. Fulgio, finished writing the practice problems as he turned around and scanned the room for an eligible student. "Okay! So, who's got the answer for number one?" He squint his eyes and anticipated that the raised hand he saw was his A-student.

"Ah, Mr. Caelum! Please show us your solution on the board."

The spiky haired Prince stood up and approached the blackboard. After writing his answers in chalk, he went back to his seat, expecting that his answer would be, as always, correct. Mr. Fulgio held his chin and traced his eyes on Noctis' solution before turning around with an unusual look on his forty-year old face.

"Mr. Caelum's final answer is correct. However," He briefly stopped and pointed at the last part of Noctis' solution. "This part here is wrong. Would anyone like to show to the class the accurate solution?"

Noctis was secretly bewildered at the fact that his answer, unlike before, was wrong. With a calm, expressionless face, he checked the error in his solution, again and again. But unfortunately, Noctis found none and was beginning to doubt his mathematical credibility.

"Mr. Fulgio, I'd like to try my solution, please."

"Ah yes, Miss Fleuret. Stand up and show us your answer."

The blonde student stood up with a confident façade and wrote her answer upon the chalkboard. By the time she was done, Stella went back to her seat while Mr. Fulgio examined her answer which was written more legibly than Noctis'. Shortly, he turned around with a brightened face.

"Miss Fleuret's solution is correct. She properly demonstrated the fundamental theorem of Calculus." The bald headed Calculus teacher grinned at the students before he continued. "Seems like we have an interesting pair this afternoon..." The class exchanged glances at the Prince and his seatmate. Some smiled in awe while others whimpered at the difficulty that Calculus had cursed upon them.

Noctis smirked coolly as he glanced at his encircled answer that was the same with Stella's, but for some reason was wrong because of the last equation. For the first time, someone _actually _stood against his mathematical solution. The gorgeous Tenebraean humbly smiled behind Noctis and secretly showed him that he isn't the only A-student around. The Prince thought that this was the first of the many more small competitions between them that were yet to come. He chuckled silently at the ludicrousness he just thought of.

*

*

*

Dismissal time finally came with the strike of the school bell. After Noctis shoved his things into his sling bag, he walked out of the classroom and headed towards his locker. While on his way, the bashful heir felt the presence of someone following him. He turned around and a pair of glimmering azure irises greeted him. Noctis ambled ahead as he earnestly spoke to his follower.

"You're following me."

"You have something to give to me, remember?" The cheerful Ambassador laughed at Noctis' forgetfulness.

"Ah, yeah. That."

The bustling noise of the different royals was heard as Stella quietly followed the Prince to his locker. As they arrived there, Noctis returned his paperbacks while his companion watched with her dainty arms wrapped around a history book. He calmly searched for Stella's copy of the Physics reviewer as it seemed that there was only one found in his locker—his.

"Is everything alright in there?" Stella, with a skeptic look, questioned Noctis who was starting to act frantically in his own laidback manner.

"_It_ seemed to have misplaced itself." Not wanting to be the blame himself for the loss, Noctis ridiculously placed the fault on the reviewer. He could've sworn he attached the copy together with his own when he placed it in the locker during lunch break.

Stella's pearly whites glistened as she laughed at what she heard. "How could _it _lose itself?"

Noctis didn't make any remark as he continued looking for Stella's 'lost' reviewer. He sighed as he felt failure in the search.

"Well, you might've misplaced it or dropped it somewhere. Wait, what _it _are we talking about anyway?"

"The Physics Reviewer… Mrs. Mulier handed out copies since there will be an exam next week."

"An exam??" Stella gasped calmly as Noctis glimpsed at the blonde girl's sudden reaction.

"There's really nothing to worry about. You love Physics, right? If so, then it won't be hard for you." Noctis continued to uncover the papers that were stocked in his locker with hopes that he might find the reviewer.

"I did say that. But that doesn't mean I don't have to study for it. I still have to, Noct."

The Prince felt a sudden surge of conscience rush within him. Somehow, he felt responsible for the failing grade that Stella might receive if she didn't get her copy. Noctis thought fast and handed her a ten page reviewer.

"Here."

"What?" Stella stared at the front page and noticed a full name jotted upon the paper's upper right hand corner. "But this is your copy, Noct."

"I know." Noctis closed his locker as Stella looked at him with wondering eyes. "_It _lost itself, maybe because of me. So this is your reviewer now, Stella." The Prince shyly handed the Tenebraean his copy before dashing ahead of her. Stella reluctantly held in her hands Noctis' reviewer so she stopped him before he vanished within the crowd of students.

"I won't take this, Noct."

"You have to, or you'll have nothing else to study for." He continued to walk ahead but was stopped again by Stella's sudden stern voice.

"Is there a good photocopying store around here?"

Noctis paused and turned around with a cynic look in his face. "I thought you could handle yourself pretty well."

"Well, in some inexplicable way, my reviewer got lost." Stella sarcastically crooned her way to Noctis while flicking the pages of his copy. "So can you please take me to the photocopying store? In that way, we can both study for the test and ace it _and _maybe even secretly compete with each other's score."

The Prince felt the corners of his mouth roughly transform into a smile. He couldn't believe at how persuasive Stella got at him. Normally, when somebody would refuse what he strongly insisted in, he'd simply ignore him or her and walk away, leaving that person no other option. But this girl, Stella, Noctis found quite impossible to disregard or leave. And this annoyed the Caelum royalty for the first time.

"Are we going yet or not?" The vivacious student asked as Noctis simply shook his head and leered at Stella which gave her the sign to follow his trail. The two walked out of the campus' main entrance, the timid one being a step ahead of the other. Stella hugged her history book in one arm while the other, held onto the reviewer. She glanced at Noctis who strode before her and asked him a question which didn't even make the Prince turn around.

"So where is this photocopying store?"

"It's on the other side of the university."

_Other side? _Stella gazed at the school's building that towered over them. She realized that what her eyes measured was quite incorrect. There was _another_ side. It would be a long walk for the two of them. While Stella surreptitiously whined at the distance, Noctis sadistically grinned on purpose. He knew there was a shortcut towards the photocopying store but he felt compelled not to tell. After all, Stella annoyed him by not insisting on what he wanted. Therefore, she had to be in a way, 'punished'.

The pair gaited on the side of the vast field of greenery, making sure not to walk through a football session of the varsity. The sunset shadowed their figures, slanting in one parallel direction. Stella optimistically stared at their lengthening silhouettes while trying to muse herself over the fact that her feet were getting slightly weary. This was because she had been walking all morning inside Tenebrae's castle, greeting the noble guests of their kingdom's conference. But as Stella tried her best not to look worn-out in front or rather, at the back of the Prince, Noctis lucidly saw through this whenever he would take a quick peer at her to check if she was still following. He felt pangs of guilt taunting him and sensed that he had to do something so he could covertly pay back whatever he did to the Ambassador. Noctis cleared the hoarseness of his throat before he spoke to Stella whom he hoped was still vigorous enough to listen.

"How was the visit to Tenebrae?"

"Hm?" Stella thought of what to respond at the Prince's unexpected inquiry. "Well, there was a bit of misunderstanding between the other countries, but we've managed to calm them down with a steady amendment."

"Tenebrae encounters political problems as well?"

"Of course we do. It's not true when they said that we were always a peaceful kingdom, because we're not. We deal with certain issues regarding economy, business and the Cry—" Stella abruptly cut out the rest, not wanting to have any conversations about 'it'. "Well, those kinds of things. But we manage pretty well actually."

Noctis could've sworn he heard something that was somehow relevant to him. But he faltered it away and continued to make his short worded remarks. "Ah, I see."

"As an ambassador, I'm obliged to be there in meetings and help make agreements that will stabilize issues. It may seem hard but this has been a regular thing for me ever since I was given that position at a very young age. You do understand me, right?"

"I do, but we're quite different. It has always been a normal task for me since I was born a Prince."

"Oh yeah…"

"But it's not a burden, if that's what you're thinking. My kingdom means a lot to me. I will do anything for it and the people living within its walls. I hope you understand even if both of us aren't in the exact situation." Noctis glanced at the girl behind him who was looking at the setting sun with a carefree smile.

"I understand perfectly." The Prince thought that he had made Stella feel a little lighter than before so he stopped talking and paced ahead of her.

Stella turned her eyes on Noctis who was suddenly hushed. "Have you ever been to Tenebrae, Noct?"

"No, I haven't."

"Really? That's too bad. You'd love it there, especially during this kind of season."

"And how is it different from here?"

"Well, there are more trees and the weather is very nice."

"That's it?"

"Of course not! It's really a beautiful place but you'll just have to see it for yourself to know how it really looks like."

Before Noctis could reply, their long walk finally ended as the pair stood before a small kiosk with a huge sign above the roof: "Photocopying". Stella positioned herself beside Noctis whose cobalt irises looked around their dusk atmosphere.

"Is it okay if you wait for me?"

"You have my reviewer."

"I know. Don't worry, I'll be quick in photocopying this." Stella pushed the door open and headed directly to the woman behind the machine. After several light flashes from the store's equipment, Stella threw in some change and hurriedly went outside. She approached Noctis who stood while holding his phone in his hand.

"Good, now we both have copies." Stella handed him his reviewer and smiled at Noctis who took in the ten page material in his other hand. "Thanks for accompanying me. I'm actually surprised that you had the time to bring me here."

Noctis kept his lips sealed as the thought about being late for an air soft game between his team and their classmate, Vittorio, occurred to him. The blonde Tenebraean had a puzzled look at the Prince who made no comment. Her eyes darted to the silver clamshell that Noctis held in his other hand.

"Wait, don't tell me that you actually had an appointment before this?" Stella's apprehensive eyes stared at the Prince as he gave silence as an unfortunate answer. "Noct, why didn't you tell me then?"

"I didn't think you'd want me to."

"What? That doesn't make any sense." Stella bit her lower lip and felt bad for pursuing Noctis to go with her. "I'm sorry, Noct."

"Don't worry about it, Stella." Noctis spun around and shoved his cellphone into his right pocket. "I have to go now. Good luck in the exam."

"Wait!" Again, Stella's persuasiveness pierced through the Prince's stubbornness and he stopped in his tracks, waiting for what the girl behind him had to say. "I'll have to make it up to you somehow."

"I told you, don't worry about it. It's fine."

"Well for you it is, but for me, it's not."

"Then what do you propose?"

"Hm…" Stella's mind browsed for any possible options that she could do to make for her petty mistake against Noctis. "I'm going back to Tenebrae this weekend and since you haven't been there, I'm inviting you to come with me so I can show you around."

Noctis turned around with a blank face that made Stella lay down one more from her persuasion cards. "It's only for a day. So will the Prince be coming or what?"

The Caelum son thought about his duty as a student to study for the Physics exam. He had to study because at the back of his mind, he knew that he wasn't like those people whose love for the subject gave them, in a way, the answers to the test. But the charcoal haired Prince also thought about his duty as the soon-to-be king to his country. It was a golden opportunity that Noctis didn't even realize was smacking upon his face, until now. To stroll within the secured walls of Tenebrae, naïve to all that a plan of domination would be on the brink of unleashing was something Noctis shouldn't miss. For the sake of his land and for his deceased father-king that died to protect their family's Crystal.

"It's an opportunity I wouldn't miss, Stella."

"Great, I'll see you then."

Noctis nodded as he spun around and left Stella standing under the light of a nearby street lamp. The layered hair Ambassador watched as the figure of the Prince faded within the darkness of the university's campus. With her copy of the reviewer inserted into the pages of her history book, Stella left the spot and went back to her dormitory wherein she had to temporarily stay in.

While walking, she almost felt the bittersweet taste of her duty's success coming nearer and nearer. Bitter, because her affiliation with her kingdom's enemy seemed to be slowly developing into a forbidden camaraderie and sweet, because in return for her hard work, Tenebrae will hand her the favor of a lifetime. Stella has weighed the consequences of this mission from the very start. She knew there might be some hurt or doubts that could exist along the way, but the Ambassador has already convinced herself that it will all be worth it. For a person who didn't wish to know who he or she really is, is a coward and believes in nothing but sheer foolishness.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_it's that time again wherein you tell me what you think of this chapter! **Review! **Feedbacks are welcomed with open arms as flames are hated but still heard (?) as they could be reviews disguised as harsh critiques! :D_

-

-

_does anybody know the Noctis' real eye and hair color? O___o I'm confused. I saw a Japanese magazine scan (the one wherein he was beside Stella and kyaa! ehem, topless-ish) and his hair was like dark brown of some sort. But in the FFVXIII trailer, his hair is set between grey and black... hmm... am i wondering just as you guys are?? :)_


	4. Desires and Obligations

**a/n: **yey! chapter 4! hehehe. for those who are currently reading this fic, i hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as i'm enjoying writing it. *sigh* from where i am, its almost school again... hopefully, time will allow me to keep writing this NxS fic. i really, really want to finish what i've started... anyways, read & review!!

**Disclaimer: **SE owns Final Fantasy Versus XIII! XD

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 4: Desires and Obligations**

*

*

The evenings before weekends were usually spent for movie nights, social gatherings, parties, sleepovers and such. It was an accustomed culture for all the students in Regius therefore, everybody knew about that certain day of the week where the point of unwinding was the sole purpose. But Stella Nox Fleuret being a new student in the academy didn't have anything to do with refusing her dorm mates' offer to de-stress some nerves. It had to do with her 'other' duty, the one that had her insides squealing for the truth.

It was quiet except for the gentle hush of the pouring rain outside. Since her roommates were out for an eve of unwinding, she decided to close all the lights inside the room but made sure to leave the night lamp beside her on, to illuminate within the dimness. Stella sat on her bed with her back lying upon the headrest. In one hand she held a warm mug of cocoa while the other held her phone alongside her right ear. She took a gentle sip from her drink and waited for someone to answer her call. Finally after three rings, a firm voice of a woman answered it.

"Somna here."

"Good evening Somna." Stella placed down her mug on the side table and stretched out her legs over the white sheets.

"Ah, Miss Fleuret. I was expecting your call around this hour. What is it that you wish to tell me?"

"Have everything ready. The plan will commence once I arrive in Tenebrae tomorrow morning." The blonde haired Ambassador spoke seriously as she lowered her voice into a whisper.

"How is that going to work?"

"Let's just say that I've invited the Prince for a tour around the kingdom."

Stella expected a reply from the fellow Ambassador but after a few seconds of receiving none, she decided to check if their communication wasn't disrupted by the raining weather. "Somna are you th—"

"I will speak to the council about this matter. Expect for my call around ten in the evening."

_Beep. _The older Ambassador ended the call in an instant, leaving the younger diplomat in a daze. Stella felt anxiety pinning her down as she thought about the reply that Somna gave her. She placed her sidekick down and traced her eyes on the small digital alarm clock that was covered behind her half empty mug. She cleared it aside and read on the screen, "Eight-thirty six". It was a long way to go before Somna would give back a ring. Stella sighed as she stood up and headed for the bathroom to wash the mug. She didn't even bother to finish her hot chocolate off because her mind was too occupied by a lot of things.

The Tenebraean daughter opened the faucet and the cold sink water gushed out. As she scrubbed the mug clean with liquid soap, an image of the withdrawn Prince Noctis flashed across her mind. Even if they didn't spend much time with each other, somehow their small conversations were beginning to find meaning for her. Stella knew that she was only doing this for the sake of her obligation but at the back of her mind, she couldn't help but admit that hanging out with the guy who was secretly hiding his bashfulness under a cool demeanor was quite fun. She found it amusing the way Noctis would always walk ahead of her and keep a rather ridiculous distance between them. It was like the more she spent time with him, the more she wanted to get to know the _real_ Prince.

But, 'real' was a strong and painful word for the golden haired Ambassador. Deep inside, she knew that she was only living in a blissfully ignorant world and that she can't find out her true self unless this mission ends with Tenebrae's hands swathed around the Crystal. After that, the ivory skinned beauty can finally get what was rightfully hers—her identity.

Stella felt an icy sensation tingling within her skin. By the time she snapped back, she realized that she had been washing the mug over and over again and that the room had gone cold due to the worsening rain outside. So she closed the faucet, dried the mug and placed it on a dry table before reaching for the heater's dial. Stella set the heater until the atmosphere inside the room warmed up to her liking. She sat on her bed again and her azure irises darted on the digital clock on the side table.

"_Nine o' five"_. It was still an hour and five before her fellow Ambassador gives back her call. Somna made no comment and this gave Stella the feeling to wait fretfully as the seconds ticked by. She pondered heavily on what the older diplomat and the council thought about her bringing the Prince for a 'tour' around Tenebrae. If they gave the thumbs up, then the mission might as well be on the way to a ninety percent victory. Of course, the remaining ten percent would be the Caelum military force that would lead an attack in case they did _anything _to the monarch. But if the council thought of it the other way around, then…

Stella couldn't think of any other possible outcomes. She was quite restless since she badly wanted to pursue the plans now and earn her reward from the kingdom. But no matter how much power bestowed on her as an elite representative of Tenebrae, she still doesn't have any control over time. Stella realized this as she reached for the digital clock and adjusted it so it would alarm just in the point when Somna would call. The blue-eyed student laid her head down to rest as her blonde tresses flowed gracefully on her pillow. Her slim, feminine body followed the position as she tucked herself aside. Stella didn't want to sleep at all but she agreed that taking a short nap was far better than just staring at the clock and imagining its hands moving faster to ten. Psychologically forcing herself that her eyes were heavy, Stella closed them and focused on sleeping the short minutes away.

*

*

*

_Nine-forty six. _Gorgeous azure pupils fluttered open and gazed upon the ceiling. Stella looked at the clock and realized that it was only minutes before the said call. But even if it wasn't ten o' clock yet, she wondered if Somna actually forgot to call after the meeting with the Tenebraean council. Knowing that it might make her look impatient and impolite, Stella reached for her T-mobile anyways and dialed the Ambassador's number. If ever Somna would say anything, Stella decided that she would just tell her that she was supposed to call her friend's number but instead, mistakenly dialed hers. Yes, that was Miss Fleuret's plan that hid an intention underneath it.

Three, four, five rings streamed by and still no answer from Somna. Stella speculated that the meeting was still ongoing so she decided to end the call, but before she could press the button, a familiar voice was heard. At first, she thought that it was Somna who had answered it but then her notion was proved wrong.

'_This is Somna. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.' –Beep—_

It was the messaging service that took over. Stella was quite reluctant about saying her excuse but erased her doubts and carried on.

"I'm sorry for the ca—"

"Miss Fleuret, I said that I'd call by ten. I'm still inside the council chamber." It seemed as though Somna had answered the phone and disregarded the messaging service.

"I didn't know that I dialed the wrong number. "

"Hmm… Never mind that. Since you're 'here' anyways, you might as well hear what the elders have to say about what you suggested."

Stella swallowed a breath as she heard the tinkering of a device and the sudden changed of atmosphere in the other line. Somna had placed her on speaker mode so everyone in the committee could express to the young Ambassador the verdict in which they have all agreed upon.

"Can you hear us clearly, Miss Fleuret?" A husky voice reverberated within the chamber.

"Yes, loud and clear, Ambassador Spargo."

"You have proposed to us an appealing opportunity that is quite difficult to turn down." A second voice was heard by Stella who propped up in her bed to listen well to what the council had to say.

"Indeed it is hard to oppose. The Caelum Prince, coming inside the walls of Tenebrae, unknowingly trapped and minutes away from the ransom of a lifetime. Surely a chance to acquire the source of his family's fortune is something that can occur once in a blue moon." The third voice stated with a cunning pitch.

"And it will occur." It was Ambassador Spargo's voice that aired out those words. Hearing it made Stella smile genuinely which reflected her feeling that was stripped off of painful doubts. Soon, in a matter of hours, Tenebrae will get what they want and she will finally know her true self, know the identity of her parents and know everything that was kept from her since that fatefulincident.

"However,"

Everything suddenly came crashing down in a blink of an eye. The word felt like a bullet that strike through her heart. She knew that that word led into a contradiction. Her face gloomed within the darkness of the room and as much as she wanted to end the call, she couldn't because it was her duty to listen to the elderly and wise. And so, with a trembling hand that held her phone beside her ear, she halfheartedly opened herself to what the Tenebrae's higher ups have decided.

"It will occur not around this moment."

"Because of that Crystal, not only have their company become powerful and strong, but their forces have become invincible as well." A female authoritative voice added.

"As painful as it is to let go of this exceptionally rare opportunity, Tenebrae cannot afford to be engaged in a battle, especially not against a troop of indomitable soldiers who wields god-like weaponry."

"But," Stella felt a resistance coming through the phone's mouthpiece. Even if she understood the degree of the situation and barely had nothing to oppose with, she felt constrained to contradict with the council's choice.

"This is what the Tenebraean council has decided upon, Miss Fleuret."

"Even so!" Stella politely raised her voice as she firmly stood up from her bed. She knew that this was a chance that she might never be able to grasp again that's why she had to make them seize the moment. "Our forces might still overcome theirs if we—"

"If our kingdom pursues in any kind of violent resolution against the Caelums, expect this land to be buried under the crumbles of defeat."

"We will have the Crystal, Miss Fleuret, rest assured on that. We shall find a way for that to happen, tomorrow, when you come home to Tenebrae for the weekend. The council, along with the Queen herself, will discuss this matter."

"Have you understood your fellow Ambassadors' decision, Miss Fleuret?" It was that Spargo man who spoke.

Stella bit her lower lip and cleared her throat of a shaky voice. "Yes, I have no oppositions to what the council has decided."

"Very well then, let her have a good night's rest, Ambassador Somna. She has a long journey back home the next day."

The brunette haired Ambassador nodded and approached her phone that she attached onto the speaker machine earlier. But instead of ending the call directly, Somna silently went outside the council chamber and checked on the young Ambassador if she was still on the other line.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes, Somna. I appreciate that you let me hear what the others had to say." Stella dropped into the soft mattress below her and clutched the sheets of the bed rather tightly.

"It was better for you to know the truth from the council itself rather than me telling their decision."

Stella kept her lips sealed as the diplomat on the other line sternly continued to speak to her. "Might I remind you that we do not talk while the Tenebraean elders are speaking unless we are told to…"

Still, an inaudible response from the blonde haired lady was heard.

"Even if you say that they will owe you a favor of a lifetime once that obligation of yours is fulfilled, you still can't disrespect them in any manner. Remember, they can keep hiding the truth from you as long as they want."

"I know, Somna. Thank you and good night."

Stella placed down her phone and released the hold she had on the white sheets. Her chest felt heavy as signs of tears became apparent in her azure eyes. She stared vacantly into space as she felt that anticipated moment that she has hoped for, crush under the weight of the committee's verdict. Stella grabbed a pillow and buried her head in it. The once bubbly Ambassador cried her heart out, the cushion's cover, slowly soaking in her tears. Never had Stella wanted anything more than to know who she really was and if she truly was Stella Nox Fleuret. She had always waited for a moment to come and now that it had humbly presented itself before her, it was obliterated into pieces in merely a matter of seconds. For her, everything was now lost and she knew she had to find a way to get back on track again. The blonde haired girl wept within the night of a cold, rainy weather. As tears streamed from her eyes, images of the ominous incident that she tried hard to vanquish from her thoughts emerged from the recesses of her fears. It was an inauspicious moment that triggered her choice to be Tenebrae's bait, knowing that the catch is to be essential for her as well.

*

*

*

Despite the rainy weather outside that cancelled Team Celer's rematch against Team Vittorio in an air soft warfare, Noctis' foursome gang found an alternative activity within the walls of the Caelum palace.

_Splash!! _

"Lacertus, you gigantic idiot! Don't jump in like that! This is a hot spring, not a swimming pool!" Celer who stood on the bubbling spring's edge, reprimanded his scar-faced pal for splattering warm water over his dry body.

"Don't get all fumed up, Celer!" The brawny guy who quickly resurfaced, spoke. "No one's telling you to stay there and whine the night away, whimpering why our team lost." Salsus, who quietly submerged his upper torso underneath the spring's warmth, couldn't help but laugh at Lacertus' remark.

"Be quiet, Sal! And you Lacertus, you know this wouldn't have had happened if _one _of us showed up yesterday! Did you know how much money I bet on?!" Celer's face looked as if it was on the brink of crying. His fingers clutched onto his cheeks in despair as his eyelids dropped in the weight of his hands.

But before he could continue any longer, the spring's entrance door slid open and their shady Prince entered with a towel draped around his neck. His well-toned chest was exposed for the humid air to kiss. His curves and bulks looked as if it was carved almost perfectly by a deity sent by the skies. This hot physique that made the warm temperature of the spring climb up, was truly a sight to see for his fan girls in Regius. But before Noctis could take a dip into the spring's tepid water, Celer stopped him with an infuriated tone of voice.

"Well, well, well! Look who has arrived! Noct! Or should I say, Prince Late??"

Noctis stared at the reddening face of his friend who was obviously disrespecting the crown Prince. But instead of reprimanding his ruffled haired companion, the cobalt eyed sovereign simply gave him an expressionless gaze.

"Aha! I know why you did it! You were upset, because I said your name when Mrs. Mulier was asking for a volunteer to give the Physics reviewer to that hot, blonde transferee… You were getting back at me!" Celer pointed at the spiky haired Prince as he unconsciously made himself look like a very irritated and over reacting nine- year old.

"Give it a rest, Celer."

"No you give it a rest, Lacertus! Whoa—!!"

With the slicked haired guy's muscular strength, Celer was stealthily pulled into the spring's enclosure which made Noctis and Salsus chortle in sadist. Celer arose from the water, gasping for air as he was ambushed with a head lock by Lacertus.

"Hey, hey! Easy there, buddy. You know _he _is still the Prince." Lacertus towered over Celer as the air soft loving student felt his conscience giving him a whack in the head. His brawny buddy was right, Noctis was still royalty therefore having the power over him… _or _over Vittorio's team. Celer snickered at this possible advantage and quickly shoved away his temper as if nothing happened.

Lacertus released him from his grip as Celer turned to Noctis who was making his way towards the unresponsive Salsus. "Fine, fine. But this is the last time, Noct! You'd better not be late for another air soft game, got that?"

Noctis simply smirked and nodded as Lacertus approached the Prince within the temperate mist surrounding them. "So why were you late for the game anyways, Noct?"

"There was something I had to do." The spiked haired Caelum rested his elbows upon the stones that lined up the spring's edge.

"What something?" Celer asked as he made his way through the creeping vapor.

"Something that will keep this kingdom flourished and stabilized."

"Ah, so you're still on to _that_."

"I have no other choice." Noctis replied to Salsus with a stern voice.

"Do you know what happens after the Crystal is planted into that kingdom's soil?" Lacertus inquired as he settled himself beside Salsus.

"Arkenis never spoke about it."

"Then why don't you just ask, Noct?" The question was raised by Celer who opted to stay beside Noctis than that sadistic Salsus who seemed to have left his glasses outside the steamy room.

"I don't think it matters anyways. I'll do whatever I can for this land that my forefathers have bestowed upon me."

"The crown will soon be passed down to you, Noct. That is your duty." Salsus remarked as he dove in brusquely so his light brown hair could get soaked.

Within the stillness of the hot spring, Noctis let his thoughts encircle different matters. To be part of the long lineage of kings, who discovered and protected the Crystal, was both a blessing and a curse that he had to live by. In exchange for fame, luxury and almost anything else that the title of 'Prince' could offer, Noctis was left alone to carry the obligation that was once held by the great kings of the past. Although his advisors and the kingdom's military force was behind him in everything he did, it was still him who had to make and take the consequences of every action he decided upon. It was a difficult situation for the last Caelum monarch, one that only he could ever understand.

"Hey Noct," Noctis' slicked haired friend said as he closed his eyes to feel the spring's warmth ignite his senses. "Do you think this is all worth it? I mean… Chances are that there will be innocent people that can get involved."

"It's an inevitable fate. But like I said, I'll do anything for this kingdom. It's my responsibility." The Prince replied to Lacertus with a voice full of steadfast determination.

"Tsk. I feel sorry for those who might get involved. And… I feel guilty for the things we're about to do." Lacertus added as Salsus agreed with a nod.

Celer gave out a heavy sigh before leaning his head onto the spring's edge. "Man, this kind of reality sucks! Don't you think so too, Noct?"

At his friend's sudden reality remark, Noctis' mind gave him a flashback of a night in a balcony of not so long ago. A girl with warm blue eyes and a charming, candid smile also told him the same thing of what she thought about her reality.

"Noct?" The Prince's cobalt eyes flickered as Celer managed to pull him away from his thoughts.

"Even if,"

"Hn?"

"There are things to dislike about reality," Noctis paused as he tried to recall the girl's answer that he strongly felt was also his. "You can't hate what you're bounded with."

The rest of the Prince's companions felt silence escape from their throats. For them, it seemed as though their friend was thoroughly determined to go with their military official's plan. There was no stopping the Caelum sovereign to claim a land that the Crystal sought for.

Beneath his ash colored spikes that crept down till his eyelids, Noctis stared at the reflection of a Prince who was born to fulfill a profound obligation. An obligation in which he had tried so many times to run away from but couldn't because of the shackles that tied him down with the Crystal. Pain and fear were the vices he had to live with. The nightmares that tormented him because of his responsibility gave him every reason to back down and run away. But whenever he did, the words that the King before him, gave him the strength to face his certain destiny. Because of this, he swore never to give up and fulfill what his father had left behind. For Noctis, his life had a sole purpose: to lead the Caelum kingdom and do anything in order to protect it.

The Prince gazed upon the water's surface for a few more minutes before standing up and heading towards the spring's entrance door. Before he could slide it open, Noctis' attention was called by Celer.

"Hey Noct, turning in for the night already?"

The spiky haired royal nodded his head in assurance as Celer added in a bark. "Don't forget our rematch against Vittorio tomorrow!"

"Just give me a call." And with that, Noctis slid the door open and walked out of the hot springs area.

As he dried himself unhurriedly in the changing room, his deep, cobalt irises looked upon the wall clock and saw that it was an hour before midnight. While staring at the time, the silent ticking of the clock's needle coincided with his thoughts. He wondered if tomorrow would be the day they start _everything_. Of course, he would be the igniter of this colossal plan that his kingdom had constructed in the name of the Crystal. But if everything will finally begin, what would he do by then? Noctis tried hard to find an answer but he realized that maybe he wouldn't find it now. Maybe he'd find it when that moment of anticipation comes, bearing with it the reality he had promised to accept with open arms.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_okay, tell me what you think of this chapter! i know, i know... i made Stella cry. It might be OOC but like i said, in making an AU fic, OOCness is really quite unavoidable.. hmm... for me, this chapter was kinda emo-ish (for Stella's part). don't you guys think so? and also, Celer really sounded so immature... haha. i realized all of these when i was re-editing it. oh well. i think its better if things (the plot) are this way... anyways, please **Review!! **Thank you!!_ :D


	5. Return to the Starting Line

**a/n: **ooh. chapter 5! hmm... i think its been a week since my last update. ;)

**Disclaimer: **i really, really don't own FFVXIII and its characters, SE does. *sigh*

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 5: Return to the Starting Line**

*

*

The night proved to be a difficult one for Stella. But to wake up to a morning following the aftermath with a smile and a new hope for her wishes, was a unique gift bestowed upon her. She hadn't realized that she had slept the rainy night away with a pillow covered above her head. Stella sat up from her bed and saw that her two dorm mates had returned from an evening of unwinding and most probably have crashed directly into a slumber without a change of clothes.

The blonde haired diplomat stretched her arms into the air before letting her feet lead her to the bathroom. Once she got inside, she immediately reached for her toothbrush and squirted toothpaste over the bristles. But before she could get any business done, she gazed upon the mirror and saw that how she looked like was no better than her friends who came back last night with a drunken disposition. Stella's beautiful azure eyes were half encircled by concave lines that reached right beneath the middle of her nose.

She almost forgot that she had spent the rest of the night crying herself to sleep after the call with Tenebrae. She leaned her wrists upon the sink with her toothbrush lodged in one hand and felt the pain of losing a fortunate chance slink back into her senses. Feeling that her eyes were about to betray her and stream tears again, she quickly placed her toothbrush above an upside down cup and opened the faucet. Stella splashed the cool morning water on her face and scrubbed her sad tears away. She turned her eyes towards the mirror and convinced herself that sulking around desperately wouldn't change anything about the things that were never meant to be. She closed the faucet and let out a heavy sigh before retrieving her toothbrush.

The Tenebraean Ambassador believed that this was another morning she woke up to in which she shouldn't waste. There was still something else that could be done in order to achieve what she truly wanted the most. Believing in these kinds of things made Stella strong deep inside. After she finished brushing her teeth and taking a refreshing shower, Stella prepared her things for her weekend stay in her beloved kingdom. As she was about to put her phone into her bag's side pocket, the golden locked beauty recalled that since the council's elders have decided to pursue their plan in another way, there was no need for the Prince to come with her for a 'tour'. Stella knew that she had to cancel the affair as she scrolled down in her phonebook to search for Noctis' number. When she found none, she realized that both of them haven't even asked for each other's contact numbers. Stella scanned around the room and looked for any possible sources of reaching him.

Because of the rustling noise that the blue eyed transferee unknowingly created, Stella had woken up one of her dorm mates whose strands of auburn hair fought each other in a tangle.

"Stel…? What are you doing…?"

Stella spun around as she responded with a smile to her half asleep roomie. "Good morning Laura! How was last night?"

"Oh… It's the usual… Drinking stuff you didn't even know that existed." The busty figured girl rubbed her eyes as she sat up and looked at Stella who was flipping through the pages of the thick phonebook that rested beside their room's telephone.

"Hey Stel,"

"Hm?"

"Why are you dressed like that? There's no school on a Saturday, you know."

Stella giggled at Laura's comment as she hesitated to turn around and reply. "Yes I know that. I'm going home for the weekend."

"Home? Oh, you mean to Teneburee…"

"Tenebrae." The charming diplomat thoughtfully corrected her roommate as she traced her fingers on the page that contained family names that started with a C.

"Right... So anyways, you haven't answered my question yet."

"What question?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something, Laura." A small sound escaped from Stella's throat as she closed the phonebook in failure. She headed over to their desk and pulled the drawers thoroughly as she scanned its contents.

"What are you looking for?"

"Not here." Stella mumbled as she ignored her dorm mate's query.

"Stella!"

The vivacious Tenebraean pursed her lips as she rested her palms upon the study desk. She hung her head low as her peripheral vision detected a pink sequined phone that rested at the tip of her right hand. She gazed at it for a second before grabbing it and turning around to Laura whose eyebrows were raised in confusion.

"What are you doing with my phone?" Laura stood up but Stella gently pushed her back down as the two of them sat on the disarrayed bed sheets.

"Have you ever heard of a Noctis Lucius Caelum?" Stella grinned as her friend's jade eyes sparkled in delight.

"Heard of him?? I _know_ ofhim." Laura felt a jet of flightiness inside her as Stella continued with her inquiries.

"Really now? And what does the captain of the cheerleading squad know about him?"

"Practically everything… I've known him since the sixth grade! He has this eyes that weakens your knees the moment you stare into them. And he has this mysterious look on his face that you'd just dream of every night. Oh and have you seen those disarrayed spikes of his? It's totally cool and totally hot!"

Stella simply smiled and nodded at Laura's fascination about the Prince as she tried hard to contain her laughter within herself. She strongly wondered how a guy like him attracted members of the opposite sex when he himself didn't even dare come near one that isn't at least quarter of a foot away from him. The blonde Ambassador amused herself over this fact, completely unaware that she was the only one who had seen through Noctis' cool demeanor.

"I've been trying to get the chance to introduce myself to him but it seems as though I have to beg Destiny for a chance." Laura clasped her hands together as Stella held her ginger haired dorm mate's phone near her.

"Well you don't have to do that anymore, Laura."

"What do you mean by that, Stel?"

"How about I introduce you to the handsome Prince himself?"

The auburn haired cheerleader dropped her jaw as an inaudible scream emerged from her throat. Her eyes widened and her ears perked at the sound of her roommate's irresistible offer. But her shoulders soon fell as she questioned Stella.

"Okay… What's the catch here?"

"It isn't really a big deal." Stella tucked Laura's phone in her palms as she continued to speak out her intention. "I just want Noctis' mobile number. You do have it don't you?"

"Pfft! Of course I do, Stel! What kind of a fan girl am I if I didn't have his number?" Laura rolled her eyes as her fingers quickly pressed for the contacts in her phone.

"Wait, you're not thinking of stealing him from me, are you?"

"Not at all, Laura. He's all yours." Stella smiled kindly as the cheerleading captain giggled in excitement.

*

*

*

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Prince Noctis,"

"Come in." The cobalt eyed Caelum stood in front of a mirror as he replied while gently fixing the collar of his navy blue blouse.

A stout butler in black slacks entered as he bowed in courtesy before Noctis. After which, he cleared his gruff voice and announced his purpose. "Sir Arkenis is waiting for you in his office."

The Prince nodded as he left his bedroom while his butler gently closed the door behind them and went the other way. Noctis walked down the crimson hued carpet of the wide hallway before turning on the west corner. There on the end, stood a huge door and the charcoal haired Prince knocked on it twice before hearing the sound of an approval for him to enter.

Noctis walked inside the room which had an ash filled fireplace in one side and an elevated wooden bookshelf across it. Beside the tall flagpole that fastened his kingdom's flag upon it, was a wide desk that was occupied with a lot of papers and books mostly concerning the Caelum family's company. Before Noctis called the attention of the man who sat on the table's chair, he looked at the beautiful oil painting that hung above the fireplace. It was his family picture, one that was painted several years ago before he turned seven. His eyes darted on the small child that sat on the lap of a bearded man who bore a crown studded with various and priceless stones. Next to the child, Noctis fixed his eyes upon the standing figure of an elegant woman dressed in a red, flowing dress. The smiles on the faces of the three people in the painting enthralled the Prince in his thoughts as a deep, heavy voice suddenly snatched his attention.

"Good morning Prince Noctis!" The man in a military uniform stood up and bowed before Noctis. "Forgive me for I couldn't get myself out of the office. It seems as though your family's company asks for so much than I could give."

"It's fine, Arkenis." Noctis strode around the room as the gray bearded man poured some white wine into two glasses that he found resting on the edge of his desk. He followed the Prince and gave one glass to Noctis as he politely questioned.

"You have something you wish to address to me, my dear Prince?"

Instead of drinking the wine like Arkenis vigorously did, the young Caelum shook the glass lightly in a circular motion. "As a matter of fact, there is." Noctis briefly paused and arranged his thoughts before continuing. "The Crystal's situation… How is it as of now?"

The military official sipped his wine contentedly as he turned around and marched oppositely from the Prince. "We are constantly supporting it with everything we can. But it seems as though its life source is slowly decreasing, as we speak."

Noctis approached the office window which overlooked his palace's garden as Arkenis continued to bear the dire news regarding the Crystal. "We need _that_ land as soon as possible, Prince Noctis. Otherwise when the time comes, it will not only be the company that could suffer but the entire kingdom as well."

"I understand that perfectly, Arkenis."

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Before Noctis could continue, the phone inside the right pocket of his pants rang. He reached for it with his free hand and he read his caller's identity upon the screen. It was Celer, reminding the Prince of their air soft rematch. Noctis was honestly not in the mood to answer the call so he pressed the button which ended the ringing. He shoved the phone back into his pocket and faced Arkenis who was refilling his wine glass.

"Who was it Prince Noctis?"

"I'll call him back."

"Very well then. Now my Prince, where were we?" Arkenis took a small sip as he remembered what they were conversing about. "Ah, yes! The Crystal…"

"I've found a way to save the Crystal from its destruction."

"Let us hear what his majesty has to say then."

"Do you recall the name of the girl in whom you have strongly suggested that I acquaint with?"

"Yes, of course. Stella Nox Fleuret, an Ambassador of the kingdom of Tenebrae. How could I ever forget such fine and elegant, young woman?"

"It looks as if there is no more need for me to keep track of her."

"Why is that?"

"In one fortunate afternoon, Stella," Noctis swerved his head and looked straightly at Arkenis with confidence. "Has unknowingly offered me an opportunity that will help save the Crystal. I didn't expect for it to happen so quickly but I simply chose not to hesitate."

The gray bearded officer smiled deceitfully as he kept an ear on what more the Prince had to say. But before Noctis could continue, the polyphonic ring of his silver Nokia echoed within the office walls again. He decided to ignore it as it might be Celer again but he knew that the ringing wouldn't stop unless he pressed the end button. So reached for his clamshell phone and flipped it open. Just as he was about to dismiss the call, his eyes curiously locked upon the screen.

"Answer it, Prince Noctis."

"An unregistered number." Noctis muttered under his breath as he felt the vibration of the ringing device in his hand.

"You must stop ignoring the people trying to contact you, my Prince. Besides, you are monarchy, therefore you're excused whenever."

Noctis was disinclined at first but then he wanted to know who the mysterious caller was so he answered it as he pressed the answer button.

"Who is this calling?" The Prince politely asked in a deep voice.

"Hey there,"

It was a lyrical voice that Noctis has come to recognize over time. But before he replied to her, the cobalt eyed Caelum settled down his wine glass on Arkenis' desk and swiftly headed out of his office. While the gray bearded man drunk his luxurious alcohol, his sinister black eyes followed the Prince as he left the room. Once Noctis was outside, he gently closed the door behind him and finally spoke to his caller.

"Ah Stella,"

"Noct, there's something I have to tell you."

Enigmatic cobalt eyes darted towards the ceiling as Noctis recalled the reason why he didn't answer Celer's call. Right now simply wasn't the moment to divert his concentration. He knew he was already doing what he had to do as the Caelum Prince and as the future king in his land. And as he is fulfilling his duties particularly to the Crystal, his interest was centered only to it.

"I'm sorry but there's still something I must do. Anyways, we'll see each other later."

"Actually it's about that." Stella leaned upon the driver's door of her white Carrera Porsche as she placed her lips in a tuck.

Noctis didn't like the sound of how this was going. He leaned his back on the corridor's wall and jostled a hand into his pocket as he continued to listen eagerly to the other line.

"Something suddenly came up," Stella paused as she realized that she hadn't thought of what excuse to say to the Prince. Her other hand bent on the edge of the car's door as she thought of a persuasive reason why the 'tour' was cancelled.

"It's fine. I understand."

The blonde Ambassador was quite surprised as Noctis suddenly gave her an answer without even hearing a reason or plainly asking why. The Caelum heir felt heavy disappointment banging him down. Nevertheless, he calmly adjusted to this inopportune situation.

"Okay then. I'm sorry about this, Noct."

"You don't have to be."

Stella chuckled as she tried to make up rather ridiculously. "I still owe you, you know."

"Apparently that's your choice, not mine."

The vivacious Tenebraean laughed again as she opened the car's door and slid herself in the driver's seat. "Fine then, _my _choice."

"I have to go now, Stella."

"Alright. I'll see you around, Noct."

As Stella ended her call, she tossed her phone on the empty passenger's seat and thrust a key into the ignition. The white Porsche roared to life as the blonde haired lady drove her car from the campus and headed towards her kingdom where a council of elders awaited her.

Noctis jostled his phone back into his pocket and placed a hand upon the office's doorknob. He was reluctant in entering as he had bore ill news for Arkenis and for the Crystal as well. It took him a few minutes before he could round up the proper excuse for the military official who seemed to be quite eager about what that opportunity to save the Crystal was. When he was done, he jerked the knob open and entered the office premises once more. There waiting for him in one corner was Arkenis who had a handful of fish food held over a wide, rectangular aquarium. As Noctis approached silently, the gray haired man sprinkled the different colored feed to the various fishes that swam rapidly and caught their meal in a gulp. The Caelum military official bent and leaned his face near his reflection upon the aquarium's glass as he spoke without turning back towards the Prince.

"Ah, good you're back. Now tell me of this endearing opportunity that you have accepted. "

Noctis stopped in his steps and averted his eyes towards the carpeted floor with stillness. Arkenis waited for a reply but hearing none, he had taken that as a sign and responded to the hushed Prince.

"Something had happened, I suppose." Arkenis hauled himself up and spun around to console the Prince of his misfortune. "I believe that there is still hope for the Crystal, through that girl."

"I'll carry out this task efficiently the way my father carried his. Just give me a little bit more time." Noctis swerved around and walked towards the door. But before his left hand could reach the handle, the authoritative voice of his head military officer reminded him something.

"The Crystal is dying, my Prince. I'm not sure if there is still time I can give."

"I'm aware of that." Noctis gave Arkenis' words a thought for a few seconds before sternly replying back.

With a moderate slam in the door, the spiky haired Caelum left Arkenis' office still bringing with him the will to pursue his duty despite the wasted chance that arose. Meanwhile, as the military officer strode back into his desk, a rustle of footsteps suddenly echoed behind the huge bookshelf that archived numerous books dating even before the time of the Crystal's discovery. Arkenis continued walking until he reached his chair and sat down with his palms rolled into a fist.

"How long have you been standing behind there?" The Caelum official traced his ominous eyes towards the man with glasses who slowly approached his table.

"It doesn't matter. What matters now is that if the Prince realizes that there's more to just 'planting' the Crystal in a new land."

A sudden reverberation of laughter bounced within the walls of the office. Arkenis cackled darkly at the young lad's naïve inquiry. He replied as he stood up quickly and crashed his huge, calloused palms onto the table.

"He knows nothing! And it must remain that way. We simply can't have His Majesty bearing doubts while he fulfills the task he is obligated with."

"Very well then, Sir Arkenis. I shall see to it that neither the Prince nor the others knows anything about this."

"Do what you must do, Salsus."

The humble young man with a furtive smile excused himself from his superior's office as the military officer nodded his head in approval. Arkenis gazed at the Caelum family portrait that rested beautifully above the fireplace. His black irises traced specifically at the man who held the cherished, young Prince upon his lap. As if he expected the painted monarch to be listening, Arkenis spoke firmly with a heavy, resolute voice.

"Your son will be doing what you refused to do years ago. Witness as this kingdom grows more in splendor once he accomplishes his obligation as the crown Prince."

The gray bearded man sat back into his seat as he picked up a red fountain pen that lied on top of last week's data. With a staid look, he carried on with his job as head military officer and the Crystal's overseer as he continued recording down the company's daily assessments.

*

*

*

In a veranda settled within a beautiful floral garden, a peaceful afternoon was enjoyed by a young lady who wore a white lacey blouse patterned with a ruffled skirt and ankle style wedges. Her elegant golden tresses which had bangs swept to the side, played with the soothing zephyr of Spring. In a graceful cross-legged position, the gorgeous Ambassador enjoyed reading a Shakespearean novel while she forked in a portion of a Tiramisu slice with delight.

"Miss Fleuret," A womanly voice cried out in politeness as the girl swerved from her seat.

"Hello Somna,"

"Mind if I join you for tea?"

Stella nodded with a grin as Somna sat in a chair across her and poured herself a warm cup of Tenebraean tea. After the short haired brunette sipped a generous amount of drink, her red wine eyes looked at her fellow Ambassador with glee.

"I hope you are pleased with the council's decision."

"I'm satisfied, more or less." Stella frankly replied as she inserted a hand crafted bookmark into one of the pages of the small book in which she planned to continue reading later.

"The job's going to be quite difficult. I just wished you didn't turn down the offer of assistance."

The blonde Ambassador chuckled before answering shortly. "What am I to do by then? Tell our target that there's another transferee from Tenebrae?"

"You don't have to introduce again or do anything else similar to that. This is just to help you get closer to the Crystal." Somna placed down the porcelain teacup as she reached for the knife and plate before grabbing herself a slice of the dessert.

"I know, Somna. But I think I can handle this task on my own. Don't worry, if I'm finding things rather complicated already, I'll ask for assistance immediately. Besides," Stella held the rim of the cup near her lips and softly blew the warmth away before adding. "We may not be aware that there might be bodyguards securing the Prince's safety in secret."

The wine eyed brunette puckered her lips together as she deeply stared into Stella's azure irises. "Fine… I see that you're just being rational and careful. I admire your strength and confidence, Miss Fleuret."

"Thank you."

"Speaking of the Prince," Somna's face crafted a curious look which caught the young Ambassador's attention. "What is His Majesty like?"

"Wait… So that's why you wanted to give me assistance. Is that right, Somna?" Stella's blue eyes sparked in delight as she felt the corners of her mouth twinge to a smug.

"Oh goodness, no!" The short haired diplomat almost choked the Tiramisu chunk that she spooned into her mouth. "I'm engaged to be married, Miss Fleuret. Besides, royalty is not exactly my ideal measure for a man."

The two Ambassadors shared laughter within the tranquil garden-veranda scenery before the older diplomat asked again in an abrupt somber tone. "Seriously now, tell me who this Prince Noctis is."

"Well," Stella settled her book on the table as she nattered on about what she honestly thought about the young Caelum heir. "He'll probably be the last person you'll ever think of as a Prince."

"Why is that?"

"The first time I tried to look into his eyes during the grand party, he quickly pulled away from the contact. At first I thought that he must be like that because he's an extremely wealthy monarch thus feeling the need not to talk to anyone lower than his level."

"You're an Ambassador. I hope you realize the weight of that title."

"I do. But while we were talking in the palace's balcony, he was conscious of the distance that he purposely set between us."

"Is he avoiding you?"

Stella stared into the white petite fountain that stood at the center of the garden. Her blue eyes were affixed upon the gushing water as she answered back at Somna. "I don't really know. But he's always mindful of the space among us. If I'm right beside him, he moves farther. If we're walking, he makes sure to be a step or two ahead of me."

"I see. You're alright with this, Miss Fleuret?"

"Yes, I think so. I actually find it rather amusing whenever he does that. It's as if he wishes to stay away from me but kindly chooses not to, as a sign of respect when I'm talking to him." The cheerful Tenebraean smiled as Somna finished off her dessert and quickly washed it down with a swig of warm tea.

"With those as descriptions, it's as if this Prince Noctis is only known within the perimeter of his kingdom and not anywhere else."

"I have seen him hanging out with a relatively small number of people like his friends. But he must be more popular with the girls in Regius."

"How so?" Somna raised her eyebrow in puzzlement as she neatly wiped any cake residue within the corners of her mouth with a table napkin.

"I don't know how. Maybe it's because they've fallen for that cool demeanor that I once had as a first impression towards him." Stella grinned in assurance as her fellow Ambassador smirked in reply.

"I'm betting that the female students there have fascinated over his looks, am I correct?"

"You don't know how much, Somna. I've only heard these enthrallments from one girl but it seems as though she spoke for the entire population of his devotees." The layered haired Tenebraean chuckled as she recalled her early morning conversation with her dorm mate, Laura.

"And are you not riveted with the way he looks?"

"Well, he's… quite handsome, in his own way." Stella stated her reluctant answer as she turned to the chic brunette whose eyes gave another self-righteous gaze.

"Mhm-hm…"

"What?"

"Prohibited,"

"Somna, what are you talking about?"

The younger Ambassador had an innocent look etched upon her face and had eyes that stared at Somna curiously. The wine eyed lady gave another suspecting gaze at Stella who this time, finally understood what she meant.

"Please stop thinking differently. I don't have plans for such a trivial thing."

"I know Miss Fleuret." The short haired brunette nodded with confidence at the girl before her who was smiling assuredly as well. "Just be careful."

"Somna, there is nothing more important than me finding my real identity. I'll do _everything_ I can to finish this obligation and I'll _avoid_ anything that stands against it."

Stella looked firmly at her fellow Ambassador with eyes filled by determination. Somna smiled as she admired even more the character that this once ill-fated child had become. Indeed, the council has chosen the right person to adhere with the proposed task. Although she may seem fragile at first, Stella was known to have always proven this perception wrong later on. For within her buds the strength and confidence that can accomplish whatever her heart has steadily set on. For Somna, Tenebrae will have the Caelum's Crystal in no time and Stella will finally receive the prize that the kingdom has for her in exchange.

As the two female diplomats continued to chat the afternoon away, a man with curly red locks entered the breezy veranda. Stella smiled courteously at the gentleman whom Somna stood up to greet endearingly with a chaste peck on the cheek. The brown haired woman bid a graceful farewell before setting off with the tall man in a suit. Moments after Stella finished her tea which had gone cold, she stood up from her seat and dusted off any small Tiramisu particles that might have clung onto her skirt. Before leaving the table, she remembered to pick up the book that she laid down earlier and briefly paused reading for awhile. As she held the novel before her, Stella's blue eyes gazed upon its cover.

_Romeo and Juliet._

It was the title of the Shakespearean fiction that the Ambassador had chosen for her book report in Literature class. She called to mind how the tragic tale revolved around the lives of a boy and a girl who were forbidden to love one another because the sides where they came from were tied in a severe conflict. Stella was already halfway through the novel's final chapter and she needed to know how it was going to end. Even if the assignment's due date was already on Monday and she had to start writing her five page book report and also study for her Physics exam, somehow, Stella didn't want the story to come to a conclusion yet.

Underneath the dusk sky, the blonde Fleuret casted her stare upon it and wondered if a kind of love like Romeo and Juliet's actually existed. Moments later, she looked down and smiled sarcastically at the thought. If there really was a love such as that, she'd like to test herself to see if she was a girl like Juliet Capulet who would be foolish and vulnerable enough to sacrifice a bright and shining future ahead of her just for a boy like Romeo Montague.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_okay, so what do you guys think of this chapter?? **Review!! **Thank you!!_

_-_

_-_

_^________^ isn't it nice to know that FFVXIII was based from two of Shakespeare's famous plays? Noctis and Stella will be portraying the struggle between Romeo and Juliet while Noctis' life will have a somewhat resemblance to Hamlet's. o__o i want that game, now!! hahaha. :D  
_


	6. Inverted Impressions, Part I The Prince

**a/n: **chapter 6!! alright, before reading on ahead, I have to tell you guys first that this chapter contains one of the things that SE has given us as one of the character overviews of Stella Nox Fleuret. That's right, I'm talking about Fencing. What is it? Well, basically, two people (same sexes only) fight against each other using a sword with blunt tips. The loser of the duel is determined by five touches from the rapier (weapon) on the upper torso of the opponent only. Whew.. A short definition but hopefully it helped!

-

-

read, review & enjoy! i'm trying my best to upload a new chapter at least 2 days after the last update. the reason why i wasn't able to upload quickly the last time was because i was *sniff* grounded. anyways, i'm (trying my best) to be a good girl now so i can get myself back to the pc again. hahaha. :D

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix Co., owns FFVXIII!!

*

*

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 6: Inverted Impressions, Part I- The Prince**

*

*

A long, monotonous chime tolled through the halls of Regius. It was already lunch hour and youthful sovereigns scampered the corridors, heading directly towards the university's air conditioned cafeteria. Amongst the crowd of well-pampered royals, strode the Caelum Prince and his posse of spirited individuals. Just like what the alpha male of a pack would do towards his fellow wolves, Noctis ambled ahead of Lacertus, Celer and Salsus, unconsciously aware of his leading action.

As the foursome bunch headed towards the last corridor before the cafeteria's entrance door, cheers and howls dominated the atmosphere which immediately aroused the curiosity of the Prince and his companions. Celer walked hurriedly towards the annex building followed by Lacertus and Noctis. It took a few seconds before the reluctant Salsus trailed as well and joined the boisterous crowd, seeing that he has no other options at hand. The group entered the annex area of Regius and saw that the gathered students have been enthralled by an outstanding match of Fencing. The ruffled haired boy excitingly led his companions up the stairs located in one side of the building. After a few minutes of squeezing through the hailing crowd of monarchs-in-training, Noctis and his gang finally managed to settle themselves near the bleacher's railings. Their bird's eye view of the occurring match was definitely something to cheer about.

"This must be women's division, Celer!" Lacertus exclaimed beneath the wailing crowd.

"Yeah, it would seem so! I wonder which one of them is Eucrece?" Celer yelled his question as he bounced his gaze between the long haired girls whose heavy, wire-mesh masks concealed their identities.

"It must be that one in the black jacket-armor. Eucrece is known to have always worn black in her fencing matches." The glasses wearing Salsus suddenly stated in a raised tone as he pointed at the charging girl on the right.

"You're probably right, Sal! Good thing one of them is in black and the other is in white."

"Yeah! At least we can now distinguish them. Apparently, both of them are blondes!" Celer responded to his scar faced pal as they both cheered for the heated match.

Amidst the howls and wails of the duel's audience, Noctis calmly observed the match as he rested his elbows upon the railings of the bleachers. His cobalt irises flickered surprisingly at the sight of the scoreboard rested upon the scorekeeper's table. Eucrece and her unknown contender were only a touch away from their respective defeats.

Things were getting more pumped up now as the cheers and yells rose concurrently in volume. Black was about to aim for a touch on White's left arm but her attack was viciously blocked by her opponent's rapier blade. Swiftly, White targeted for Black's upper torso but Black managed to bend to one side and clash her weapon with White's. Eucrece, the fencer in black, quickly hauled herself backwards as she posed on guard.

"You're pretty good yourself for a first timer." Eucrece scoffed her words beneath her oval, wire-mesh mask.

The opponent in a white, nylon jacket crafted an obscured smile as she gracefully brandished her rapier with her right gloved hand. "It must be beginner's luck."

"Is that so?" Eucrece jeered at her impressive foe with a laugh. "I don't believe in luck that's why if you don't mind, I'd like to crush it in front of you! _Kyaaa!!!_"

"Please, be my guest!"

As the blonde haired Eucrece and her opponent lunged furiously towards each other, the blades of their rapier clanged as sparks of friction flew. White attempted to strike a blow on Black's left shoulder but she briskly dodged it as she pulled herself to the side. Seeing that there was an opening for Black to hit White while the arm that held her blunted sword was currently suspended in air, she fiercely took that chance. But White had a very keen eye, thus clearly seeing through Black's attempted touch which would directly end the duel. So with her free arm, she supported her weight as her hand leaned upon the floor while her body bent sideward. Before Black could avoid anything that her vision wasn't able to perceive well, she felt a rounded tip touching her neck just below the jaw line.

And with that, the ferocious Fencing match drew to a close. The score was four to five, White to Black.

Cheering voices screamed wildly within the four corners of the annex building as Celer and Lacertus joined in the shocking wave of conclusion. Almost every young royalty present there was surprised as Eucrece, their number one female fencer, was defeated for the first time by a very talented yet unknown persona. Salsus remained taciturn throughout the match but secretly joined in the wailing as well as the fencing duel concluded in an unforeseen end. Meanwhile, Noctis managed to keep a calm and sedated demeanor all throughout the match. Although he was frankly quite surprised on how a well-renowned fencer suddenly got defeated by a mysterious opponent, the ash spiked Prince believed it wasn't something to be meticulously shaken about. Noctis stood within his overjoyed buddies as he gazed blankly upon the two female competitors who still haven't taken their masks off.

"That… was a good match." Eucrece panted lightly as she held out a hand to her opponent who was lying half-way down upon the floor.

"It certainly was." Her blonde haired challenger reached out for Eucrece's hand as she was hoisted back to her feet. The audience cried out more cheers towards the female fencers who not only showed a magnificent duel, but an epitome of good sportsmanship as well.

The skilled Eucrece gently removed her mask as she stared towards her opponent who began to take off her gloves first. "Well come on, take that thing off your head. Let others recognize the face of the person who has defeated me for the first time!"

The fencer in a white protector comprehended with Eucrece's request as she gently impaled the rapier on the floor. Her hands slowly lifted her mask off her head as strands of golden hair fell back gently to her sides.

"You were a really great opponent, Stella."

"The same thing goes back to you, Eucrece." The vivacious Tenebraean smiled at the contented Eucrece who gave her a generous handshake which Stella politely responded to.

The Caelum Prince who stood high on the bleachers assured himself that there wasn't anything in this match that could possibly astonish him completely. But that was until now. Noctis' dark, cobalt eyes reacted instantly at the sight of the girl who was revealed to be the prominent fencer who overwhelmed an elite Regius player. Even if he refused to admit it, deep within the recesses of his conscience, he was impressed… _very _impressed.

Noctis always had the intuition that Stella had a very feminine disposition which was why he suggested that she try-out for cheerleading when they passed by the school's squad during the campus tour. But the charcoal haired Prince quickly recalled that the blonde Ambassador rejected cheerleading as her type of activity. Back then he asked her, out of curiousity, what she did instead. But her answer was abruptly interrupted by a desperate squeal from one of his so-called fan girls. Whether he knew what her activity was or not, Noctis always thought it would be something that couldn't possibly grab his interest. But that excellent fencing match did catch his attention and so did Stella being the fencer who engaged herself in that marvelous combat. From that point onwards, the young heir realized that the Tenebraean Ambassador wasn't just a girl whose wit strangely riveted him, she was also someone who had surprises bursting in secrecy.

As the crowd of aristocrats continued to shout out their awes in the air, Noctis smirked coolly before leaving the railings. Salsus noticed the Prince's departure and followed him, leaving the other two to find out their absence.

"Hey Noct!"

"Leaving already, buddy?" Celer added to Lacertus' remark as they both trailed the withdrawn monarch.

"Lunch is almost over and we still haven't eaten yet." Noctis responded as they walked behind the students who were still submerged in amazement from the match.

Stella smiled politely at the audience who seemed to be praising her and Eucrece as if they were some kind of heroic, world-famous sovereigns. But as the blonde Tenebraean gazed at the cheering spectators, her beautiful azure pupils were only trying to pin itself to a certain Prince whose attractive demeanor painted an intriguing mystery. Stella darted her eyes upon the stairs that connected to the building's bleachers and there at last she spotted Noctis accompanied by his posse. For a brief moment, as Noctis strolled down the flight of steps, he took a glimpse at the cheerful Ambassador who was also looking at him but surprisingly not with an endearing smile. Rather, Stella's lips were pressed together and her lovely face pictured some kind of confusion and sadness. But this happened very shortly as the charming Tenebraean quickly grinned at Noctis who was quite far away from where she stood. The Caelum Prince immediately spun his head away as his bashful disposition took over him once again.

As Noctis left the annex building, his mind not only toyed with his changed impression towards Stella but it fiddled with the facade he saw when she looked at him beneath the rowdy figures of students. It was the very first time he saw that kind of expression from her. He didn't know exactly what feeling Stella wanted him to recognize but the young Prince realized that he'd probably find it out sooner or later.

The amazed spectator of blue bloods slowly dispersed out of the fencing building and tried to catch their lunch with the remaining minutes left in the clock. While alone in the changing room, Stella neatly folded the protective jacket she wore during the match and arranged it properly together with the other fencing clothing. As she was about to return her borrowed rapier to its proper casing, the candid faced diplomat suddenly cogitate about something.

Stella wondered why she only smiled after she realized Noctis was already glancing back at her. She also pondered if the bashful Prince noticed her sullen look. Stella didn't know why she showed such unusual presence and why her face only turned out like that the moment she saw him after the fencing duel. As she held the tip of the weapon with her right hand, the dull edged sword quickly slipped directly into its case below before Stella could return the weapon. Her face silently twitched in pain as she questioned how a blunt rapier tip could possibly cut the top of her middle finger. The layered haired Ambassador stared at the oozing small amount of blood that dripped slowly as she fathomed upon an answer.

The reason why she gazed at Noctis with a peculiar look was _maybe_ because he was the Prince whom she had to fight with very soon. Stella wasn't quite certain if a fight will be a necessity. But somehow, she robustly felt deep down that this mission wouldn't end without her hand upon her kingdom's rapier, held against Noctis' throat.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n:**_lol! this is the shortest chapter i've uploaded so far. anyways, i hope you guys liked this chap! please tell me what you think of it, okay? i missed those people who weren't able to give me their reviews in the previous chapter. Yeah, you know who you are. :D Hmm... This makes me wonder if my fic's getting boring or what. _**_Review! _**_Thanks!_


	7. Inverted Impressions, Part II The Posse

**a/n: **chap 7! i hope you guys are still in the mood to read my fic. hehe. :D anyways, read, review and ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: **Tetsuya Nomura and SE owns FFVXIII!! (argh... when are they going to give out the rest of the character names??)

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 7: Inverted Impressions, Part II- The Posse**

*

*

Right after her Calculus class, the Tenebraean Ambassador found herself sauntering towards the university's library. The fair afternoon weather outside complemented with Stella's mood well enough that she decided to spend her spare time finalizing her book report for Literature class. As she entered the silent premises of the library, its cold temperature paralleled with her liking as she was rather accustomed to the chilly feel of a room stashed with books ranging from hard bounds to paper backs.

The gorgeous blonde looked for a quiet, secluded spot wherein distraction wouldn't be able to get through her. Luckily, she found a favorable area in one corner of the enormous library which she gladly took and there she pulled out her Macbook from her sling bag and plugged it in a nearby socket. Stella began to scan through her assignment, carefully ridding it of any grammar mistakes or typos. After twenty minutes of perfecting her book report, the studious Fleuret grinned with confidence as she saved her final work into her USB which she fully hoped would snatch an A-plus. She stood up and headed towards the printing section of the library and fell in line along with the other students whose priority seemed similar to hers as well. The line didn't look quite long but in case one of the pupils decided to print a fifteen page report, Stella brought along with her an Ipod packed with songs she usually didn't pay much attention to. The Tenebraean diplomat was a self-confessed bookworm and this helped her gain much philosophy throughout her days as a young girl whose real identity and past was yet to be unveiled.

As Stella listened half heartedly to the random songs being played, her blue irises aimlessly wandered around the library's surroundings. Its vast space seemed to be only occupied by a small number of people who had to get some things wrapped up. But among this minute population, the blonde Ambassador suddenly grinned at the sight of the bashful Prince who seemed to be concentrating his attention upon his black Macbook. Stella saw this as an opportunity to get close to the Prince so she hurriedly stepped forward in line since she was the next to have her Literature assignment be printed out.

Immediately after the bubbly student stapled her book report together, she quickly shut her notebook off and shoved it gently inside her sling bag. Pretending to have 'bumped' into Noctis, Stella slowed down her pace as she light footedly walked towards the Caelum Prince. The charcoal haired student felt the presence of someone coming near him but during that time, he felt quite apathetic to care at all. His book report for Literature was to be passed this afternoon at five o'clock and as his eyes averted towards the time in his notebook, he realized that he only had two more hours to go in order to gain a scrupulous grasp of his chosen Shakespearean novel and to make a five page report based on his own understanding and insights towards the literary fiction.

"Hey, mind if I sit next to you?"

Noctis didn't need to turn his head around to see who it was because he already did by that unique, lyrical voice she possessed. The Prince's shyness began to erupt within him again but fortunately, it was quickly suppressed by his cool demeanor. Noctis nodded as he stole a swift look at the blonde haired diplomat who settled down her bag first before sitting on a chair to his left.

"So how's the book report going, Noct?"

"It's going… well."

"May I see?" Stella smirked as her eyes traced upon the blank page of the Prince's Macbook screen. Noctis averted his gaze towards Stella who felt a bit embarrassed since he didn't have a head start on the assignment yet. The vivacious diplomat saw Noctis' cobalt irises staring back at her which she immediately turned away from as she thought that she might've disrupted the Caelum Prince's privacy.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Here,"

Noctis leaned back into the chair and reached out for the Hamlet fiction which he held before Stella. The ivory skinned Fleuret gave a puzzling look as she received the middle sized book with her right hand.

"What does His Majesty want me to do with it?" Stella teasingly smiled as she flipped through the brownish pages of the novel.

"I'm think you've read the tale of Hamlet before." Noctis' indigo irises restlessly gazed back and forth upon the book and towards his female companion.

"I must've. Why?" The layered haired Tenebraean kept a charming grin as she replied.

"I was hoping you could give me a quick synopsis for Hamlet. That is, if it's alright with you, Stella."

"It is, but do consider my 'debt' to you, paid." The attractive diplomat chuckled quietly as both of them recalled their previous cancelled rendezvous.

"Alright," Noctis smirked in certainty as he shyly averted his eyes away from the Tenebraean once more.

"Okay then, Act One, Scene One…" Stella sat upright in the chair as her delicate fingers opened the book to its beginning chapter.

As the gregarious Ambassador sat beside the introverted Prince, Noctis carefully kept his cobalt eyes straight ahead while making sure to remain attentive as Stella eagerly told the tragic tale of Hamlet. The charismatic Tenebraean couldn't help but notice her companion's feeling of uneasiness towards her and found it, like before, quite hilarious that he was trying to tuck it all underneath a cool façade. Stella tried her best to make Noctis feel comfortable as much as possible while trying to secretly earn his trust along the way. Meanwhile, as the pair continued to discuss the novel within the hushed premises of the university's library, the Prince's droll pals were walking the pathway leading to his current location.

"Hey Lacertus!" Celer, whose hands were rested behind the back of his head, continued to ask his scar faced buddy who was walking ahead of him. "Remind me again why we're going to the library? The air soft grounds are calling to me now."

"Noct told us that he'll be in the library right after class."

"For what? Hmph… I never really thought of him as a book person."

"He said he needed to finish up on something."

"Finish what?"

"Book report,"

"B-book re-report??" Celer brusquely paused in his tracks as he frigidly turned to his glasses wearing friend who responded to his question with a stern pitch.

"Yes, book report." Salsus sneered off his words as he turned to his ruffled haired companion whose face depicted such misfortune.

"Wha--?! How?? When?!" Celer quickly trailed towards Lacertus and Salsus who didn't even stop in their tracks for their frustrated pal.

"Hmm…" The slick haired student darted his eyes towards Celer who clearly felt dread for his Literature grade. "I think the professor told us about the assignment when you fell asleep in his class last week."

"Asleep?? I do _not _doze off just like that!!"

"Is that so?" Salsus smirked as he touched the tip of his glasses before continuing. "Tell me Celer, what was the book report about?"

"It's uh… about… you know… uhm…"

It took Celer all the way to the library before his head could hatch up his answer, if he really thought it was the right one.

"Ah!! The assignment was all about your vacation experience!!" The mischievous blonde's eyes sparked in delight as Salsus chortled mockingly at his reply.

"Oh yes. You were definitely _not _dozing off."

"How could you not believe me, Sal?"

As the boys finally arrived before the library's entrance door, Lacertus pushed the handle open and hushed his companions while doing so. The scar faced student examined the vast area as they walked further into the book-filled domain. Celer, who strode ahead of Salsus and Lacertus, beamed his mouth wide as he finally spotted their sedated Prince.

"Hey Noc—_umff!!_"

Before the air soft addict could call out to Noctis whose fingers were quite busy typing on his Macbook, Celer felt a hand cover his mouth tightly. As if being in a state of almost-suffocation wasn't enough, he was also helplessly dragged within the unlit abyss of the bookshelves. Gathering the strength into his hands, Celer yanked off the grip from his mouth which unfortunately was jerked back again shortly.

"What the hell did you do that for, Lacer—_tumff!!_"

"Sssh!! Quiet, Celer!"

"This is a library, idiot." Salsus whispered with a jeer.

The blonde boy fought with Lacertus' muscular grasp as he once again heaved the grapple off his mouth. Celer panted heavily before questioning his slick haired buddy's motive.

"This isn't funny!"

"Sssh! Look!"

Beneath the small openings of the bookshelf of 'General Circulation, J-L', the trio looked over with half of their faces partially hidden. Their prying eyes concurrently captured the scenery before hurriedly ducking back down to confer what they all saw.

"Did you see what I just saw, Lacertus?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Noct is with that blonde chick, _again_!"

"You don't think they're…"

Lacertus and Celer quickly exchanged a restless stare at each other before swiftly rising up again to snoop upon the Prince and the Ambassador.

"Nah, they can't be going out together, _yet_. Noct isn't the type of guy to make moves like that." Lacertus murmured under his breath as his eyes observed the distance between Noctis and Stella's chairs.

"You're right. I mean, he's so shy that he'd probably ask us to just say 'hi' to a girl for him."

The comical duo seemed to be enjoying themselves as their sniggers seemed to have caught the attention of the Prince whose head slowly turned around and looked at the bookshelf behind him. Celer and Lacertus quickly reacted to this and immediately bent down to conceal their presence.

"Is something wrong, Noct?" Stella spun her head towards the direction where Noctis' indigo irises were gazing at.

"It's nothing." The charcoal haired Prince averted his head away as he finished typing his assignment.

"That was close." Beneath the hideaway of the huge bookshelf, Celer remarked in an undertone as his scar faced friend nodded in reply.

"So what do we do now, Lacertus?"

"I'll tell you what you guys are going to do now. Stop acting like idiots and come out of your hiding." Salsus, who never bent up to pry again, suggested in a shrewd temperament.

"Pfft! You're the one to talk! You didn't even bother to get up and look over to see what's going on."

"Because," Salsus paused before stating his reply in full assurance. "There isn't anything going on between Noct and Stella."

"Oh yeah? Well, if you're so sure of that, why don't you go there and ask?"

"Alright, I will."

Celer inaudibly gasped as his hazel haired pal acted against his rhetorical question. He and Lacertus watched as Salsus hovered over them as he walked out of their hiding place. Immediately, the two ascended to their knees as they pried in once more within the suppression of the bookcase.

As Salsus ambled towards the nearby table, the blonde Tenebraean noticed the incoming presence and turned around to check who it was. The glasses wearing student was greeted by a beguiling smile as he approached the female pupil who now sat alone.

"Hello, Stella,"

"Hello Sal. I'm quite surprised to see you by yourself."

"Same goes to you."

"Oh, Noct is over there." Stella gestured towards the students who fell in a line far across the table. "He's printing out his book report for Literature."

"I see." Salsus traced his eyes to where the girl pointed at and saw the Prince handing his USB to the man in charged behind the printing station.

"I wonder where your other friends are. I always seem to encounter you guys together." The layered hair diplomat naively inquired as Salsus momentarily glanced at bookshelf behind his back.

"They're _around_."

"Okay then. Why don't you sit down for awhile, Sal? I'm quite certain that Noct will come back any minute now."

"As much as I'd like to wait for him, I simply can't. It would appear that I have a previous appointment with some people that I just can't miss."

"I understand. I'll tell Noct that you dropped by." Stella smiled candidly as Salsus grinned back before turning around to leave the polite Fleuret behind.

As one fourth of the posse walked towards the bookcase before him, Salsus glanced to see if the Tenebraean Ambassador was still looking on. Seeing that Stella had spun around in her chair, Salsus quietly returned to the unlit premises of the bookshelf where the quaint duo fervently awaited his return.

"I was right, as usual."

"It's a study date isn't it??" Celer's eyes widened as he anticipated Salsus' reply.

"He said that he was right, 'as usual', Celer. That means you're wrong." Lacertus contrasted in a hushed pitch.

"It's all for the book report in Literature."

"Oh yeah? How could you be so sure of that?" The ruffled haired student pursued with his own idea as Lacertus calmly listened to another one of their typical arguments.

"I was pretty sure that I saw a Hamlet novel lying on the table and a few sheets of paper that read, 'book report, draft'."

"You could be right. But, what if it was all for distraction?"

"Celer, why are you getting so fret about this whole thing? It's not like Noct will just suddenly decide to see someone behind our backs." Lacertus added in a rather wise tone.

"Oooh!! That lying pain-in-the-royal ass! I can't believe he wouldn't tell us about Stella! Aha!! So that's why he was late for that air soft game against Vittorio's team! He was with Stella!"

Salsus couldn't believe how ridiculous Celer was becoming so he rolled his eyes as he scoffed at him. "This is nonsense. I'm leaving."

"No, wait! You can't go!" Before Salsus could set a foot outside the bookshelf's perimeter, Celer quickly grabbed his collar and dragged him back inside their 'hideout'.

"You say that it was just for a 'book report', I say that it's more than that!"

"You really are pathetic." Salsus smirked darkly as Celer continued to shout out his ideas in a whisper.

"All we need is proof, solid, hardcore proof."

Lacertus raised his eyebrow in puzzlement as he questioned his air soft addicted pal. "What are you planning, Celer?"

The blonde boy revealed his teeth as he smiled cunningly. "Guys, we're going to do a little more of snooping."

"I was wrong. You're worse than pathetic, you're dim-witted." Salsus sneered off as Celer disregarded his fairly truthful remark.

"Alright, listen up! Once Noct and Stella leave the library, we're going to trail them secretly. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"I can't believe you're going with this buffoon's plan, Lacertus."

"Come on, Sal. I'm just as curious as he is. Besides, don't you want to see our shy, little Prince come out of his shell for the first time in seventeen years?" Lacertus whispered his reply towards Salsus whose eyes acidly rotated again.

"Haha! We're definitely going to reveal whatever Noct is hiding fro—"

Celer felt his slick haired friend's gigantic palm drape tightly around his mouth again. Lacertus kept his blonde companion's trap shut as the three of them laid their backs flatly upon the bookshelf. They remained as still as possible as the Prince who was followed by the Ambassador, passed by their 'hideaway'. It took a few seconds before Celer decided to poke his head out to check if the suspected pair was already far enough from where they stood. As his eyes spotted Noctis and Stella outside the library's exit door, he immediately came out of his hiding as he secretly trailed them together with the fairly enthusiastic Lacertus and the highly hesitant Salsus.

The pair walked outside the library with Noctis being a step ahead of Stella as usual. Both held in their hands their own book reports which they agreed to pass together. As the shy Prince ambled on without a word, the convivial Ambassador suddenly broke the silence between them.

"You might like to know that while you were printing your book report, Sal came by."

Upon hearing that, Noctis briefly stopped in his steps as he glanced at Stella who had a sudden questioning look in her eyes. "Did he now?"

"Yeah. I actually asked him to sit down since he might want to wait for you. But he kindly rejected the offer since he said that he still had to go somewhere else."

Noctis smirked as he cleverly suspected his posse's presence earlier. Some people were definitely going to get busted later on. Apparently, his droll pals didn't exactly know what was _really _going on.

The Prince abruptly turned to the east corner as Stella drew another puzzled look in her face as she questioned her companion. "Where are you going, Noct? Isn't the faculty room this way?"

"I know. But there's another way here. This one's more preferable." Noctis responded sternly as he strolled ahead while Stella kindly sauntered behind him.

By the time the Prince's posse reached the outside of the library, Celer's eyes quickly scanned around to check where their 'targets' have gone off to.

"I think we lost them." Lacertus said as his head turned sideways to search.

"No! How could we lose them? Wait, Sal said that they were doing that book report, right? They must be headed towards the Literature faculty office." Celer turned his feet towards the west wing of the building as he continued to trail upon the wrong path with Lacertus and Salsus.

Meanwhile, on the east side of the building, silence mostly filled the ambience as the bashful Prince walked ahead of the charming Tenebraean. Noctis wanted to be quiet but suddenly felt compelled to start up a conversation.

"I almost forgot to thank you for helping me with Hamlet earlier, Stella."

The blonde haired diplomat, whose blue irises were aimlessly wandering around, immediately locked upon the shy Noctis who ignited a dialogue with guts. Stella smiled charmingly as she replied with zeal.

"You're welcome, Noct."

Thinking that the atmosphere where they were would again sink back to silence, Noctis proved Stella's notion wrong as he abruptly continued with his deep, enthralling voice.

"Which of Shakespeare's novel did you choose?"

"For the book report? Well, I chose Romeo and Juliet." The blonde Ambassador contentedly responded as she seemed to enjoy Noctis' attempt to begin a small talk for the first time.

"Ah, that one."

"I didn't really pick it out on purpose. There wasn't really enough time to be choosy knowing that the deadline was only two days after it was announced."

"So we're the same."

Stella chuckled at their somewhat parallel situation. "Maybe. But I happen to like the story I selected, did you enjoy yours?"

Noctis paused for a moment as he collected his thoughts. "I'm not really a book person, Stella."

"I know." The vivacious Ambassador smiled wittily as the Prince shortly darted his cobalt eyes towards her.

"How can you say that?"

"It's fairly obvious, Noct."

As Stella softly laughed again, Noctis smirked at his palpability towards her. It was revealed to the Prince that Stella knew more of what the Caelum heir tried to conceal. He thought that he was doing a good job of hiding some of his real personality but apparently, the polite Tenebraean still saw through the façade. Noctis was now wondering if Stella also knew about his shyness that he was also concealing underneath a cool demeanor. But as he glimpsed at her with his cobalt eyes, the Prince quickly shoved away the thought as he knew that his bashfulness was perfectly well-hidden to be seen.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_so, how was this chapter?? Please give me a **Review** okay? this way, i can know what you guys are thinking regarding the progress of the story so far. special thanks by the way to those who continue to read every update of this fic and to those who are giving me an awesome review everytime they finish a chapter! you guys are part of the reasons why i continue to write this story and upload a new chap as soon as i can. :D _

-

-

_ooh! *random question of the moment* do you guys want to see more romance between Noctis and Stella in the future updates? i'm currently open minded for any ideas for the succeeding chapter plots_... :D


	8. In Between

**a/n: **D'OH!! My college life has officially begun! For those who are already in college or are still on the way to its pressurizing domain, hear me out. Hehehe.. I know I (kinda) promised that I would update this fic at least two days after the last one. But sadly I can no longer compromise to that in the succeeding days to come. However, I will do my best to upload a new chapter as soon as I can. :D Anyways, here's chap 8! enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **FFVXIII is officially owned by SquareEnix!

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 8: In Between**

*

*

The gray bearded supervisor sat behind his desk as he industriously jotted down the Caelum Company's numerical stocks of the day. While scanning the stapled documents back and forth, his shaky left hand reached for the cup of espresso that rested warmly in one corner of the table. The head military officer sipped the coffee robustly, slowly feeling the caffeine kick out his drowsiness. As the bittersweet liquid flowed down his throat, a sudden chortle echoed within the walls of his office which made the man choke lightly.

"Good old Sir Arkenis, abiding faithfully to his duties to the kingdom." Beneath the shadows of the dimly lit workplace, a figure of a young man wearing rectangular framed glasses emerged, bringing along his sly disposition.

The Caelum official settled down the styrofoam cup back to its previous location before responding sternly. "You know better than to scare the lights off an old man, Salsus."

"Now, now, I'm not here to frighten you to death. I can do that when Halloween arrives."

"Get on with your report, Salsus." Arkenis tossed away the boy's jeer as his sinister, black irises darted towards Salsus who sat down on a chair in front of his desk.

"Nothing really significant to take a note on. Except, it would seem that Dumb and Dumber are plainly clueless why the Prince purposely did a school assignment in which the Tenebraean would typically be compelled to help out.

"You are talking about Celer and Lacertus, right?" Arkenis asked for assurance as Salsus nodded without a sound. "It doesn't matter whether His Majesty informs them of the importance of their temporary intimacy or not. What's important is that Prince Noctis fulfills his task and the boys do theirs as well when that time comes."

"About _that_," Salsus halted in his words as he gathered his thoughts properly. "Sir Arkenis, don't you think it's rather too much that the innocent people of Tenebrae have to be involved in the Crystal's survival?"

The gray bearded officer stared coldly upon his doubtful spy before he smirked darkly. "Nonsense! We've talked about this, Salsus. Their deaths are a necessity in order for the Crystal to live on!"

"Perhaps there is another way, one that doesn't involve literally draining the life source out of millions of people." Salsus gripped the handles of his chair as good judgment rapidly overwhelmed him.

"There is no other way!" Arkenis boomed his response as his palms curled into a fist upon his desk. "Unless you wish to follow the previous Caelum monarchs who imprudently gave up their lives for the Crystal, then so be it."

The hazel haired boy felt silence escape from his throat as his cynical eyes darted downwards.

"Listen to me, Salsus. Right after King Neleus died, I immediately became the overseer of the Caelum kingdom, its company and its last living heir. I have broken many rules throughout the years. One in particular is this colossal sacrifice that has never been done before. I have weighed the scales and enumerated the pros and cons. Sure there will be a bloodbath, but I assure you it is all worth it."

"Because of the Crystal," The intellectual boy recollected a fragment of his memories before he continued in an undertone. "My grandfather was able to overcome his sickness."

"All the more reason why you shouldn't let the Crystal die. Salsus, you mustn't permit doubts to interfere with your obligation."

"I understand."

The indifferent lad stood up from the chair but before he could turn around, Arkenis added a statement in an authoritative manner.

"Imagine what responsibility the young Prince has to bear on his own. To be honest, you are the only one who knows the cruel truth behind the Crystal, not even the Caelum heir himself. As his friend, don't you wish to ease his burden even just a little bit by simply fulfilling the task I have appointed you with?"

"I _am_ doing this for him and for the sake of the Crystal as well." Salsus firmly responded as the gray haired officer beamed up the corners of his mouth.

"Tell me Sir Arkenis," The young lad paused and took in a breath before carrying on. "Besides Prince Noctis not knowing the brutal need for the Crystal's survival, is there anything else he doesn't know?"

The gray haired officer reacted startlingly with Salsus' question as his sinister black irises glanced towards the Caelum family portrait that hung right above the fireplace.

"The last time the Crystal had its depreciation was four years ago. The tragic diplomatic conference wherein around six sovereigns died from an assassination plot, took place four years ago as well." Arkenis cleared his throat before he went on with a trembling voice. "The Caelum King and his Queen _never _got the chance to attend the said conference, rather, they never chose to go in the first place. But Prince Noctis always believed the opposite, or so, I made him believe it."

Upon hearing the scalding truth, Salsus hung his head low as his eyes widened beneath his rectangular glasses. He felt beads of sweat coursing down his temples as he turned his head back up again towards Arkenis.

"Why refuse to tell him?"

The officer stared at his young pawn and gave his question a thought before answering. "For the good of it all, of course."

Trying hard to swallow the dismaying answer of his superior, Salsus diffidently nodded his head as Arkenis added a confirming statement.

"I trust that not even a word from this conversation of ours will reach the Prince."

"Not even a mutter." The officer felt an ounce of doubt lifted off his chest as he heard Salsus' resolute response about the lie in which he immediately vaporized from his mind.

As the military official's spy strode towards the door, his mind recoiled upon something he thought was quite trifling. He decided to blurt it anyways as to add to the day's report regarding the Prince and his target.

"That Tenebraean Ambassador,"

"What about her?" Arkenis reached for his fountain pen as he continued recording the company's stock of the day while half heartedly listening to what Salsus wanted to speak about.

"She seems to be very skilled in one field of swordsmanship. Truly a remarkable fighting ability, you might add…"

"Fighting, eh? That should come in handy once she finds out that her kingdom is under attack by our forces." Arkenis cackled forebodingly as Salsus yanked the doorknob open with one hand and left the aging officer back to his demanding work.

The door shut behind him gently and the young lad walked beneath the carpeted floors of the hallway. His mind began to ponder on what was truly right or wrong. Since the day that the Crystal was announced of its depreciation, Salsus felt the urge to help it out as payment for his beloved grandfather's healing. He thought of himself as someone who was compelled to take in any responsibility as long as it would do well towards the Crystal, no matter how unbearable it could get. But after a long time of doing his task, it was only now that he realized the dire consequences that this kingdom's plan would bear afterwards. Salsus was torn between his eternal gratitude for the healing of the man who single-handedly raised him and the lives of those innocent people which would be offered for the survival of the Crystal. At that moment, he knew he had to make a choice, one that could make him the apostate of the hero or the comrade of the adversary.

As Salsus turned his feet towards the corner, he reflexively halted in his tracks and greeted the person before him with a grin.

"Good evening Noct,"

"Sal?"

Noctis' indigo eyes flickered in curio as he openly wondered what his friend was doing within his household past ten in the evening.

"I'm quite surprised to see you here at this time of night."

"Grandfather wanted me to send his regards to a dear, old friend." Salsus covered his true purpose with a well planned excuse, seeing as it still wasn't the right time to reveal his double duty to the Prince.

"How thoughtful of his grandson. Will you be leaving soon?"

"As a matter of fact, I ought to. There's still the matter of the Botany project I have to comply with."

"See you tomorrow, then."

"Good night, Noct."

The Caelum Prince waggled his head in reply as he brushed past his intellectually driven companion. Salsus continued walking to the opposite of the corridor as his thoughts encircled another scenario. His friend, Noct, was to be the hero of this destiny that was shaped by the Crystal itself. Meanwhile, his superior, Arkenis, was to be the adversary of the said fate.

Only several minutes after the Caelum Company's overseer welcomed a guest into his office, another one arrived, asking his permission to enter the premises. Given the privilege to do so, the young man who was in his jeans and a chest hugging tee, came in and caught the attention of the officer who sat hunched behind his desk.

"Good evening, Prince Noctis! How may I be of service to you?" Arkenis stood up and his hands reached for the wine that rested upon the table's edge. He gladly poured the alcoholic drink into a pair of tall glasses and generously offered the other one to the Prince. But with a single wave of his hand, Noctis politely turned it down and immediately spoke to his advisor of his purpose.

"I'd like to check on the Crystal, Arkenis. Will you accompany to its underground abode?"

"At this hour?" The military officer raised his gray stranded eyebrows in inquiry. He was hoping to get some well-deserved rest after he signed the last page of a certain bank withdrawal, but it seems as though he was still a long way from a slumber in his water bed.

"Is there a problem?"

"Nothing of course, my dear Prince. Come, I shall escort you."

With a bitter smile, Arkenis settled down his wine glass on the desk. He ambled beside Noctis as the two of them walked out of the head military official's office to conform to the Caelum son's intention.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_woot! another short chapter! don't worry though, the next one might hopefully perk up your interests. this one's quite different from the previous chapters as it didn't really have much focus on NxS which I think gives the story a balance. for me, if you concentrate too much on the main characters and not on the other frames that help build who they actually are, it may change the whole plot in a way. but this is just from my POV, if you guys have any comments or suggestions tell me okay? **Review!! **Thank you! :D _


	9. Bittersweet Punishment

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 9: Bittersweet Punishment**

*

*

Homeroom class wasn't exactly the ideal subject that the unruffled Prince would give his full attention to. Since the start of this particular subject way back in grade school, Noctis was always found to be impassively staring upon the field outside that his window seat offered. But that was until this morning when the ginger haired Mrs. Mulier walked into the classroom with a wide grin crafted upon her thin cherry red lips.

"Alright, can anybody tell me what our agenda is for this morning?"

The students exchanged odd looks towards each other as they all groaned in wonder. The strict, five foot teacher never came in the classroom with a smile on her mouth and never did she ask a pupil what the topic for the daily rundown of things would be. Patiently waiting for an answer with the smile on her lips slowly turning down into her usual frown, Mrs. Mulier asked again in a firm voice.

"Anybody? Any guess? Ah! Yes, you over there in the back," The stout professor gestured her hand towards the boy who sat behind the scar faced student.

"You're, uh… getting married and we're all invited to your wedding?" Majority of the class roared in laughter as the comic sovereign-in training slumped back into his seat and received a big high-five from the chortling Lacertus.

"I'm already married, Mr. Yonne, thus my last name being 'Mrs. Mulier'." Taunts were given to the bald pupil by his fellow monarchs who couldn't help but chuckle in his idiotic mistake. Despite this, the auburn haired teacher continued in order not to waste the time allotted for her subject.

"It might take us the whole day or more if I let you guess what the agenda for today is about. So to save time and gum," Mrs. Mulier's malevolent eyes averted towards the nearest student to her table who was spotted chewing a mouthful of confectionary. "I'm going to state and discuss the obvious."

The classroom fell to a silence as its students settled while their ginger haired teacher continued. "Weeks from today, all of you will partake in the Regius Senior's Dance."

Cheers immediately bounced off the four corners of Mrs. Mulier's classroom as the students heard the joyful announcement delivered by their homeroom teacher's tedious voice. While the boys barked for the chance to woo the gal of their dreams, the girls wailed for the opportunity to wear the most extravagant and lavish dress they could ever find.

"This is an annual event everyone," The almond eyed teacher looked towards her students before proceeding. "Therefore it is compulsory for all of you to attend. Any questions?"

"I have one, Mrs. Mulier!"

"Yes, Miss Sabina." The red headed professor pointed at the chocolate skinned student who sat behind the impassive Noctis.

"Do you have to have a partner in the dance?"

"As a matter of fact, you should. A boy must be with a girl and a girl must be with a boy. No same sexes everybody, school rules."

As Mrs. Mulier stated her answer to the Sabina girl, the unruffled Prince continued to stare beyond the classroom window with only half of his attention to the class agenda. Whilst doing so, somehow, he felt the gazes of some of his female monarchs upon him. Noctis regarded this as nothing but what he didn't know was that these were the stares that screamed the devilishly handsome Caelum as an eligible date to the school dance.

"Furthermore, aside from having this traditional affair take place for the sixtieth time, the university faculty has decided to add an event which will give a chance for the seniors to truly remember it as a remarkable gala."

Mrs. Mulier picked up a small scrap of paper from her table and read loudly what was written upon it. The ginger haired professor went on with her message while each girl in class secretly couldn't wait for the school bell to ring to see which one of them would be lucky enough to be asked by the enigmatic _and _beautiful Prince.

"Each class must have one pair, a boy and a girl, to represent them in the senior's dance cotillion. They will compete against the other classes' representatives for the best dancing couple award. The winning pair and their classmates will receive an all expense paid trip to the Costa del Sol Beach for one weekend."

_Costa del Sol, _the only beach resort which was perfectly close to paradise. No, scratch that, it_ is_ paradise itself with its sandy white shores; clear, blue sea; ideal surfing tides; and just the right sunlight for a summer-look tan.

Awes were heard as Mrs. Mulier's pupils heeded and felt the weight of the prize awaiting the winning representatives and their class. The students turned their heads around in a rather frantic search for the possible pair that could win them the ultimate weekend getaway of a lifetime.

The scrap of paper which Mrs. Mulier read out to the class was immediately stuck on the upper left corner of the wide blackboard. The tedious pitched teacher continued on the agenda as she spun around to call everyone to attention. "Alright, let us all have voting as the medium wherein we can fairly decide who our class dance representatives would be. A show of hands please."

"Yo, Mrs. Mulier!"

"Yes, Mr. Flavius."

"Celer and Sabina!"

"Interesting…" The Flavius student sat down as he felt Celer giving him a dagger-like stare to which he gladly took in as a ridiculous compliment.

The ginger haired professor pursed her lips as she picked up half a chalk from the dusty ledge. She turned around as her hand scribbled the air soft addict's and the chocolate skinned girl's name on the center of the blackboard. Lacertus, who sat quite far from Celer, couldn't help but burst in laughter as the scar faced student witnessed the hysterical reaction that shot upon his buddy's face. Sabina and Celer had a bit of a history together way back in grade school which the ruffled haired pupil tried hard to vanquish.

"I object, Mrs. Mulier!!" Celer abruptly stood up on his feet as he highly refused the suggested pairing.

"Same here, Mrs. Mulier!!" The female student who sat behind Noctis also declined the option as she felt the urge to stand up as well, catching the attention of the whole class except of course for the seemingly uncaring Prince.

"Sit down, Mr. Caius and you as well, Miss Sabina. Let the class vote according to their perspectives."

"Perspectives?! But Mrs. Mulier! I don't want to be paired with that, that _thing_!!"

"With all due respect, Ma'am, I don't want to be stuck with a birdbrain pervert!" Sabina raised her voice as Celer retorted in disgust.

"Who're you calling a birdbrain pervert?!"

"That's enough, both of you!" The old woman's face was tinted like the color of her tresses as she slammed a fist on her table. "One more word from the two of you and it's a two day detention!"

Both infuriated students took to their seats and they were forcefully hushed as to avoid anymore untoward punishments. After mentally and emotionally composing herself back to her senses, Mrs. Mulier spotted a student's hand hoisted up in the air and she gladly called the scar faced pupil.

"Mr. Audenarde! Who would you like to represent this class?"

With a teasing grin crafted upon his mouth, Lacertus proudly stated his choice. "I'd like to pair off Noct and Stella!"

"Very well then. Mr. Caelum!"

Just like the last time, the ginger haired teacher surprisingly caught the Caelum Prince whose cobalt irises were once again locked miles away outside the classroom window. Noctis swiftly swerved his head towards Mrs. Mulier who had an annoyed expression etched upon her face.

"Were you aware that you were voted as one of this class' representatives?"

"Yeah," Liar. True, Noctis did hear something about the Regius' Senior Dance and about the pair from each class which would compete against the others in the cotillion. But, never did he hear his name being nominated as the boys' representative and Stella's name as the girls'.

"I'm beginning to doubt your attention span, Mr. Caelum." The teacher raised an eyebrow at Noctis. "But I'll settle the score with you later on."

"Um, excuse me Mrs. Mulier. How can Stella be nominated as Noct's partner if she isn't even around to comply with Audenarde's request?"

One of the professor's female pupils raised her contradiction immediately as the rest of the girls in the classroom agreed as well. It was a typical game of competition. With the prize as the gorgeous Prince, the female population of the class battled against each other with their wit and beauty in order to be the last girl left for Noctis to ask as his date to the dance. It looked as if the girls have completely considered the beautiful Stella to be disqualified from the 'game', or so they thought that she was.

The ginger haired teacher darted her eyes on the only empty seat of the entire classroom. Her eyebrows slowly connected in the middle as she responded with a rigid tone. "It would seem as though Miss Fleuret is also beginning to give me doubts as well, regarding her absences."

Noctis slowly turned his head towards Lacertus who sat near Stella, but his stare gazed past him as his indigo irises looked upon the empty chair next to his friend. He too knew of the Tenebraean's nonappearance this morning when he walked in the classroom a tad late after the first bell rang. It was already her fifth random absence of the semester, but instead of perking up the Prince's curiosity, he was already well knowledge about her reason. Whenever the blonde diplomat was not present in the morning, because of their same Calculus hour, Noctis was able to be informed of her absence's explanation. Of course, the vivacious Tenebraean would be the one to discuss it openly with him through whispers while the math lessons were going on.

"Nonetheless, Miss Camille's opinion is righteous. We simply can't have this pairing as an option unless Miss Fleuret is around to concur with it."

As Noctis felt quite relieved with the indecision, his attention was unexpectedly caught by the Camille student who gave the striking Prince a flirtatious wink in the eye. The Caelum son sensed a sudden surge of repugnance as he exchanged that movement with a very blank and cold stare. The Camille girl was exasperated with Noctis' rejection but bravely acknowledged it as one of the Prince's 'hard-to-get' mechanism.

_---Rrrriinnggg!!!---_

"Well class, there goes the bell!" Mrs. Mulier hastily dropped the chalk back into its ledge as she wore a rather disappointing look upon her face. "Since it seems everyone here is unsure about the class' dance representatives, I'd like you all to discuss this during free period so we can have the final pairing by tomorrow morning. Is that clear to everybody?"

A chorus reply was simultaneously thrown back by the students as the auburn haired teacher gathered her things from the table and single handedly carried everything in one arm. While Mrs. Mulier and the class slowly moved out of the room for their next respective periods, the scar faced boy approached Noctis and draped an arm around the Prince's shoulder.

"Forgive me, Noct. I tried my best."

"In what?" The Caelum monarch darted his stare towards his friend in curio.

Lacertus released a playful sigh before continuing. "I tried to put you and Stella in the position for the cotillion representatives but some green eyed girls just wouldn't let that happen. Apparently, they all want you for themselves."

"I don't really care much about that dance, Lacertus." Noctis replied as he smirked coolly.

"Well, you should. It's a golden opportunity for you to come out of your hiding and profess those unsaid passions, if you know what I mean."

"I honestly don't understand you right now."

Before Lacertus could respond to the Prince's innocent perplexity, Celer surprisingly gave out an irritated groan which caught his buddies' attention.

"What's up with you?"

"I can't believe how unfair Mrs. Mulier is! Does she hate me that much?" The blonde boy answered Lacertus' naïve inquiry.

"It appears that she does." Salsus ambled before Celer as he remarked with a scorn.

"Gah!! You obviously don't know how it feels to be paired with that _witch_!"

"Tsk. You guys used to be good friends way back in fourth grade. I told you that you never should've done _that_, Celer."

"Done what, Lacertus?" With an attempt to purposely annoy Celer even more, the glasses wearing genius questioned as the irritated blonde gravely pleaded Lacertus to zip his big, fat mouth.

"Well," Disregarding Celer's desperate request, the scar faced student trailed off with a short remnant from the past. "It's mainly about a screwed plot to sneak up on the wrong bathing girl during a scouting camp…"

As Lacertus continued to tell Salsus of an idiotic story from Celer's fourth grade life, the foursome exited the homeroom classroom. With a defined nod in the head, Noctis strode on the opposite direction as he headed on to his next subject. Since today was Tuesday, free period was scheduled to be another class away unlike on the other days. While the timid Prince was walking along the corridors, an out-of-the-blue question suddenly flashed across his mind to which Noctis was quite staggered why. If he didn't see the bubbly Tenebraean this morning, the Caelum heir plainly wondered if he would see her this afternoon like the days before when she was absent. Talk about randomness for the slightly impassive monarch.

*

*

*

Noctis couldn't believe that he was actually sitting in one of the chairs of Mrs. Mulier's private office right now. This was the first time a teacher called him in for a one-on, rather, one-on-_two _consultation regarding something that was about to be revealed soon. A few spaces beside him, someone was also seated in a chair. It was Stella. During their same Calculus period, a note of appointment was given to Mr. Fulgio, their teacher, informing the two of them of a joint consultation requested by the ginger haired professor right after their math class.

Fifteen minutes have passed since the pair's arrival in the office and Mrs. Mulier's presence was still nowhere to be found within her office premises. Upon entering the room, a fellow teacher had informed them of their homeroom advisor's urgent meeting with the principal which would shortly be through in just a few more moments. While awaiting Mrs. Mulier's arrival, Noctis, who had always been unmindful of his environment, actually noticed something quite off. Stella was unusually silent. Except for the small talk which they were currently having, her sentences were cut to phrases, as if audibly answering back was optional. Strangely, Noctis couldn't help but to literally blurt out his curiosity through a question in disguise.

"I assume you just came back from Tenebrae this lunch."

"What gave you that idea, Noct?" The blue eyed Ambassador who was pretty surprised with the Prince's inquiry, kindly asked.

"You seem to always give that as the reason behind your morning absences." Noctis responded with his gaze as usual, across him.

"I have, haven't I?" Stella laughed charmingly. "But I assure you, my reason for this morning is completely different."

"In what way then?"

Stella bit her lower lip and felt hesitant in giving the curious Prince a straight, flat answer so she carefully thought of a parallel and indirect reply.

"It's a… girl's thing." In case Noctis was too blunt to comprehend what the blonde Ambassador tried to say obliquely, Stella hovered a hand over her abdomen.

Boys _are _boys. The cheerful girl was correct with her notion. Noctis didn't know what Stella truly meant by a 'girl's thing' until he was forced to turn his head sideways for an answer. Upon realizing what it really was, the shy Prince hurriedly jerked to his side and felt embarrassed for asking further for a reason.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Noct." Stella couldn't help but chuckle hilariously at Noctis' silly reaction.

"I-I… hope you feel much better now."

"Yes, I do. Thank you for the thought."

The jovial Ambassador was astonished with the Prince's kind statement. She felt quite flattered but at the same time a bit awkward as well since his caring thought revolved around her period for this month. As Noctis nodded in response towards Stella's small gratitude, he felt all the more discomfit with what he just said. But frankly, the Prince himself didn't know what else to say right after he found out Stella's real answer, so he reflexively gave a reply in which he didn't even take time to think through.

Before the room's ambience could slump into an uneasy feel, the door suddenly swerved opened, making the two students slightly shudder up from their seats.

"Sorry I'm late, but I'm glad that the both of you willingly complied with my request." The ginger haired professor marched her way into the chair behind her desk. After sitting down and tossing a folder into one of her drawers, her hands clasped together above the table as her strict irises stared upon the youthful faces of the students who've gotten her nerves in a knot.

"As much as I'd like to have a confidential discussion with each of you separately, I simply can't because my schedule is not allowing anything to interfere with it, therefore, I have called for the two of you at the same time. So let's get straight to the point, shall we?" Mrs. Mulier's almond eyes darted first to the Prince who seemed to have a laid back posture on the chair.

"Mr. Caelum, your frequent inattentiveness in my class is quite disturbing for my part. I hope you realize that." Without taking a moment to pause, the rather furious teacher swiftly averted her gaze towards the vivacious Ambassador. "Miss Fleuret, your absences _without _a letter of excuse is intolerable. You've been in Regius for almost a month so I think you've already familiarized yourself with the school rules by now."

_Guilty _and _Speechless_. These were the words to describe Noctis and Stella who sat quietly before Mrs. Mulier as she nattered on with their respective faults. The Prince's cobalt irises stared restlessly around the room while the young Ambassador simply hung her head low as she tucked her lips gently.

"Is there anything that the two of you want to explain?" The ginger haired teacher snapped her widened eyes as she listened eagerly for a reason.

"Mr. Caelum?"

_Your class is boring. _Noctis wasn't so sure how to explain his answer towards Mrs. Mulier. As much as he wanted to say what his honest mind screamed out, the charcoal haired Prince feared the further irritation of the red faced teacher as she might suddenly flunk him for no rational reason at all. So instead of opening his mouth for a response, Noctis simply shook his head sideways to which the professor immediately understood.

"Miss Fleuret?"

_I'm a little bit too busy to make an excuse letter. _Stella opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out except for an inaudible response from her throat. She did want to say a truthful answer yet for the blonde diplomat, it would rather be inappropriate to tell Mrs. Mulier that she's a Tenebraean Ambassador who is not really here to faithfully abide by the university rules as a student, but for the crafting of the false liaison with the Caelum Prince. And just like Noctis, Stella also shook her head sideways which the professor comprehended as well.

Mrs. Mulier released a heavy sigh before commenting on her students' disappointing non-explanation. "Alright then, it looks like the two of you don't really wish to be forthright with me. So for your punishment, I will _not _give the both of you a one week detention. Rather, you guys will be the representatives for the senior's dance cotillion, seeing that the class this morning was quite indecisive who their chosen pair would be."

There were no words to exactly describe what Noctis felt upon hearing what Mrs. Mulier firmly stated. _Flabbergasted? Rattled? _ No, it was simply much more to that. The bashful Prince was confused. He could easily become the top notch student of his whole batch; he could bravely defend his country from a horde of enemies; he could rightfully rule his kingdom single-handedly; but, he could never, ever dance with a girl and hold her so close in his arms. Noctis wanted to say 'no'.

*

*

*

*

*


	10. Confused and Misunderstood

**a/n: **no one said that breaking out of your comfort zone was going to be an easy one right? *sigh* i'm actually learning that the hard way right now. but hopefully, i'll be able to manage myself well. hehehe. anyways, yey! an update! i'm happy, are you? haha. chap 10! wish you'll enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **SE owns FFVXIII (and Seventh Heaven which is from FFVII)!

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 10: Confused and Misunderstood**

*

*

"I can't agree with that punishment, Mrs. Mulier."

Enigmatic indigo eyes stared firmly into the ginger haired teacher's light colored ones. Noctis jerked in his seat properly as the vivacious Tenebraean who sat beside him, quickly darted her head towards the reluctant Prince.

"Explain why not, Mr. Caelum?" The curious professor said as she tried to figure out Noctis' sudden answer.

"I…" Silence. The Prince was only able to speak out the first person pronoun in which he referred to himself. He had reason, a rational one this time. But somehow, he just couldn't say it aloud. He didn't know what was stopping him.

"I am honestly getting tired of your unexplainable reasons, Mr. Caelum." Mrs. Mulier swathed a wrinkly palm beneath her forehead as her eyes turned to Stella who continued to gaze doubtingly at Noctis. "Miss Fleuret, do you as well, oppose this punishment I have chosen?"

Stella, who was outspoken by nature, carefully laid out her thoughts before Mrs. Mulier. "I don't."

Noctis quickly turned his attention to the Ambassador as she continued with her straightforward answer. "I think this punishment is fair enough. But," Stella paused in midsentence as she took a short glance at the Prince who was listening intently at her. "If Noct doesn't wish to comply with this, then detention may be pursued, Mrs. Mulier. It's just fine with me."

"Very well, Instead of—"

"Stella and I will be the class representatives for the dance, Mrs. Mulier." A deep, enticing voice suddenly spoke aloud, interrupting the ginger haired teacher's statement.

"Mr. Caelum," Mrs. Mulier briefly halted before staring directly into Noctis' still hesitant façade. "Are you sure with this?"

"If Stella wants to conform with that kind of punishment, then so be it." The Prince's firm, unexpected reply startled Stella who again spun her head towards Noctis. Her eyebrows were shaped in confusion on how the bashful heir was becoming quite unpredictable with his decisions.

"Alright Mr. Caelum, Miss Fleuret," Mrs. Mulier gave a look between the two students in respect to their names. "I shall announce to the class tomorrow that the two of you will be the representatives for the senior's dance cotillion. Your practices will begin this weekend here in school. For three 'grueling' weeks, both of you will rehearse the different dance steps every afternoon. Is this understood?"

The timid Prince and his dance partner, the candid Ambassador, nodded their heads in full comprehension as the ginger haired professor pinned her eyes towards the small digital clock that rested upon her table.

"Well, we're done here. The two of you may go now and discuss your own peers regarding the school dance." With a tedious smile, Mrs. Mulier stood up and led the pair towards the door where Noctis and Stella exited shortly.

"So I'll see you in practice, Stella." The ash haired Prince stated in a deep voice as the door behind them gently shut close.

"That's right. Well, I have to go now, Noct." The golden haired diplomat replied silently as the Caelum son shook his head in approval.

But before the vivacious Ambassador could turn the other way around and immediately leave the spot where she and the Prince both stood upon, Stella spun to face Noctis.

"Noct," Her lyrical voice caught his attention. "Why did you change your mind all of a sudden?"

With his indigo irises staring ahead, the bashful Prince said his answer. "I know you wanted to dance, Stella."

"Is that the reason why you agreed with that instead of detention? Because you thought I wanted to dance?"

Noctis fell silent, not knowing how to respond to Stella's question which brimmed with politeness. They both stood there, amidst the other young monarchs who ambled before them. Some of them walked ahead, while some made glances, wondering if the handsome Prince was having quite a bicker with the gorgeous transferee.

"Noct, I'd never want somebody to do something they don't like just because I do." Her face brightened up because of the charismatic smile she had on but the confusion in her beautiful blue eyes gave it all away. As Noctis shyly glimpsed at Stella, he tried to contradict with what she said but the blonde Tenebraean abruptly interrupted him.

"I think Mrs. Mulier is busy right now. But don't worry Noct, I'll find a way to tell her tomorrow that you—_we, _would rather have detention instead of the dance."

"It's really not like that, Stella."

"It isn't? Then what is it?"

Again, Noctis was silent. He wanted to tell her that he wasn't being pushed to do something he didn't like at all. Rather, it was wholly different from what Stella had thought. Somewhere deep inside him, the Prince was still the little Prince whom the late Queen mother had always known to be quite shy around people he didn't really know much. He wasn't unsociable but somehow, he was just timid when being with 'strangers'. Yes, truth is told, the Ambassador whom the Prince has already known for quite a long time since that night in the balcony was still a stranger to him. Noctis wanted to tell this to Stella. But sadly, he just couldn't seem to find the guts to say it.

"I'm sorry, Noct. I can't really understand you right now." Stella took a deep breath before continuing with a frank smile etched on her face. "I know there's something you wish to tell me but you still can't. Maybe by next time..."

She took a step backward and then another before finally turning around to leave the perplexed Prince behind.

*

*

*

Within the light traffic, one of the Caelum family's black four-seater luxury cars drove moderately underneath a huge intersecting flyover. It was already past six in the evening and the Prince and his posse just left the air soft grounds and were already heading towards their usual after-game hangout.

"That was the best winning streak we've had so far!" Lacertus rejoiced loudly as his mischievous pal who had a triumphant façade agreed as well.

"Yeah, we definitely kicked Vittorio's ass for good!"

"So when is our next game?" Celer's scar faced buddy asked excitingly.

"Hmm…" The air soft addict paused and closed his eyes as he tried to recall what was written on the grounds' bulletin board. "The second weekend of next month…"

"Alright! We're definitely going to win that next game for sure!" Lacertus exclaimed, slapping a big high five with Celer who sat in the passenger seat.

"Hmph. You can actually recall the schedule of our next air soft game in a mere glimpse, but you can't even memorize the elements of the periodic table which we've been studying since fifth grade."

"Hey!" Celer's exhilaration was abruptly disrupted by the person seated beside him. "I'll have you know that I've already _familiarized _myself with the elements and I can prove it to you right here, right now!"

"Familiarizing is different from memorizing." Salsus jeered firmly as Lacertus watched another episode of their classic ludicrous arguments.

"Gah!" The pissed off blonde rotated his eyes in disgust. "Look Sal, if this is about earlier, I'm sss-sorrr-rry I 'accidentally' fired a pellet at you thus getting you disqualified. But believe me, it wasn't 'on purpose', at least we won right?…"

Celer's bluffing chatter slowly became a background noise as the intellectual Salsus, who took charge behind the wheel, couldn't help but notice the quietness of the Prince in the backseat. Using the rearview mirror that hung in the center from the dashboard, Salsus darted his gaze at the reflection of Noctis who looked impassively outside the window with a hand rested upon his cheek. Amidst Celer's defensive blather, Lacertus too realized the absence of the Caelum heir's sadistic yet friendly comments towards Salsus and Celer's typical squabble.

"I'm quite curious about your sudden silence, Noct." His glasses wearing pal spoke while keeping an eye on the road ahead.

"Hey, are you still listening to me??" Celer questioned demandingly.

"I bet it's that Stella girl you're thinking of right now, eh Noct?" Lacertus smugly stated, completely shoving away his blonde friend's idiotic inquiry.

"Since when did you know what's going inside my mind?" Noctis chortled darkly as he faced his slick haired buddy who sat beside him in the backseat.

"Since we saw you guys together in the library the other day, doing the "_book report"_." Celer said as his fingers quoted the word the emphasized word in midair. "And don't think we don't know why you were late for that one important air soft game before! We're on to you, my dear Prince!"

"No wonder I felt the presence of idiocy all the time inside the library." The Prince mumbled under his breath in reply.

"C'mon Noct!" Lacertus' muscular arm suddenly wrapped around the Prince's neck. "Are you going to keep hiding it from us or what?"

"Hide what?"

"Pfft!! That you and Stella are going out! Really Noct… You are underestimating the power of me and Lacertus and uh, that guy over there who thinks he knows a lot. Did you think we'd never find it out?" Celer had a foolish look on his face as Salsus quietly steered the wheel while waiting for a revelation that he had secretly known for a long time.

"You're sadly mistaken." Noctis gently pulled his head from Lacertus' brawny grasp as his naive pal opened his mouth to contrast.

"Oh contraire my dear friend, it is _you _who is sadly mistaken."

"She's the one Arkenis wants me to keep an eye on." A direct answer was firmly delivered by the Prince.

"Eh?!"

"Pardon??"

Noctis darted his cobalt shaded eyes outside the car's window as images of dimly lit streets quickly flashed by. "In order for my kingdom to acquire Tenebrae, I must get close to a person who has Tenebrae blood flowing within. That's what Arkenis pleaded me to do."

"No way!" Celer gasped in absolute shock.

"So that Stella is going to help the Crystal from getting destroyed?" Lacertus said in a sudden serious pitch.

"In a way or so."

"Well what are you waiting for, Noct? Get close to her!"

"I'm currently trying to, Lacertus."

"So… we we're wrong… the whole time??" Celer stated as it took awhile before the truth sunk inside him.

"Okay then. How's it going as of now?"

The scar faced boy's question was surprisingly tough for Noctis to answer. Befriending Stella was going quite well until he suddenly made himself unclear to her for something he himself couldn't even bring to explain.

"Noct?" The Prince's stillness was questioned by Lacertus.

"It's getting a little bit rough but I'll manage."

"Noct wasn't really going out with that hot blonde chick?? So that means 'he' was right all the time…?" The air soft lover's face gloomed in realization.

"Rough? How?"

"It's best not to talk about it for now." Noctis calmly replied with certainty to his comrade as Salsus slowly pulled over in one corner of the street.

The Prince and his posse had arrived at their after-play hangout. The three friends shortly got themselves out of the black vehicle, leaving their glasses wearing pal to securely lock the car. As the foursome gang entered the Seventh Heaven coffee shop, they went directly towards their favorite spot just beside the fishpond which had a miniature waterfall gushing gracefully on its center. Besides them, there were also other sovereigns who enjoyed the coffee and the quick-fix meals that the café offered.

Alcoholic drinks are usually drunk in order to forget the day's turmoil and frustrations. Coffee wasn't liquor but Noctis had hoped that it would at least, in a way, bring the same 'relieving' effects that the bitter booze brought. The day was quite tough on him. The silent Prince didn't know why he didn't have the strength to tell Stella why he abruptly decided to agree with the dance punishment nor did he know why he just kept thinking about this matter over and over again.

"I'll have the Chicken Enchillada, what'll you get Noct?" Lacertus' booming voice caught the attention of Noctis who hadn't noticed the presence of the café waitress standing by for their order.

"I'll have what he's having." The Prince responded with a nod. As the waitress scribbled down his chosen meal and repeated what the bunch had ordered, Noctis stared into the flowing waterfall before their table as he thought again about his unspoken reasons for Stella's outspoken questions.

*

*

*

It was around nine thirty in the evening by the time the Tenebraean Ambassador had finished her daily call report with her fellow female diplomat. Stella had stayed outside her dorm room and in the corridor where the company of the other occupants were absent. She needed to be in a place where it was quiet and where there wasn't anyone around to hear her top secret conversation. Now that she was done, the blonde haired transferee jerked the doorknob open and went back inside her room where Laura and her other dorm mate was fast asleep.

As she silently approached her bed which was located right beside Laura's, Stella tossed her phone on the side table which made a low thud on its wooden surface.

"Hey Stel,"

"Oh! I didn't mean to wake you up, Laura…" The vivacious Ambassador hurriedly turned around and saw that her auburn haired roommate had sat up in her sheets.

"Nah, you didn't wake me up at all. I've got insomnia, FYI." Laura rubbed her left eye gently as her dorm mate settled on her own bed and jostled her legs inside the comfy blanket.

"Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, but I don't really think it's the insomnia that's gotten me sleepless right now. I mean, I did take my meds just before bunking in."

"Okay, so what's bothering you right now, Laura?" Stella asked kindly beneath the dimness of the room that was illuminated only by the small lamp on the side table between them.

"Ugh… a lot actually. This day's one of the worst that I've had so far."

"I can definitely relate with you." The blue eyed diplomat recalled the scenery in the front of Mrs. Mulier's office where she and the unpredictable Prince stood before one another in complete misunderstanding.

"Oh yeah? What's your side then?"

"It doesn't really matter what it is. It wasn't that bad anyways." Stella responded with a candid grin.

"Come on, Stel. Just share to me what happened. I won't bite." Laura giggled as she continued. "You've always been there when I'm the one chatting endlessly. Besides, I think this is another one of those weird nights wherein the pills don't work against my insomnia."

Stella was quite reluctant at first, but seeing that it might bring her some peace if she talked about it, she gave it a try.

"I got myself in trouble in my homeroom class along with somebody else. So as punishment, we would become the class' representatives for the senior's dance cotillion."

"Oh my gosh! Really??" Laura's dainty hands waggled excitingly in the air. "So who is this guy you got paired up with? Is he cute?"

"Well, it's not important anymore Laura, because we've both decided that a five day detention was much better than being the representatives for the dance."

"What?" The girl with the auburn tresses suddenly snapped at Stella. "Why? To be in a dance competition is like a totally cool thing!"

"It is, but it's not fun when the person you're dancing with is very hesitant about doing it."

"Like how?"

"He was really unable to make up his mind, you know. And for some reason that kind of…"

"Kind of…?"

Stella bit her bottom lip as she carefully thought of what word to describe the feeling she felt towards Noctis earlier. But her thoughts were futile as she was indecisive with her answer as well.

"You know what I mean…" She smiled candidly at her friend in response.

"Stel, are you annoyed at this guy or what?" Laura self-righteously gazed at her azure eyed roommate.

"I…" Stella paused and exhaled a breath. "Don't really know. It's just that he keeps his explanations hidden for some reason I can't contemplate on. I know he's shy but—"

"He's _shy_?" Laura half heartedly scoffed as she interrupted.

"Yes, I think so."

"Is he always like that?"

"Maybe not always. Because when I see him with his friends, he smiles and laughs in his own expressionless way." Stella grinned over this hilarious fact.

"Okay, that's like totally unimaginable. But," Laura braced herself for an advice that was about to come out based on her own experiences. "When somebody is shy around someone else, it's probably because they don't know that person very well. I mean, wouldn't it be freaky if a guy suddenly asks you to be his girlfriend when you barely know who he is?"

"Of course it would be. But, what if you've known that person for quite a long time now?" Stella asked curiously.

"Hmm… _You _know him, but what if he doesn't know you?"

For someone who looked shallow like Laura, a witty advice from her which actually became a solution to a blurry problem was something that came out once in a blue moon, figuratively speaking. It took quite awhile before the layered haired diplomat perfectly understood what her roommate meant. Maybe by looking in another perspective, one could as well comprehend what he or she never realized before. Stella's face brightened with her charismatic smile again, but this time, her gorgeous azure eyes didn't reflect any confusion like it did before.

"Uh, Stel?"

"Yes, Laura?"

"Are you still okay? You suddenly got all hushed."

"I'm fine now."

"So you're really going to use _my _advice?"

Stella plumped her pillow before laying down her head upon it. "Perhaps," It felt good to have her back resting comfortably in her soft bed as she continued to speak softly. "I think I'll have to talk to him before homeroom period begins tomorrow."

"Yeah, good idea Stel." The chirpy cheerleader pulled her legs out of the sheets and stood up as her feet slid in her slippers. "Tell me how it went okay?"

"Aren't you going to sleep yet, Laura?"

"Insomnia, sweetie. Besides, I hear TV downstairs. Something good must be on." Laura walked towards the door but before her hand could grasp on its handle, Stella's endearing voice halted her.

"Thank you for the advice, by the way."

"Anytime!" With a wave in one hand, Laura gently opened the door and went out of the room.

Stella never really thought about having the whole thing resolved nor did she think that it was actually possible that Noctis might not know anything more than her name and her elite occupation as an Ambassador. Maybe it was this whole 'get-close-to-the-Caelum-Prince' thing that got in the way. As she thought back, Noctis was able to share something about him besides the Crystal whenever the situation was kindly complimenting with it. Although Stella was a sociable and talkative person, she had come to a realization that she never really talked much about herself. This was what Laura's advice had meant. And fortunately for the attractive diplomat, she was clever enough to understand it.

The blonde Tenebraean shifted her weight to one side was she faced the curtained window. After having her dilemma faced off with a constructive advice, Stella now wondered how to get the enigmatic yet bashful Prince to know her in a sense that he could trust her even more and be comfortable when she's around.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_tell me what you guys think of this one! i hope i still secured them right in their character personas! Please **Review!! **Thanks so much! :D ... _


	11. Settlement

**a/n: **chap 11! thanks so much to those who give me their comments/compliments regarding this fic! i think of those as inspiring thoughts that help this fic reach up to this chapter. i know its not that many (for now), but hopefully i can continue this until i can! read and i hope you'll enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **SE owns FFVXIII! Tetsuya Nomura too!

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 11: Settlement**

*

*

Stella shut the door of her locker close. After getting the things she needed for her succeeding period, the blonde Ambassador headed towards her homeroom class which she happened to share with the charcoal spiked Prince. As she strolled down the corridor, her thoughts were finally settled on choosing the dance cotillion over the one week detention.

Her feet stopped before a wide open door. Stella's blue irises scanned around the classroom and realized that she had already arrived in her first period class in the morning. She stepped inside but instead of going directly to her chair, Stella decided to approach Noctis who was engaged in a conversation with his scar faced pal in one corner of the room.

"Hello Noct," Stella's enticing voice caught the attention of the Prince who turned around and saw the blonde student standing behind him.

"Stella," Noctis grinned in reply as he felt a brawny arm suddenly fastening around his neck.

"Hey there!"

"Hello Lacertus. Would it be alright if I speak with Noct for just a few seconds?"

The slick haired student bounced his gaze between Noctis and Stella before removing his grasp from his pal's neck. "Sure! Why not?"

As Lacertus turned away from the pair, he saw his ruffled haired buddy dashing quickly towards the Prince. The scar faced student thought that Celer had to be stopped for some reason that's why before the seemingly exhilarated boy could reach his monarch friend, he was abruptly impeded by a familiar headlock.

"Where do you think you're going, eh?" Lacertus said with a laughing demeanor.

"Gah!" Celer choked out his words in reply. "Let go of me Lacertus! I have to tell Noct something really urgent!"

"Like what?"

"They've just released this brand new model of an air soft gun which can fire seven pellets at the same time! Isn't that so awesome??"

"Yeah! Hey, I've got an idea!" Lacertus tightened his headlock as the poor defenseless Celer seemed to be slipping away from the grip. "Why don't we talk about it way _over_ there with Sal?"

"Sal? Pfft! Like I need another one of his wisecracks! Besides, who would be a better listener than my dear buddy Noct?"

"Noct? Oh! So you wanted to talk with him?" Lacertus sarcastically remarked.

"Duh! Now, will you just let go of me??" Celer rolled his eyes in which his pal couldn't see because of their rather ridiculous headlock position.

"Sorry pal! He's kinda busy at the moment."

"What?? Busy?"

Without any reluctance, Lacertus spun himself and Celer around to reveal what the scar faced boy meant by 'busy'. Upon seeing Noctis seated in his armchair with Stella standing right before him, Celer's annoyed façade quickly transformed into a smug.

"Ohoho! Noc—"

"Let's go, Celer!" And with a strong pull, Lacertus carried himself and his mischievous friend away from the pair, unluckily, with the scar faced boy still having the neck hold on Celer.

Meanwhile, the beautiful Tenebraean who stood before Noctis looked at him in his cobalt eyes while she confidently spoke out her thoughts.

"Noct, about yesterday…"

"Its fine, Stella. I'm the one who should—" ThePrince slowly darted his eyes outside the window as he was kindly interrupted.

"Wait, just hear me out first okay?" She smiled charmingly and went on. "If you still like the two of us to be the dance representatives in the cotillion, I'm not going to contradict anymore. I realized that I was just assuming things yesterday. That's why you didn't get the chance to say what you really thought."

"So you realized." Noctis laughed sarcastically as Stella continued.

"I'm glad I did." The Ambassador grinned. "Would it still be alright with you if we went on with _that '_punishment'?"

The Prince stood up and strolled slowly towards the classroom window beside his seat. "It is. Bu—"

Before Noctis could continue, his head suddenly jerked upon hearing the toll of the school bell. He was unfortunately unable to tell Stella the reason why he was quite reluctant about being paired with her for the cotillion. But he knew he had to tell her. He simply wanted to.

"The bell has already rung." The blonde Tenebraean smiled appealingly. "Do you want to continue this later, Noct?"

He nodded, pleased. "Free period then."

Stella's blue irises slowly gazed downwards, with the Prince's cobalt ones, trailing along the way.

"History class is surprisingly a long walk from this classroom. It actually takes me about an hour just to go there." The bubbly girl chuckled over this petty fact.

"That's fine. I'll walk with you." Noctis surprisingly said in a slightly endearing voice.

"Be seated everyone!" The ginger haired teacher's pitch echoed loudly within the walls as she entered the classroom with yet another tedious façade.

"She's about to announce the cotillion representatives. I presume there aren't any regrets?"

The vivacious Tenebraean slowly walked backwards as she returned to her seat. Her head shook sideways in reply and a smile crafted on her lips as a sign of certainty to the Prince.

*

*

*

It never really shot across Noctis' mind that a walk with Stella to her History class would be the solution to continue on what they still had to say to each other. Well actually, what _he _stillhad to say. The blonde Tenebraean was already satisfied since having her thoughts lift off her was what she just aimed for this morning. And seeing that it had gone quite well, Stella was now wondering what else the bashful Prince wanted to say to her.

"Hey Celer!" The scar faced student immediately approached his blonde classmate right after the bell for free period tolled in. "Did you see the look on those girls' faces when they heard that Stella was paired with Noct for the cotillion reps? Ha! Priceless!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Celer brushed off Lacertus' grinned reply.

"Huh? Isn't this the part wherein you burst out laughing in other people's pain?"

"I know but I'll do that later okay?" Celer restlessly raised his head in a frantic search within the students who bustled out of the classroom. The ruffled haired boy's action quickly caught Lacertus' attention.

"What are you doing now?"

"Looking for Noct… Damn! Where is he?"

Celer's frenzied look for his fellow air soft comrade ended in failure as the Prince's presence in the room was nowhere to be found.

Elsewhere, a certain pathway where only a few sovereigns lurked in its hallway was being sauntered by Tenebrae's youngest Ambassador. Within the corridor, the Caelum heir strolled along with her, bringing with him the reason behind his accompaniment with her.

"Noct," Stella kindly grinned. "We're almost there to my History class but you still haven't told me what you wanted to say to me awhile ago."

"Yeah, _that_." Noctis coolly replied as he seemed to have forgotten to actually tell her what he wanted to say.

"Does it have something to do with the senior's dance?"

"Close."

"Oh. Hmm…" Stella fixed her eyes in wonder upon the Prince who surprisingly strode ahead of her yet with a closer distance. "Do you really want to tell me, Noct? Or do I just have to guess until I get it correctly?"

"Maybe."

Noctis' small and seemingly pointless answer halted the female diplomat in her steps for a few moments before she quickly decided to startle the Prince by rushing right in front of him. The Caelum son tried his best not to show his surprised reaction but the immediate turn of his head towards the other direction, revealed his secrecy.

"Will you please just tell me, Noct?" Stella pleaded as the Prince lowered his head before finally giving her a direct reply.

"It's quite difficult to explain, Stella."

"How?"

"You might find it awkward."

The pair was already in the third floor of the university's other building, just a hallway away from the History classroom. As Noctis was forcefully stopped to explain, he slowly walked towards the railings which overlooked a grassy courtyard.

"Just say it to me first then I'll decide whether it's an awkward answer or not." Stella trailed her companion towards the balustrade as she waited intently for his response.

"I don't think you've noticed, but I'm a rather 'different'person from the rest." Noctis paused as his eyes wandered the vast scenery before him. "It's not that I don't like socializing to others besides my friends. I just don't really do well with… strangers." The Prince blurted out the last word with effort as he confidently gazed at the Ambassador who was listening eagerly.

"I hope you now understand why I was quite reluctant about the two of us being paired together for the dance."

"I see…" Stella darted her eyes ahead of her. After thinking of the right thoughts to say, a charming smile pulled the corners of her mouth to the sides. "Your reason isn't awkward. It's honest."

As Stella slowly turned her head towards Noctis, the bashful Prince grinned before gently averting from her gaze.

"I'm relieved that you finally came out clean. At least now I know what's running inside your thoughts."

"You make it sound like I'm the type of person that's hard to understand." Noctis smirked in reply.

"You think so, Noct?" Stella chuckled sarcastically.

The Ambassador wasn't the only one who was relieved. The Prince was relieved too, maybe even a lot more than Stella was. It felt good for Noctis to have that burdensome reason taken off his chest. But for him, it felt even better that the first and probably the only person he ever told it to, fully understood what he really meant.

As Stella's gorgeous irises wandered aimlessly upon Regius' courtyard before her, a certain couple who walked together on the grassy carpet immediately caught her attention. She trailed the boy and the girl with interest until both of them disappeared into a building. After thinking it over and over again, Stella surprised Noctis once more by shooting him with a rather 'special' question.

"Noct," The diplomat's lyrical pitch made his head swerve towards her. "Do you want to go on a date?"

The Prince's cobalt eyes blinked shockingly as expected. But instead of panicking ridiculously, Noctis replied with a deep, calm tone.

"A date?"

"Yes, a date. It's where two people meet and they spend some time getting to know each other."

"I know what a date is, Stella." Noctis chortled darkly. "But I do remember that guys are usually the ones who ask the girl out. I don't think it's the other way around."

"I know that too." Stella smiled and carried on. "But I don't think this guy beside me is ever going to ask me out which is why I did instead."

The Prince thought deeply before answering. "So, you want the two of us to get to know each other more?"

"Well, sort of. I think I know a lot about you already, Noct. But when it comes to me, apparently you don't." Noctis fell silent upon hearing and realizing Stella's truthful remark.

"We don't have to call it a 'date'. We can just think of it as a meeting wherein you have to know at least twenty things about me."

"That many?"

"It's just a suggestion." Stella grinned in response.

Noctis thought well about her offer. Way before, he used to always watch Lacertus and Celer go on either blind or planned dates. Because of this, the Prince was the 'observer' and not the 'dater'. He never really complained though. For him, just sipping down on a tall glass of iced tea while watching his buddies with their respective dates and pretending to actually be mentally there, was plainly normal. It was a typical routine; one in which it never shot across Noctis' mind what would happen if it was him in Lacertus' or Celer's place who was getting to know a certain girl, instead.

"Will Friday night sound alright for you, Stella?" He inquired with a smirk.

"It's settled then, Noct." She approved with a smile.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_okay, how was this chapter? please tell me! **Review! **And, Critique (gulp!) if you find any grammatical errors, typos and such! I know I'm not a really open minded person that's why I want to start being like one. 'Cause nobody's perfect, right? hopefully, the reviews and criticisms i'll get will help me become a better writer! But please.. take it easy on me, okay? ^______^ Thanks so much!!_


	12. Unrequited Questions

**a/n: **ch12! hope you'll like it! :D

special announcements!!!

-new C2: "The Light and Star of the Night Sky" (creator: rorudesu-chan) -- Everything NxS fics are here! _Please subscribe!_

-new forum: "Star of the Night Sky" (admin: Warangel88)-- the place to be for all NxS fans! _Visit and post your topics and rant on about this couple!_

-new story: "You Belong With Me" (author: rorudesu-chan)-- Lightning gives in! Will Noctis return her feelings? Or will the Prince stay faithful to his Princess? _Please read and review!_

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix owns final fantasy versus xiii

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 12: Unrequited Questions**

*

*

_-_

_-_

"_Why can't you practice with us again, Noct?!"_

"_I told you Celer, there's still something I have to do."_

"_But its Friday night for goodness sakes! What else do you need to do on a Friday except practice for our next air soft game??"_

"_Just let him go, Celer."_

"_Are you kidding me, Lacertus? We have to win that game no matter what! Have you ever heard of the saying, 'Practice play makes more perfect for the next game and wins it'?"_

"_It's just one night Celer. What are you, his mother?.... Oh. Sorry, Noct."_

"_It's fine, Lacertus."_

"_You usually say your reason if you can't go with us. But how come I don't hear one right now?"_

"_There's really no need for one. I'm just meeting up with somebody."_

"_Somebody???"_

"…_Stella."_

"_Whaaaaaa—?! NO WAY! Haha! So the two of you are going out on a date?!"_

"_Why would you think of it as such?"_

"_Duh… Why would I NOT think of it as such, Noct??"_

"_Because he said it himself that it wasn't a date, Celer."_

"_Don't get jealous of him, Sal!"_

"_Wow Noct! Your first date! Ha! How does His Majesty feel?"_

"_Like a liar, Lacertus."_

"_A liar?"_

"_You guys seem to doubt my every word."_

"_Uh-huh… Say, Noct... Do you like her?"_

"_That's completely absurd, Celer!"_

"_But what if he'll like her? What if that happens, Lacertus?" _

"_Yeah right! Stella's the Tenebraean Ambassador. Te-ne-bu-rae. Crystal. Crystal needs Tenebrae's kingdom. Am I getting some sense into that brain of yours??"_

"_If he had one Lacertus, it would."_

"_Shut up, Sal! Can't you see that I'm just testing Noct's vulnerability?"_

"_I don't need to undergo any of that. I'm confident with my own capabilities."_

"_That's the way to say it, Noct!"_

_-_

_-_

The predator can never befriend its prey. Much like the Caelum Prince who cannot have any other ties with the Tenebraean Ambassador except for a false one.

Noctis knew this. He knew this exceptionally well. And as he hunched over while sitting near the park's fountain edge, flashbacks of early this afternoon played in his thoughts. Noctis was waiting for Stella to arrive, just what any boy would do for a girl during a date or in their case, a 'meeting'.

"Finally! I found you…"

Enigmatic cobalt irises darted towards the direction of the lyrical voice.

"_But what if he'll like her? What if that happens, Lacertus?" _

A fragment of memory echoed within the Prince's mind.

Stella stood right before Noctis. Stunned. It was one word that completely caught him off guard. It was ridiculous actually, for an unpredictable guy like the Prince, to have been easily captivated by how the Ambassador looked simply beautiful for their date, rather, their meeting. The Ambassador wore her signature ruffled skirt which complemented well with a baby blue fitted blouse. Meanwhile, Noctis had a simple casual look on. Even if it seemed ordinary, the Prince's beguiling façade completely changed that kind of idea. He wore his jeans and shirt. It wasn't the other way around.

"Good, you're here." Noctis stood up, eyes looking past her face.

"I don't think I took that long to wait for, right?" Stella grinned playfully.

"It was bearable in a way."

"So, where are we going?"

"Just follow my lead, Stella." Noctis smiled darkly.

The Ambassador found herself sitting across the table with the Prince in the Seventh Heaven Café. A petite waitress with flaxen curls took their order. As she jotted down the pair's dinner, her rounded eyes seemed to glance restlessly at them. He had a serious disposition, carefully patterned with his aloof yet attractive face. She, on the other hand, had a vivacious temperament. It was something that she was already entwined together with that enthralling look she possessed.

After the waitress was finished with her awe in clandestine, she generously offered them a cup of coffee while they waited for their orders. Noctis gladly helped himself as Stella let her empty mug remain untouched.

"What's first," Noctis' alluring voice caught her attention. "Of the twenty things that I must know about you?"

Stella thought quickly before giving a verbal response. "Would you like something positive or negative?"

"Whatever is fine with you." The Prince raised his cup of espresso and blew the heat gently before sipping in the warm bittersweet liquid.

"Hmm… I dislike the taste of coffee."

As if what Stella said was something that came from another dimension, Noctis' dubious eyes quickly turned to her as soon as he placed the cup down on the table.

"Was there something surprising about what I said?"

"Actually, there is." He stated, with a rather serious pitch. "Coffee is somewhat an important necessity for politically-involved individuals such as you and me."

Stella laughed. "Really?"

"You can't stand two nights of signing stacks of papers without having something to keep you awake. Let alone, one night." The Prince replied.

"Is that what you believe in, Noct?" Her eyebrows rose playfully. "I can stand three nights, you know."

Skepticism painted Noctis' expression. "Unbelievable."

"Tea is fine. But coffee isn't."

"Sure it is. Alright, what's next then?"

*

*

*

_Night and Day. _

_Blue and Red. _

_Cold and Warm._

_Noctis and Stella._

They were opposites in almost everything. Stella liked what Noctis didn't and vice versa. But instead of storming politely out of the café, ranting about how the other was entirely different from him or her, it was again the opposite.

It was queer at first. But as the Prince and his 'date' slowly finished their café-style dinner, Noctis grew more interested with what the once unknown Stella uncovered about herself. But the word _interested _was an understatement. Noctis was _intrigued_. Intrigued on how a person so different from him could ever exist. It did sound quite ridiculous but he _is _Noctis Lucius Caelum. No questions should be further asked.

"So that's the twentieth right?" He assured after the diplomat successfully stated twenty helpful facts about her.

"It would seem so, Noct." Stella smiled and leaned backwards. "Now you know a lot about me."

"I'm rather relieved."

"That's good to hear. You aren't regretting anything, are you?"

"Maybe not, for now." Noctis stated with a teasing pitch.

"You're evil…" Her head shook sideways as she chuckled gently. "Can we leave this place, Noct?" The Ambassador pulled herself up from the chair. "We've been sitting for more than an hour."

"I was waiting for you to realize that." Noctis grinned and signaled a nearby waiter for their bill in which he insisted at Stella to bear on his own.

"I'll wait for you outside." She smirked as her feet sauntered towards the exit door.

Like what she told the Prince earlier, Stella waited outside the Seventh Heaven. With her hands interlaced gracefully behind her back, the diplomat's glimmering irises stared upon the crescent form of the evening's moon.

Her thoughts were deep. She wasn't so sure of herself anymore. She was sharing things that she never thought she would. The Ambassador's mind was always set upon having no intentions of telling anyone about herself. Especially not to the Prince, who was her mission's target. Yet here she was right now, standing under the vast starry night. If those twinkling dots in the sky could speak, she would've been already in trouble for breaking _not _the rule of getting close to the Crystal's Prince. That was the primary step leading to her objective. But the stars would taunt her for breaking one of the other rules she imposed upon herself—not to let anyone know about her 'real' self.

_Real—True. Valid. Genuine. _Even with the possibly infinite synonyms there was to the word 'real', it couldn't be used to describe Stella's identity. She knew nothing except those twenty things she told Noctis _plus _a little bit more, about her. This hurt her. But it didn't matter anymore. Stella was sensitive enough to feel that she was getting close to the Heir of the Crystal. Knowing so, made her very pleased.

Noctis pushed the glass door of the café open. As he stepped outside, his cobalt eyes spotted the Ambassador standing in one corner. He stared at the image of girl whose gaze was fixed intently upon the night sky. Noctis thought that he must've looked liked that every time he gaped outside the classroom windows during those 'boring' subject hours. He must've seemed aloof, the Prince realized this honestly.

But _Stella_. Stella looked like she wasn't just staring. The Ambassador looked as if her eyes were gazing past those stars and the moon. Maybe like that night in the balcony, she was again taken away from reality.

Noctis didn't want to disturb her. He gently averted his gaze from her and grinned contently. The Prince walked from the café's patio, but before his feet could lead him towards the parking lot, a familiar voice forcefully halted him in his steps.

"Hey," She called out. "You're not leaving without me, are you?"

He turned around and saw Stella with a smile across her face. "You seemed to be enjoying the moon's scenery." Noctis replied.

"I am." Stella walked down from the patio steps. "But that doesn't mean you have to go without saying goodbye."

"I wasn't actually going anywhere except to the car."

"So… You're planning to leave me here, standing and staring at the sky like a complete fool?" The Ambassador raised her eyebrows in inquiry.

"Well," Noctis spun around, thinking that a laughing face would greet him. "You guessed right." He joked.

But he was wrong. A teased Stella who kept a half smiling façade met him, instead.

"Oh. I see." She ambled past him coldly. This surprisingly made Noctis a bit… frantic.

"Stella, I—"

She sauntered on.

He followed.

But then, she stopped and so did he.

"I'm just fooling around, Noct." Stella twisted on her heels and threw the Prince a playful chuckle. "If you want to let me look like a fool, would you at least join me? I hate being alone."

The Prince felt comforted upon hearing that as his dark laughter proved so. "We'll see what happens. Maybe next time I'll be like a complete dope like you Stella, because I'll be beside you."

"Thank you."

"Or maybe I won't be."

"Will you just make up your mind?"

"When the time is right, I will."

They shared laughter underneath the canvas of a Friday night. It felt wrong. Not because they both agreed that the two of them would one day act like a pair of fools who were staring upon the moon. But because they secretly felt something forming between them.

_A bond._

Noctis denied it. Stella did as well. They tried. But denial wasn't welcoming them into its persuading embrace.

_Wasn't this what they both secretly wanted? _

The Prince had to get close to Tenebrae's diplomat in order for him to take hold of her land in which the Crystal gravely needed. The Ambassador needed to do so as well, in order to acquire the Crystal that the Caelum heir protected—the exchange for the Crystal was her 'true' identity.

_But. _What was thisbond _exactly_?

It was difficult to decipher. Noctis was confused as much as Stella wanted a clear answer. Beneath their joyful faces, lied a mission that they'd never dare speak of to one another. _Never. _

_But again. _This bond. Whatever it was, he could try. She could try too. Right?

To be friends.

Not just for the sake of whatever heavy and important obligation that both their hearts carried, it wouldn't be wrong to at least befriend _the enemy. _Right?

_Wrong._

It was stupid to think so. But not only stupid, it was dangerous as well. It was reckless, careless and irresponsible. Befriend the enemy? Besides for the needed success of the mission, would they dare do so? Of course not. It just couldn't be done.

The Prince realized this. And as he did, the corners of mouth slowly pulled his lips into a narrow frown.

"Are you alright?" Stella asked sincerely.

Unfortunately, the Ambassador did not realize what the monarch did.

"Yeah," Noctis replied truthfully. But the aversion of his eyes from her made his answer a lie.

Her flaw was the one to be blamed. But what was crafted along with a person's nature, was that something to be accused for? She was just a little bit too friendly. He wasn't. That was why he was able to fully understand what she wasn't able to do so.

But did Noctis really comprehend? Or was he just running away again, like before? Escaping from something that he knew his heart wouldn't have the confidence to face.

"Hey," Stella began. "This 'meeting' was fun." She smiled.

Noctis turned to her to give a glance. "It was." Then, he looked away immediately.

"Thanks for the dinner. But, you didn't need to pay for everything you know. We could've divided the tab."

"I insisted remember?"

"Yes, you did." Her azure pupils squinted. "You're quite a stubborn person, aren't you?"

"I might be." Noctis beamed that alluring grin on his mouth.

"I have to go now." Stella started to put a heel one after the other, backwards.

"I can give you a ride home." The Prince's voice persisted.

"No need." She shook her head sideways. "I have my car parked not too far from here."

"If that's the case then…" Noctis slipped a hand underneath the handle of his car's front door but he hesitated to open it before Stella could leave.

"I'll see you in the dance practice." The diplomat kindly reminded.

"It starts tomorrow at school."

"Don't worry, I didn't forget that." She said in certainty. "I really hope you'll be fine with this."

"Let's not make any repetitions, Stella."

"That's not what I meant." The Ambassador responded. "We're going to dance _together_. I don't want you to feel uneasy with me."

"I see." Noctis gave her answer a quick thought. "It's going to be fine. Because after this 'meeting' we had, I seemed to know more of who you _really _are."

Stella pursed her lips. She casted her gaze down as a reaction to what he said. The Prince became curious on what he noticed. But before he could ask, the diplomat suddenly smiled and turned her head towards him.

"I'm glad to hear that." Her eyes peered in a forced delight. "I really must be going now. Good night, Noct." Stella hurriedly spun around and slowly sauntered away.

"Good night…" Noctis mumbled. His deep shaded irises watched as the kind Ambassador disappeared in sight. Finally, his hand yanked the car door open and the Prince slid himself inside before thrusting the key into the ignition.

Their 'meeting' was adjourned. The starry heavens looked down upon them as they went on their separate ways home. There were so many questions with so little answers. There was denial and confusion. Both lingered within Noctis and Stella's thoughts. If either of them would succumb to their own temptations, failure was a possible consequence. Meanwhile, betrayal was another.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_i hope you enjoyed this chapter! TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE PART (of this chap) AND THE REASON WHY YOU LIKED IT! **Review! Critique! **Thanks!_


	13. Pain in Emptiness

**a/n: **ch 13! :D hope you'll enjoy! guys, please subscribe to my c2: "The Light and Star of the Night Sky", if you happen to like its NxS content! HUGE thanks to all!

**Disclaimer: **the awesome dudes at SE owns FFVXIII! :D

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 13: Pain in Emptiness **

*

*

A pair of dainty, ivory hands placed a bouquet of yellow tulips on top of a granite tombstone. It has been two and a half years since that grave was visited and now that it has, the visitor felt her regrets slowly disappearing with the gentlest of gale that was passing by.

She tucked a lock of her flaxen tresses in one ear and smiled. "It has been quite a while, hasn't it Grandmother?" She whispered.

Though with the absence of who she was speaking to, Stella felt a reply as the wind playfully brushed against her skin. The beautiful Ambassador couldn't help but shiver slightly at the cold feeling of the breeze. But nonetheless, she was relaxed.

Stella gazed around her surroundings. Tombstones were everywhere. Of course, that was how a cemetery would look like. But instead of giving her an eerie feeling on a sunny day, she actually felt nothing like such as she spent her afternoon there.

"Please do forgive my inconsistency." She continued speaking. "I know it is my responsibility to visit you every now and then. But,"

Stella was about to carry on but something had made her head spin towards the tree at her back. It was the presence of someone that she had come to know very well over time.

"I see you've been here all along." the voice asked.

"It would seem so." The diplomat responded.

"Shall we go now, Miss Fleuret?"

"I can't." Stella shook her head. "I must stay a bit longer, Somna."

Her fellow Tenebraean Ambassador walked to where Stella stood. Somna pursed her lips and shrugged.

"Should I tell them that you're here?" The brunette diplomat inquired.

"It's up to you." Stella grinned. "Right now, I just want to be here." Her sapphire irises darted towards the afternoon sky.

"Very well then." Somna sighed. "But, I don't see the reason why you really wish to do so."

"I miss her." She answered. "Dearly,"

"I know how that feels."

"Yes. But," The blonde Ambassador carried on. "You see, it's quite different from what you may think. She was the only person I had. She took care of me, right after…"

"_That_ happened…" Somna finished Stella's sentence.

Instead of replying, the diplomat kindly threw her companion a look of agreement.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Miss Fleuret. I truly am."

"It's alright. Everything seemed to be a blur anyways." Stella said as she half-heartedly painted humor out of her own misfortune. "There's barely nothing to remember at all."

"True, but eventually you'll find out about everything right after your mission."

"I know." Stella nodded.

The breeze slowly faded away. Underneath the shadow of an oak tree, the vivacious Ambassador fixed her eyes upon the engraving of her grandmother's tombstone.

Her name was Ofelia and she had tresses that had a close resemblance with Stella's. Her grandmother's face was so full of life and joy which most probably planted a strong influence to the Tenebraean Ambassador when she was still a child.

-

-

"_I'm terribly sorry. But there's nothing more I can do. Her own heart failed her system."_

_The doctor pulled the stethoscope from his earlobes and hung it around his neck. His regretful eyes darted towards the lady in a blue dress._

"_There must be something!" She insisted. "I may not know this old woman well but…" _

_The lady wanted to continue but tears forcefully gushed out of her eyes. She felt pain as she opened her arms wide and gestured towards the child beside her._

"_I'm really sorry, Stella... Your grandmother had to go." _

_Caressing arms wrapped around the shoulders of the blonde haired child. The lady hugged her tight and Stella felt the cascading tears fall down on top of her head. She was being comforted through and through. _

_Through the embrace, the lady expressed her pity she had for Stella. She was still a child. But that wasn't the worst part. She no longer had her parents nor did she have any siblings to have as companions for the journey that she was about to take on from that day forth._

"_Child!" the lady released the child from her embrace. "Why do you not feel any grief?? Your grandmother is gone! You have nowhere else to go!"_

_Her obsidian eyes locked into Stella's blue ones. She frantically searched for any signs of sadness, melancholy or even fear. But in the process, found none._

"_Grandma left like Mother and Father did." Stella politely replied. "I just want her now to be happy wherever she went to." _

_The blonde child ran away from the lady's hold, thus escaping from her taunting gaze as well. Stella toddled off and brushed past the doctor. Finally, the young girl found herself standing right beside her grandmother's death bed. _

_With blissful innocence, her hand gently stroked the face of the old woman. It was colder than the frozen juice pop that her grandmother used to make during those warm summer days._

"_I'll go to them, Grandma." Stella whispered. "I'll take care of this kingdom the way you took care of me."_

_It was a heartbreaking sight. The lady in blue couldn't help but walk out of the room and then finally, she let herself pour out her pain and sympathy in tears._

_Stella kissed her grandmother's forehead and felt the coldness and stiffness of the lifeless body upon her lips. _

"_Goodbye, Grandma."_

_It was as simple as that. No tears, only words. Her beloved grandmother was gone forever and the best reaction she could give was a farewell kiss and two words that signified pain in acceptance._

-

-

Stella spun to face Somna who was behind her. "I think you know what happened afterwards, right?" She asked.

"More or less." She replied. "It was rather surprising that the council of Tenebrae willingly welcomed you as their apprentice. As far as I can remember, you were only seven then."

Stella chuckled lightly. "It was a ridiculous fact that I try hard to forget."

"You were so young and naïve. I've always wondered how you managed to capture the elders' praise with the works you've done in the past."

"It's Grandmother's fault." She glanced towards the tombstone. "She thought that it was a good idea for me to be introduced to one of her closest friends who was part of the council. My outlandish ideas about the kingdom always baffled her."

"Yes, because I honestly think that you, Miss Fleuret possess the skill of good judgment. Isn't that so?"

"If you think of it that way, Somna." Stella said. "But please, enough with the praise. It's a bit too much."

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Three succeeding beeps rang as the ringing tone was recognized by the older Ambassador. Her hand quickly shoved into the left pocket of her slacks and her thumb pressed the answer button.

Stella observed as Somna was engaged in a phone call. After a few seconds, the brunette ended the conversation. Her eyes looked upon the blonde girl before her whose curious face wanted to know if something came up.

"Miss Fleuret," She called. "Would it be alright if I go on ahead?"

"Is the council in need of our assistance?"

"No, actually…" Somna's cheeks blushed in a pink hue.

"Oh, I see." Stella understood. "Spargo,"

"He's wanted to discuss the date."

"Really now? Well then, I think the bride-to-be shouldn't keep her man waiting."

Somna agreed. "I don't think I should."

"Tell me if you're having troubles with the date or the venue, Somna. I'll be glad to help."

"I will, Miss Fleuret. Goodbye then."

The brunette Ambassador turned around. Her feet were already on its way but suddenly, they halted. Somna faced Stella and grinned.

"You've always been helping me with things that are of great matter. Please, I'd like to return the favor."

The blonde diplomat waggled her head sideways. "It will be returned to me in time. I trust on that."

"I know. But, is there anything at all that I can do to help find your _real _self as its quickest pace?"

"There's no shortcut to that catastrophe. It's hard, but I know I will succeed."

"Your parents," Somna began. "Your life before you lived with your grandmother… Is there any fragment of memory left?"

Stella searched. She looked and felt if there was really anything she could remember about that one night that changed her life. But it was all a blur—except for a scream that continued to haunt her nightmares every now and then.

It was a shout of pain that was immediately followed by darkness and silence.

"There's nothing," Stella replied darkly. "It's empty." Her voice quivered. "I… don't know… anything."

Her blue irises penetrated through Somna's gaze. It was full of hurt and regret. Stella felt anger beating along with her heart, but it was the anger of an innocent victim who knew nothing except the reason why she continued to live each day of her life.

She was Stella. But that was what the old woman decided to call her the moment the blonde child realized that her mother and father had gone away and was never coming back.

"I'm terribly sor—"

"I'd like to be alone for now, Somna." Stella turned her back and once again, she faced the granite tombstone. She was now gazing with eyes that were filled with indecisive emotions.

Somna pressed her lips together. As much as she wanted to share the pain that her council confidant was going through, she knew it was best that Stella be left alone. And so, the brunette left silently, leaving her fellow Ambassador in her much wanted peace.

*

*

*

It was already past nine in the evening by the time Stella had finished her dinner. The young Ambassador made her way upstairs as she wanted to take a relaxing bubble bath in her room. It has been a long day for her and quite honestly, she just wanted to forget her problems even just for a mere split of a second.

Her feet trudged gently upon the palace's carpeted floor. It was quiet in the hallways since the other Tenebraean officials were most probably out spending a night of unwinding pleasure. Stella successfully managed to forget her worries as her mind pondered on trivial things such as what she would wear to the Senior's dance.

But then, it would seem as if these worries of her couldn't be forgotten easily.

Stella felt something calling her. Her head jerked to the left and to the right, in search for the voice that was in need of her attention. But then she realized something. There was no voice. But still, something kept calling her.

Then finally, her eyes spotted a half open door at the end of the hallway. Stella stood right there, debating to herself whether or not she should go inside that room. 'It seemed pointless', she thought. She always used to pass that room since hers was not too far.

But something hit her. Of all the rooms she's been in or at least had a glimpse of what the inside was, that area in the hallway was the only room that failed to give her knowledge of how its interior looked like.

Curiosity pushed her feet to step ahead one after the other. And as she stopped in front of the door, Stella placed a hand upon it. Her azure pupils peeked through the small opening, looking for any possible reasons why _not _to go inside. But seeing that the dimness of the room had made it impossible for anything to be visible, her hand reflexively pushed the door open.

The Ambassador tapped the nearby wall and felt the light switch. Her index finger clicked it open and the whole room was engulfed in luminosity. Stella's eyes gazed around.

It was a room fit for a king—_literally_.

Stella walked around and gave her own impressions about how the room looked so grandeur. The red carpeted floor smelled of royalty and the flesh curtains that flowed down the windows exhibited a formal designing approach.

In the east side of the room, three busts of the previous Tenebrae Kings gloriously stood in a line. In the west, was a staircase leading to a second floor which had a huge bookshelf upon the wall and before it was an oak colored balustrade that marked its boundary.

Meanwhile, right in the middle was a wide desk. But there were no papers, pens or books on top of it. The Ambassador laid two fingers upon the empty table and quickly swiped its surface. She realized that despite the possibility that this room must no longer be in use, its cleanliness was still maintained.

Stella returned her gaze to the room's second floor and she was immediately attracted to the numerous books that flooded every section of the shelf. She ardently ambled towards the staircase but before she could climb up, her eyes keenly spotted something wedged between the second and third treads. The diplomat bent down and her right arm reached for the unknown object.

Stella had retrieved a book. Years probably went by without anybody even noticing that it was right there under the staircase. Dust had collected upon its cover and its title. The diplomat kindly rubbed it clean with her fingers and recognized that the book's title was, _"Sleeping Beauty"_.

_Sleeping Beauty._

Stella stared upon the book's cover.

_Sleeping Beauty._

Her gorgeous irises widened.

_Sleeping Beauty._

It was a bedtime story.

_Sleeping…_

Her hands went limp and the book slipped from her fingers.

_...Beauty._

She drops down to her knees with her hands catching her fall.

Stella's mind suddenly became like that of a camera. Images quickly processed in her brain. And for her, it was painful.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_how was this chapter?? ANY THOUGHTS ON WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN IN NEXT?? share your predictions! **Review! Critique! **Thank you so much!! :D_

_-_

_-_

_this is the 13th chapter... i'm soo happy i made it this far! but i wouldn't be able to continue this fic without the awesome reviewers/critiques who gave their opinions after reading a chapter...  
_

_Warangel88, drifter17, Iris, Selena, Rosa, Stella Caelum, Nightsky88, Stella Nox Fleuret, zm4u, PinkPseudonym, flOOke, StellaxNoctis fan, yorumiko, Lenalee, Cesia, Moonlight167, Yuki Minamoto, Skykhanhaunter... and hopefully more to come!! THANK YOU!! please do keep up with the amazing reviews! you guys are awesome!! :D  
_


	14. Past and Present

**a/n: **please join my c2! subscribers are needed! :D thanks! here you go! ch 14!

Noctis' father: the name is changed from 'Navide' to 'Neleus'. It is a Latin name in which its origin is unknown.

**Disclaimer: **FFVXIII is owned by: SquareEnix!

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 14: Past and Present**

*

*

_Flash!_

A father is sitting in his chair with a warm, loving smile crafted on his face.

_Flash!_

Snuggled upon his sturdy lap was a little girl with golden tresses, her eyes were a striking resemblance with her father's.

_Flash!_

The man sets his daughter down from his lap and tells her to fetch him her favorite book. It was time for another bedtime story.

_Flash!_

She toddles off and skips merrily, obeying his tender request. The little girl climbs up on a staircase and finds herself being towered by a huge bookshelf. Her face gives a cute twitch, annoyed because her favorite princess tale couldn't be found. Her father sees this dilemma and suggests that she look on the bottom part of the shelf.

_Flash!_

His daughter finds the book and she gives out an adorable hurray. She hurriedly goes down the stairs despite her father's reminder to watch her step. The little girl doesn't mind the light scolding. She's excited because her all-time favorite bedtime tale was about to be read again for the _nth _time.

_Flash!_

But all of a sudden, her father shouts out her name. His furious tone scares the little girl, making her stop on her toes. He tells her to hide somewhere safe but his daughter insists on staying; not knowing what was going on. Her father shouts again, this time running towards her. Fearing for the girl's safety, he scoops her up like a little doll and carries her behind the shelf that was underneath the staircase. His daughter is frightened and the man felt the same, except it was worse.

_Flash!_

The room of the door breaks down violently. The little girl screams in shock but a hand cups her mouth, preventing the cry from coming out of her throat. Her father holds a finger before his lips, telling her that everything would be alright as long as she doesn't come out of hiding unless she is told to do so. He plants a loving kiss on her forehead then he leaves, despite the girl's silent weeping.

_Flash!_

Tears cascade down her rosy cheeks. Her whole body shivers in fear. She wants to run but her father has told her to stay put. She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't have any idea what's happening. And then finally, something puts all her doubts into silence…

—_A gunshot._

Stella's blue eyes blinked furiously. She breathed hard and realized that the images in her head had abruptly come to an end. The Ambassador looked around the room. She found herself leaning upon the empty desk with both arms.

"What… were those…?" She whispered as she grasped heavily for air.

Stella never thought that such images could flash across her mind. Nor did she think that such scenes ever existed. It was nightmare for the vivacious diplomat. But before she thought that it was over, something across her strangely caught her attention.

It seemed to be a huge portrait that hung in one side of the wall. But its façade was completely covered with a red velvet cloth.

Whatever attracted Stella to come close to the portrait was a mystery. She felt as if _that _was the one thing that made her come into this room in the first place. She badly wanted to know what it was as she raised her left arm before her. Stella clutched the cloth and felt its satin-like texture upon her fingertips. She wondered to herself if she should continue to pull down the cover. She hesitated, thinking if it would be something significant with whatever was to be revealed.

But then, something quickly made her release her hold on the cloth.

"Is everything alright, child?" It was a voice—a motherly one.

"Yes, everything's fine." Stella immediately spun around. "Queen Seraphine." She added as she darted her eyes towards the figure of the Tenebrae monarch who wore her semi-formal sleeves patterned with a grey cotton skirt.

"I see." The Queen approached Stella with her eyes fixed upon the covered portrait. "Did you wish to know what was hidden behind this?" Her hand gestured.

"No need, Your Highness." Stella shrugged. "Please excuse my presence in your room. It wasn't really my intention to…"

The Queen raised a hand. "It is alright. And no, this isn't my room."

Stella agreed, as the place was a bit less feminine in taste.

"This once belonged to the _late_ King Eneas." Queen Seraphine informed. "Have you heard of him, child?"

"The name is familiar. But I have never met him before or even during his reign."

"Is that so?" The old monarch's lips pressed together. "That is a shame then."

"I am rather saddened by the forfeited chance." The Ambassador replied.

Stella politely turned her heels to the opposite direction and made her way towards the staircase. She spotted the storybook that she had dropped earlier and bent down to get it. The Ambassador then returned to where the wise ruler stood.

"I found this." Stella held out the book, making sure that the title cover was facing up. "I know it isn't in my place to find this book. But, since Your Majesty is the only one that knew the previous occupants of this room, I'd like to return this to the owner."

The Queen held out her hands and received the book. A sudden look of melancholy mixed with surprise ran through her face.

"The little girl who loved that fairy tale must've missed it dearly." She smiled. "I hope it gets returned to her."

Stella excused herself before the monarch and made her way towards the door. But Queen Seraphine's affectionate voice suddenly called out before the Ambassador could leave.

"How did you know that it was a little girl who loved this book?"

Her Majesty's question was quite hard to answer. Stella simply couldn't tell her that she saw the girl with yellow tresses in a bizarre and shocking vision. That would just be too awkward and she certainly wouldn't have any reason for a backup.

"I was never really fond of fairy tales when I was a little girl. But I do know that Sleeping Beauty is a story of such." She replied with a cheerful grin. "I really hope the book finds its way back to her."

"It already has."

The Queen's answer could no longer be heard by the Ambassador as she had left the room right after answering Her Majesty's question. She was left standing there, embracing the book so tight as if having no more intentions of letting it go.

*

*

*

A man in a casual suit reflexively tilted his head sideways. He had always done that whenever the Caelum King decided to pay the company a visit. But now that the monarch had passed away, his attention immediately transferred to the beloved King's son.

"Prince Noctis!" he exclaimed with vigor. "It is such an honor to be in your presence once more." The man bowed down as courtesy to the young heir.

"There's really no need to bow so ridiculously, Julio." The Prince replied, with a gesture from his hand. "A simple greeting is enough."

Julio, the man with a beardy façade, contradicted. "Oh! But I must, Your Highness! It is part of my conduct to bow dow—"

"Yes, yes. I understand." Noctis shrugged.

"Ah! But you sometimes don't, Prince Noctis…" He teasingly argued.

Julio followed the Caelum heir as he stepped inside the elevator. The company secretary noticed that Noctis was still wearing his long-sleeved blouse and black slacks. It automatically gave him the impression that the Prince directly went here in the company office right after school. He's just doing what he's supposed to, as the one who is next in line for the throne, Julio thought.

"Basement, Julio." Noctis instructed, pulling his secretary away from his pensiveness.

Julio pressed the button—the _wrong _one.

Noctis raised his eyebrows in wonder as the secretary spun around to face the Prince.

"Tsk. Tsk." Julio wagged a finger. "Why has His Majesty forgotten the first protocol?"

"Protocol?"

"Yes, I mentioned it to you during the last meeting that we had with Sir Arkenis." Julio pushed the round, silver button that had the number nine on it then added, "That was just about a week ago, if you recalled."

Noctis kept his mouth shut in an attempt to remember what this protocol that his secretary blabbered about. Meanwhile, a minute passed and the sound of a ding echoed. The elevator doors slid open and Julio stepped out with the Prince behind him.

They were on the ninth floor of the Caelum Company office. The staff lounge was located just turn to the right of the hallway from the elevator.

"Julio," Noctis called out as he trailed his secretary. "Why are we here? The monthly staff meeting isn't until two weeks from now."

Julio sighed. "So you did forget, Prince Noctis."

The bearded secretary opened the lounge's door and gestured for the Prince to enter. Noctis stepped inside and he was greeted by the smiling faces of the company's executive staff. All of them sat behind a long table and they looked as if they were definitely expecting for the Prince's arrival.

"What is this? An emergency meeting?" Noctis felt quite nervous at the sight of his company's officials despite the fact that hewas indeed their big boss.

"The First Protocol," the secretary began. "Whenever the Prince decides to pay the company a visit, he is obliged to give an inspiring message to all of his executive staff."

Noctis quickly turned to Julio who had a huge grin on his face. "You brought me here, for _this_?" the Prince stated in an accusing tone.

"Of course! Now, now, get on with your message my dear Prince!" Julio replied, giving the Caelum son a push.

Noctis stood before the long table with his face looking so obviously unprepared. He felt the eyes of everyone in his executive staff upon him. They were waiting for the Prince to give a short speech that could inspire them despite the fact that their company was currently facing a crisis.

The sovereign opened his mouth, but no words came out. He quickly turned to Julio who sat in the first seat to the right. Noctis gave the 'look' to which Julio immediately understood.

"Begin by complimenting them on their efforts for this company…" he whispered. "Then state the company's ongoing success from its military arms to its medicinal sector. After that, say what needs to be done so that we can earn more by using strategic investments. And then finally, give your personal and inspiring opinions."

Julio grasped for air after finishing his last sentence. The secretary pulled a clipboard from under the table and placed it on the surface. Noctis, whose hands leaned upon the table, felt the company data upon the tip of his fingers as it was pushed towards him by Julio. "In case you forget anything." He mumbled.

The Prince gave a very blank stare to his secretary. His sturdy arms carried the weight of his shoulders as he leaned forward to glance at the first page of the data attached to the clipboard—numbers, charts, and huge business words. They were quite troublesome but Noctis knew that he just had to get through with this. It was his duty.

The executive staff waited patiently for their Prince to finish reviewing the data which he didn't even touch. Noctis tapped his fingers upon the table as he wished for some miracle—any miracle that could save him from making such ridiculous and unnecessary messages.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

His plea was heeded.

At first, neither Julio nor the other staff members bothered to stand up and walk all the way from their seats to open the table. But the knocking repeated, and seeing that none of them had any plans of answering the door, Noctis did instead. The secretary felt ashamed for letting the monarch do the job that clearly wasn't meant for him. But the Prince didn't complain at all. In fact, he was thankful the moment he opened the door.

It was Salsus, and he was just 'in time' to rescue Noctis from something he himself wasn't even in the mood of doing.

"Julio!" the Prince called, with a grin on his striking face. "Would it be alright if you do the protocol for me this afternoon?"

The bearded secretary swiftly stood from his seat. "B-but, Prince Noctis…!"

"Thank you. You were much more reliable than I expected."

The Prince hurriedly exited and left Julio standing before the executive staff. They all waited for an 'inspiring' message which the members hoped would at least be as good as what His Majesty would've stated.

"You are reliable as well, Sal." Noctis said, glancing at his friend.

"I am, Noct." He responded, pushing the tip of his glasses with his knuckles. "It's all in the intuition."

"So what brought you here?" Noctis asked as they sauntered within the hallway.

"Your Right Hand."

"He's my father's Right Hand. Not mine."

"It is the same thing, Noct. Arkenis previously served King Neleus, and now he serves his son."

"I wish you'd get straight to the point."

"Very well then," Salsus cleared his throat. "He wants you to know that the International Kingdom Council has already sent their invitation to your country. It was stated that this year's diplomatic conference will be held a week from now."

"Ah, that conference again. Tell Arkenis that I received his message and that I will be there."

"That's good to hear." Salsus grinned. "And he also wants you to know that Natalia will be there as well."

_Natalia._

"So she'll be there too, huh? I thought she said that she abhorred such international conferences."

"She is still the Princess from the Kingdom Vahalis. Of course she has to be there." He suggested. "You're not planning to hide from her again are you, Noct?"

"I wasn't hiding from her, Sal." The Prince stopped on his feet. "There were much more important things to be done."

"Sure there were." Salsus scoffed. "Battling against Lacertus and Celer on an intense PS3 game is _more _important than getting to know more of your wife-to-be."

The two arrived in front of an elevator. The door slid open and Noctis wedged his hand on its side to prevent the door from closing in front of him.

"For the last time, Natalia isn't my fiancé or whatsoever. You really are fond of twisting Arkenis' words, aren't you Sal?" The Prince said, calmly. "Stop that."

Salsus laughed at Noctis' words. "Alright, alright. I will." Hearing his answer, the Prince smirked and stepped inside the empty elevator.

"Where are you going now, Noct?"

"Where do you think I'm going, Sal?" He sarcastically asked as he pushed the button designated for the basement.

"The Crystal is lucky to have such a diligent Prince taking good care of it, most especially at its current situation." Salsus noted. "Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No, thanks. You have to go back and _report_ to Arkenis, remember?"

The Prince's question felt like it had a double meaning to it. For a second, Salsus was tensed. But realizing that Noctis was completely unaware of his two-faced disposition, he was able to shake his anxiety away.

The glasses wearing lad nodded his head in response to Noctis' question that was once again misunderstood by his over thinking nature. The elevator's door slowly slid itself shut and as the Prince descended to the Company's underground premises; Salsus took off and headed towards the stairs.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_i never really thought that Sleeping Beauty would have such an effect to OF's readers. nevertheless, your awesome reactions crafted a huge grin on my face! :D about the whole symbolism thing, i'll be honest. there really is a symbolic meaning behind it but i wasn't planning on expanding it. but if you guys wish to know what its meaning is, i think i'll try to find a spot for it and squeeze it right in. but if not, i might just explain the symbolism in one of my future author notes._

_-_

_-_

_TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER! **Review! Criticize! Comment! **Is Queen Seraphine related to Stella in some way? What kind of character do you think "Natalia" is? :D Thanks, in advance, to those who'll review!  
_


	15. Dance Practice

**a/n: ***groan* midterms. ... chapter 15!

**Disclaimer: **i keep telling people that i don't own FFVXIII. :D

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 15: Dance Practice**

*

*

Graceful music filled the atmosphere of Regius' dance studio as the cotillion participants practiced their eleventh step of the dance. It was one of those warm Tuesday afternoons where one would gravely wish for a tall glass of iced tea. More of the ice_ than_ of the tea.

But a drink was quite unreachable at the moment as the cotillion dance instructor threatened to cancel break time if the young sovereigns couldn't properly demonstrate the correct move for step eleven.

"Ladies! Ladies!" It was the high pitched French tone of the dance instructor, Marceau, calling the attention of the all the participants thus putting the dance to a halt. "Twist on your heels and turn swiftly to your _right_! Not left! That will be followed by….?"

"The boys' right arm wraps around our waists…" A chorus replied was echoed by the young female monarchs.

"Wrong!" Marceau exclaimed. "The boys' _left _arm wraps around your waists! There is a huge difference between 'right' and 'left' ladies!"

As the girls moaned in annoyance to Marceau' naggings, the boys sighed heavily as they literally felt the weight of their shoulders bringing them down.

The students were observably pissed off as much as the instructor was. And as the number of their takes increased, their chances of having a break time slimmed down.

However, a certain pair might just be on their way to the studio's door for a well-deserved break.

"Alright! Stop!" Marceau cried out, pushing the stop button of the boom box. "We don't seem to be getting anywhere as of now. The guys are doing a remarkable job! But the girls…" He nodded his head disappointingly. "If you can't learn from _mua_, you might as well learn from _tua_."

The French dancer pointed his thin framed arm towards the female student in the last row. Her blonde layered tresses stood out as it was a perfect complement with her partner's charcoal shaded spikes.

"Mademoiselle Fleuret! I want you to demonstrate the eleventh step for the ladies' part."

"Of all the other participants, he picked you." The Prince teased.

"It's a called a compliment, Noct. It might be best for you to have something like that in your vocabulary." Stella frivolously answered back.

Though it has already been five days after he and the Ambassador had their get-to-know-each-other meeting, things still seemed quite new for Noctis. But even with that, Stella felt contented that she was able to make the Prince be at ease in a way.

His left hand that was not completely swathed around her slim waist—a couple of millimeters or so—gently retreated. Meanwhile, Stella's left rested upon his right hand. The warmth that had gathered between their clasped palms released into the air as Noctis slid his hand off hers.

The Prince smirked and watched his dance partner make her way to the front where Marceau stood waiting.

As Stella felt quite overwhelmed with the fact that the dance practices were going well so far, she had also hoped that this day would end without any worries.

But it seemed that the day would end with the Ambassador seeing the bizarre images again.

She saw it all once more—the father and his daughter and the storybook. She felt within her, the fear that engulfed the joyful expressions on their faces.

The images banged inside her head, whacking itself in such swift movements.

As painful as it was for her to bear, Stella kept walking and never did she dare to stop right in the middle to turn and run away.

Her blue irises looked down on the floor and she noticed that a pair of dancing footwear was right across her black leather school shoes. Stella tilted her head up and realized that her feet had brought her before the cotillion dance instructor.

Marceau had a questioning expression as he wondered why the female student slightly wobbled her way to the front.

"Mademoiselle…? Are you alright?"

"…yes, I am." Stella replied with a weak grin.

Marceau was about to instruct her to properly demonstrate how to turn to the right, after the previous move. But before he could even dart his eyes away from her, she suddenly fell to the ground.

"You know, Noctis…" A female sovereign with a curvy figure approached the Prince with a flirtatious smile upon her glossy crimson lips. "If you and I were partners, we could've had our break time an hour ago."

"But we're not classmates." Noctis coolly answered back. "And quite frankly, I barely know you."

The girl coiled a lock of her wavy hair around the tip of her right finger. "Don't think so negatively. We've known each other since the first day of high school. I was the one seated behind you in homeroom class, remember?"

"Not really."

"Ugh." Her eyes rotated in disgust to Noctis' straight answer.

Out of nowhere, a manly scream resonated within the walls of the studio. The sovereigns quickly flocked to the front as they curiously wondered what had happened.

"What was that?" The Caelum son jerked his head to the crowd and asked.

"Hmm…." The wavy haired girl used her height and tiptoed herself upwards to see what had brought the commotion.

"Oooh! I think it's that Fleuret girl." She gasped. "Looks like she's down for the count…"

Before the girl could turn around and mock Noctis of having such a frail girl for a partner, the Prince suddenly disappeared from her sight. Her out-of-jealousy remark became unspoken.

Questions swarmed around as the sovereigns clustered together. Seeing that the students have formed a crowd, the dance instructor exclaimed in panic, "_Students_! Move away! Stay back! Give room for the air to come in!"

The cotillion representatives did as they were told. And as they all stepped back, one of them did the opposite.

Marceau cried out to the boy who rushed immediately to the scene. "MonsieurCaelum! What do you think you're doing?!"

"What happened here?" Noctis calmly inquired.

"I don't know, Monsieur Caelum!" He alertly responded. "She just fell all of a sudden!"

The Prince bent down on one knee and he leaned an arm upon the other propped leg. With his free arm, he scooped up his partner whose body lied on one side of the floor. Stella's back rested above his sturdy hold. Noctis looked at her, knowing what to do next.

He reached for a spot on her neck with his index and middle finger and waited for a few seconds.

"She's out cold, that's all." The Prince said, after feeling a thumping beat beneath her skin.

The rest of the students felt relieved that none of them had done anything to cause the Ambassador's mishap.

Noctis removed his fingers from her neck and glanced at Stella before he tilted his head to the instructor.

Marceau brought down his phone from his ear and grinned at the Prince with assurance.

"Not to worry, Monsieur Caelum! The school nurse is on her way."

The heir nodded as he understood the instructor's words.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_CLIFFIE!! XD hope you'll stay put for the next chap! tell me what you think! **Review! Comment! Criticize! **Thank you so much for those who'll review. :)_


	16. Regained Consciousness

**a/n: **hmm.. there's nothing much to say... ch16!

**Disclaimer: **do. not. own. FFVXIII.

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 16: Regained Consciousness**

*

*

_-_

_-_

"_Hello Stella, I am Ofelia! Starting from this day forth, you will be living in this house with me, your grandmother."_

"_Okay… Grandma, my head hurts…"_

"_Does it now, Stella? Don't you worry about a thing. I'll take that pain away…. Now… Does it still hurt, Stella?"_

"_Not as much as before…"_

"_Oh, that's alright! It'll go away, so you shouldn't be afraid, Stella."_

"_Why do you keep calling me 'Stella', Grandma?"_

"_Because that's what I decided to call you! That has been your name, right after your parents left."_

"_My parents? Are they going to come back? Ever?"_

"_No Stella, they won't. And I am very sorry about that. But don't worry alright? I'll always be by your side."_

"_Forever and ever, Grandma?"_

"_Forever and ever, Stella."_

_-_

_-_

"Mmph…" A voice suddenly moaned in a muffle.

Noctis felt the weight upon his left arm slowly lifting off. He spun his head straightforward and dropped his arm in place after it no longer served its purpose of holding her up.

"What… happened?"

"Mademoiselle!" Marceau shrieked, trudging quickly on his feet. He bent down and placed a comforting hand upon the back of the now conscious student.

"Are you alright?!"

"Yes," She replied, still with a flimsy grin.

Stella lightly rubbed her head as she felt more awake by the second. She realized that she was sitting on the floor in the middle of the dance studio. Her eyes gazed around and she felt the stares of her fellow cotillion representatives upon her.

Their faces were all the same—full of speculation and curiosity.

But one face was completely different. His expression remained cool and calm. However, his eyes told another story. At first, Stella thought she saw something from his face. But then her stare met his. He blinked at it and the look never resurfaced.

"Noct—"

"'Scuse me! 'Scuse me! School nurse, comin' through!" A hoarse voice cried out. "Where's my patient, eh?"

A plump, stout woman with vermillion hair tied into a bun forced squeezed herself through the crowd of students who stood around the scene. The students felt her bloated, bodily presence as she managed to come out to the other side.

The ambassador tilted her head up as the woman walked towards her with the end of a stethoscope dangling in the middle of her white blouse.

"Another case of skipping lunch, I s'ppose?" The nurse said, coursing her squinty eyes upon Stella's slender figure. "Ya'd better stop believin' 'em diet rumors, honey. Unless ya got 'em plans of bein' anorexic!"

She bent down beside Noctis who kept his reactions to himself. In order not to be of a nuisance to the mouthy nurse, he stood up and gave way.

"How ya feelin' now, girl?" She inquired, draping a hand across Stella's forehead.

"I'm fine." The Ambassador smiled.

"Are 'ya sure? We could go to the clinic if 'ya want." The nurse glanced at Noctis who stood not so far from them. "This nice boy ov'r here can carry ya along the way if 'ya'd also like."

Stella glanced as well to the boy whom the nurse referred to. She couldn't help but give out a slight chuckle at her words. There was no way that was ever going to happen, it was plain ridiculous, Stella thought.

Noctis, hearing that remark, thought it was also ridiculous _and _stupid. He could perfectly picture out in his head how Celer and Lacertus' faces would look like if they themselves witnessed the day when he carries a girl in his arms _or _when a girl allows him to carry her in his arms.

"There's no need for any of that to happen." With the strength in her body, Stella pushed her arms upon the floorboards. The nurse watched as she hoisted herself up without any trouble.

"See?" The Ambassador smirked. "I am fine."

The plump woman pursed her red lips and gazed momentarily at the girl who towered over her bent posture.

The nurse sighed and stood up as well.

"I don't think I can persuade 'ya anymore, honey. But I'ma advise 'ya to cut this," She spun her head around her surroundings and continued, "Dancin' thing. Too much of this builds up fatigue in the body, 'ya know?"

Stella darted her eyes to her far right. "Mr. Marceau?"

"Go ahead, Mademoiselle Fleuret!" The instructor insisted. "It is for your sake, as well as ours."

"I will make up for this session tomorrow."

"Yes, yes, you will. We'll see you in practice by then. But for now, au revoir!" Marceau answered, waving a hand to her.

Stella politely curved her lips into a grin before she excused herself.

"Mr. Marceau!" A gruff voice cried out. "This is the students' health we're talkin' about. Ya can't just go around lettin' this kids dance nonstop! Ya'd better have an explanation for this one!"

Marceau forcibly pushed his cheeks high as his voice cracked. "Why of course I do! You see, I…"

The instructor tucked his mouth and swiftly glanced at the person on his right.

"Monsieur Caelum, what are you still doing here? Your partner has left. There is nothing else left for you to do."

Noctis did not reply but he knew what Marceau was about to say next.

"You may go now. Au revoir!"

He ambled quickly towards the white, long bench that rested a bit farther from the studio's doorway. Without stopping, his hand grabbed the pelt sling of his black bag that dangled from the bench's edge. He wore it from the right, diagonally upon his chest and then he exited the dance studio.

The crimson and golden streaked sky greeted the Prince outside. It was quiet, except for the commanding voice of the football's varsity coach and his whistle blows which resonated from the football field that was located east from the studio.

Noctis scanned the area, with a purpose in mind.

"Noct!"

Upon hearing his name called out by that recognizable voice, he felt his purpose served in another way.

The girl with the blonde layered hair and bright blue irises stood farther from his left. She had her smile back on.

She had been standing there, for just a couple of minutes. Though he wasn't aware of it, she was waiting for him.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_hope this was a good chapter... **Review! Comment! Criticize! **A big hug to those who'll do so! :)_


	17. Compulsory Attendance

**a/n: **and the girl waiting for Noctis is....?

**Disclaimer: **don't own final fantasy versus xiii!

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 17: Compulsory Attendance**

*

*

The Caelum Prince and the Tenebraean Ambassador sat, inches away from each other, on a ceramic-made white bench that was just beside a red vending machine.

The view below them was the university's football field and they could practically watch the team's coach training them the same way with the cotillion's instructor—only it was purposely done under the prickling heat of the afternoon sun.

Regius' faculty thought that it would be a good place to set up benches where it was accessible for people who just came from the parking lot to park their cars and who immediately wanted to get a seat with a good gaming view, not necessarily near or far from the field.

"By the way," she began. "Have you received your invitation to the upcoming conference?"

Noctis popped the lid of his Pepsi open. He watched as he noticed tiny bubbles fizz out from the opening. He held the can before his mouth and gulped a mouthful which cooled his insides as he felt the liquid rush down his throat.

"Yeah. Just a day ago." His head tilted towards her. "You?"

"I just received it this morning. As a matter of fact, I have it with me."

Stella settled her unopened can of diet soda between them. She reached for the rectangular, aqua handbag beside her and zipped it open. Feeling the satin texture of an envelope, she pulled it out and held it in one hand.

Noctis' eyes spotted the red sealed mark in the middle of the invitation.

"You haven't opened it."

"I guess I haven't." Stella replied and locked her eyes upon the envelope's closed flap.

Noctis trailed her gaze. "Are you waiting for it to open by itself?"

The Ambassador laughed, holding the envelope before him.

"Open it then, Noct."

"If it'll get the excitement out of you…"

"Thanks, but I'm not really excited."

The Prince placed his half-empty Pepsi beside Stella's 7up. He took the invitation and hunched over.

Stella watched as he scraped the dry seal of the envelope with his right thumb. The red candle wax crumbled into tiny bits as he flipped the flap open.

"What did it say?" The Ambassador asked, leaning sideward.

Noctis dug out the folded letter from the envelope and held it between them.

"Read it for me, alright?" He said with a smug.

Stella tucked her lips and forced herself to receive the two-page letter.

Her eyes swiftly scanned the first paper, noting only the important details such as the date, time and venue. Her hand flipped to the second one, but seeing that it only stated the conference's outline that would be discussed on that day, Stella folded the letter and gave it back to Noctis.

"I hope you understood what it said."

The Prince buried the invitation back into the envelope that he held.

"It's a week from now. Sunday, to be exact. Seven thirty in the evening at Duke Thibault's mansion."

Noctis nodded in agreement as he returned the invitation to her. Stella willingly accepted it and kept the envelope between her hands.

"Your kingdom has always been given an invitation, isn't that so?" The Ambassador said. "It's funny how I've never seen you there. Not even once."

"So we're the same then."

"But I guess this time, we'll recognize each other." She grinned.

"Ah," Noctis slightly frowned. "That I'm not so certain of."

"What do you mean by that?" Stella's eyes raised her brows.

"You might not see me at the conference."

"Isn't our attendance mandatory?"

"Yeah," The Prince leaned his back on the bench. "It is mandatory."

"I wonder what your reason is, Noct."

Noctis debated within himself whether he should answer Stella or not. He thought it over as he watched on the field, one of the varsity players swinging the football with all his might.

"Let's just say," He said. "I don't really feel like going."

_Touchdown! _

The brawny, brown-skinned player yelled and raised his arms into the sky. The team's cheering caught Stella's ear as she spun her head straightforward.

She fell silent and pondered over Noctis' answer for a few seconds.

"I don't believe that response, you know."

"How so?" The Prince's head jerked towards her. Stella smiled, smugly.

"Prince Noctis must be running away from something or _someone_."

"No, he isn't."

"Then why won't he come to the conference?"

"Because," He said, turning away.

Noctis was reluctant to continue but he felt Stella's eyes upon him, waiting for a rational explanation. The weight of her stare strangely pushed him to tell.

"It was in that conference… where the parents of the Caelum Prince, _died_."

A strong breeze blew through the Prince's charcoal locks and the Ambassador's golden layers. Stella's hands clutched onto the letter.

"You mean…?"

Noctis lifted his gaze towards the dusk sky.

"They passed away four years ago… The tragic diplomatic conference also happened four years ago…"

He brought his stare back down and his indigo eyes shut momentarily, resisting the pain of bitter recollection.

As a glum expression crossed Stella's face, an unruffled looked remained in his.

"I'm sorry..." Her voice softened.

"Yeah,"

"But…"

"What?"

"If you've always felt that way, then why have you gone into the previous conferences right after the incident?"

"I guess—"

"No, wait. Don't answer. I shouldn't have asked that. Sorry…" She lowered her head. Noctis shook his in disapproval.

"I'm fine with anything, so long as it's not against it."

Stella glanced at him and she felt at ease.

"The conference was mandatory and I am Prince. I was obliged even if I felt like refusing."

"We don't have to agree with everything all the time, Noct."

"But I do, Stella." He firmly stated. "It's my responsibility… as the future King of my country."

She kept her silence after his response. There wasn't anything more to say. After all, she didn't feel the pain he felt. Not the _exact _pain, at least.

"You should know that," he added. "I've learned to accept things the way they're supposed to be."

An airplane glided across the sky, its engine sound became only a resonating hum to those who spotted its passing from below.

Stella glanced at him then smiled. She smiled for him, for she was glad that Noctis was able to let go of a burden from the past. Though, she could not say so much for herself.

Noctis felt his throat run a bit dry. He needed a drink to quench his thirst. He reached for his Pepsi, hoping that it was still cold enough to taste well.

"I almost forgot to thank you for helping me out awhile ago."

Noctis pressed his lips against the lid and he tilted the can upward to let the carbonic beverage trickle down inside him. He tasted it and it was still cool enough.

"I don't recall doing anything much, Stella." He said, pulling the soda off his mouth.

"Even though that's the case, you were still right beside me when I regained my consciousness, right?" The Ambassador insisted her opinion.

"If you say so," Noctis glimpsed at Stella who sat from his left. He couldn't help but feel his mouth twinge into a smile because of that thought.

A loud cry called out.

"HEY! NOCT!"

Curious, the pair spun themselves around to see where the yell resonated from.

A fist whacked the head of a blonde boy who winced in pain after feeling the throbbing sensation of his cranium.

"_What the hell?!_ Lacertus!!"

"Reckless and stupid."

"Shut up, Sal!"

"Sorry, Noct! We didn't mean to interrupt the _two _of you!!"

Lacertus, Salsus and Celer stood a foot away from the bench where the Prince and the Ambassador sat.

It was only _this _time that Noctis did not sense the presence of his posse, 'sneaking' up on them again. It was going well as the threesome concealed themselves behind the trunk of a broad cherry blossom tree. But that was until their beloved and boisterous air soft addicted pal suddenly felt all cunning and clever that he decided to come out of his hiding to 'bust' Noctis who was _with _a girl.

But unfortunately, things did not go as the blonde boy expected it to be.

"Did you need someone to accompany you to the boys' comfort room, Celer?" Noctis teased.

A chuckle escaped from Stella's mouth. But it wasn't as loud and powerful as Lacertus'.

"As a matter of fact Noct, he does. That's why he called out for your assistance." Salsus scorned, pushing his spectacles to the bridge of his nose.

"I. Will. Kill. You." Celer's face was tainted in red as his hands curled into firm balls.

He charged towards Salsus as he felt the collar of his school uniform suddenly tighten around his neck.

"You can"—_laugh_—"kill Sal"—_laugh_—"later in the tournament."—_laugh_—"Don't do it here,"—_laugh—_"too many witnesses."

Lacertus tried to grasp for air as he laughed between his statements. He just couldn't get over sadistic things quite easily.

"Fine! Prepare to meet _Goddess Etro_, Sal!!!" Celer growled, cracking his knuckles. His scar-faced pal released his strong grip from Celer's collar, seeing that he has come to terms.

"We'll see if who meets her first, Celer." Salsus scoffed.

"_What did you say?!_"

And so their petty argument continued, with Lacertus as their referee, of course. But the noise of their bicker gradually became a background sound for them.

"I see you must be going now."

"It would seem so. They can't wait for the game already."

Stella took her handbag into her lap and returned the conference invitation inside. She zipped the bag close and wore the sling over her left shoulder.

She stood up and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the cotillion practice."

Noctis rose from the bench, bringing a can of unopened 7up with him.

"I heard food will give you a lot of energy during the rehearsal." He said, handing over the beverage.

Stella received it and felt her fingers touch the tips of his. There was a contrast of warmth and coldness.

"I don't skip meals, okay?" She assured.

"So you just felt like fainting at the moment."

"Not at all."

Stella felt parched and she decided to open the soda. Her right thumb flipped the aluminum lid open and she drank the 7up, tasting the sweetness of its ingredients.

She licked her lips, removing any excess liquid from the drink and she grimaced in thought.

"Maybe…" Stella recalled what had happened.

_Father._

_Daughter._

_Storybook._

_Killer._

_Death._

The Ambassador shook the images away with a blink from her azure eyes.

"All I needed was some rest." She feigned.

"Then have some." Noctis suggested.

"I'll see if I can make that happen." Stella grinned.

The morning star retreated behind the hills. Her corona left splashes of scarlet and ginger against the vast canvas. Soon, glistening servants humbly spread themselves across the darkening heavens as they awaited the coming forth of the deity of the night who was to mark another evening of his reign.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_hope you liked this latest update! the last paragraph was a bit poetic don't you think? hehe. **Review! Comment! Criticize!** another big bear hug to those who'll do so! :)_


	18. Natalia of Vahalis

**a/n: **it's been awhile since my last update. please accept my humble apology! i think you guys know the reason why... (*cough*school*cough*) anyways, here's ch18! enjoy!

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 18: Natalia of Vahalis**

*

*

The man clicked his lighter once, twice and then thrice before an orange flame finally surfaced. He held the tip of his tobacco over the dancing heat, allowing its end to light up. A few puffs here and there and the man with gray-streaked hair felt relaxed with each cloud of smoke that emerged through his nostrils and mouth. He shoved the lighter back into the inner pocket of his military-like uniform and leaned back into the couch for comfort.

Across him was a rectangular table decorated with a vase of yellow tulips as its center attraction and a plate of warm, crispy chicken fingers on the side. Right before the table was another long couch where a young woman with fair skin also sat with her right leg over her left.

Indeed, she had an eye-catching face beneath her straight-cut bangs that reached until eyebrows. Her irises reflected a natural shade of emerald. Above her scarlet red lips was a fine, slender nose. Her cheeks were tainted with a rosy glow. And to top it all off, her straight, silky, ebony black hair that reached until the middle of her back became her crowning glory.

The young lady's taste in fashion was also another thing that was quite noticeable from her. She wore upon her feet, black leather heeled boots that reached below her knees. A white vest was patterned over her red fitting dress shirt which also complemented her skinny jeans well. And on her neck, she had a silver necklace with the pendant of the first letter of her name.

"I am certain that the Prince is on his way home." The man confirmed, sucking on his tobacco again.

"It's alright, Sir Arkenis. I can still wait for him a bit longer." The lady grinned. "I suppose he's still playing another _ridiculous_ game of air soft, huh?"

Arkenis blew the dusty smoke into the air. "It would no longer be a surprise if he was."

They waited patiently for the Caelum heir to arrive. But after a few more minutes, the door of the palace's private living room flew open.

The military officer spun in his seat with a huge grin on his unshaved mouth upon seeing that the enigmatic monarch has finally come home. He briskly stood up, removing the cigar that was wedged between his teeth.

"Good evening, Prince Noctis!"

"Good evening, Arkenis." The Caelum son replied, without pausing to greet. His feet trudged quickly, heading towards the grand staircase that was far behind the couch where the officer once sat upon.

Arkenis trailed Noctis with his eyes and asked, "Where is His Majesty off to?" He darted his gaze towards the grandfather clock that was right beside the foot of the staircase. "Going to bed at this hour already? Isn't it a bit too early my dear Prince?"

Noctis glanced upon the clock as well. _8:30 P.M._

"My body is feeling a bit sore from the tournament this afternoon." The Prince grinned, recalling his team's victory. "If there's anybody who wishes to address a concern about the company, let them file it into a letter and I'll get back to them first thing in the morning..."

"…Princess Natalia Lenore is here, Prince Noctis. She just arrived this afternoon from Vahalis. And she is here for the upcoming conference."

Noctis was about to climb the second tread of the stairs as he rested a hand upon the railing. He briefly paused, carefully processing Arkenis' words.

The mentioned lady stood up from the couch, smiling. "Long time no see, Noctis."

He was reluctant about turning around to face her. But he soon felt compelled to do so, realizing that it was a part of his duty—to 'befriend' the King's daughter of their allied country.

"I'm quite sure it wasn't that long since we've last seen each other, Natalia." Noctis replied as he spun on a heel, descending down the first two steps of the staircase.

"Oh yes it has, Noctis. A year, perhaps?" She said, approaching the Prince. "Now, let me get a good look at you."

As Natalia reached him, the girl realized that she was taller than the Prince, thanks to her three inched boots. Natalia was a tall-figured lady in her fifteen years of age, with a flirtatious but witty sense of humor.

"I _love _what you did with your hair, Noctis." She slyly complimented, her fingers slowly reaching out to touch Noctis' dark spikes.

But the Prince coolly averted his head away and said, "This has been my hairstyle for as long as I can remember."

Natalia swiftly withdrew her hand. Her green eyes trailed him as he ambled towards the table. Natalia followed him, proving that she was also known to be quite a persistent princess.

Noctis bent down and grabbed a stick of chicken fingers. He sat down upon the couch and munched on the juicy snack, partially satisfying his growling stomach.

"So you haven't had your dinner yet?" The Princess asked as he stood before him.

"It looks like he hasn't, Princess Natalia." Arkenis said, blowing another puff of smoke. "Your Majesty! It would be a good idea to have dinner with her. You two have a lot of catching up to do, I presume?"

Noctis finished his tasty finger food. Using a table napkin that he found beside the snack platter, he wiped any residue of chicken crumbs left.

"That is a quite good idea, Arkenis." Noctis pushed his palms onto the edge of the couch, his hands sinking upon the soft mattress as he stood up. "But," he glanced at the Princess. "Dinner would be better saved for another night, isn't that right, Natalia?"

"Are you feeling tired as well, Princess?" The military officer asked, flicking the rough, gray particles of his tobacco onto the ashtray that rested on a small table beside the couch.

"Well, I'm not really—"

"The three-hour flight from Vahalis to my country is a bit draining, don't you think?"

The Princess, feeling disappointed with the forfeited chance, pressed her lips into a forced smile.

"If you _insist _that I rest, Noctis, then I will."

Noctis couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy towards the Vahalis monarch. The feeling became more intense as she tried to approach him with open arms. She was so ready to sense the warmth and weight of his body pressing against hers.

But then he said, "Good night, Natalia," as he held out his right hand between them.

The Vahalis sovereign recognized the gesture. Her lips gradually crafted into a frown.

"Oh…" She said, quickly bringing down her arms and feeling a flush of embarrassment coming on its way. "Good night, Noctis."

Her left hand met with his in a shake.

"Shall I tell your bodyguard to pick you up, Princess Natalia?"

Natalia gave their gesture a strong grip. But Noctis slid his hand off hers, following a swift look of perplexity in his face.

"Princess?"

"Y-yes, Sir Arkenis. That would be very kind of you." She smiled, fervently rubbing the hand that was once held by the Prince's.

"Please take care on your way back to the Dea Luxuria hotel, Princess Natalia." Arkenis added, finishing his cigar before tossing it into the ashtray.

"I will." Natalia threw the Prince a glance. "I'll be leaving soon, Noctis. Is there anything that you wish to tell me before I do so?"

"Take the northern route. It'll take you much faster to that hotel."

An unsatisfied and blank look of expression crossed the female monarch's face. She wasn't so sure why her 'tactics' never worked around the Caelum Prince. But nonetheless, she knew that she couldn't give up on him that easily.

"Alright, I will. Thanks for the tip, Noctis!" She replied, giving Noctis a flirtatious wink from her right eye.

*

*

*

Salsus pushed the bridge of his glasses onto the middle of his nose. He gazed enthrallingly above the fireplace where the huge oil painting of the young Caelum Prince and his parents.

He recalled how Noctis' mother used to give Noctis, Lacertus, Celer and him freshly baked chocolate chip cookies every time they swam in the late afternoons back when they were still five year old kids. Celer thought it was corny for a 'big boy' like him to be offered with such sweet delights. But eventually, the rambunctious little blonde found it mouthwatering as he would sneak into the Queen Calista's kitchen to help himself to a cookie or two.

Those memories were tainted with friendships drenched by blissful innocence. A frown formed on Salsus' lips as he realized how time has changed so much of what was before.

"Sir Arkenis will be with you momentarily. Would you like to have something to drink while waiting for him?"

Salsus turned his look towards the door where a butler with a white cloth draped over his right arm, stood.

He grinned. "It'll be fine. Where is he anyways?"

"Sir Arkenis is in the private living room with Prince Noctis and Princess Natalia." The butler politely answered.

"So Natalia has arrived then."

"Yes, sir, she has. Just this afternoon, I was told." He went on. "If Sir Arkenis' guest needs anything more, please do not hesitate to call for me. I will be just outside the office."

The boy with hazelnut colored hair nodded as the bald butler gently closed the door behind him.

Salsus sighed, wondering if all of this information-relaying was of great value to the military official's 'plans'. His eyes slowly trailed upon the carpeted floor of the room. He wanted to trace his stare back upon the painting, hoping that the reminisced memories would at least wash his concealed doubts away.

But something within the flameless hearth had caught his attention. He was not sure what it was though, as the ashes covered half of its identity.

Salsus bent down; curious of what was it that was left unburned by the hot, crisp blaze of the fire. He reached his right arm into the fireplace and he grab hold of the item which was partially buried within the powdery heap of gray and black.

He stood up and brushed the particles of ash away, similar to what an archaeologist would do upon holding an ancient artifact that was buried for thousands of years under a pile of dirt.

Beneath the lens of his glasses, Salsus clearly identified what it was—a _letter, _folded twice. He examined its features more carefully: cream in color with a glossy-like texture and a faded mark of what seemed to be a certain kingdom's crest stamped on the upper left corner. There was nothing much peculiar about how it looked like, except for one thing.

The letter was only burnt on its sides. Salsus speculated that the person responsible for throwing it into the hearth must've tossed it when the fire was about to die out, thus avoiding its total damage.

Finally, he unfolded it and read the manuscript which was written legibly by hand:

_Sir Arkenis,_

_I regret to inform you that the whole council of Tenebrae, along with its constituents, denies your request for land domination. This is for the reason that…._

Salsu briefly paused and checked to see if anyone had entered the office's premises. Realizing that he was only one in the room, he looked down and continued reading.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_for those who have been awaiting Natalia's apperance, i hope her character design was enough to intrigue you guys and make you want the next chapter! :) please **Review, Comment, Criticize! **Thank you!!!! :D_


	19. A Father's Gift

**a/n: **i'm so glad i have uploaded another chap! hope you guys like this one! :)

**Disclaimer: **i realized 'this' was the part i forgot to type in the previous chapter. so anyways, I. Don't. Own. FFVXIII. Got it?

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 19: A Father's Gift**

*

*

Noctis reached for the coffee mug that rested near the edge of the table. He sipped it eagerly, hoping that the caffeine-infused drink would keep him up throughout the night. He wasn't staying late for his studies though—he had already done and perfected his assignments hours before.

Scattered upon the Prince's desk were papers—tons of it, everything entirely related to his family's company. Noctis had to finish signing all fifty pages of meeting agreements, business proposals, new investment ideas and such. But before he could scribble his signature into the designated lines, he still had to read and understand thoroughly what they were all about.

He wasn't denying that his eyelids were only about two inches away from shutting close.

_2:47 A.M._

Noctis had successfully finished signing half of the papers. He was determined to continue all of it. He already had three refills of coffee and the coffee maker inside his room could provide more. The playlist of his Ipod stuck onto a speaker, amplified good old RnB tracks within his working place.

Everything seemed to go well until the blue ink of his fountain pen went dry.

"Tch," he muttered.

Noctis was jotting his signature when he realized, despite the sleepiness in his eyes, that the pen was engraving without any color. He placed the writing instrument down and he slightly bent to his left and reached for the top drawer of his desk.

_A green graphing notebook and two crumpled memos of previous air soft tournaments._

The Prince thrust the drawer back into place and he reached for the second lower one, pulling it open.

_His sixth grade picture with Celer, Salsus and him, huddled in a neck lock by yours truly, Lacertus; pencils with dull tips and no erasers; Niccolo Machiavelli's "The Prince" book._

Noctis shut it briskly, hoping that the next and last compartment would finally reveal a working fountain pen.

A smirk curled his lips. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of a pen's tip beside an object of what seemed to be a rock. Noctis pulled the drawer all the way to the limit of its hinge. He reached down with his arm, feeling the smooth exterior of the pen upon his fingers. But he felt a strike of reluctance.

He decided to retrieve an item, but it wasn't the fountain pen.

Noctis stared at the rock that he purposely chose to get from the drawer instead of that other much more important thing. It was in a cloudy white color with little glistening specks around its surface. The rock, which was a bit smaller than his fist, felt quite sharp and firm because of its protruding edges surrounding it.

A look of melancholy stroke the Prince's handsome face as his fingers toyed with it. He knew what it was. And it was not merely a rock that he would normally see scattered almost everywhere in the grounds of Regius or his palace.

*

*

*

"How have you been, Miss Fleuret?" A kind voice asked, its tone bouncing off from the phone's speaker and into the quiet hallway.

"I'm fine, Somna." The caller's recipient replied.

"I'm not the only one here concerned, you know." The Tenebraean Ambassador went on. "Spargo is anxious about how things are going. You haven't come home for awhile, Miss Fleuret."

Stella leaned upon the wall, her back sensing its cold hardwood. "I've told you, haven't I?" A smug look wiped across her face. "I'm doing this whole _silly _dance activity with the Caelum Prince."

"Yes, you have mentioned that before. Are you enjoying it?"

"I'm pretending to."

"So how do you think of the mission now?"

"The mission looks like it will end earlier than I expected."

"And?"

"And," Stella added. "He really is finding this 'Stella' person to be quite the companion around. He has entrusted me with a secret or two about the Crystal."

"That's very good to hear. I'm pretty sure Spargo will be much delighted with this update."

The blonde Ambassador bit her lower lip.

"Now, how have you been _lately_?"

"I told you I'm fi—"she was cut off.

"What I mean is how are you doing Miss Fleuret? You're health? Is it well?"

Stella pondered upon Somna's question, not sure of what to answer her. The past two months in Regius have been going well enough that she might, if circumstances do permit, graduate there as a student with a possible honorable mention.

But some thingshad to come along and complicate the mission for her. Those were the peculiar visions which aches her head usually at the most untimely situations. And it all began that day when she found a fairy tale book hidden under the staircase of a mysterious room that barely anyone ever talked about in Tenebrae.

How would she explain all these to her fellow Ambassador?

"Miss Fleuret? Are you still on the other line?"

"Yes," she weakly responded.

"Well? Your health status, please. Who knows? I might be needed there for an assist—"

"Perfect," Stella said. "I'm in _very _good condition. You or the others don't have to worry too much, Somna. I'm more than alright."

"If you say so, Miss Fleuret."

Stella's nightly update calls with the other diplomat ended after a few minutes. She went back to her room and tossed her Sidekick onto the side table.

The Ambassador now wanted to sleep. It had been a tiring day for her considering the fact that she had to give it her all, not only in what she called, 'absurd' dance practice, but also in _living _'Stella's' life. Yet as she was about to shut her eyes, she suddenly felt a throbbing pain in her head. It was mild at first. But it grew stronger later on.

Stella stood up. She held her forehead, brushing her layered bangs to one side.

_Father._

_Daughter._

_Storybook._

_Killer._

_Death._

She staggered her way towards her desk. Right now, she was in desperate need for another tablet of pain killer.

*

*

*

Noctis pressed his left palm onto the scanner. A red, horizontal beam slid beneath the glass and it examined the details of the Prince's handprint thrice. It was an identical match.

The huge titanium door glided open. The Caelum heir stepped inside and walked along the narrow hallway. The smooth-surfaced walls did not exhibit its hidden and deadly weapons for the computer knew that he was the only one who could enter and exit the premises. Those who were clever enough to get themselves in, never got the chance come out—_alive_.

It was a long walk. By the time Noctis stopped in his tracks, he finally arrived at his destination.

Right there before him with all its colossal gloriousness, was the Crystal. Beautiful, majestic and _weak_. Its luminosity was slowly fading right before the eyes of its protector.

Noctis looked upon the image of the company's pride behind the railings. It hung from the ceiling, supported by four massive poles, two were attached from the top and the other two was buried underground. The Crystal rose up to about twenty feet in length and its shape was like that of a diamond, except it had parts wherein some of its fragments protruded into spikes.

Noctis darted his eyes away. He started walking towards a narrow bridge which led into a cracked portion of the Crystal—small enough to for one only person to enter at a time. As the Prince got closer, he saw a white robed figure before him, his back facing the sovereign.

"How is the Crystal?" The Prince asked, halting a foot away.

"The Crystal," began the man in a hoarse voice. "Is dying, Prince Noctis."

The Caelum son nodded halfway with a grimaced look.

"What has brought Prince Noctis to this place?" the robed man asked. "His Majesty wishes to visit the Crystal, perhaps?"

"No." Noctis replied, digging a hand into the right pocket of his black, leather trench coat. "I'm here to return something."

The Prince unearthed the thing that he found in his drawer earlier. He gripped it tightly.

The man turned around. His face was partially hidden under the hood of his robe. His slender nose and thin, dry lips showed while his eyes were also covered under his pale blonde bangs.

"Prince Noctis desires to return the _Crystallite_?"

The young monarch's eyebrows drooped. His indigo eyes locked upon the 'mystical' rock which he held.

"Yeah," he answered. "It never had any use to me except as a sole remembrance I have of my dead father."

"If it is so, then why wish to return it? Does the Prince not want to have a memoir of the deceased King?"

"I already have memoirs of him. Plenty of them. I even have a huge portrait of him in my bedroom. Isn't that remembrance enough?"

The robed man remained still.

"He was a foolish man." Noctis went on. "He has given me something without telling me what it's for. So now I can't even use it to save the Crystal."

"Is Prince Noctis certain that it could not be used to save the Crystal from its 'death'?"

"Yes. I've gotten this far to deceiving a particular daughter of Tenebrae into thinking that I am a 'friend' or something close to it. And I'm completely sure that I can trick her into bringing me within the boundaries of her kingdom _without _the use of this thing that my Father has given me."

"Does the Prince recall _when_ the King has given it?"

It was strange, all of a sudden. Noctis could've sworn he noticed the Crystallite glow beneath his palm.

"Before Father and Mother left for _that _conference which destroyed their lives, he gave it to me. He said 'it' was the reason why he hadn't been with his family for quite some time. He told me that he was too busy figuring a 'solution'."

The man continued to listen attentively.

"Father said he was guilty for what he did." Noctis scoffed. "I hope he realized that back then, I only cared about the things I was about to do since I was the one next in line for the throne. That was what he always wanted me to think anyways."

The Prince bent down on one knee. He gently placed it down and took one last look at it.

The Crystallite was given by King Neleus to his only son, Prince Noctis. The latter always thought it was a farewell gift to him right after the tragic accident. He had speculated when he was younger that the King most probably knew that he was about to pass on to the next world that's why he gave him a parting gift.

But gifts were supposed to used or at least visibly displayed in one corner of the room so as to portray its importance. However, this wasn't the case for Noctis. The Crystallite had no use since in the first place Neleus never told him anything else about where it could be used either for the company or the Crystal itself.

_It was something meant only for the Prince._ That was what the King whispered to his son before giving him a royal knuckle sandwich on his dark charcoal mane.

And so, Noctis had left the Crystallite inside the bottom drawer of his desk. It was either that or paperweight purposes. After all, he had tons of papers that needed some kind of sorting, and there were times when he wouldn't get anywhere with the sheets flying around because of the air conditioning system that was seldom switched on to 'high'.

Noctis pressed a hand in one lap and he pushed himself up until he could stand on his feet.

"Aeonis," he said. "Do take care of the King's gift for me. I probably won't take it back anymore so I'd like you to return it inside the Crystal. It belongs there and it always will."

Noctis faced his back towards the quiet Aeonis. He was about to retrieve and obey the monarch's words but the Prince added something more.

"It's rather ridiculous." He smirked. "I've always thought that I've forgotten when my Father gave me the Crystallite. Ever since he and my Mother died, I've buried that particular memory, along with the others, to the depths that I don't recall much of it. But here I am," Noctis said, "retelling when it happened, with concrete details. It must be this mood I'm in, don't you think so too, Aenois?"

The Prince smiled darkly and left the robed man with that rhetorical question. Aenois approached the Crystallite after seeing the sovereign walk out into the hallway. He pulled the right sleeve of his robe and his exposed hand retrieved what Noctis purposely left behind.

Aeonis stared at it and murmured under his breath, "The reminiscence has nothing to do with the mood, Prince Noctis. It is the Crystal's doing, and it's, alone. What one has forgotten, the Crystallite has power to bring back memories to its rightful place."

He approached the huge, faltering rock. Cautiously, he entered into the small, crooked gap which served as the opening to the interior of the Crystal. With its hollow space inside, it was like that of a cave. Except, instead of stalagmites and stalactites composed of earthly materials, its composition was pure crystal—hard, glassy and pointed.

Aenois searched for a spot inside. He walked towards it after finding the rightful place for the Caelum son's Crystallite. A crystal stalagmite which shot from the bottom had a nearly flat surface. Aeonis placed down the rock and there, at the centermost part of the Crystal's interior, rested a lone Crystallite.

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_thanks for the awesome reviews of the previous chapter! so now, tell me what you think of this one! please **Review, Comment, Criticize! **Doomo Arigatou~! :D_


	20. Conversation

**a/n: **i'm kind of disappointed since Nomura said that SE won't be showing any images of VersusXIII in the upcoming TGS. :( it breaks my heart... but they always say that life must go on so here's ch20! :)

**Disclaimer: **SE owns FFVXIII!

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 20: Conversation **

*

*

The chalkboard of Miss Sylvia's classroom barely had any room to write onto. It was English class. And right now, the creamy haired teacher was enthusiastically teaching dangling modifiers to her unenthusiastic students.

It wouldn't be a surprise if the heir to the Caelum throne wasn't paying much attention at all to Miss Sylvia's lecture. After all, this lesson was just like a refresher of what he has learned way back in grade school. No need to take things too seriously, he thought. Noctis allowed his mind to wander off. And what would be the best place to let his mind stroll freely? The track and field of course.

English class was the third period of the day for Noctis. The classroom was then located in the third floor of the west building which was a recommended viewing place if ever the track and field team was competing in a tournament. It would seem as though that Team Regius were the swiftest runners around and missing one of their games was like missing a splendid opportunity in a blink of an eye.

But sadly, it just so happened that there wasn't any tournament as of that day. However, that didn't mean that there were no people using the 100-meter running track. It was PE class. And it was also the third period of the day for Stella.

A long whistle blow rang. The five female students that stood in a line propelled themselves from the starting line and they aimed to reach the finish at the end of the oval-shaped track. Meanwhile, the rest of the class cheered wildly at the sides and each placed their bets on who wins the fitness race.

Stella breathed in and out, inhaling and exhaling air as well as she could. Beads of sweat trickled down her back which created a blotted pattern on her blue shirt. Wisps of her blonde bangs bounced up and down her forehead as she thrust herself with all the leg power she had. She felt the need not to necessary win. Yet, for the Tenebraean Ambassador, it felt good if you still won _with_ effort.

Although she had her long, layered hair tied into a ponytail at the back of her head, Noctis still recognized that it was Stella. It was quite humorous. He never really thought of the Ambassador as the 'sporty' type. For him, Stella was more of the 'graceful' or 'the-lady-who-walks-fast-not-runs' type. But there she was, ahead of the other four running students. She was definitely giving it her all. Noctis watched her from the window of his third floor classroom, engrossed by this side that he was now witnessing from Stella.

The Prince suddenly felt a hand brush against the sleeve of his school blouse. His eyes continued to trail the blonde Tenebraean who was now running the last lap of the race.

"Noct," a boy said.

Noctis continued to watch. Stella was only a foot away from the white painted horizontal line.

"Noct," the deep voice repeated.

Noctis felt a surge of adrenaline rush. His right hand was already gripping the edge of the armchair. She was almost there—only a few centimeters away.

"NOCTIS CAELUM!" The Prince's shoulder was briskly pulled to one side and he was unable to see the race's finish.

"What the hell were you looking at??"

He stood up from his seat, ignoring his friend. By the time he looked again on the track field, the PE students were already rejoicing. The race ended and its winner had disappeared from sight.

Noctis heard footsteps approaching. "Hey Noct, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Lacertus." The Prince replied. "I'm fine."

"So would you like to tell me what made you temporarily deaf? Or will I have to find it out on my own?" The slick haired student beside him said, looking out to the window as well.

The Prince made no response. He turned on his heels and asked, "Your next class is also PE right, Lacertus?"

His friend nodded, still a curious expression on his scarred face.

*

*

*

-

-

_Sir Arkenis,_

_I regret to inform you that the whole council of Tenebrae, along with its constituents, denies your request for land domination. This is for the reason that we, its inhabitants, not only hold the right of ownership to its boundaries, but we also claim this land as our place of birth and origin. It is therefore, ours to till and flourish with the hard work that this nation lives with. _

_Please do bear in mind that __no__ amount of fortune can outweigh Tenebrae. As King, I then assert that your proposed plan of shared investments with the Caelum Company is __rejected_. _Your exchange for our land is deemed as something highly disrespectful and imbalanced and the latter will remain as such, so long as Tenebrae is what it is._

_For whatever purposes that you may or may not have mentioned in your previous letter, I do wish that you find another alternative for it. Because as I have stated, though Tenebrae would be of colossal aid to your kingdom and it's Crystal, we cannot simply turn it over to your hands since our land conveys no existing price._

_I am hoping for your complete understanding in this matter._

_Sincerely,_

_King Eneas Spei Fleuret_

_-_

_-_

Before Salsus folded the letter, his eyes locked on the lower portion of the paper.

'King Eneas Spei _Fleuret _of _Tenebrae_'

_Fleuret. Tenebrae._

'Stella Nox _Fleuret _of _Tenebrae_'

_Fleuret. Tenebrae._

Coincidence?

Salsus pushed the bridge of his glasses closer to the middle of his nose. He looked across the green field of Regius as he sat upon the ledge of an arched column. The hazel haired boy pondered carefully. He was willing to know the answer to his questions, not caring much about his fourth period English class. Suddenly, Salsus heard footsteps walking down the hallway. Judging from the way the person lightly sauntered, he immediately knew that it was a girl. He tilted his head sideways.

Stella.

Salsus had questions that needed answers. Not obvious ones. But those that needed meticulous researching. He stood up.

"Stella," he called.

The blonde Ambassador stopped abruptly on her light blue sneakers. Her sling bag that almost slipped off her shoulder was caught by one hand.

She turned around, recognizing the one who asked for her attention, and said, "Oh! Sal!"

"May I borrow a couple of seconds from you?" Salsus asked, shoving the mysterious letter into the right pocket of his slacks.

"Uhm, well," Stella said, her eyes quickly darting towards the wall clock that hung in one corner of the hallway. _10:05 AM- _Five minutes after the start of fourth period class. "I'm kind of in a hurry, Sal. Let's talk during lunch time, alright?"

Salsus kept still. The Tenebraean Ambassador spun on her Chucks, ready to walk briskly towards her Botany class.

"Did you know a 'King Eneas'?"

Stella halted again, surprised with what Salsus had blurted out. She turned around to face him. He wanted some answers, and now he was most likely going to get some.

"Pardon?" she politely asked.

Salsus touched the rim of his thin-framed spectacles. "He was a King of your kingdom, right? Who was he? _Why did he refuse to help the Caelum kingdom and its Crystal_?"

"I'm not very familiar with him. All I know is that he died sometime before Queen Seraphine married the King of Vahalis for alliance purposes."

_Vahalis? _Salsus had to dig deeper.

"Vahalis, huh? Do you happen to know if they had any children?"

"Just one daughter, Princess—_wait_," Stella paused in midsentence. "Why are you asking me questions like those?"

Salsus froze. What should he answer?

"Sal? Tell me," she asked, investigating. "Was there any connection at all between the Caelum kingdom and Tenebrae before?"

Salsus felt the letter in his pocket crush beneath his fingers. Stella patiently waited for an answer, her stare penetrating through his eyewear.

He gulped. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because I don't think anyone in Tenebrae would know how to answer your _third _question."

The witty ally of the Caelum Prince stayed motionless on the spot. He felt a small drop of sweat flow down from his temple to his jaw. He carefully thought of a reply, knowing that the following words which will come out of his mouth will affect _every_thing.

"Sal," she said. "Is there anything you know that I don't?"

"No Stella, there isn't." he finally replied. "I was just curious, that's all."

Stella pursed her lips, completely unsatisfied with his answer. There was definitely more to what he has said and she was clever enough to see through his hesitation.

She faked a smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't respond to your questions well."

"It's fine. I understand." He said, releasing a heavy breath. He felt like his chest was finally relieved of a thousand pounds of lies and perhaps even remorse.

Salsus' thumb rubbed the crumpled letter inside his pocket. He watched as the blonde Tenebraean turned her back on him. But before toddling off, she added, "I'll see you around then, Sal."

Whatever message her words carried, Salsus felt all the more guilty for igniting that conversation with the Ambassador. If anything bad were to cook up from the final question which utterly stroke Stella's interest, he knew without a doubt that he was to be blamed.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_did you guys enjoy this chapter? :) please **Review, Comment, Criticize! **doomo arigatou gozaimasu~! :)_

_-_

_-_

_i've decided to add a new section to every chapter i upload so that i will be able to reply to both my awesome & anonymous reviewers who have given me their comments/suggestions regarding the previous update/chapter. the names that will appear is according to the order of who gives their reviews first. ooh~ and the more content your reviews have, the more i can fully respond. again, **thanks so much for the support!** your words mean alot to me and to this fic! :)_

_-rorudesu-chan  
_

_-_

_-_

***~REVIEW REPLIES~* **

**(Ch19)**

**Iris: **_I'm glad you got to learn more about the Crystal! hope you'll stick around as the next chapters unfold more about the mystery!_

**Star: **_ch19 had a speedy update since I got a little time off from the busy school life. its nice to know that you're intrigued with this story. thanks!_

**Rosa: **_hehe! I'm happy that the stella part was in your liking. hmm. she should've told Somna the truth about her health... tsk... _

**Warangel88: **_yey! I'm glad you were able to read the past two chapters! I created Natalia that way so that she be of a polar person with Stella's character.. hope that she was good enough to be another protagonist/antagonist in this story's plot._

**Stella Nox Fleuret: **_really? did you think Noctis was a little strange in the previous chap? hmm. i think so too. its probably the Crystal or the Crystallite. Oh yeah, and about their 'game'... well... maybe they would, you know... *wink* just stick around to find out! hehe!_

**Stella & Noctis fan.: **_I'm happy you're enjoying this story! I am too.. hope you liked this new update!_

**drifter17: **_its nice to know that you got to discover more about Noctis' history and the Crystal. have you always wanted to know more about the the Prince's history in this story? hehe!_

**Stella Caelum: **_I'm glad about the fact that you liked that speedy update and also the ch19's content. Hope I would be able to put up the next chapters faster..._

**Cesia: **_thanks for reading and enjoying ch19! hope you liked this new update!_

**Nightsky88: **_glad you liked the past 2 chaps! hope Natalia's character construction was to your liking!_


	21. Push of Curiosity

**a/n: **because drifter17 has generously pointed out that my fellow Stellis fans are thirsty for some NxS hints in this story (really guys? you want to read more NxS moments? ^^)... I'll be spoiling a little something to you guys for the next chapters to come... just check it out below _after _you guys read ch21~! ok? :) thanks for the read!! wish you'll enjoy this one!!

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix owns Noctis, Stella and such... OCs and AU plot are mine. :)

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 21: Push of Curiosity**

*

*

Noctis leaned his back on the horizontal pole. He was exhausted. Sweat trickled down his forehead and his heavy breathing made his well-chiseled chest rise up and down. It was a good thing that Marceau finally learned how to give the cotillion representatives every now and then a five to ten minute break.

A girl with flaxen mane approached him. She was also tired but for her, a smile was not worth an ounce of effort.

"Noct!" the girl grinned, settling herself beside Noctis.

After giving him an ice cold bottle of orange-flavored Gatorade, she pushed her two arms on the bar and hoisted herself up. She sat rather comfortably on the pole with her feet dangling about six inches in air.

"Don't tell me you're tired."

"Aren't you, Stella?" The Prince asked, glancing at his partner who twisted the cap of her water bottle open.

"A bit," Stella replied. "But the cotillion is only a few more days away. I don't think I can afford slacking off."

Noctis nodded in response, drinking vigorously the energy beverage.

Stella gazed upon the reflection of a Prince and an Ambassador that bounced off from the studio's huge mirror across them. They were settled close to each other now. Closer than before. His elbow that rested above the ballet pole almost touched Stella's left hand. The Ambassador couldn't believe how successful she was with the intimacy she was acquiring from the Caelum Prince. Noctis too, secretly felt victorious with the fact that the Tenebraean Ambassador was easily falling for his 'kind-hearted' identity.

Both could almost taste the end that their missions offered.

But the question now was which one of them would dare make the first move against each other?

"Hey," Blue irises flickered.

Noctis glanced.

"Tomorrow's going to be a big night, right?"

The Prince sighed. "It depends how a person takes it, Stella."

"I know. But, I think it will be. All the important people of every kingdom will be there. Everyone will once again get the chance to express their own country's dilemmas."

"Yeah, quite useless though."

"Why?"

"Nothing really happens much. It's all talk. There's no action."

"There is."

"No, there isn't."

"Prove it."

Noctis fell silent.

The Ambassador smirked in victory. "See? You can't prove that nothing's changing. Attaining peace and order is difficult, Noct. But it can still happen even if the processes are slow."

"Whatever you say, Stella." Noctis said, leaving the ballet pole. His back was now turned to her.

Stella's forehead creased. "I don't get you." She slid herself off the railing, landing on her feet. "Why did you suddenly get all negative about the conference?"

"I don't think I was opposing anything."

"You were and you know that. Look," Stella snapped. "If you really want proof, try observing things tomorrow, alright?"

"I told you," he said. "I won't be there."

"You have to. Isn't that your responsibility, _Prince Noctis_?"

She was successful. Stella had made him feel all the more guilty, though she was completely unaware of her doing.

He boldly faced her, deep cobalt eyes glaring coldly. "Since when did you start becoming my conscience?"

Stella was caught off guarded by his reply. His words stung, his stare penetrated. But she wouldn't dare back down.

"Since that night you made me believe that we can try to find an answer on how we could deal with our realities which we can't hate."

Noctis froze. 'That night'…? He couldn't remember it at all and he knew he just had to be honest.

"I don't remember saying something like that, Stella. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Stella asked. "For what?"

"_Break's over, people! Get back to your positions! The final step is about to be completed! Move! Move! Move!"_

The cotillion representatives rushed back into their places, fearing Marceau's wrath. It was quite noisy, but Stella wanted to make sure Noctis would hear what she still had to say.

"We better get back to our positions." Noctis darkly said, moving away from her.

"Tell me Noct," She said. His feet suddenly halted. "Do you simply hate the conference because it's really not much of a help to our kingdoms?"

_No. It is a help to my kingdom._

"Or are you just afraid of going there because of something else?"

_Yes. I am afraid. That's why I refuse to go back there._

Stella raised her head. Her warm eyes wondered as it stared upon his in search for an answer.

Noctis had wanted to tell her. But he could only go as far in his thoughts. He was scared in even telling her his response.

In a blink of an eye, Stella was walking away from Noctis. She was sorry for him. How could he ever manage to rule the kingdom that his father had passed onto him if he wasn't even clear to himself?

*

*

*

He didn't know what pushed him to do what he was doing right now. But what was contained within Salsus' thoughts was something that was never there before.

Morality.

Truth.

Justice.

With a flashlight held in one hand, Salsus flipped the pages of the data book swiftly, carefully scanning each paragraph for the answers he sought. The library was dark and no one else was inside it. There was someone guarding outside. But Salsus was clever enough to get pass through security. He wasn't supposed to be in the library of the Caelum kingdom's records. He wasn't Caelum himself, thus making him illegitimate to be within its premises. But there he was, seated uncomfortably in one corner, searching meticulously for the connection between Arkenis and King Eneas Spei Fleuret.

_Page 763… 764… 765… 766… 767… 768._

Salsus had reached the final page of the data book which held records of previous proposals with the other nations. Unfortunately, he was unsuccessful in finding even a small fragment of evidence. He could now feel his whole body drenched in sweat. He placed down the dusty book as torn pieces of pages flickered off. Salsus touched his school blouse which had suctioned itself onto his damp chest. He began to pull it up and down in desperate attempt to let air cool his body.

Salsus leaned the back of his head upon the bookshelf. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift off.

He owed a huge portion of his life to the family of his dear friend, Noctis. Because of the Caelum Crystal's power, his beloved grandfather was able to live even longer despite his sickness. For that, Salsus was entirely grateful. And because he was, the witty lad decided to pursue helping Arkenis reach his goal, since he was a close comrade of the late King Neleus.

But lately, Salsus had been thinking quite a lot. He had also been confused more often. Especially now that he had stumbled upon a letter which he felt would completely change things from then on.

Salsus suddenly remembered the letter as he propped himself upright. He reached deep into his pocket and retrieved the paper which had burnt sides. He stared at it and he knew that it was something that he wasn't supposed to have. He realized it and the moment he did, Salsus crumpled the letter within the palm of his right hand and he threw it across him.

"Damn letter," he muttered.

Suddenly, the hazel haired boy heard footsteps. Quickly, Salsus clicked his flashlight off and stood up slowly. Using the book shelf before him, he peeked through it to find out who was inside the library along with him. His eyes widened at the sight of the man that stood with his back facing him. He knew who that man was and now wanted to get away from the spot where he stayed. But before he could, the officer spoke with his creepy, authoritative voice.

"Salsus, you may come out now. Let's not play a ridiculous game of hide-and-seek, alright? I'm old and I don't desire playing anymore."

After that, Salsus unexpectedly felt strong pairs of arms pushing him roughly and holding him down on his neck and arms. The book shelf before him fell violently with a loud thud and hundreds of ancient paperbacks flew in all directions and scattered on the floor. There was dust everywhere. But as the place slowly cleared off, the figure of the tall man approached the glasses-wearing lad whose face was forcefully held down, kissing the dirty ground.

"Tsk, tsk…"

Salsus groaned. "Sir Arkenis!" He exclaimed, fidgeting his arms that were seized by two unknown soldiers. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Arkenis bent down, propping one foot upon the fallen bookcase. "Isn't that supposed to be my question, Salsus?"

The boy refused to respond though the military officer wanted him to.

"Forgive me for being rude but," he said, his eyes glared scathingly. "Have you seen a letter addressed to me by King Eneas?"

Salsus froze, his body still fighting the powerful clutch of Arkenis' soldiers.

"So you _did _have a previous connection with Tenebrae…" the boy said, raising his head. "What happened, Sir Arkenis?!"

Salsus saw the Caelum officer grin maniacally.

_Slap!!!_

The boy's head swiftly jerked to the left, his glasses jumping off to the floor. He grumbled in pain. He felt his cheek burn, blood pulsing wildly beneath the sore spot.

Arkenis grinned once more, his hand cupping Salsus' chin, squeezing it with anger. "I do not remember _this _part of our deal, Salsus. I thought you only agreed to help me out, to follow my instructions without question. But… my, my, what has happened??"

"You're planning something _evil_. I just know it!"

Arkenis chortled. "Everything that I have done is for the good of this kingdom! Why, if not for me, Prince Noctis would surely not have moved on from his parents' death! How could you say that whatever I plan is evil??"

The officer brusquely let go of the boy's chin.

Salsus breathed hardly. "You're saying that it isn't evil that you have to sacrifice the lives of countless just for the Crystal?!"

Arkenis leered, raising a hand. Salsus closed his eyes and prepared himself for the pain he was about to feel once more. But the officer smirked darkly and placed down his hand.

"Since you know something already, why don't I just spoil you with the rest? This way, you can bring a lot of memories when you pass from this kingdom to the _next_."

The boy felt a sudden surge of shock within him. His brown irises broadened. Was he going to die right now? Salsus swallowed his thoughts. He buried his head beneath the floor. Maybe he was, he thought. He hadn't been doing anything much in his life except 'spy' Noctis and Stella and the previous' duty which involved the latter.

_What use did he have more?_

Salsus raised his head again. A glassy look gazed upon Arkenis.

"If you're going to kill me right here, right now…" the lad muttered. "Then tell me first why King Eneas refused the so-called, 'land domination'. What does it have to do with the Crystal anyway?! What is Stella Nox Fleuret's connection with Eneas Spei Fleuret?! How it is that she knows nothing about the Tenebrae King if he ever did exist?! Tell me… Tell me everything…!"

Arkenis stood up. A laugh suddenly reverberated within the quiet walls of the library. Tonight would be the night he chose to reveal the things he has done in the past. Tonight would be the night Salsus knows more of what Noctis and Stella have yet to discover.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_hope you guys liked this chapter! tell me how it was, okay? please **Review! Comment! Criticize! **Thank you!!! :D_

_-_

_-_

***~REVIEW REPLIES~***

**(20. Conversation)**

**Selena: **_I'm glad you loved ch20! I also liked how Noctis was watching Stella during her PE class._

**Stella & Noctis fan.: **_The letter will definitely play a big role in the succeeding chapters to come. Hope you'll be able to read that future update!_

**Warangel88: **_Hehe! Salsus was smart enough to make a connection with the letter and Stella. Though, I'd say that it was a pretty obvious case..._

**Cesia: **_Drama? Yep... It does look as if the (serious) drama will finally be unfolded because of that letter._

**Iris: **_I'm happy that you loved the S/N part! Hope to hear your thoughts again about the next chapters with relation to the letter!_

**drifter17: **_hey! thanks for pointing out a few facts! I really appreciate getting feedbacks like those! :) But don't worry though... the whole mystery & details of every character will soon unfold in the future chapters to come. I know the revelations are a bit slow (sorry about that!), but you must know that I'm measuring and balancing what comes out in every update so that it won't be confusing for me or for you guys in the latter parts. Things should be organized, in other words. Also, I'm making it a point to unfold things as fast as possible so reading a chapter won't be boring. :)_

_-_

_-  
_

**_*the spoil~!_** (hmm.. this part will_ probably come out in a chapter if its needed...)_  
_** ___ is undeniably looking for ___ at the conference..._  
_**does ___ feel a little bit jealous about ___ because (he/she) is with ___???_  
_**and oh~! will a 'kiss' be happening in one of the future chapters to come??? maybe... maybe not... stay tuned~!_  
_(really sorry about the blanks, guys... if i placed the name then the next updates might not be that much thrilling to wait for... :) hope those 3 spoils was good enough for you to want the next parts )  
_


	22. International Kingdom Conference

**a/n: **T___T I feel the zephyr of the semester finals drawing near...... *gulp**ahem*... please read & review ch22~! hope you'll enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **I'm rorudesu-chan.. not Tetsuya Nomura... so I don't own FFVXIII

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 22: International Kingdom Conference**

*

*

Stella forked in a piece of the grilled pink Salmon into her mouth. She chewed the fish slowly, savoring the tasty and smoky flavor of tonight's main course. After swallowing it, she grabbed the white table napkin which was laid above her lap. As Stella wiped her mouth of any oil residue, she felt a hand lightly touch her right shoulder. She glanced and smiled.

Somna happily complimented her fellow Tenebraean Ambassador who wore a stunning evening dress to the international kingdom conference. The older diplomat simply adored how the silky, shimmering gown had a strap around Stella's neck. The ripple design in the middle flowed gracefully and it complemented the blonde's two-inch silver colored heels.

"So is _he _here yet, Miss Fleuret?" Somna whispered, leaning towards her without taking a glimpse.

Stella had a puzzled look on. "He?"

"_Your_ Prince Charming."

"Prince Charming?" Stella scoffed.

The brunette gave a roll from her mascara-lined eyes. "_Your _Noctis Lucius Caelum."

Stella was slicing herself another chunk of Salmon when she heard Somna mention his name. The knife's blade gave off a slight screech as it cut through the meat, reaching the surface of the porcelain plate.

"He's not mine." Stella said politely with a rather serious tone.

"Oh?" Somna replied. "Alright then. Do you know where he is?"

"I'm don't think he's coming."

"He isn't? How come?"

Her eyes gazed past the half-finished meal course before her. "I think he's…" she paused, thinking of the proper answer. "Afraid…"

"Afraid?! Of what? For goodness sake, he's a Prince! What is he supposed to be scared of, except his safety of course? But that wouldn't be a problem since…" The brunette slowed down on her words, her eyes trailed her fellow diplomat.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be a problem. So he shouldn't be afraid of anything." Stella feigned a smile as she stood up.

"Miss Fleuret? Are you finished with your dinner already?"

"I'll be back shortly." The blonde replied, not responding appropriately to Somna's inquiry.

Stella needed to get away for awhile. She had hoped that no one would even pop a topic regarding 'him'. But she knew things like those just couldn't be helped. And neither could it be changed.

Stella walked away from the table. She felt the brunette's stare trailing her but she didn't mind. After all, she must've given a clear signal that she didn't want to be followed. Stella needed some time alone. She had been perplexed by a lot of things recently, all leading up to her and Noctis' shallow bicker yesterday.

The blonde Ambassador walked past the sovereigns of the different kingdoms. She smiled candidly if one of them ever took a second to do the same thing to her. She met various faces: old, young, skinny, fat and such. But none of those faces could match up with _his_ cool, serious and coy-infused features.

He definitely wasn't here, she thought.

After passing several monarchs, Stella could finally see a passage through the crowd of people who did their own activities before the conference 'officially' started. When she was about to walk herself out, Stella saw a girl that seemed no older than her. She looked as if she was waiting for the Ambassador.

Stella recognized the young lady who wore a skimpy, fitting black dress with a diamond-cut opening right upon where her chest was. To cover her womanly lumps, she wore a black strapless bra underneath it.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Stella?" the girl said.

"It definitely has been, Natalia." The Tenebraean Ambassador replied, approaching her.

The two elegant-looking ladies gave each other a friendly embrace as a sign of their friendship.

"How is my mother?" the straight-haired maiden asked after releasing her hold from Stella.

"Queen Seraphine is doing fine. And she says that she would be running a tad bit late tonight." Stella replied. "When did you arrive?"

"Just a couple of days ago. I've been staying at this hotel."

"Hotel? Why? There's no law that states that the Queen's daughter cannot stay in her own mother's palace."

"No there isn't. You see, father really wanted me to visit mother's kingdom. But I chose not to."

The blonde frowned without saying a word. It was rather unfair that the Queen thought about her a lot yet her own daughter didn't. This was what the Ambassador thought since she and Seraphine talked about Natalia whenever they sat down for an afternoon tea and a little chat.

"Yes well, I wasn't that close to her when I was growing up. Father wanted her to move with us in Vahalis. It's her fault why she refused."

"She did?"

"Mother had many reasons which I didn't even bother to take another look into since most of them were all about her beloved _Tenebrae_." Natalia sneered but she immediately realized her mistake and apologized. "Oops, I didn't mean that as an offense."

"None taken,"

"It's just that, you know, I've only been to Tenebrae once or twice so I'm not so familiar with the place."

"I understand," Stella grinned. "Anyways, I'm glad to see you again Natalia. It's been two years, right?"

The Vahalis Princess laughed. "Yes, I think so. We really need to catch up, Stella!"

She shook her head. "There hasn't much change in my life. I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do for Tenebrae."

"Mhm… It's your duty as an Ambassador. But," Natalia contradicted. "You seriously need to have a life outside those political walls! They drain your social life, you know."

"There is such thing as time management, Natalia."

"Yeah there is. But can you believe it? Father thinks that I've been neglecting my duty as the crown princess to the throne of Vahalis!"

"Don't worry, you'll learn how to manage things soon."

"Ugh! You and your teachings again, Stella!" The Princess playfully said.

Stella chuckled in response.

"Anyhow," Natalia began. "I want you to meet somebody."

"Who is it?"

"My… fiancé." Natalia squealed, reluctant at first.

The Ambassador's face lit up. "Congratulations! When's the wedding day?"

"I still don't know. He hasn't discussed it with me or with my Father or with anybody yet."

"I see. Do you like him?"

"Yes."

"A lot?"

"More than you'll ever know."

Stella's cherry lips crafted a smile. "Then he's lucky he found you."

"Maybe," The Princess blushed. "I just really like how mysterious and honest he can get at times, you know. And when he speaks to me, it's as if I'm the only one he's talking to…"

"That's a very sweet thought. You should tell that to him."

"I guess I should but I'm still waiting for the right moment."

"Moment?"

Natalia frowned. "He hasn't confessed anything."

"_Yet_," Stella added.

"Yeah… yet," she agreed, bringing radiance back into her face.

"Natalia," The Ambassador said. "You still haven't told me who he is."

"Right, he's…"

The monarch with the black, silky tresses was about to respond. But something had caught the sight of her emerald irises as the soothing music of the live orchestra slowly died down. There was a resonation of a tweaking microphone on the stage. The attention of almost everyone darted to where the sound of the speakers came from. Stella felt a hand gripping her wrist. Instead of throwing a look towards the stage, the Ambassador glanced at Natalia who was now pulling her in one direction.

"Wait," the Princess said. "Let's listen to this first, okay?"

The white haired man who stood at the far right corner of the stage whispered to the tall, young noble before him.

"My dear Prince, are you ready for your speech?"

The dark spiked monarch looked over his left shoulder and smirked.

"Of course he's prepared, Thibault!" the military officer said as-a-matter-of-factly.

The old Duke boisterously laughed beneath his bushy beard which actually made a lot of sovereigns think of him as the 'Santa Claus of the royal bloods'—especially those young nobles-in training.

"Well then," Duke Thibault said, giving his walking crutch a tight squeeze. "After I introduce you to everyone, that'll be your cue to climb up the stage. Is that clear, Prince Noctis?"

The Caelum son politely nodded as he watched the eighty-year old venue host stagger his way towards the stairs of the four feet platform.

There were a number of things that Noctis wasn't sure of as of that very moment. In fact, he was mentally enumerating them in a list while waiting for the Duke to finish his introduction for tonight's conference discussion.

_Will the statements he was about to say appeal mostly to, if not to the whole, population of the sovereigns present in the conference?_

_If yes, will they react positively or negatively?_

_If positive, will his proposals help bring peace and order to the kingdoms of all countries?_

_If negative, how would he cope with the constructive feedbacks of the elites?_

_If neither of the two possible outcomes, will the person primarily responsible for convincing him to attend tonight's highlighted conference of the year think of him as an heir even more unworthy of the Caelum throne?_

Deep, cobalt eyes blinked. Thin-lined eyebrows slanted awkwardly. Noctis also wasn't quite sure of how to react to the last uncertainty that he listed in his thoughts. He tried to catch a glimpse of the faces of the people in the crowd from where he stood. But to his dismay, there was nobody who passed the descriptions of having the combination of layered blonde hair, ivory complexion, tall and well-proportioned figure and wonderfully-chiseled cheek bones that was complemented with a candid smile.

Noctis was quite certain of one thing though: Stella was at the conference.

She was an Ambassador of the Tenebrae Kingdom. But that wasn't the only reason of her attendance tonight. Stella held her responsibilities close to her heart, as if it was the lone thing she cared about next to eating, sleeping and breathing.

This idea annoyed the Prince at first. But when she stood before him yesterday at the cotillion practice, her azure pupils glowering at him, for the first time, someone had knocked Noctis out of his stubbornness. True, he had been convinced against what he wanted before. However those things were petty and unrelated to his duties as king-to-be. But when Stella took a hit against at what he had particularly chosen to defy, the Ambassador definitely strike the right spot.

So the once hesitant Prince overcame his fear. And now, he was walking towards the podium, papers of what he was supposed to say held in his hands.

As the soft murmurs of the crowd calmed down, silence filled the air in Duke Thibault's grand hall. All eyes darted to the direction of the stage. The podium was now occupied by a male noble who possessed a striking face and a calm disposition. He wore a simple black suit with a black necktie and a white long-sleeved blouse underneath.

Somewhere in the middle of the crowd, a Princess was delighted at the sight of 'her' Prince on stage. Her companion couldn't help but notice her friend's giddiness.

"You seem happy all of a sudden." The blonde lady said.

"Who wouldn't be?" replied the black haired monarch, her emerald irises locked only at the scene before her.

He opened his mouth slightly, adjusting the microphone with his right hand.

"_He's _right there, doing what he's good at." The Princess added.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." His dark, enthralling voice said.

"_He?_" Stella asked.

Natalia gave off a smile full of certainty. "My fiancé…"

"First of all," Noctis began. "I would like to thank everyone for their attendance tonight."

Stella half-heartedly smiled. Her blue eyes traced where the young Vahalis sovereign was lovingly gazing at. Finally, she saw him—_Natalia's betrothed_. She felt a light twinge in her chest. But she denied feeling it.

"So he _did _come," The Ambassador whispered to herself. She honestly wanted to be happy for him because he finally found the inner strength to overcome whatever hindered him from his attendance at the conference.

But it would be strange if she became happy for his fulfillment. After all, she couldn't possibly be the reason why he was here in the first place, right? He had Natalia. And the beautiful Vahalis Princess had him as her Prince.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_hey guys~! did you like this chapter? please **Review/Comment/Criticize! **THANK YOU~! ooh~! wait~! by the way... If you'd like to have a 'better' image of how Noctis, Stella & Natalia looked like in the conference, just check my profile and I've added something new in it. It's called, **The Wardrobe~!**... Literally taken, its where I've decided to put up the links of the clothing I've chosen for OF's characters to wear in a particular scene. Why I did something like this? Just read it in the explanation I've got along with it... If you've got comments/suggestions, feel free to drop me a PM... thanks~!_

_-_

_-_

***~REVIEW REPLIES~***

**(21. Push of Curiosity)**

**Stella Caelum: **_I'm glad you found the spoilers for the next chapter intriguing! I like how that sounds.... hehe!_

**Rosa: **_Ooh! I love the Noctis/Stella scene in that chapter too. haha. Glad you loved the Salsus thing!_

**Selena: **_Like what I said to Rosa, I repeat the same thing to you... thanks for admiring the two scenes!_

**Iris: **_I'm happy you're looking forward to the spoilers. About the jealous spoiler thing, *cough* did this chapter provide you a little something about it? hehe! _

**Stella & Noctis fan.: **_I'm glad you saw how Salsus was just doing what he feels like... hehe.. thanks!_

**Warangel88: **_I'm happy you liked the chapter, war! :)_

**Drifter17: **_Hey Drift~! Hmm.. regarding your rather curios question, well, here's my answer: I personally believe that when an author creates a story, he should have the very basic foundation where the plot would start. Without it, there would be no twists and turns that a reader anticipates for the story to have. In other words, the basic guidelines is something that an author would use so that there will be a story to start off. It's very helpful in the plot's transitions. However, this does not necessarily mean sticking to it all way until the ending of the story. There must be some open-mindedness as the story progresses. The sky is the limit for an author's imaginations. But then again, he should be careful about straying away from the plot, otherwise the reader will lose his interest in the story since confusion has come along to ruin the appetite for reading. Hope this answers your question. thanks for asking! (sorry it was kinda long... I just like expressing what I think.. hehe) _

**Cesia: **_ooh~! hehe! bloodthirsty, huh? well, I hope I'll be able to feed you with more N/S hints in the future chapters to come!_

**Nightsky88: **_were you waiting for the story behind the letter? hehe! I hope I provided you well with the info.._

**ken08002: **_hey~! thanks for the constructive review! :D I'm really happy that someone was able to point out a part in the story which needed a bit more attention. Actually, something about Noctis' character (here in OF) has bugged me before. I was kind of caught up with constructing the plot orderly, that I wasn't able to organize Noctis' character well when it came to his skills. But now that I've been reminded about what I should do as the author of this fic, I'll gladly do some more development with our beloved Prince's fanfic persona. Although, it would take quite awhile before I stress what Noctis' skills will be present in this story, rest assured that there will be a chapter wherein he wouldn't be described by his bashful nature alone. However, Noctis isn't going to have god-like abilities that were shown in the trailers. But he will be quite merciless when he deals with the enemies of his kingdom. Whatever contents that the orig plot of VersusXIII have won't necessarily be followed since I've stated before that OF has an AU theme. I'm glad you liked this fanfic, ken. There will be more updates to come and I hope to hear from you through your reviews soon. Thanks again for the helpful feedback! :D  
_


	23. First Words of Reconcilliation

**a/n: **Because Time has not been generous to me lately, I might not be able to reply to _all _of the reviews. Gomenasai~! ): but I will find time to answer any questions or comments containing it. :D (reminder: updates follow an irregular schedule since I have to follow an irregular schedule of mine as well.. if you know what I mean. hehe.)

**Disclaimer: **Nomura-sama and SE owns Versus XIII~!

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 23: First Words of Reconciliation**

*

*

Noctis had wanted to ask himself if he owned the voice he was speaking with right now. He was so sure that he wasn't this confident before he began his speech.

"…and with regards to any calamities that may occur in the future, I propose that a stock amount of basic necessities be saved beforehand. These stocks will then be shared within allied kingdoms if one nation is ever in dire need of such donations. This statement holds true in the case of a sudden outburst of war in a country's territory…"

Noctis' eyes jumped from the sight of the audience to the seven paged speech he held in his hands. His fingers were clammy and a bit shaky. But nevertheless, the Prince kept a stiff upper lip and did his best to deliver the message of his kingdom to the rest.

A shy smile curled upon the Ambassador's lips as she listened to his every word. She was proud. She never really thought she would finally witness the day that Noctis stayed true to his responsibility as the Caelum Prince.

"I hope this ends soon," a feminine voice whispered.

"I'm pretty sure he's nearing the point of summarizing already." Stella replied.

Natalia was relieved, walking away from the diplomat's side. "That's good to hear then."

"Leaving already, Natalia?" Stella asked.

"Of course not." She said, turning her head towards the Ambassador. "I'm going to meet him after he's finished."

Stella nodded with a blank look upon her face.

After fifteen minutes of a nerve-wracking speech, Noctis finally said, "For listening to the Caelum Kingdom, I thank you all. Good evening."

The Prince sighed heavily after leaning away from the microphone. He asked himself, was he triumphant in delivering the Caelum kingdom's message? The answer seemed like a 'no' at first.

But then, hands simultaneously clasped together. Noctis was indeed successful. The faces of kings, queens, princes, princesses, dukes, duchesses, ambassadors all lit up after hearing the end of the speech. They were astounded, that's why. In previous kingdom conferences, everything was just the same, inspirational speech—protecting, preserving and such. But this certain prince managed to catch the attention of all those who hoped for a better and peaceful future for their own countries because his words felt real enough that it could be attained by order and cooperation.

He was in awe as well. Noctis stood before the podium, looking at the crowd of nobles who felt like their wishes and desires for peace and harmony were about to come through because of his proposals.

BUT,

With everyone else's problems leaving fantasy and coming to reality, _his _dilemma was quite far from a complete solution. True, he felt like he could almost taste the victory of his mission. But then Noctis had recently begun to realize a question.

_After conquering Tenebrae for the Crystal's sake, what happens next?_

He asked himself this as he stepped down from the podium and walked towards Arkenis who proudly stood at the bottom of the stage's steps.

"Job well done, Prince Noctis! Job well done!" The Caelum military official happily exclaimed, his hands clapping enthusiastically.

Noctis nodded. "Thanks,"

"Noctis!" a light tone called out.

'_Somehow, he wished it wasn't hers.'_

"Ah! Princess Natalia!" Arkenis exclaimed.

'_But it was.'_

The Prince felt a pair of arms, delicately slithering around his neck and a womanly chest colliding with his masculine one.

"That was a great speech! Con-grrratula-tionsss!" Natalia sang, burying her head sideways into his well-toned chest. She breathed in the scent of the _Eau de Cologne _that was misted upon his black tuxedo. _Lacoste? Calvin Klein? _The Princess could only guess his perfume which was intoxicating her—in a very _sexy_ way.

"Ahem…" Arkenis coughed. "There will be more praise for your well done speech once you get home, Prince Noctis."

"Leaving already, Arkenis?" Noctis asked. He seriously wanted to just yank Natalia's arms off his neck in the most polite manner as possible. But it seemed as though she had plans of holding it up there for as long as she could—which was probably like, _forever_.

"Actually yes." The officer said, straightening the cuffs of his suit which was already creased even before the conference began. "I'm rather obliged to check up on _someone_."

Noctis' eyebrows puckered up.

Arkenis suddenly feigned a grin. "What I meant to say was that there's something I ought to do. It's very important, you see."

"Alright, do what you can for our kingdom." Noctis replied. His suspicion and curiosity had faltered.

On the other side of the stage, Duke Thibault staggered his way again to climb up. His servants wanted to assist him. But he refused saying that help should only be done privately, not publicly. So with his walking crutch gripped strongly by his right hand, he stumbled his way towards the podium once more.

The hall was boisterous again. The crowd of nobles stood waiting before the stage. They were all eager to know who would the next speaker be, hoping that he or she would be as eloquent and believable as the young, Caelum Prince.

Stella, realizing that she no longer held any interest for the succeeding noble to speak on stage, excused herself from the crowd. As she moved through the people, her beautiful blonde hair was luckily spotted by a certain Prince who at that moment was scanning the area. He felt like following her, wondering where she would go. But first, he had to escape the infatuated embrace which was still mercilessly snared around his neck.

"Lovely speech, yes?" Somna said, greeting the approaching Stella.

"Yes. Quite promising, I suppose." The younger Ambassador replied.

A stout waiter who held a tray of sweet cocktails passed them by. Somna skipped on her heels, catching up to the waiter who walked briskly. She managed to scoop two glasses of the party liquor in her hands.

Stella received the pink colored cocktail which the brunette reached to her. Somna drank a mouthful of the liquor, leaving a crimson mark upon the rim of the glass.

"Sweet…" The older diplomat said. "But it needs a little kick."

The blonde licked her lips after sipping a small amount of the cocktail. "I agree with you, Somna… So," Stella said, glancing at her. "Have you finally _seen _him?"

Noctis finally spotted her. He then approached rather quickly.

The brunette took another drink from the cocktail. "Yes, I…" She said, pausing in midsentence. Her eyes blinked twice, a bit surprised. "I _see _him."

"Hm?" Stella asked, wondering why Somna suddenly responded a 'present' tense answer to her 'past' tense question.

It didn't take quite long for her to realize though. Somna was looking not at her, but at something behind her. Stella tilted her head around with little hesitation at first.

A handsome, enigmatic face met her beautiful, cheerful one.

"Good evening, Stella." He grinned.

She nodded with a shy smile. "Good evening, Noct."

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_Well..? How was this chapter? Please don't forget to **Review/Comment/Criticize~! **THANK YOU~! :D_

_-_

_-_

***~REVIEW REPLIES~***

**(22. International Kingdom Conference)**

**ken08002: **_I'll do my best in describing Noctis' skill. So far, I'm actually finding myself rather amused and challenged with how I construct his fanfiction personality. Hopefully, I'll be able to create a version of Noctis whose strength against his enemies remains without his god-like abilities._

**Stella Nox Fleuret: **_Thank you so much for loving this story! It means so much to me when a reader, such as yourself, appreciates what I've created!_

**drifter17: **_Hehe! Most of you really did not expect for Natalia and Stella to be friends! On my part as the author, I find this fact rather amusing yet flattering at the same time. I've always wanted to have this kind of effect on you guys when you become surprised at something unexpected... ;) As for the drama... just wait and read how Natalia and Stella's (along w/ Noctis') relationship plays out in the future chapters to come..._

**Warangel88: **_I'm glad you noticed Stella being indenial in the previous chapters.. As for her jealousy, we'll see if she'll continue to hang on to those 'suppressed' feelings of hers towards Noctis... :D_


	24. The Crystal

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix owns Final Fantasy Versus XIII

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 24: The Crystal**

*

*

Deep, indigo irises gazed. Noctis strangely admired how Stella's blue colored evening dress matched her warm, blue eyes.

"Miss Fleuret," a voice called.

'_He came. But did he, maybe, look for her as well?' _

Stella secretly liked this thought. She liked how he started the talk and how he was just right there before her.

"Miss Fleuret," her fellow diplomat repeated, gently grasping the blonde's right arm. At last, Somna caught her attention after another repetition of her surname.

The young Tenebraean Ambassador tilted her head.

"I'll be around if you need me," Somna softly said. Stella watched as the brunette politely excused herself from her and the Caelum Prince.

Now they had privacy, if ever one of them felt like they needed one.

"You did well in the speech, Noct." She began after a few moments.

He had wanted to hear what she thought about his fifteen-minute chatter even before it was his turn with the podium. But all that he could say now was, "Thanks,"

"Well then," the diplomat replied. "Don't get so laidback. There's more to come."

"Yeah, I know."

A gruff voice echoed from the speakers of the huge hall. It was the Duke's, announcing the next speaker of the night.

"…_Ambassador Spargo of Tenebrae!_" Thibault said, using the podium's microphone. Claps were heard throughout the place, welcoming the man with curly red locks and a well-shaved chin.

With a questioning façade, Noctis glanced at the girl beside him.

She felt his stare and she gave her response, "A fellow and wiser ambassador."

Noctis understood. He gazed upon the figure of the man who now stood behind the podium. Spargo had officially begun his speech after greeting everybody another 'good evening'. But the Prince could only hear his words, not listen, for his thoughts were quite preoccupied at the moment.

"Stella," he called.

She glimpsed at him and asked, "Yes?"

'_Noctis thought:'_

"Would you…"

'_Should he?' _

"Hm?" she asked again, wondering what he wanted from her.

'_Or should he not?'_

"…like to come with me?"

'_He shouldn't.'_

"Pardon?" Stella said, surprised.

'_But,'_

"I want you to know the reason why I refused to go."

'_He wanted to.'_

"How will I know that, Noct?"

'_So,'_

"I'll show you."

'_He did.'_

*

*

*

-

-

'_Where do want me to start, my curious little sneak?'_ He demanded. His eyes glared upon the helpless lad who was held down mercilessly on the floor.

'_The Crystal…'_ Salsus mumbled. _'It's the reason for all of this, isn't it??'_

'_Yes. It is.'_ The officer sternly replied. _'You see, all the riches of the Caelum family were because of the Crystal which Prince Noctis' forefathers discovered many, many decades ago. But…'_

'_But…?'_

'_In exchange for such luxury and fine living, the Caelum legacy was cursed in a way.'_

Curiosity painted Salsus' face. He listened eagerly for more.

'_In order for their fortune to remain as dominating and powerful as it is now, a sacrifice must be made.'_ Arkenis' eyes glared.

'_The sacrifice you're talking about is…'_

'_Yes. The sacrifice of a human life.'_ The officer continued. _'The Crystal literally feeds on human life once it reaches its total depreciation.'_

'_How does it feed on a life?'_

'_Simple,' _Arkenis smirked. _'When a person steps inside the Crystal, he immediately becomes one with it. Slowly, his life will be painfully taken away by the Crystal until there isn't anything more to take.'_

'_And after the person dies?'_

'_After he dies, the Crystal once again illuminates and empowers anything it comes in contact with.'_

'_But the cycle…? It repeats, right?'_

'_Exactly. The life of the rock is uncertain. Its power is determined by how much vitality there is in the person who was sacrificed.'_

'_So that is why you want Tenebrae… You want the lives of its people! Not the land itself!'_

Arkenis laughed. The boy was smart enough to figure out things on his own even by the smallest of clues.

'_But why Tenebrae? Their population is not that great.'_

'_I've known that fact even before I sent that letter to King Eneas!' _he claimed_. 'Let's just say that my research has shown that the life spans of Tenebraeans are longer compared to the citizens of other nations. How that fact is possible is something I don't plan to dig deeper into.'_

'_How can you be so sure of your research?'_

'_Like I said, I'm old… I've dedicated much of my life to researching things people are too ignorant to elaborate.'_

Salsus paused for few moments before spurting out another question.

'_What would happen if there isn't any life to be fed to the Crystal?'_

A frown came across the man's face and he firmly said, _'We die.'_

'_How?' _Salsus asked, as if the dying part wasn't something to be shaken about.

'_I honestly don't know how to answer that. But, according to what King Neleus has theorized in the past, the Crystal could… explode.'_

A bead of sweat flowed down from his forehead. _'That's quite ridiculous…'_ Salsus contradicted.

'_Maybe so. But I'm not planning to wait for that moment to come just so King Neleus' theory could be proven. There are still much more things to be done, Salsus.'_

'_Like what?'_

'_Oh,'_ Arkenis chortled. _'You'll see. Just sit back and enjoy the show.' _

_-_

_-_

Staring past the prison's concrete floor, he sat there, his back flat against the wall. Lethargic—one word that could appropriately describe Salsus' current condition. His mind felt like that of a film projector, playing flashback clips of the events that had happened just yesterday. His questions have finally found its answers. Although not all, the truth that Arkenis had blurted out was enough to leave Salsus in a state of analysis. What, why, when and how things came to be for the Caelum Prince and his family.

"Hungry?" a voice asked. "I can offer you something to ease your pain."

Salsus was surprised. He did not notice that the officer, responsible for putting him in a criminal's cage, had gone to the palace's prison tower to pay him a visit. He was too caught up with staring at the iron shackles cuffed around his wrists.

He didn't bother raising his head to look at him. Salsus simply mumbled, "I thought you said that you'd kill me after confessing your dirty deeds."

Arkenis stood before the metal bars. With the stillness of the place, he was able to hear his soft spoken reply.

"Killing you will make things a lot more complicated. Prince Noctis will realize that one of his friends is missing. He will begin an investigation which might eventually lead him to knowing what I've done. Now, we don't want that to happen."

"What are you planning to do with me now?"

"I'll be honest. As of this moment, I'm convinced in keeping you alive."

Salsus felt his breathing loosen with Arkenis' decision.

"However," the officer added. "For the days to come, you will be staying in this tower where my secrets will be kept along with you. You will only be released _if _I find it the need to do so… Don't worry, Salsus," Arkenis laughed. "You'll eventually find this place to your liking.

"Now if you'll excuse me," the military official turned around. "I still have a conference to go back to."

"_He _will find out all of this sooner or later, old man." Salsus turned his eyes to Arkenis. He glared and continued. "You'll be trapped in your own, selfish game as well."

Arkenis gnashed his teeth. "When will that happen, my disciple? If ever that time comes, Prince Noctis has already decided upon something he will forever regret. Remember, he barely knows anything about the _real _trouble that the Crystal had caused upon his family and his beloved father. What more can he fight with against me?"

Salsus abhorred his words. In fact, he now abhorred the man he once thought as the noblest of all the Caelum advisers.

The military officer headed straight for the stairs going down. "Be sure he eats something." Arkenis said to the two soldiers who guarded the top floor of the prison tower. "We don't want any corpse stench leaking in this place. Use force if he refuses."

The subordinates saluted Arkenis as a response to the military officer's order. Eyes staring past the floor again, Salsus remained still, processing and analyzing the _other_ things which Arkenis had revealed to him a day ago.

*

*

*

She wasn't so sure why she didn't even refuse coming with him. Stella knew Spargo had seen them walk out of the conference hall by the time his speech was over. After all, their movements could clearly be seen from the podium where the Tenebraean speaker was. She speculated that Spargo must've been thinking something differently from the looks of his doubtful face when she glanced at him from afar.

But he shouldn't worry about a thing, right? After all, being close to Prince Noctis was the very core of her mission.

Anyways, even if the male Ambassador indeed doubted something with what Stella has done, he could no longer do anything about it. For the Tenebraean was already seated on the backseat of the Caelum limousine with the Caelum Prince himself.

The car passed by a highway sign which stated, 'Nihilsomno'.

"Do you have any plans at all of telling me where we're going?" Stella asked. A perplexed look came across her face as she glimpsed to her right.

His elbow was propped upon the door handle while his cheek was pressed against his knuckles. He heard Stella's question, but he had no plans of answering it at all. Noctis figured that she would find it out soon.

Stella sighed, looking away. "Alright. Be that way, Noct."

Noctis couldn't help but grin a little. Was the Tenebraean Ambassador actually annoyed with his no-response?

"We'll be there at the company soon, Stella." He said, gazing at the vehicles that passed by.

"Company?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

Again, silence.

"Fine." She groaned. He grinned once more. Maybe he should annoy Stella more often, Noctis thought.

Approximately after twelve more minutes of silence in the backseat, the driver finally stepped on the brakes. A man wearing a classy tux recognized the limousine and went down from the stairs of the huge entrance door.

The door on Noctis' side opened without his effort. "Good evening Prince Noctis!" the man greeted. "I thought that you'd be in the conference?"

"Don't worry, Julio." Noctis replied as he stepped out of the car. "_We _won't be here for long."

Julio raised his eyebrows. "_We_?" He glanced to see who was with the Prince.

Stella slid herself out of the backseat, gently clutching the bottom part of her blue evening dress. She smiled at the secretary who was completely stunned by the beauty that the Prince's companion possessed. He knew he'd seen that face before.

Julio pushed the car door close. He ambled quickly towards the Prince.

"Prince Noctis, I'd like to ask who is with you. She's rather familiar."

"Stella Nox Fleuret, an Ambassador of Tenebrae." Noctis replied.

"Ah!" Julio exclaimed. "No wonder! You're the youngest Ambassador of that kingdom, right? Er…" he leaned to the other side. "Ambassador Fleuret?"

Stella grinned politely. "Yes, I am."

Noctis entered the company lobby as the automated door slid open. It was already past working hours so most of the employees have gone home, leaving only those who chose to work overtime and the nice-looking lady behind the receptionist desk at the center of the lobby. Only half of the first floor was lit. That particular wing was where the Prince was going with Stella following behind.

The three stopped before an elevator. Noctis pressed the button that had an arrow facing down.

"I'll take it from here, Julio." He said.

"Is that a good idea, Prince Noctis?" the secretary whispered, a hesitant look on his face. "I think I should really come with you. In case… you-know-what happens…"

"Don't worry." Noctis assured. "I'll know beforehand if she tries anything funny."

Julio was still reluctant. He wanted to persuade Noctis into making him come with them. But he had lost his chance in doing so as the lift tolled itself open. The Prince stepped inside with Stella on his trail. She still had no idea where Noctis was taking her. She really liked to ask but her efforts would be fruitless. Stella knew that Noctis was still a stubborn person even in the smallest things.

"Be careful, Prince Noctis." Julio reminded. The Caelum son nodded in full certainty before the elevator door glided shut.

Noctis reached for the control panel and pressed the button designated for the basement. He felt the stare of the girl on his left.

He glanced and said, "Something wrong, Stella?"

"'Tries something funny', Noct?" she raised a brow. "I don't even know where you're taking me."

"Are you… angry?" he asked, clueless.

Stella averted her stare from him. "No. Just a little bit annoyed."

"I see." Noctis replied, looking away as well. His hands grasped his black suit and he began to un-coat himself.

Stella, seeing this from her peripheral vision, felt awkward. Reluctant in glancing at him, she asked softly, "What are you… doing?"

"Take this for now," he said, holding his satin coat before her. His free hand was now loosening the tie around his neck. "You'll need it later." He added.

"For what?" she looked, with a wondering face.

"It's a very cold place down there." He said. "You might not be able to handle the basement's temperature, Stella."

Noctis unhook the first two buttons of his white blouse. He gestured Stella to take the coat off his arm. But she didn't feel like doing so.

"No thanks, Noct." She feigned a grin. "I'll be fine. I've been to colder places before."

"It's quite different from what you think."

"I told you, I'll be fine. If you think that it's so cold down there, then why don't you just use it then?" Stella persisted. "It's yours anyways."

"Your loss," Noctis sighed. She was a rather stubborn person as well.

Stella glanced swiftly. She wondered what he just meant by 'her loss'.

The elevator toll was heard again. Its door glided open, revealing the Caelum Prince and the Tenebraean Ambassador. The pair stepped out and entered a new place where it was filled with computers, settled in sections. Stella hunched that the room was some kind of 'control center'. Something important was definitely being produced or maintained in that area. Noctis continued to walk without saying a word. They made a left turn here and a right turn there before arriving at the opening of another hallway.

A soldier who wore a black military stood suit stood at the entrance. He approached Noctis the moment he saw him.

"Good evening Prince Noctis," he said, eyes darting towards the girl behind the monarch. He suddenly propped the gun he held in his hands.

Noctis was aware of this. He raised a hand and said, "It's alright. She's with me."

The soldier was hesitant at first. But after recalling that the Prince's word is law, he nodded his head and led the way. Stella followed Noctis from behind. She constantly looked at the soldiers who stood attentively along the hallway. What was _this _place exactly, she thought.

As the three reached the end of the long corridor, a wide titanium door greeted them. The soldier began pressing a secret code upon the control panel that hung beside its frame. After entering the correct digits, the door slowly opened.

They entered another long hallway. Stella was getting a little more annoyed with the fact that she still had no idea where was taking her _and _what he was going to show her. Knowing that Noctis wouldn't tell her even if she pleaded, Stella decided to kill the time until then.

Noctis felt a pair of azure irises staring at him from his side. He glanced and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

The diplomat averted her gaze and replied, "I was just wondering. But it's nothing at all."

"You may ask whatever you like."

"I know," Stella had a smug expression on. "But I'm not that sure about how you'll take it."

Noctis shrugged. "Just get on with it."

She made a humming sound before finally finding the confidence to ask him. "Natalia is," she began. "your fiancée, right?"

He halted on his feet. Stella turned around and waited for his reply. "How did you know that?"

"Natalia's mother is the Queen of Tenebrae." She replied, smiling. "Her Majesty and I are quite close actually. I've heard a lot of things about her. And Natalia's also a good friend of mine."

"Really now?" he said, resuming his walk. Stella began walking beside him again.

"So? Are you engaged with each other or what?"

"What did she say?"

"The two of you are... Well? I'm asking for a confirmation."

"Why do you need a confirmation?"

"Just answer my question, Noct."

"Yes," he confirmed. "We are engaged… _technically._"

"Technically?" Stella raised her eyebrows.

"Arkenis, my father's right hand, thought about the idea of the Caelum kingdom having good ties with the Vahalis kingdom since the latter is also a powerful nation next to ours."

"And that eventually led to an arranged marriage with Natalia, the daughter of the Vahalis king."

"Yeah,"

"Well then. Isn't that wonderful news?"

Noctis' forehead creased. "Wonderful?"

Stella laughed. "Noct, you sound as if you dislike the sound of getting tied down with a Princess."

He didn't bother replying her statement. Stella's head shook in disappointment.

"Just don't tell her about what I think, Stella."

"It's not really within the boundaries of my concern." She went on. "Sooner or later, you're going to have to tell this to Natalia."

"I know."

"But you have to let her know before it's too late."

"Yeah." Noctis replied, letting another one of Stella's reminder sink within him. He had found her advices pretty useful in the end.

"So, wait… You're saying that you don't want to be engaged with the person you like?"

He glanced at her and replied, "She's not the one I like, Stella."

Noctis stopped before another secured titanium door which was carefully guarded by two soldiers.

"If she's not the one you like, Noct," Stella said. "Then who?"

He lifted his right hand and pressed it against the scanner beside the door. A red beam examined his handprint. Having the perfect match, the computer automatically opened the entrance. Noctis glanced at the girl on his right, ignoring her question.

"Let's go,"

"Go?" Stella's eyes trailed Noctis as he went inside _another _hallway. It seemed like an endless walk in the corridors for her.

He paused and looked over his shoulder. "Aren't you coming, Stella?"

"Coming? To where??" she asked as she softly raised her tone. "Not once have you even told me where you're taking me!"

Noctis smirked and he continued to walk forward. This, at last, has completely annoyed Stella.

"Noct!" she cried out. "Tell me where we're going, please. What does this have to do with me knowing the reason why you didn't—"

"Stella," he strongly interrupted. "I'm going to show you the _Crystal_."

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_I hope this chapter is good enough for a **Review/Comment! **THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D_

_-_

_-_

***~REVIEW REPLIES~***

**(23. First Words of Reconcilliation)**

**ken08002: **_Stella? Drunk? Nah... I seriously can't imagine her being so... Although in a fanfic, anything can happen, right?_

**Cesia: **_Hmm.. I wonder if you were able to enjoy what NxS has talked about in this chapter.. :)_

**SilverIceDragon: **_Hello Kalli. Thank you so much for reading this story. I really do acknowledge the fact that you appreciated how I'm writing this fanfic's plot. I'm glad you're enjoying it as well. I'll be taking your words as part of my inspiration to write more on this fic. Oh! And yes. A writer can turn the tides of his/her story. *wink* I hope I'll be able to know more of your reactions/comments/suggestions in the future updates to come. Thanks for the review! :D_

**drifter17: **_Hmm. I wonder if you'll also think of ch24's ending as a cliffhanger.... :D Am I bad for doing such thing? Hehe!_


	25. Flashbacks

**a/n: **another (late) update. gomenasai~! hope you'll like this chapter! Special thanks to **yorumiko** for helping me out in OF's plot. Although she said that she'll be quitting fanfiction, I think she'll still be back. Haha. Her writing hand will soon itch to create another fanfic story, ne yorumiko? :D

**Disclaimer: **SE owns FFVXIII~! (damn. need. trailers. now.)

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 25: Flashbacks**

*

*

She always believed that this time would come. She dreamt of this moment since she was told that there was a way for her to find out about her 'true' identity. An exchange: the Caelum Crystal for a forgotten fragment of herself. Upon finding the whereabouts of the Caelum's mystical rock, she would immediately relay the information to the Tenebrae government and from then on it would be up to Ambassador Spargo and the rest.

But even if Stella knew that the chance of finding the Crystal's whereabouts would soon come, nothing was able to prepare her much when that moment actually revealed itself before her.

She took a deep breath. "The _C-crystal_?"

"Yes." Noctis replied. "It's part of the real reason why I refused to go to the conference in the first place."

Stella's eyes gazed upon the floor. Her heart pounded madly. She felt her hands shiver in excitement. Could this be moment… be _real_?

_Finally._

_Her only hope…_

…_only wish…_

…_has finally been granted._

"Stella?" Noctis questioned. "Are you alright?"

She raised her head. Stella smiled—a bit too much. "I'm fine, Noct. Please, let's get on with this."

He gave a nod. There was another palm scanner beside the huge crystal-textured door. Noctis placed his left hand beneath it. It wasn't long before the computer recognized the Caelum son as the gateway to the Crystal opened.

_A security camera on every corner of a corridor._

_About 40-50 soldiers guarding the way to the Crystal._

_At least two different pathways towards this particular place._

_Basement._

_Caelum Company._

_Nihilsomno Highway._

Stella carefully memorized all of this. Her mind etched an imaginary map which the Tenebrae kingdom could use when they finally decide to attack Noctis' country.

As the diplomat followed the Prince, she suddenly felt the air surrounding her turn colder than before. In fact, she had sensed the gradual change in temperature as they got closer to the mystical rock's abode. However, she disregarded the chilly feeling she felt, thinking that she could still handle it.

Finally, the time came.

"Stella," he called out, gesturing an arm before him. "_That_ is the Crystal of the Caelum family."

There 'it' was.

Her eyes widened in awe. She felt her heat beating wilder than before. The colossal rock was something that was quite difficult to describe by words alone. A person needed to see it firsthand, before he could actually describe it to those who haven't seen its grandeur before.

Feeling the temperature's sudden, and probably its final drop, Stella swathed her hands around her arms as she stared speechlessly upon the Crystal. She wondered about a lot of things, mainly concerning the almighty-like thing before her. But as she did so, something wrapped around her shoulders, thus warming her up.

She looked down and realized that it was Noctis' coat. Earlier, he had glanced at her and noticed how her bare arms shivered in the coldness and how her hands briskly rubbed up and down to ignite some heat.

Poor Stella, Noctis thought. He smirked sadistically at the result of her stubbornness. The Caelum Company designed the basement's temperature to be at least below 30 degrees in Celsius. Not only was this for the purpose of meeting with the Crystal's stabilization temperature, but it was also for a special reason: If anyone was able to get pass the highly difficult security system, the basement's freezing temperature would still make it hard for the trespasser to go on further. But this would _only _apply if it wasn't the Prince who entered the Crystal's premises. Otherwise, the company would be dealing with either a genius intruder or a simple traitor close to the Caelum monarch himself.

"Let's get a closer view of the Crystal, Stella." He spoke, walking away from Stella after draping his coat around her bare shoulders.

She nodded and followed him, clutching Noctis' black coat closer to her. Stella felt warmer than before as she smelt the enticing fragrance of his body through his clothing.

Noctis paused on his feet and glanced to his right. Stella felt his stare. He must be waiting for a reaction, she thought.

"There's nothing I can say, Noct. I'm lost for words."

Noctis sneered. "Is that so?"

"Yes. The Crystal… I never thought that it would be this huge…" Stella gazed and went on. "…and powerful."

"Powerful?" he asked, averting his look from her. "How can you be so sure of that?"

"Isn't your family fortune proof enough?"

He remained quiet, but only for a few moments. The light illuminating from the Crystal reflected upon their faces as Noctis began to tell Stella why he wanted to show the rock to her in the first place.

"Stella," he said. "I should never have been in that conference tonight."

"Yeah. But if it wasn't for me, your kingdom would've been shamed in a way."

"I know. That's why you get a reward."

She smirked. "I get to see the Crystal. Well then, thanks for 'this' Noct."

Cobalt eyes shut gently. Noctis was recalling his troubled past.

"Noct, I wasn't being sarcas—"

"When my parents died in that tragic conference four years ago, it was the start of my road towards kingship…

"It was the start of my so-called 'reality'. The reality that I'm bounded with no matter what. The reality that I can't hate…

"Stella, you might be wondering why I'm so negative about my duty as soon-to-be king." He said, taking a short glimpse at her. "It's because of the responsibility entwined with the title. The weight of the burden that I must carry until I die… You don't know how heavy it is.

"I've seen my father, King Neleus, suffer though he conceals it with reasons. Even if I wasn't quite mature back then, I'd know he was hiding something from both my mother and I."

Stella's forehead creased, a wondering expression crossed her face.

"When he was still alive, my father would spend half a day in the court, listening to those who wished to seek advice from him or whom he sought advice from. Then he'd retreat from his throne and go directly here in the company."

"Did you ever ask what he did?" she asked, softly.

"I often do. But his response would always be 'staff meeting' or 'stock calculations'… However, one day, he finally decided to tell me the truth…"

Noctis closed his eyes again.

-

-

"_Noctis! Where the hell are you, boy?!" _A tall man in a black suit swerved his head in a search.

The fourteen year old Prince replied as he stood behind him. _"I'm right here, old man."_

"_Old man?! Ha!" _Neleus turned around._ "I'll have you know that—"_

"_Let's go, Neleus. The conference will be starting in just a few hours." _A lyrical voice spoke aloud. It was Queen Elianna, the wife of the Caelum King.

She was beautiful and it was undeniable that Noctis inherited her shy smile whilst he inherited his father's wild mane. Although besides having a 'wilder' hair than his father's, Noctis' locks had this characteristic of being dark brown at day but deep blue-gray at night.

"_She's right, Neleus." _Noctis agreed with his mother._ "Otherwise, you'll have to face the wrath of mother."_

"_Eh?! Are we on a first name basis now? Elianna! Did you ever teach your son some manners?" _the King exclaimed.

"_Noctis is your son too." _She smiled lovingly._ "And yes, I did. He would be more respectful if you did the same thing to him, you know."_

"_I'm respectful! I'm King for goodness sake!"_

"_So you are." _Noctis scoffed.

"_Ha! Come here you!" _Neleus suddenly gripped his son on the neck, playfully.

"_Let go of me, you old fart!" _Noctis winced, trying to pull off his father's strong arm away from his neck.

"_Someday, you'll be King too, Noctis! By then you'll have to learn how to respect your elders!"_

"_Didn't you listen to what your wife just said? If you did the same thing to me, then I'd probably do the same to you."_

Neleus grimaced._ "Fine. I get the message." _He released his son from his teasing hold._ "What did I do wrong, Noctis?"_

"_Don't mind it. You'll be late for the conference."_

"_Nah! There are others who'll be late as well! Now c'mon… Tell me why you're all so emotional."_

"_I'm not being emotional. And, you can't bribe me."_

The King smirked._ "That's what you think. Wait here."_

Elianna's emerald eyes followed Neleus who ran back into their bedroom._ "Where are you going? We'll be late, Neleus."_

"_This won't be long."_

And he was right. Before Noctis could leave the place and avoid telling his father what was wrong, the King came back, his right hand held behind his back.

"_I'm not a kid anymore. It's not going to work."_

"_Shut up, boy. Just look at what I've got here."_

Neleus pulled his hand from his back, bringing a closed fist before his son.

Noctis raised a brow. _"You want to show me your fist?"_

His father's laughter reverberated once more. _"As a matter of fact my dear son…" _he opened his fist.

The Caelum son widened his eyes._ "A C-crystal?"_

"_Crystallite," _Neleus corrected.

"_What is it?"_

"_I was able to take a portion from the Crystal itself. This Crystallite is the result of it."_

"_Why would you do such a thing? Haven't you always told me that our forefathers greatly valued the Crystal so much that they'd dare not allow even one small scratch on it?"_

"_I know that, Noctis. But…" _the King's face flashed a serious look._ "If I wanted to study the Crystal, I had to find a way to make my research easier. After all, the Crystal's pretty much the same essence throughout itself."_

"_Wait," _Noctis spoke._ "You've always said you had a lot of research. What is this one about?"_

Neleus cleared his throat. Finally, it was time his son knew of his doing. After all, he would be king of the land someday. He needed answers as his basis of understanding.

"_The Crystal, my dear son, is 'dying'."_

Noctis shook at the word of death._ "Dying? H-how?"_

"_The Crystal's life depreciates like the way humans do when they get old. Its power gradually decreases until there isn't any left. When that happens, not only will our company shut down, but the livelihood of those who depend on our rock will be destroyed as well."_

"_What must be done so that it won't depreciate?"_

"_Its depreciation cannot be reversed. Only its death."_

"_Then how can its death be avoided?"_

Neleus frowned._ "That is what I'm researching as of now, Noctis. And so far, I don't even think I'm close to finding the solution."_

"_There must be a way." _Noctis raised his voice._ "There has to be."_

"_There is. However…"_

"_However?"_

The Caelum King shook his head and muttered. _"No, no. We simply cannot go with 'that'. It's the reason why I'm looking for an alternative…"_

He stood up, his tall figure trailed by his son's cobalt eyes. _"Leaving already? Father?"_

Neleus roared in laughter at the sound of his paternal call._ "So all I had to do was tell you the truth, huh Noctis?"_

The Prince remained still but his father knew that it was what Noctis had wanted all along—the truth of his busyness, his no-show and his absentness to his only son.

"_It's best that I go now. Your mother has already left." _

Noctis looked around, confirming his father's words.

Neleus chuckled again._ "She must be in the car now. Well! We don't want to let her wait in vain right, Noctis?"_

"_Just go already, Neleus."_

"_Ah! Again with the first names!"_

"_You owe me more explanations for the Crystal when you get back from the conference."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Be a good boy and do your assignments until then, Noctis. You're almost off to high school, right?"_

"_I'm already in high school, old man. First year to be precise."_

Neleus rubbed the back of his head. He now doubted himself if he even attended Noctis' grade school graduation.

"_Yes. I'll remember that." _The King said, turning around. But before he could walk further away from Noctis, he halted and faced him once more.

"_Oh yeah," _Neleus tossed the Crystallite in the air as Noctis caught it with both hands. _"Your reward."_

The Prince glanced at the mystical rock between his palms before returning a look to his father.

"_If I don't get the solution to our little dilemma, I expect you to find it for me and for our kingdom as well."_

"_And what if I can't find the answer?"_

Neleus scowled._ "Don't disappoint me, Noctis. You'll be king of this land someday. You must learn how to embrace your obligations. This is your reality, as it has been mine."_

Noctis couldn't utter a word. Instead, he stood there as he watched his father wave a hand before he left for the conference, not knowing that the King and Queen would never return.

_-_

_-_

"I'm sorry…"

Walking closer to the Crystal, Noctis heard Stella comfort him.

"I told you," he said. "I've already accepted their death. There's nothing anybody can do about it."

The blonde girl gazed down. Though her voice was full of compassion and sincerity, the look in her eyes depicted a different kind of emotion. She heard his story about him and King Neleus. She listened to it, even whole-heartedly perhaps. However, all her thoughts were completely far away from his.

"Noct," Stella spoke, not changing her voice as to avoid suspicion. "You mentioned something about a _Crystallite_. What is it?"

"Basically, it's just like that rock over there." Noctis replied, pointing ahead. "Think of it as a 'miniature' Crystal which can fit in your palm."

"So what you're saying is that…"

"The same essence all throughout. The Crystallite might be as powerful as the Crystal itself."

Noctis reached the cracked opening of the rock. He leaned a hand on one side and looked over his right shoulder.

"You're curious aren't you, Stella?"

"Am I being too obvious?"

"Very."

His reply felt like a signal for her to come to where he stood. And so she did.

Stella peeked into the open slit. Her blue irises widened in wonder. She was enthralled at the sight of the illuminating vastness that the Crystal's interior had.

"Over there," Noctis pointed out. "Do you see that?"

Examining the area, the Ambassador's eyes were caught by a crystal stalagmite at the center. Resting upon it was a rock whose translucent-white color lit brightly.

She gasped. "T-that's…!"

Noctis glanced at her. "The Crystallite."

Stella stepped backwards slowly, leaving the Prince to stare at the Crystallite alone. Strangely, he found himself reminiscing again… He didn't want to go to the conference in the first place because he was simply afraid. But remembering his father's words gave his sense of courage back.

_-_

_-_

"_If I don't get the solution to our little dilemma, I expect you to find it for me and for our kingdom as well."_

"_And what if I can't find the answer?"_

"_Don't disappoint me, Noctis. You'll be king of this land someday. You must learn how to embrace your obligations. This is your reality, as it has been mine."_

Neleus turned around. But before he could finally leave the room, he said:

"_As long as you believe in yourself, you won't be afraid. You're my son, Noctis. And because of that, I know you'll be able to do things greater than those that I've done."_

The King's words were enough to put a grin on his enigmatic face.

"_Hey…" _Noctis called out. _"You really believe in me, don't you?"_

"_You think I'd lie about something like that, Noctis?"_ Neleus laughed. _"Of course I do!"_

"_Well then, I promise not to disappoint you… Father…"_

"_Ha! That's my son!"_

_-_

_-_

His black coat which warmed her fell down on the floor. She pulled up the end of her evening dress on the right side, revealing a rapier strapped around her right thigh. Her hand grabbed the handle and she drew her weapon out.

She simply couldn't wait any longer.

Noctis felt that he already had quite enough of recollection moments. Taking one last look from the Crystallite, he whispered, "I'll protect this kingdom just like what he did. I'll face this reality because he believed in me."

The Prince turned around, completely unaware of the following events to happen.

She pressed the button at the tip of the rapier's handle, thus retracting the weapon at full length. The blade's sharp end swiftly thrust forward, barely touching the middle of his neck.

He was caught off guard. His heart palpitated yet his face remained calm and still. His voice was as deep as ever.

"What are _you _doing?"

"Hand over the Crystallite and I'll spare your life, Noct."

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_So... how's the story going so far? Good? Bad? Tell me, okay? **Review/Comment/Criticize! **Oh~! that's right! Those who support NxS, and love reading fanfictions about the couple, please subscribe to the c2: "The Light and Star of the Night Sky" ... The archive is growing and hopefully the subscribers will too as well! Thanks to my fellow staff members (Warangel88, yorumiko, Nightsky88) who has helped me out a lot!  
_

_**-**_

_**-**_

***~REVIEW REPLIES~***

**(24. The Crystal)**

**ken08002: **_I think he hasn't been doing his 'obligation' well since he's a kinda caught up with something else._

**Rosa: **_Yeah.. Noctis is definitely trusting Stella a bit too much. :( Not good._

**Warangel88: **_Hehe! I doubt Noctis would be too blunt of a person to tell him that he likes Stella (if he really does...). I think even in the real story, he wouldn't dare confess... or would he? :)_

**Selena: **_Thanks! I'm glad you liked Stella's dress! :) I chose blue since it matches her skin tone, don't you think so too?_

**SilverIceDragon: **_Hey Kalli. I must say, because of your review, you were able to give me an idea on the plot. *wink* but! I'm not telling which part of the review helped me, 'cause I think it might be obvious. Hehe. Thank you so much for the idea! .... what. did. you. say. O__o. Cool. Clearing the what? Wow. Now I'm wondering about what you do! Mind sharing to me? :D_

**drifter17: **_Hehe. The N/S relationship is indeed moving forward. But after this chapter, what do you think? Oh and.. was this chapter another cliffhanger too? Seriously. I don't realize that the chapter's end is a cliffhanger unless someone tells me it is. Hehe._ :)


	26. Taste of Betrayal

**a/n: **the first (official?) battle scene for OF is in this chapter... I'm sooo happy! :)

_"Hakai"- the name I gave for Noctis' sword. It means 'destruction' in Japanese. I would've given it a Latin name but I think too much of Latin in Versus is, well, too much._

_"Bellum"- this kingdom's name means 'war' in Latin. Bellum country would probably be mentioned in this chapter only._

_Paragraphs enclosed within two hyphens are considered to either be the flashbacks of a character or some event which happened in the past. :)  
_

**Disclaimer: **don't own Versus. I think. Joke! SE does!

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 26: Taste of Betrayal**

*

*

-

-

"_Well,"_ The brunette haired Ambassador flashed a smile across her scarlet lips. _"Who are you dressing up for?"_

Checking herself on the mirror, Stella was watching the ruffles of her blue evening dress sway as she spun on her heels.

"_Myself, of course."_ She replied.

Somna folded her arms together and cocked a brow. _"Is that so?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Okay, I 'believe' you."_

Stella turned around to face her. _"What's that suppose to mean?"_

"_Nothing. Come on, the conference will be starting in an hour."_

"_Alright," _The blonde agreed, walking to where she laid her purse down. As Somna ambled towards the door of Stella's bedroom, the younger diplomat suddenly called out.

"_Wait,"_

Somna tilted her head. _"What's wrong? Did you forget something?"_

"_Do you know where my rapier is?"_

"_Pardon?"_ the brunette asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"_My rapier. Have you seen it?"_

"_It's in the fencing building. Why do you—"_

"_No, Somna… My battle rapier. I need it."_

"_What?"_ Somna raised her voice. _"What would you need it for?"_

"_I'm not sure,"_ Stella grinned. _"But I really feel like something's going to happen tonight."_

"_Oh so you're a psychic now, huh?"_

Impatient for a response, Stella dropped her purse on a nearby table and headed to her walk-in closet. Somna trailed the younger diplomat, not knowing why she greatly desired her rapier on that moment.

'_Battle' rapier._

Somna knew there was a huge difference between what Stella used for fencing and what she used for fighting. Of course, Stella hadn't used her battle rapier since a small scale invasion that occurred just a year ago. She fought bravely and won against a small group of marauders of a nearby kingdom, with the chivalrous Tenebraean soldiers by her side. Stella was already warned not to include herself in the battle. Ambassadors don't fight as she was told. They help lead and decide what's best for their country. But who could stop a person's will, especially if it's Stella's?

"_Ah!"_ the blonde exclaimed as she found a long velvet case in a hatch on one corner of the closet.

"_Did you find what you were looking for?"_ Somna asked, observing Stella who was now approaching her.

"_I've almost forgotten where I kept this."_ the blue eyed girl said.

"_You can't bring that to the conference, Miss Fleuret."_ Somna's eyebrows crossed. _"It's illegal!"_

"_Don't be absurd, Somna."_ Stella smiled, walking past her_. "You and Spargo aren't the only ones who can bring their own little weapons to an event such as this."_

Somna froze. There was no use in covering up the truth now.

"_I-it's f-for… safety purposes! Y-yes! That's right! For protection!"_ she stammered. _"How did you know we were…?"_

Stella laughed. _"Let's just say I can't learn how to hide a weapon secretly if my elder Ambassadors can't even do it well."_

"_Elder?!"_ Somna exclaimed, following the blonde girl out of the closet. She continued to speak to Stella as she placed the crimson colored case on her bed.

"_I'll have you know that I'm just a little bit older than you, Miss Fleuret!"_

"_How old, Somna?"_ Stella teasingly asked, opening the locked case using its key she had kept in the hatch along with it.

"_Hmph! It doesn't matter much, Miss Fleuret. What matters now is how on earth will you be able to hide a rapier? It's a sword for goodness sake!"_

Stella's azure irises brightened at the sight of her beloved weapon. Its elegant spiral handle, painted in a rich golden color, was missed by her right hand. The blade of her rapier was not too heavy for her to wield in battle, and not too light for her enemy to take as easy.

The younger diplomat turned to face Somna. Her hand gripped the rapier's handle while the blade's end rested on her left palm. Somna adored how the sword's sharp edge glinted in the afternoon sun that shone through the bedroom window.

The brunette smirked. _"Truly a remarkable weapon, one-of-a-kind, I might add."_

Stella gazed upon her rapier. _"This was a gift from Queen Seraphine herself. She gave it to me when I turned sixteen."_

"_Ah yes, I remember that day." _The older diplomat went on. _"Do you know who that rapier's original owner was?"_

"_Who?" _Stella turned her look to Somna.

"_King Eneas."_ She answered. _"It was one of his favorite weapons to use whenever he defended this kingdom."_

Stella returned her gaze upon the rapier and she smiled. _"…all the more reason why I must fight against the enemies of Tenebrae."_

"_So… you're planning to kill the Caelum Prince tonight already?"_

"_No, I won't kill him."_ She paused momentarily. _"…yet."_

The younger Ambassador slipped her left hand away from the blade. She reached towards the tip of the hilt which had a rounded design. Stella smiled as she found the button upon the handle's tip which was barely recognizable from afar. She pressed it and the rapier's blade retracted in the middle.

Somna gasped. _"It shortened!"_

"_I just realized that besides being used in battle, this rapier may also withdraw its blade halfway. Most likely for concealment purposes."_

"_That is amazing. No wonder you were so confident about bringing that thing to the conference."_

Stella nodded, agreeing to Somna's words.

"_Now you've found what you wanted to bring,"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Let's go, Miss Fleuret. The car's already waiting for us outside."_

-

-

Stella grasped her rapier firmly as she pointed it towards his neck. Her warm, blue eyes glared into his cold, cobalt ones.

"Tenebrae told me not to rush. But why would I dare to miss a chance like this?"

His fists tightened. Noctis was undeniably confused. Yet he did not feel fear rushing down the back of his spine. He was used to facing these kinds of scenarios. To him, it was no longer a surprise. However, the girl standing before him managed to startle his calm senses.

"What are you doing, Stella?"

Silence. There was no use answering his question, she thought.

"I was a fool, wasn't I?" he said, disregarding his first question.

"You don't need to question that fact." Stella spoke to Noctis who was half a foot away from her. "Why did you even bring me here? Have you lost your mind?!"

"I trusted you," said Noctis.

Stella shook her head sideways. "That's not a good reason, Noct. And to think you were the Prince of your kingdom. Shame, isn't it?"

"You're right about one thing." Noctis gritted his teeth. "But you're wrong about the other."

"It doesn't matter. What's at stake right now is your life." Stella thrust her rapier closer to his neck. "You should be afraid, Noct."

A smirk curled his lips though he felt the cold blade's tip against his throat. "Should I be, Stella?"

"Enough talk!" The blonde's eyebrows crossed. "Give me the Crystallite now or else…"

"You'll kill me?"

"Yes."

He couldn't see the hesitation in her eyes. There was no trace of reluctance in her heart either. Stella was going to get the Crystallite tonight. It was a now or never chance, for her kingdom and for her real identity.

"Alright," Noctis said. "If you want the Crystallite so badly, then I'll give it to you."

Stella remained still. Something was wrong. She was sure that he wouldn't simply give up something priceless that easily. What was he planning exactly?

The Prince turned around and entered the Crystal through its cracked opening.

He has already done something completely stupid. Why would he want to make another mistake?

Noctis approached the stalagmite that rested in the center of the Crystal. He then reached for the small rock. But before he left the place, Noctis went to the other side of the stalagmite.

Struck upon the Crystal's floor was a weapon of destruction with an intricate design.

_Hakai—_the name of the sword which King Neleus designed especially for his son. The machinery around the hilt provides maximum blow for every swing. The canister attached to the Hakai's handle sends force against the target whenever the weapons come in contact. In addition, besides using the sword for attacking, its broad, sturdy blade also serves as an absolute defense.

With the strength he had in his arm, the Caelum Prince swiftly pulled the weapon out of its hiding. It had been a long time since he used the Hakai. The last was when King Neleus took him to the borders of the kingdom six years ago. The conflict between their land and Bellum ended in a war and Noctis was asked by his father to aid their kingdom's forces in fighting against their enemy's troops. The Bellum kingdom was skilled in the art of war, claiming to have won over a hundred battles in the past. However, because of the advanced military tactics which the Caelum kingdom possessed, the opposing nation was defeated.

Finally, he stepped out of the Crystal. A grin flashed across Stella's face upon seeing the Crystallite held by Noctis. But that smile was quickly washed away by a fierce glare as the Ambassador spotted a weapon gripped by his other hand.

He stopped, half a foot away from her. "You want _this, _right?" Noctis began. "There's only one way to get it from me."

Stella smirked darkly, preparing herself. "You'll regret this."

Noctis grasped his sword tightly. "That's my line."

It began. The Prince made the first move against the Ambassador. The thick blade of his sword clashed against the fine blade of her rapier. Sparks of friction flew as the sound of iron was heard clanging in the air.

As Noctis' left hand was busy holding the Crystallite for him to protect, Stella's left hand was also busy clutching the lower part of her evening dress. It would get in the way when she stepped back to dodge his attack or when she lunged herself at him to bring about a heavy strike.

"Give up now." he asked, aiming to hit her right shoulder.

Seeing through his act, she swiftly blocked his weapon and replied, "You're not in the position to command me."

Stella saw an unguarded area. However, Noctis' keen eye was able to notice her plan of attack. Throwing the Crystallite in midair to free his left hand, the Prince grabbed her right wrist. He curtly pulled her towards him and his sword intended to slice through her throat. Seeing the quick blade's fast approach, the Ambassador ducked for her life. In exchange, strands of her hair were cut as she moved down. Rolling on one side, the Tenebraean managed to free herself from the Prince's hold.

She collected her stance. "Why did you even bring me here? Had you no idea that you were breaking your own rules?"

"I guess I was stupid." He raised his hand, catching the plummeting rock. "But if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't desire for the Crystallite."

"That's not the point, Noct."

"Are you regretting what you've started?"

Stella gritted her teeth. "No."

She charged at him from below. Noctis blocked the feisty slash of her rapier with Hakai's broad blade. Their faces were close to each other, only their weapons were between them. They struggled as they pushed against the force of either's blades. He wasn't going to back down and neither was she.

"What if I told you," she said, glowering into his eyes. "the true reason why I want the Crystallite?"

With full strength, Noctis shoved Stella away. "You think in doing so, I'll give this to you that easily?"

Landing on her feet, she replied, "Of course not. But…"

For the first time since the fight started, there was a momentary cease of swordfight.

"Telling why might make you understand me a lot better." She continued. "So do you want an explanation or what?"

Noctis responded, "That depends on how much truth there is to it."

"Hmm…" Stella said, pondering over his words. "You're right. The credibility of my explanation depends on whether it is truthful enough or not…"

It was time to get more serious. Seizing the lower portion of her blue dress, Stella raised her rapier and drove the blade through the fabric of her outfit. Ripping it up until her knees, she went on, "But it also depends on who I'm telling my reasons to."

Her gown was now torn short. Stella tossed the shredded satin fabric away and spoke, "I don't think you'll understand anyways, Noct. You have no idea how it feels like to lose such a huge part of yourself."

The Ambassador charged herself towards him. Noctis kept his stand. He held his weapon before him in order to block her attacks which were becoming quite predictable as their duel progressed. However, it was just a miscalculation. Stella was quick on her feet. Being so, gave her the advantage to launch multiple assails against the enemy. It was the perfect match for the Prince's keen vision for any incoming assaults.

Her attacks became more vicious as one slash from her rapier went by. They were becoming undeniably faster as well. Noctis felt all the more challenged. It was the first time he ever fought against a girl whose sword skills were almost of equal level with his.

"You're amused aren't you?" she asked, leaning backwards as his sword came above hers. "Aren't you getting a little bit too cocky?"

He raised a brow, smirking. "Don't get _annoyed _by that fact, Stella."

_Annoyed._

How she detested that word whenever it came off his lips.

She quickly pushed his weapon away from her rapier. She clenched a fist tightly. Spotting his left cheek, Stella took the liberty of hitting it with full force.

Noctis groaned in pain as he found himself stumbling to one side. He felt the left side of his face pulse wildly. As much as he wanted to stroke his burning cheek to ease the pain, Noctis simply couldn't since his right hand held Hakai while his left held the Crystallite.

Looking at his face suffering in silence, Stella said, "Just give me the rock you're holding and all of this will be over, Noct."

"Weren't you paying attention earlier?" he investigated. "I told you, you'll just have to get this off of my hand if you want it that badly."

"Fine," Stella replied, taking his words seriously and literally.

She lunged herself towards him one more time. Furious, Stella wielded her rapier and delivered an aerial blow towards Noctis. Thinking that her attack would come again from below, he was caught off guard by the presence of her weapon above him. Noctis tried to shield himself from her assault however, his efforts were fruitless. The Tenebraean was too fast. Her last move yanked his grasp off the Crystallite. Trailing the rock to where it would fall, the Caelum son wasn't able to fend himself from Stella's next act.

They were now near the left railings of the basement's hanging pathway to the Crystal of massive height. Below was an abyss of sure death to anyone who would hurl or be hurled over the metal handrails.

Noctis did not become an exception to that accidental fate.

By the time he returned his attention to the enemy, Stella's right foot shoved him out of balance. Noctis felt the sharp end of her heel pressing heavily against his chest. He grimaced as he was pushed backwards over the railings. The Prince could've steadied himself but he became immediately distracted when he lost hold of the Crystallite, fearing for the enemy's possession.

Stella regained her stand. Deeply breathing in and out, she felt beads of sweat trickle down her back, her chest and her face. The exhausting fight took so much out of her. She never thought that Noctis would be such a tough weed to pull. She was impressed but at the same time Stella took pity of the rather violent end he received.

The Caelum Prince was now gone. Yet his death would've been more certain if the Ambassador heard the thud of his body hitting the ground. But figuring that the pathway of the Crystal was about ten feet high, the sound of him falling would most likely be reduced to a mere plunk.

Stella smiled at her victory. Scanning the area, the blue eyed Ambassador searched the spot where the Crystallite fell. At last there on the right side, the rock lay still, waiting for anyone to come and take possession of its mystery and power.

The blonde girl approached the Crystallite. Upon reaching it, she slowly bent down and retrieved the rock with one hand. Stella gazed as she felt the sharpness and rigidness of the Crystallite's surface beneath her palm.

_The battle was over…_

The Ambassador now wondered how she would get herself out the place as quick as possible. She was sure about the basement having security cameras concealed in specific areas. A troop of soldiers must be on their way already, well-prepared to capture the intruder. Unfortunately, the fight against Noctis drained a lot of energy out of Stella. What she had left was only enough to escape out of the company, alive.

—_or so she thought._

"Stella," an enigmatic voice called out.

She froze in place. Stella knew that tone of speaking all too well. She turned around, a palette of colors flashed too swiftly before her eyes.

_Deep Cobalt_. The color of his eyes drowned in scorn.

_Midnight blue. _The color of his untamed locks following his head's direction.

_Metal Grey. _The color of Hakai's blade thrusting forth.

_Royal Gold. _The color of her rapier shoved off into the air.

_Scarlet Red. _The color of blood oozing from her right hand.

Stella propelled herself away from Noctis.

"You're supposed to be dead, Caelum Prince!" she exclaimed, wincing in pain.

He brandished his sword and replied, "The fight hasn't ended yet, Stella… The _real _battle has only begun!"

The tables have turned. Now in her possession was the Crystallite. While in his, was the will to get it back.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_Hope I was able to describe the fight scene properly. Credit for the description of Noctis' sword goes to this forum site:_ (gamespot).com/ps3/rpg/finalfantasyversus13/show_?topic_id=m-1-48530617&pid=932981... _There's a picture of the so-called 'canister' of Noctis' sword in that site too! I didn't notice that it was there before, but I think its cool! Anyways, please don't forget to **Review/Comment/Criticize!** Thanks so much!!_

_-_

_-_

***~REVIEW REPLIES~***

**(25. Flashbacks)**

**ken08002: **_Hope I did a good job in this battle where Noctis kicks Stella's ass. :)_

**SilverIceDragon: **_Thanks for liking the cliffhanger ending. I was really going for that 'hanging' impact you'd get whenever something is reaching the climax. I'm glad I was able to pull it off in ch25 considering the fact that a lot of people told me how it ended just like that. Regarding your question on how Noct will handle the situation, well, I hope this chapter provided the answer you sought. Salsus and Arkenis are currently in a bit of a tension. The former, being shaken about the 'truth' that the officer told him and the latter, secretly fearing once everything is out.... what?! AWESOME. The Army?! No way! Cool... The clearing process sounds like a load of work! But I'm pretty sure you can manage those things, right? After all, you are in the US army. Stuff like that is no biggie at all. Right? Right? O__o Hehe! Good luck in the clearing process! _**  
**

**Warangel88: **_Hmm. Really? It was in the previous chapter/s that gave you a clue about Stella's betrayal to Noctis? I didn't notice it well. But I guess its quite obvious that things would eventually lead to this point. _

**lovelessactII: **_Thank you so much for loving this story!! :) I honestly dislike (kinda) the fact that Noctis trusted Stella a bit too much. Tsk. Now look at where he's brought things... Thanks for the review! _

**Bmonti: **_Hey Bmonti! Finally! I'm so glad you made it to this point! Thanks for reading the previous (long) chapters! :D One of your speculations have been proven correct in this chapter, right Bmonti? Sure hope so. The Stella/Noctis thing would eventually work out. I think. Hehe. For all I know, they'd probably start longing for each others' presence somewhere in the future chapters... :D _


	27. Because of Impatience

**a/n: **quote: all things must come to an end. good or bad. everything meets its final stop.

_~~Hey! Hey! Versus XIII fanatics! Noctis/Stella shippers! Join the forum: **"Star of the Night Sky"**-- where everyone talks Versus XIII! Haha. okay, okay. I sound like an advertising TV girl or something. War, White, Night, Rach, Raven this is for you guys! :D hope we meet more Versus fans in the forum! Ooh! Lammy! Welcome to the forum, btw! :D_

**Disclaimer: **FROM THIS CHAPTER FORTH, RORUDESU-CHAN SAYS THAT SHE DOESN'T OWN ANY FINAL FANTASY VERSUS XIII-RELATED CHARACTERS/PLOTS/SETTINGS. SQUARE ENIX AND TETSUYA NOMURA OWNS THEM. "OBLIVIOUS FATE" IS FOR FANFIC PURPOSES ONLY. :D

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 27: Because of Impatience**

*

*

Noctis and Stella weren't the only ones in the company basement. In fact, their heated duel was being watched by another person who happened to have made the place his 'home'.

_Aeonis—_the old man in a white robe tasked to safeguard the Crystal at a closer distance.

Concealed behind the enormous rock, Aeonis saw how the Prince managed to grip onto the pathway's edge. He was lucky enough not to be noticed by Stella who at that time was sure of his death. Aeonis could've helped him out. But he knew that if he did, he would only be getting in the way of the Prince's battle with the Tenebraean Ambassador. Somehow, the guardian knew their fight was a fated one. Although he still needed to observe them more in order to prove his notion correct.

Her right arm dangled in pain. A tiny pool of blood collected on where she stood. The wound was cut beneath the skin of her hand, which caused its moderate bleeding. Stella had a firm grasp on the hilt of her rapier. However it wasn't firm enough as Noctis was able to puncture her right hand to weaken her hold, thus sending her weapon into the air.

"And to think you were a kind-hearted Prince." Stella laughed abruptly. "You're pretty brutal in fighting, Noct."

"I don't like showing mercy to those who have crossed the line." Noctis sternly replied. "You, Stella, have done just more than that."

"Is that so?" she scoffed, cocking a brow. "What are you going to do with me now? Kill me?"

"I'm still deciding on it."

"Tch. Why are you having doubts?! I am weaponless now. All you have to do is charge at me and with a swing of your sword, I'll be dead. Isn't that the price I must pay for?"

"Stella, don't be stupid. You have the Crystallite. Killing you has now become a tough decision to make."

"Hmm… I see. But what if I make that choice for you, Noct?" He kept his silence, wondering how she would construct her proposition.

"I want the Crystallite." She says, "All you have to do is let me out of this place safely and I promise that you won't see me again… ever."

"I can't comply with that."

"Refusing my offer? Why?"

"The Crystallite weighs more than your life."

"I see. Fine then. Your loss."

She ran towards him—weaponless. Only a bloody fist aimed for any vulnerable part of him.

"You must be crazy…" said Noctis, flaunting his sword before him.

Stella was desperate. Would she dare attack him without any weapon or any armor? The answer was a definite yes, as seen in her striking, blue eyes.

"For my memory and identity…" she whispered.

_Memory._

_Identity._

—_forgotten fragments of one's own self._

The Crystallite glowed. Stella halted on her feet. Suddenly, she felt the throbbing pain in her head again. But this time it was much stronger than before. She tried to go on, to walk another step. But no. The throbbing was just too much. She staggered. Her legs trembled. The resurfacing pain caused conflict with what she wanted to do. And finally, she dropped the Crystal.

_Father._

_Daughter._

_Storybook._

_Killer._

_Death._

Holding her aching head between her hands, she fell onto her knees. Noctis was surprised at the sudden change in Stella.

"Stop!!" she cried aloud. "Enough! No!! Not anymore! Please!"

"Stella!" Noctis called, moving towards her, wondering what was happening.

Even with her hazy vision, the Ambassador could still see him stepping closer.

"N-no!!" she screamed, still moaning in absolute pain. "Don't… d-don't come any nearer!"

He did what she pleaded him to do. Hearing footsteps approaching, the Prince turned around and saw the white robed guardian.

"Aeonis!" he called. "What's happening to her?"

Aeonis stopped on his tracks and politely answered the Caelum monarch. "Her search has finally ended."

"Search?" Noctis furiously asked.

Stella's cries grew louder. A whole new set of images were now being crammed inside her head.

"A lost part of herself is now being reclaimed. She should be thankful to the Crystal."

An even more perplexed look crossed Noctis' face. He was about to interrogate Aeonis with another question when suddenly they both heard a loud scream of agony. Following it was a soft thud on the ground. Turning around, Noctis' eyes widened in frustration.

"Stella!" He hurriedly approached the blonde girl whose screams of pain was finally silenced. Noctis placed his sword down as he knelt beside the Ambassador.

"Stella!" He called, digging his hands beneath the floor where she laid. His arms scooped her up and his eyes traced her sleeping figure.

Noctis was still wondering why Stella became unconscious for the second time. The first, he recalled, was during one cotillion practice. However, what differed from that moment to now was the fact that she didn't wake up shortly like before.

Stella was now in a deep slumber as memories of a forgotten past flooded back into her.

*

*

*

Gorgeous, emerald irises scanned the whole room for the _nth _time, but still, no Prince Noctis. Natalia was getting fed up of his sudden disappearance.

"Hey, Celer!" Lacertus said, shrugging his friend for attention.

The two of them settled themselves in one corner of the room the moment the conference speeches were over. Right now was the time for the traditional dance, held every year in the event. And just like the past conference, Celer and Lacertus were ridiculously dateless.

"Seen any hot chicks we can hook up with, Lacertus?" Celer replied, a frisky look on his face.

"No." his eyes flashed. "But I see _her_."

"Her?" The blonde boy asked, trailing his pal's stare.

"You know!" Lacertus' fingers quoted in air. "_Her._"

Realizing what his scar faced friend truly meant, Celer's eyes widened in horror. His head quickly tilted to the direction where Lacertus had spotted the 'her' he was talking about.

"Damn! Hide me, Lacertus! Hide me!"

The slick haired boy jerked around as he tried to pull Celer off his back. "Hey! I'm not a hiding place, Celer!"

"If you're a real pal, you'd understand, Lacertus!" Celer confronted. "Don't you remember why we don't _ever_ speak of her name?!"

"Pfft! C'mon, man! It's been what? Two years? Besides, don't you want to make amends with her?"

"No!" Celer shouted. "That's the last thing I want to do! No, wait! That's the last thing I'll _never_ ever do as long as I live!"

"Ha! We'll see about that! Weren't you crushing on little Natalia before, Celer?"

The air soft lover's face flushed crimson red. "Oh, hell no! You did not just say that!"

"Jeez… Everybody knows you were her secret valentine when we were twelve and she was ten!"

"What?! Everybody knew?!"

"Hell yeah!" Lacertus laughed. "I remembered how she dumped—"

"Wait, wait!" his hands wagged in the air. "Everybody knew… including Noct?!"

"Well, duh. The three of us witnessed how it all started and how it all ended."

"Crap!" Celer grabbed Lacertus by his suit's collar. "He's going to kill me!"

Lacertus shoved his anxious pal off him. "Kill you? I thought that was Sal's job?"

"Gah! Don't you get it? Noct likes Natalia!"

"Huh? Really? I thought he—"

"Hello Lacertus, hello Celer."

The two boys jerked around to see where the lyrical voice came from.

"Natalia!" said Lacertus and Celer simultaneously. The previous saying it in a rather perky tone, the latter saying it in an agitated pitch.

Gracefully approaching them, Natalia smiled and said, "I'd like to ask something, if the two of you don't mind."

"Of course we mind!" exclaimed Celer. "Why don't you just—"

A clenched fist abruptly cut the ranting boy's statement. He flinched in pain, rubbing the sore spot on the top of his head.

"I'm sorry, _Princess_ Natalia. Celer's just sad 'coz he doesn't have any date for tonight." Lacertus said, apologizing.

The Vahalis monarch giggled. "That's okay. Nobody really wants to go out with him."

"I'm still here, you know!" Celer protested, caressing the sore spot.

Lacertus laughed. "Yes, well, apparently he'll just have to wait right, Princess?"

Natalia grinned. "You don't really have to keep addressing me as such, Lacertus. It's not like we didn't know each other before."

Lacertus smirked and nodded in response.

"Hm?" she counted them. "Besides Noctis, one of you is missing."

"Oh, Sal? I haven't heard from him lately. Have you, Celer?"

"Don't ask me! Who knows where he could be right now." Celer shrugged.

"Yeah… He's probably around here."

"With a girl, maybe?" Natalia asked.

"Probably," replied Lacertus. "Girls just get magnetized by the 'mysterious' aura he has."

"I see… My, how you've guys grown!" she began, changing the topic. "One day, I might have to start calling you my 'big' brothers."

"If you'd like to, you may, Natalia." Said the scar faced boy. "But Noct would be an exception, am I right?"

"Of course he would be! In time, he'll be my—"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Lacertus felt the vibration of his ringing phone in his coat. Shoving a hand to retrieve it, he wondered who could be calling him at that time. He started walking away while saying, "Excuse me, I'll be taking this."

Natalia nodded and turned to face Celer who was suddenly caught staring at her. The air soft lover swiftly turned his head away.

"Well, you've certainly changed, Celer." The Princess commented.

"You too." He replied. "Your braces are gone."

Her forehead creased. "Is that all you can notice about me?"

"No. You've become more beau—" Celer gnashed his teeth. "I mean, yes. Yes, that's all I've noticed new about you."

"Hmph!" Natalia folded her arms. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You've become even more immature as the time passed by!"

"What did you say?!" Celer asked, leaning over an angry face.

"Yes, you heard me!" Moving her hands to her hips, she leaned over an angry face to assure her words. "Why can't you be more of Noctis?"

"Why would I want to be like Noct? I'll have you know that I've beaten him in air soft a hundred times already! Face it! I'm better than your boy!"

"Right! Says the one who wetted his pants in one of the past conferences!"

"Gah! Sal pulled that water glass prank on me!"

"Excuses!"

"You wanna fight, little girl?!"

"Bring it on, chicken brain!"

_Beep. _Lacertus shoved his phone back inside his coat pocket as soon as the call ended. He couldn't believe something like _that _could ever happen right now. The situation was just uncalled for.

Returning to where he left Celer with Natalia, Lacertus felt the sudden change in ambience. The two were throwing comebacks at each other and it seemed as though the Princess was winning. Releasing a heavy sigh, he approached the irritated blonde and pulled him away by the collar of his white tuxedo.

"H-hey! Let go of me, man! She started it!"

Lacertus released his grip and turned to him. His friend was quite surprised by the serious face he had on.

"We have to leave. Now."

"What? Why? Where are we—"

"To the hospital nearest to the Caelum Company. We're meeting Noct there and—"

"Noctis?!" Natalia asked, hurriedly approaching Lacertus. An anxious look crossed her face. "I've been looking for him! Why is he at the hospital?!"

"I'm not so sure, Natalia. But as soon as Celer and I get there, we'll inform you about what happened."

"I'm coming along!"

"No, you can't. You must stay here, Natalia."

"Is Noct all by himself?" Celer asked suddenly.

Lacertus faced the blonde boy and responded, "He's with Stella."

"Stella?!" Natalia asked. "Why is Noctis with Stella?"

"You know who Stella is?" Celer said abruptly.

"He wasn't very clear about it, Natalia." The scar faced lad replied to the Vahalis sovereign. "But I promise that I'll call you as soon as we get a grasp on things, alright?" Turning to Celer, he said, "C'mon! I'll drive."

Lacertus was about to walk out of the conference hall when he suddenly felt a strong tug on his left arm. Looking down, he saw a worried Princess insisting.

"I'm coming too!" Natalia cried.

He brushed away her hold gently. "We're not exactly sure about what's going on. But just to be safe, you'll just have to stay here."

Trailing the two boys who were walking away, Natalia kept on insisting.

"I want to help, Lacertus! That's why I want to come!" she screamed, blushing. "This is Noctis we're talking about!"

Stopping on his tracks, the scar faced boy spun around. "I think you can help, Natalia."

Her face lit up though her heart was still filled with anxiety.

"You seem to know Stella, right?"

"She is a good friend of mine."

"Do you know who is she with tonight?"

"Ambassador Spargo and Ambassador Somna. Why?"

Lacertus nodded. "Noct asked me to tell them that Stella was brought to the hospital. Since you know them, I'd like to ask you to do it for me."

"No! I have to come!" Natalia's eyebrows met. "How am I helping Noctis that way, Lacertus?"

"I'm sure you are. Just do it for Noctis, okay, Natalia?"

"But! I must go as well!"

"You can't!" Celer curtly spoke, irritated. Both his friend and childhood crush glanced at him. "Staying here is what Noct would've wanted for you. So just do it, Princess!"

The Vahalis monarch looked down. Celer's words were able to get through her. Especially that he mentioned her beloved Noctis' name.

"Okay." She said, softly. "I'll stay. I'll tell the other Ambassadors too."

"Finally..." Celer murmured, turning around and leaving first for the car.

"I'll just come with them."

Lacertus agreed with a grin. As he turned around to leave, Natalia spoke once more.

"Lacertus… will Noctis be alright?"

"I'm sure he's fine that's why you shouldn't worry too much. Aren't you concerned about Stella as well? She might be the one who's hurt. After all, it was Noct who called about the situation."

Natalia remained still. Not one word escaped from her lips. Aside from obviously caring more for Noctis' safety, the Princess wondered if she should even think about Stella. Pangs of jealousy raged within her heart. For Natalia, Noctis was hers and hers alone. With that so-called fact, why was Stella with him? Who was the Ambassador for the Prince anyways?

Concerned for his friend's situation, Lacertus excused himself from the pensive Natalia who nodded in response. Digging a hand into the right pocket of his gray slacks, he retrieved his car keys. Lacertus hurriedly exited the conference hall and made his way out of Duke Thibault's mansion. As he went to the parking lot, Lacertus wondered how and why it ever crossed Noctis' mind to bring Stella inside the Crystal's abode.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_another long update since. :) hope you guys are still in the mood to **Review/Comment/Criticize**... :) THANK YOU!!! _

_-_

_-_

***~REVIEW REPLIES~***

**(26. Taste of Betrayal)**

**Warangel88:**_ Ah! Yeah! Forgetful me.. Hehe! The whole rapier against Noctis' neck was stated in ch6! :) Thanks for the reminder!  
_

**SilverIceDragon: **_Wow, Kalli, you're pretty interested in what happens in the cotillion, huh? Lol. I'm still writing about it and I'm trying hard to make it a good read. Dissidia? Lol. I tried playing that game once.. but you know.. I'm sorry for not being exceptionally gifted when it comes to gaming stuff. O__o I actually asked my cousin, no wait. Paid my cousin to play Crisis Core! I was only game for the cutscenes! Haha! Oh! Its been awhile since I last updated so I'm not sure how's your paperwork. Hope its fine. And btw, wanna join a VersusXIII forum? All N/S (I think) are in that thread (Star of the Night Sky). I think it would be cool if you'd be there. :)_

**drifter17: **_Apology unaccepted, drift. There's nothing to be sorry about. *smiles* I understand how everybody's getting busy with school and stuff. I'm quite busy myself too. Sorry for the very slow update! Hehe! Stella's feisty personality will gradually tone down. I think its against her character to be so livid all the time. She being angry at Noctis was just caused by the weight of the moment. Hope you can adjust to her attitude shifts! :)_

**Bmonti: **_Don't fret, Bmonti! The N/S relationship will survive! ... *cries* I want them to kiss too! Oh, but when? I still gotta figure out the plot's twists! :) _


	28. Hospital Night

**a/n: **"Repressed Memory" is a real type of memory loss or amnesia. Further discussion of repressed memory will be elaborated in the chapters to come. :) Hope you'll enjoy chapter 28!

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 28: Hospital Night**

*

*

_Stella Nox Fleuret._

—the only daughter of King Eneas Spei Fleuret and Queen Seraphine Fleuret.

The nights before she lost all her memories, the kind-hearted Tenebrae King would always grant his beloved child her request: a bedtime story. Eneas, of course, knew what little Stella wanted for him to read—_Sleeping Beauty. _Seraphine also knew about their father-daughter moments, however, she wondered why Eneas wouldn't dare suggest a new story to be read. The princess tale was getting quite old, she said. The King replied to his wife, saying that he would still see a very cheerful Stella even if she had practically memorized almost all of the lines in the storybook. It was his daughter's happy face that he sought after a busy day of ruling Tenebrae. Repeating the story over and over again was nothing to him at all. To his surprise, Eneas received a follow up question from Seraphine after replying to her question. The Queen asked why he brought that storybook for Stella on her sixth birthday.

It took a whole day before Seraphine heard his answer. It was a rather special reason, that's why. Eneas brought "Sleeping Beauty" because of the story itself. He foresaw Stella as a 'Princess' who would one day fall into a 'deep slumber', deprived of the truth she was fated to know. But once she finds out the truth, Stella would need someone to help her face it whole-heartedly. That 'someone' would be a 'Prince'. With his help, he would be able to wake her up from what she thought was reality and he would aid her in fighting against it as well. A look of dubiousness swept across Seraphine's face. She wondered what was this truth and reality Eneas mentioned earlier. Showing his wife the letter which the Caelum kingdom sent him, the King sadly assumed his death. The Queen was enraged. Eneas said that in refusing the land domination that Sir Arkenis proposed, a payment would be made. That payment would be his life. But for Eneas, it did not matter much whether his assumed death would come true or not. As long as Tenebrae remains in its people's hands, he would never regret the choice he had made for his kingdom.

Just weeks after that talk, the beloved King of Tenebrae was murdered. Seraphine was greatly depressed by her husband's sudden death. The cause of which was an assassination by a gunshot. That very moment when Eneas was shot, his wife immediately came to the room where she heard the sound. To her misfortune, Seraphine was greeted by the bloody, lifeless body of Eneas. But before the murderer got away, the Queen spotted a man shrouded in a black cloak. She called the killer and furiously asked who the unknown murderer was and why he did such cold and cruel act. The murderer answered, however only revealing his name and not the purpose of the murder. He was none other than Neleus Caelum, King of the Caelum Kingdom. And in a flash, he pushed himself out of the window and then he was gone. Seraphine could no longer hold the pain and fear that her heart carried. Falling to her knees, she screamed in agony.

That scream was what Stella heard last before passing out. It was only until the Tenebrae officials decided to further investigate the crime scene when they found the unconscious Fleuret daughter lying under the library's staircase. The elders of the Tenebraean council quickly discussed what must be done to protect the young Princess who was the only heir to the throne. Seraphine argued with the council's decision. But realizing that it was for Stella's welfare as well as for their kingdom's future, the Queen finally agreed. Later on, Seraphine would regret each day that passed by when she didn't fight for Stella to remain by her side.

*

*

*

The throbbing pain finally went away. However, her heart was not yet fully at peace. There were still questions which lurked in her head. And they can only be rested the moment 'that' person answers them—her _mother._

Slowly, yet hesitantly, beautiful blue eyes flickered open. The fluorescent light was the first thing Stella saw. Bringing a hand over her eyes, she squinted. It felt as if coming back from the darkness was new to her as she needed to block the bright light away.

"Good, you're awake. How are you doing?"

Stella tilted her head to where the husky voice that was full of compassion came from. Seeing a man with a stethoscope hanging around his neck, she groggily asked where she was. Surprised by her unawareness, the man chuckled and replied, "You're here at the hospital, Miss. Don't worry; everything's going to be fine."

Thanks to his answer, it finally occurred to Stella that she was lying flat on a bed with a white sheet draped until her shoulders. The man staring at her, asking if she was alright was a doctor. Sitting herself upright quickly, the middle-aged doctor spoke worriedly, "Don't shock your body immediately. You're still recovering, you know."

Gazing around the room, Stella found herself on a hospital bed. She looked down as well, noticing a change of her clothing. It was that familiar hospital robes that she'd see in the movies with patients. The thin fabric felt quite comfortable against her skin as the strings which held her clothing together, tickled her back.

Glancing at the doctor, Stella softly asked, "Who brought me here?"

"That boyfriend of yours, I think." He replied, smugly.

Reflexively, she glared at the physician, thinking that he must be fooling her. Noticing the sudden expression on her face, the doctor apologized.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know who he really was. Some of the nurses who attended to him said that he was Prince Noctis and such. But," he chuckled. "What would I know of monarchs, eh? I'm just practically living every single day of my life here at the hospital!"

Stella clutched the sheets tightly. It came crashing down on her at last. The Crystal. The Crystallite. The fight. And after those… she fainted.

"Ooh, dear! D-don't you hurt yourself, okay?" The doctor reached for Stella's clenched fist, showing to her the wounded hand. "See this? You just got a deep cut. It was a good thing you were brought here just in time! Otherwise…"

Stella gazed upon her right hand wrapped in a white bandage around the palm area. She recalled how Noctis' sword sliced the back of her right hand. The cut was deep enough that her hand still felt quite numb until now.

"Were you aware about what happened to you?" the doctor kindly asked.

"I guess… I just fainted." She replied, sparing him the details about what really happened.

"And you think that was normal, dear? I have in my office the diagnosis of your situation. It turns out that that was no regular fainting. How many times have you fainted before?"

"Just once or twice. But I was able to wake up from them shortly."

"Mhm… Do you feel your head throbbing at times?"

"Yes, but they can be eased by taking some pain killers."

"Did a doctor prescribe you with such drugs?"

"No. The pain killers I took were just over-the-counter drugs."

"Ah, I see. Listen, I bear good news. Earlier, I received word that some people you know are on their way already."

"W-who?"

"Some Ambassadors of some kingdom, as said by your boy—"

"Doctor," Stella interrupted sharply. "Please do me a favor. When they arrive, tell them that I'm still sleeping, that I haven't woken up yet."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but—"

Stella looked at the doctor with faked warm, teary eyes. "Please, Doctor! Those people coming here, t-they don't know that… my b-boyfriend and I fought!"

"Does that explain the wound on your right hand?"

Stella nodded 'sadly'.

"Poor girl. If you know what's good for you, you'd break up with him the moment you see each other."

Stella looked down. With her blonde tresses covering her face, she pretended to cry lightly. "Y-yes. I'll do that, Doctor. So please… Let me be the one to tell them what _really _happened. You can inform them of your diagnosis instead."

The physician frowned, his thick brown mustache covering his lips entirely. "I don't know about this…"

"Please, Doctor! It's the only thing I ask for!"

Stella's pretend-cry managed to touch the doctor's heart. He smiled and patted her gently on the back.

"Alright, alright, dear. If that will make you feel better."

She sniffed. "T-thank you so much."

"You're welcome, dear." He grinned, heading towards the switch panel. "I'll turn off the lights to have that 'sleep' effect you want."

"That would be very helpful." She smiled, weakly.

The room was almost dark; its only light came from outside the room which seeped through the small opening of the door beneath the floor. The moment the physician left the room, Stella brushed her hair away from her face. The Ambassador felt lucky that the doctor was easily deceived by her cries. She felt quite disgusted as well for using _him_ as her 'boyfriend'.

Rain began to pour. From inside the hospital room, Stella heard the drops fall against the windows. She wondered what would happen next, now that she had ruined the mission Tenebrae assigned her with. She didn't know what she would answer to Somna and the rest who have believed in her so much.

A tear pushed itself out of the corner of her left eye. It was a real one this time. Her heart could no longer hold the guilt she realized. Stella knew she became selfish, thinking only of herself, leaving thoughts of her kingdom behind.

_Knock, knock._

Because of the pouring rain, Stella did not hear the knocks.

_Knock, knock._

Because of her soft cries, Stella refused to listen to anything but to her own taunting thoughts in her head.

The person knocking heard no response to whoever was inside the room. Taking it as a sign for him to enter, he slowly opened the door.

Hearing the creaking sound of the door, Stella froze in place. What would she do if it was Somna or Spargo who opened it? What would she say?

"Feeling better?" he asked, closing the door.

Stella recognized who it was even with the dimness of the room. His silhouette made his identity distinguishable. She felt a little bit relieved that he wasn't Spargo or Somna. Tilting her head down, she hurriedly wiped the tears that cascaded down her cheeks. She didn't really expect that he would still talk to her, much less ask her how she was doing after their battle.

"Thank you… for bringing me here, Noct." said Stella sofly, noticing the stains of blood smeared at the lower portion of his white, creased polo. The wound from her hand must've come in contact with his clothing when he brought her to the hospital, she thought.

"You're welcome." Noctis replied.

The rain poured some more. Even from the reverberation of the rainfall, Stella knew that Noctis has not yet left the room.

"There's nothing else to talk about," she said, avoiding his cold, cobalt eyes. "Why are you still here?"

Reaching for the doorknob, Noctis clicked the door lock. "I want answers."

She glanced, saying, "I suggest you leave, Noct. You're not getting any."

He smirked. "I knew you would say that, Stella."

Reaching for his waist, the Prince retrieved a weapon with a golden hilt strapped upon his belt. He held it before him, pressing the button which caused half of its blade to thrust forward. Hearing the sound of metal swiftly retracting, the Ambassador quickly tilted her head sideways.

"My rapier!" she claimed, clutching the blanket above her legs.

"I was amazed how your rapier managed to withstand every blow of my Hakai. It would really be a shame for such a fine weapon to go to waste."

Her fingers loosened its hold on the sheets. "I get it now. The answers you seek in exchange for my rapier."

Pushing the button once more, the rapier's blade withdrew. Noctis grinned and said, "You can start by telling me what you would need the Crystallite for."

"How do I know that you'll keep your word?"

"I'm a lot more trustable than you."

Noctis' words shot right through her. Stella couldn't argue anymore for he was downright correct.

"Now," he began, "tell me why you need the Crystallite."

Stella looked away. "I… I'm not the one who really needs it."

"Who?"

"The Tenebrae kingdom, the government itself to be precise."

"What do they need it for?"

"To be honest, I don't have much of the idea. The mission given to me only asked for the whereabouts of the Crystal. That's all they told me to do."

"Then why did you want the Crystallite?"

"I have my reasons, Noct."

"What are those?"

Stella did not answer.

"Were you able to comply with your reasons then?"

Stella shot him a glare. "I didn't get the Crystallite." She clutched the sheets again, feeling a twinge of pain from her wounded hand. "I ruined my mission by failing to follow the correct orders. Did you really think that I was able to comply with my own reasons?"

Noctis remained silent.

"There was a promised exchange," she blurted unconsciously.

He waited patiently for her to continue. He felt her reluctance as she went deeper. But wanting to know more about what seemed to be troubling her; Noctis did not opt to stop Stella.

"The knowledge of the Crystal's whereabouts for a huge part of me…" she muttered. "By giving the council the information where your kingdom kept the Crystal, they would grant me what I want."

"And to get that piece of information, you needed to get close to me."

Stella gazed down and replied, "Yes."

Noctis tightened his hold on the rapier's hilt. Her firm answer finally proved that Stella was just using him. Noctis was completely oblivious of her real motive. He trusted her, for real. On the first night they met, he thought that he could already trust her because her words felt real enough to believe. She said that she didn't know how to face the reality she could not bring to hate. Stella's words spoke for what Noctis truly felt deep down.

He relaxed his hold. Noctis could not put the blame on Stella. He, too, was accused of using her. The Crystal was dying. And in order to prevent the catastrophe which his father wanted to avoid, he was advised to take control of Tenebrae's land. For that to happen, Noctis needed to get close to someone of Tenebraean blood. That someone was simply chosen by fate to be Stella, or rather, chosen by Arkenis himself.

All these truths. Hers was revealed. But he wasn't ready to tell his truth to her yet. Saying it might make things worse to which Noctis didn't want to happen any further.

Stella glanced to where the Prince stood. She stared at him as he gazed past down the floor. The moment he saw the poignant look in his striking face, she knew what it meant. His hurt devastated a part of her.

She pressed her lips, thinking of a way to change the ambience. Finally, she said softly, "What else do you want to know?"

Noctis turned his eyes to her.

"Do you wish to know who the other people behind the mission are?" she asked.

He did not answer a 'yes' or a 'no'. He simply waited for Stella to tell.

"The Council of Tenebrae ordered me. Ambassador Spargo, in particular, was the one who explained to me the fully details of my mission. The Council's elders were simply the men and women the minds while Spargo was the one who instructed me most of the time." Stella went on, hoping that spilling everything to Noctis would help lessen the hurt he felt. "The grand celebration which your family's company threw two months ago was the pivot point of my mission. I was tasked to meet you there and—"

"Stop." He said, interrupting. Stella looked at him, dubiously. Noctis didn't want her to know how it pissed him even more, remembering the night when he thought she experienced the same hell as he did. It wasn't betrayal, but simply the predator transforming to become the prey.

"I thought you wanted to know more." Stella assumed.

"I only asked why you wanted the Crystallite." He responded. "It was for an exchange, right? I asked you about the reasons behind the exchange. However, it seemed that it would be against your feelings if you admitted anything."

Stella remained still while Noctis went on. "What would I do with the information regarding your mission? It ended the moment you chose to take a turn for the worst."

She bit her bottom lip. It stung to hear her mission's realization from him. It made her sink into the depths of remorse even more.

Stella looked away. "Perhaps you're right. There won't be any use even if I told you."

Noctis approached the bed. Spotting her bandaged hand, he grabbed hold of her fair wrist. To her surprise, Stella felt the metal hilt of her weapon beneath her fingers. Noctis had taken the liberty of giving it back to her personally.

"You kept your word." Stella said, gazing upon her retracted rapier.

Noctis turned around. "It would seem so."

She did not reply back. Without another word, Noctis took a step forward. Stella suddenly gently clutched the sleeve of his white polo. She held firmly to him, not wanting Noctis to go without hearing what she still wanted to say.

"Let go." he whispered coolly, trying to brush her hand away without getting his fingers into contact with hers.

"I'm not sorry," she said, sternly. "I'm not sorry about what I almost did to the Crystallite."

"The damage has already been dealt with. You have lost the battle."

She tightened her grasp. "Yes, I have."

"I'll be taking my leave now."

"It… might be best that you should…"

He escaped her hold. She didn't want to let go, but she did. Stella had to. There was still something she wanted to say to him. However, it seemed that it had to wait until they met again.

Noctis unlocked the door and went out of the room. Outside, greeting him were familiar faces. However, the frustration crossed upon Celer and Lacertus' façades were not familiar at all. Noctis knew he would be taunted for letting himself slip carelessly.

Black eyebrows met in the middle. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Noct."

"I know, Lacertus."

*

*

*

"Excuse me, where is the room of a patient named Stella Nox Fleuret?!"

Somna tried her best to sound calm the best way possible. But the fear she felt for her fellow Ambassador altered the tone of her voice, causing the nurse at the reception area to panic.

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" her fingers began typing the keyboard. "L-let me just check the list of patients. Is she a new patient here, Ma'am?"

"As I was told, yes." replied the brunette.

Somna was getting impatient. The nurse was typing as fast as she could; feeling the pressure from the Ambassador as she restlessly tapped her fingers on the reception desk. She was wet from the heavy rain outside. Her gray, soaked satin dress created tiny puddles of water at the spot where she stood. Spargo, who was also waiting beside her, offered to hold an umbrella for her while they, made their way from the hospital's parking lot. But, Somna refused as she was too anxious to know what happened to Stella as informed by Natalia. For the brunette, her blonde friend was an important person to her. If anything were to happen badly, Somna would be there to aid Stella whole-heartedly. That was a promise she made to herself.

The nurse clicked her tongue and pursed her lips tightly.

"Is there something wrong, nurse?"

She restlessly glanced from the computer to Somna's crossed face. "I-I'm sorry, Ma'am. But there seems to be no record of a Stella Nox Fleuret in our data."

"There's no what?!" Somna exclaimed, feeling a warm hand caressing her back. She took a glimpse and saw that Spargo was trying to cool down her rising temper.

"Hello!" said a welcoming voice. "Good evening!"

"Ah! Doctor Wilhelmus!" the nurse greeted, relieved.

Natalia, who was with the two Ambassadors at the receptionist desk, swerved her head as well to see who tried to break the tension. A man who wore a white lab coat over his casual mid-90's pants and brown wool sweater approached them with a huge grin stuck on his face.

"What seems to be the problem here?" the doctor asked.

"Doctor, how is it that there is no record of a 'Miss Fleuret' in your data?" Somna frantically asked.

Wilhelmus glanced at the nurse. "Is this true?"

"Y-yes, doctor. I simply can't find any data of a patient named, 'Stella Nox Fleuret'."

"Fleuret?!" Wilhelmus gasped. "Miss Fleuret?"

Spargo's eyes widened. "Yes! She's here, isn't she?"

"Why, yes of course!" the doctor chuckled. "Her name hasn't been recorded in the data since she's still new and she was rushed immediately here."

"We want to see her now," protested Somna.

"Ah!" Wilhelmus said, remembering what Stella pleaded from him. "But you can't, yet."

"What?!" Somna shrieked. "What do you mean, we can't?!"

The doctor wagged a finger. "Can't, _yet_, Ma'am."

Somna leaned backwards. "Spargo, if I can't hold my temper anymore, I'm going to lunge straight at this man!"

"Easy there, dear." Spargo whispered back, rubbing her shoulders. "Doctor," he said calmly. "Why can't we see her at this moment?"

"She still came from a state of shock. Her body's quite tired; hence she needs plenty of rest. Even the slightest sound could disrupt her sleep."

"We understand." Spargo said, nodding.

"State of shock?" Somna questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean by just that, Ma'am." Wilhelmus answered. "Miss Fleuret… has just been freed from her 'motivated forgetting'. Or what you can simply call as a case of 'repressed memory'."

Somna gasped as she held a hand over her mouth. Spargo was not half as surprised as his fiancée. In fact, he knew that 'this' day would eventually come. He served the Tenebrae Council much longer than Somna has. Therefore, he knew more of what she did. Spargo knew about the fateful incident which had caused the young Ambassador's repressed memory.

Clenching a fist, Spargo spoke, "Please, doctor. Tell us more of what we need to know."

Wilhelmus smiled. "Glad to. Follow me and I shall further explain my diagnosis on Miss Fleuret."

"But, what about her? Shouldn't we visit Miss Fleuret first to see if she's doing alright?" Somna asked.

"Don't worry, dear." Spargo grinned. "The doctor has stated that she needs rest. We can visit her later when she's fully recovered."

The brunette finally agreed. The doctor walked past them and gestured the couple to follow him. Somna trailed ahead. Spargo was about to follow, however he paused as he noticed the quiet Princess ambling quickly to the opposite direction.

"Princess Natalia, where are you going?" he asked, his eyes trailing her.

Natalia did not bother answering; instead she let Spargo know her reply for himself. There, a foot away from him was the sole heir to the Caelum Kingdom. Standing beside him were two boys, one had a robust physique, while the other had a lanky build. Spargo saw Natalia shove herself towards the Prince in an embrace. The Caelum son winced as the Princess buried her head into his chest, crying like a lost child who's found her way back at last. Spargo's gaze was caught by Noctis. And there, they stood across each other. Noctis' cobalt irises clashed with Spargo's dusky ones. There were no exchanged words. Staring eye to eye made the two politically-involved men speculate about each other's momentary thoughts.

_Years devoid of the truth._ Noctis wondered about the reasons why Tenebrae wanted the Crystal. Spargo wondered if the Caelum Prince knew about his kingdom's true plans. Stella's mission wasn't only to empower their land with the Crystal. In fact, it was just a secondary motive. Her mission was founded more on _revenge_.

"Spargo!" a high-pitch tone called out, breaking the tension between them. Spargo quickly glanced away, realizing that Somna had noticed that he was left behind.

"Noctis?" Natalia tilted her head up against his chest. "Are you alright?"

Noctis breathed deeply as his strange eye contact with the Tenebraean Ambassador ended. Feeling a hand suddenly swathing upon his cheek, he looked down and realized that Natalia had been asking him if he was fine.

Noctis felt uncomfortable with her hand caressing his cheek. Pulling it away, he gently brushed Natalia off him and coolly said, "There's nothing to worry about."

"Yes, there is!" she shifted her gaze towards the lower portion of his white polo which had small blotches of blood. "Look at you! You're not bleeding, but you have bloodstains all over you! What happened? Tell me, Noctis!"

"We can talk about it later, Natalia! Jeez! You're annoying…" hissed Celer.

Natalia glanced while Lacertus added, "He's right. We should just take Noct back to his place. That way, he can have a change of clothes and some rest."

"Let's go," the Prince said, commandingly, gently shoving Natalia to the side.

The Princess no longer said anything, finally realizing that she was squeezing herself into Noctis' business too much that it has annoyed the rest.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **please **Review/Comment/Criticize!! **HUGS for those who'll do so!! :) Thank you!

-

-

***~REVIEW REPLIES~***

**(27. Because of Impatience)**

**Warangel88: **_hehe! And how is it that you have concluded Stella being 'Sleeping Beauty', eh? Honestly, I was quite surprised by you knowing about it. Hehe. I don't remember placing any hints until in this chapter... :D_

**Star: **_Well, you know what they say, always keep a lookout for unexpected things. Hope that the 'unexpected' feeling is a good thing with regards to the previous chapter. :)_

**Moonlight167: **_Hehe. I understand if you haven't reviewed for awhile. You must be pretty busy with your life as much as I am with, uh... school. I'm glad your finding things in this story interesting. And, I'd like to ask... What do you mean by 'a bit awkward for some characters'? :) Just curious._

**ken08002: **_Stella's allegiance will probably lie in.......... :) you'll find out soon. Hmm. Thanks! I'm glad you liked how I added an extra ability to the Crystal... Though I think in doing so, the theme of the story might slightly lean into a 'fantasy' sort of thing... I wonder if it'll be okay..._

**Bmonti: **_Whew! Well, this was a pretty long chapter, I suppose. Hope it satisfied your craving. :) I try to make every chapter as long as possible with the given time I've got to write. And oh yes! I dislike Natalia for always assuming that Noctis likes her! :D_

**SilverIceDragon: **_Kalli! You'd better get your ass in the forum!! :D Lol! Okay? *smiles* Hmm.. Sorry for not writing this chap to your expectations. I woke Stella quickly, didn't I? Well... the following chapters will explain more. :) ...gah~! I love those couples too! so, when are you going to start writing for them? Can't wait to read a story from you! Don't suppress you're creative juices now, alright? It's, er, BAD. Hehehe. :P You're probably in North Carolina now, right? Take care then! *groan* I'm still not eligible to drive a vehicle! :)_


	29. Troubled Kingdoms

**a/n: **Come visit my profile page and vote for a new poll I posted~~ :D Its purely a random question I thought of the moment I published this chapter. What do you think should SE show at the next Versus XIII trailer? Let me and the others (and SE!) know what we Versus fans want for the next trailer! Of course, the final call is still up to the game developers. But still, wouldn't speculating kill the time until a new trailer comes out? :D

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 29: Troubled Kingdoms**

*

*

If only the night's rain could wash away the insanity that has taken over the land. If only the night's rain could replenish every heart broken, every soul betrayed. Then maybe, just maybe, everything would seem like it was before: untouched and unharmed. But then, the choices taken in the past have already crumbled the path ahead. And through the cracks of brokenness, the fates of two different worlds seep, forever entwining.

"Queen Seraphine," a palace guard humbly called. "Ambassador Spargo wishes to speak with you."

"Send him in." she replied.

"Yes, Your Highness," responded the soldier who politely excused himself from the queen's living room.

The cackling fire danced within the fireplace. Its warmth emitted, while its natural burning smell wafted from the hearth. Seraphine watched the flickering flames as she waited for the male diplomat to enter the premises.

"Good evening, Queen Seraphine," greeted the Ambassador as he closed the door gently.

"It is a lovely evening, Ambassador," replied the old monarch, not taking her gaze away from the hearth.

"I am quite surprised to see you back here so early, my Queen. Did you not enjoy the conference?"

She chuckled lightly. "I did. However, a part of me wishes to take things a tad bit slower. I must make it until then."

Spargo did not respond. He knew very well what the queen meant by 'a part of her'. Seraphine slowly averted her gaze from the fireplace and turned to face the Ambassador.

"I was told by my bodyguard that you and Ambassador Somna left the conference in hurry." She raised an eyebrow. "Is that true, Ambassador?"

Releasing a deep breath, Spargo answered, "Yes we did, my Queen."

"I wonder where the two of you went."

"We went to the hospital… the one closest to the Caelum Company."

"And what business have you attended there?"

Spargo was very reluctant in answering Seraphine's question. But in order to arrange things back in place, he knew that he had to admit everything that had happened. Mustering up the courage to answer, he said, "…Our beloved _Princess_."

"What happened to Ambassador Fleuret? Tell me what you know, Ambassador." The Queen pressed her lips, awaiting his answer.

"After my speech ended, I spotted Ambassador Fleuret exiting the conference hall together with the Caelum Prince. I simply assumed that she was going to do something which pertains to her given mission. However, I was sadly mistaken…" he paused before continuing in a depressed voice. "I later found out that she was brought to the hospital because of a mental breakdown and a minor injury."

"Who informed you, Ambassador?" asked Seraphine.

"Your step-daughter, my Queen," answered Spargo.

"I see," agreed the Tenebraean sovereign. "How is Stella as of now?"

"The doctor said that she's doing fine. She's currently recovering from the so-called state of shock. She should be able to come home after a few days."

"You bear good news, Ambassador." Seraphine replied, calmly.

Spargo simply grinned at the queen's statement. But he wondered how she managed to keep her emotions bottled up. Her words just sounded so relaxed, as if Stella recollecting her past was not something to be troubled about.

"Queen Seraphine," Spargo called. "I would like to ask, if I may."

"Go ahead, Ambassador," she permitted.

"Her Highness seems so… at peace with Ambassador Fleuret's current condition."

"Is that what you think, Ambassador Spargo?"

"Yes, my Queen."

Seraphine chuckled gracefully. "It is because I know this day would eventually come. But, I might be speculating things so lightly. That's why you, Ambassador, need to explain things to me further."

He brought a hand over his chest, bowing down slightly. "As you wish, Queen Seraphine. But, please do hear my proposals on how to deal with the matter. The Council has also laid down the solutions in case this day came sooner than expected."

A red, velvet couch rested at the side of the fireplace. It had always been the old monarch's favorite place to sit whenever Eneas discussed to her matters regarding the Tenebrae's future heir, Stella. Seraphine approached the couch and sat on it, gracefully. Perhaps, this would be one of those moments when matters regarding her daughter's welfare will be discussed as well.

She rested her right hand upon the couch's armrest. "Ambassador Spargo, please begin."

Spargo cleared his throat roughly before proceeding on with her daughter's condition and what they would do to set things back into place again.

*

*

*

After a change of clothes, he finally felt clean and refreshed. He made sure that he would be comfortable as he retold the incident that had happened not too long ago.

"So that's how things are as of now," remarked the man whose nostrils exhaled cigarette smoke into the air. He looked at the figure of the Caelum heir before him, disappointingly. All the efforts they did to protect the Crystal from harm were crushed as easy and quick as that. The man had always thought that the Prince would be the last person to ever allow someone unauthorized within the rock's sacred abode. However, he also knew that sooner or later this kind of situation would come. The Prince was still a person after all. A person whose cold and lonely past caused him to long for something which could give him warmth and company in his life ahead.

Noctis looked back at him with calm eyes. Though the situation had been quite alarming, it was one of his remarkable traits to stay composed even if an unimaginable danger could break at the very instance. Deep inside his thoughts, he was still a bit confused. Confused about what his next actions should be and confused about what was really going on in Stella's life. Noctis tried to shake the latter thought away as he needed to continue explaining to Arkenis about the incident.

The officer sucked on the cigarette's butt before he continued. "If your father was here, he would terribly be disappointed about what had happened."

Noctis' eyebrows suddenly met in the middle and he retorted calmly, "If my father was here, this kind of situation would never happen in the first place."

Feeling that he had somewhat offended the Prince, Arkenis humbly apologized. "Forgive me, Prince Noctis. I did not mean for the great king to be involved or mentioned."

"Forget it, Arkenis," replied Noctis. "Anyhow, I want you to know that the Crystal is safe and unharmed. She was not able to put even a single scratch on it."

"Yes and that is all thanks to you, Prince Noctis. If it wasn't for your outstanding battle skills, she could've gotten away with the Crystal."

"The Crystal?" Noctis darkly laughed. "Don't be absurd, Arkenis. Certainly you are not thinking that Stella would carry the Crystal back to Tenebrae, right? Unless she had supernatural powers, she could. But then again, I'll stand in her way to prevent that kind of scenario from happening."

Arkenis grinned. "Ah. It's good to see you smile even for just a bit, Prince Noctis. Of course, why would I think of something utterly idiotic like that? And yes, I know that you'll definitely be the sole obstruction to prevent anybody else from obtaining the Crystal and its power."

Noctis scowled. "I'm surprised you can still find something to pick on at a serious time like this."

"My apologies, dear Prince. I'm just really pleased that she never came close to taking anything from the company or the kingdom."

"Actually, Stella did come close to taking something not just from the company or the kingdom… but something from me."

"What is that something you speak of?" Arkenis asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"A gift given to me by my beloved father-king… A Crystallite."

"Crys…tallite? I have never heard of such, Prince Noctis."

"Naturally, you wouldn't. I've never allowed anybody else to lay their eyes on it. Furthermore, without me, no one else can enter the sanctuary where the Crystal is kept; therefore, no one else knew that I kept the Crystallite there for personal reasons."

"Personal reasons? I see. It must be really something deep between you and King Neleus."

_Unfathomable._ Noctis corrected in his thoughts. The Crystallite helped him realize and remember a lot of things. One of which was the promise he made with the Caelum King on that tragic night of so long ago.

Arkenis sucked onto his almost finished cigarette before exhaling another cloudy smoke, a larger one this time. Noctis moved away from the officer's desk. He honestly disliked the smell of cigarette. There was something irritating about the bitter stench that he couldn't point out well. Noctis approached the familiar portrait that hung above the office's fireplace. His lips curled into a forced smile. He painfully thought about how things would be if his father and mother never got assassinated in that conference four years ago. He would probably be living a normal life of a seventeen year old high school student whose college days are optional since kingship lessons awaited him after he graduated.

There were so many roads that could've been his destiny ahead. But of all those roads, Noctis realized that none of them would ever lead him to cross paths with her. He wondered how things would turn out to be if he never met Stella. But for the bashful Prince, who was she to him?

"Prince Noctis," Arkenis called. He pressed the cigarette against the ashtray on his table, extinguishing the orange light. Noctis turned his gaze away from the family portrait. He never got to realize that he was actually looking past at it right after he began to dive deep into his thoughts.

"What do we do with that Ambassador now? I highly suggest that we negotiate with Tenebrae to have her arrested. That way, it won't cause any conflict with either side nor would it cause a ruckus with the media."

"The media? That reminds me… did anything regarding this night leak out?"

"We are currently trying our best to have every company employee keep everything they saw, strictly confidential. When the Unit 5 and Unit 6 soldiers were dispersed to check the cause of the security alarm, it caught the attention of those present in the building. But rest assured, Prince Noctis. I'll see to it that no information ever leaks out."

"I appreciate your effort, Arkenis."

"Of course, everything would remain peaceful if and only if Tenebrae keeps the incident to them as well."

Noctis smirked, folding his arms together before his chest. "I don't think they would be reckless to do something like that. After all, it was one of their own who started everything. They wouldn't think about publicizing something as shameful as that."

"Yes, it would be wise if they didn't. She began the fight but got defeated in the end." Arkenis chuckled sadistically. "I admire your confidence, Prince Noctis. However, though what the Ambassador did was not successful, we simply cannot let her get away with it."

"Then you are proposing that we negotiate with Tenebrae to have her locked up in our prison?"

"Exactly, my Prince. She betrayed your trust that's why she must be punished. Furthermore—"

"My trust? What is this trust that you are talking about?" Noctis' forehead creased. "There was no such thing from the very beginning. Stella was simply a pawn to be used in the mission you gave me. Or have you forgotten about the Crystal's depreciation, Arkenis?"

"I certainly have not, Prince Noctis."

"Then there is no reason to have her arrested."

The officer's eyes shot wide open. He stood quickly from his seat, slamming his palms upon the table. "But, my Prince! You could've been harmed or even worse!"

"Though she is highly skilled in using her weapon, instances like that are of little threat to me. I was raised how to hold a sword. Therefore, I also have the strength to wield it against anyone who comes to bring danger to my kingdom and the Crystal."

"So that means you have forgiven her, yes?"

Noctis paused, unsure if he had any answer at all. The pain that was born from the Stella's betrayal to him frustrated the remorse he felt for fooling her. She had caused trouble for him and at the same time, he did the same thing as well. But what was worse was that Noctis was aware about all of it while she was not. Stella did not know that she was being fooled just to be used. The more she did her best to push herself closer to Noctis, the more she threw herself deeper into the darkness that she was oblivious of.

"Perhaps," he began, snapping back to reality. He dropped his crossed arms down, clenching a fist firmly. "It would still take time before the wound heals into a scar."

_Wound? Scar? _Arkenis immediately knew what he was talking about. Though the Prince refused to open his feelings into a discussion, the Caelum military officer understood that the Ambassador's actions have hurt a part of him. He cared less of what Stella would eventually become to Noctis. But he was fearful from the very beginning that his emotional side, the one which keeps him aloof from people he doesn't know, would interfere with the mission given to him. But still, despite the fight that he was struggling with in his heart, Arkenis saluted the strength which he used to suppress his feelings within.

"Forgive me for reacting at my whim." Arkenis said, sitting down.

"I understand your position. _If _Father was indeed still alive, I would've gotten a 'better' reaction for my imprudence."

The officer laughed at the Prince's reply. "That would bring back good, old memories then."

He was pleased to hear that some of his humor had skulked back into his words. However, Neleus being alive would complicate things for him as he and the king still had issues left unsolved. Neleus was better off dead, Arkenis thought. If the king kept on living, the Caelum Kingdom would certainly cease to continue its legacy someday. For Arkenis, the rule of Neleus was tailored to end shorter than the previous Caelum kings. After all, it was Neleus' choice to willingly conclude his rule by a death he decided together with Queen Elianna.

"Arkenis, do not be consumed by your revenge for what Stella has done." Noctis ordered, calmly. "She has, or rather; she is already suffering as we speak."

"What do you mean, Prince Noctis?"

Noctis turned around. "We'll continue discussing this tomorrow." He slowly approached the door "I feel the need to have some rest." His eyelids felt heavy while his mouth was at the brink of yawning. As much as he wanted to inquire about something important, he felt as if his body was not going to let him go on. It had been a long, tiring night after all.

Arkenis pressed his dry lips into a smile. "Of course, my Prince. Tomorrow then." He pitied the monarch who was obviously trying his best to keep himself awake as he retold the incident.

His hand reached the doorknob. But as he was about to twist it open, Noctis' thoughts began to pull him away from reality and push him towards a certain event that had bothered him a bit earlier.

-

-

_Beep._

"_Aeonis," _Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Noctis looked over his shoulder._ "I've just informed Lacertus about the situation. He and Celer should be at the hospital."_

He turned his attention back to the unconscious Stella. With the strength he had in his knees, he pushed himself up to a stand. Carrying her in his arms, he faced the Crystal's guardian and ordered,_ "Meanwhile, I'd like you to bring the Crystallite back into its rightful place."_

With a nod in his head, Aeonis scanned the area and searched the spot where Stella had unintentionally dropped the Crystallite. Finally, he found it and he approached the mystical rock. Picking it up, Aeonis gazed at it before glancing at the Prince.

Noctis looked back at him._ "Why did she react to the Crystallite like that?"_

"_I have told you, my dear Prince," _answered Aeonis._ "Her search has just ended because the Crystal willed it to be. Memories of a forgotten past are now being returned to her."_

"_Forgotten past? How do you know about all of this, Aeonis?"_

The robed man shifted his eyes towards the Crystal. Noctis followed his gaze as well._ "It has told me so," _replied Aeonis.

"_Told you? 'It' cannot speak, Aeonis. The Crystal is only a tool that the Caelum kingdom has been using for generations. Because of it, my family's company exists."_

"_But with that, you are falsely misleaded, Prince Noctis," _informed Aeonis._ "Have you ever heard of the goddess whose eternal realm rests within the sanctuary of the dead?"_

"_No, I do not believe such divine being."_

"_Her name is Etro."_

"_Etro?" _Noctis asked as if something celestial was so out of place._ "I… have heard of that name. But doesn't her name belong within the books of mythology?"_

Aeonis laughed gently.

"_What does it have to do with the Crystal?" _Noctis took a glimpse of the girl he was carrying._ "…and her?"_

Again, Aeonis laughed. Noctis now wanted to ask what he found so humorous.

Raising a finger, he said, _"Take a look at her, Prince Noctis. She hangs tightly to her memories, literally."_

Noctis did as what he asked of him. The Prince realized that he was completely unaware that Stella's wounded hand had clutched onto his polo, blotching its white fabric with a scarlet tint. Though her head leaned inwardly to his chest, Noctis could still see her beautiful, sleeping face. Gentle, yet troubled. He admitted to himself that he had no idea what kind of pain she was going through right now. The least he could do was alleviate things for her, but only a little. The anger he felt for her actions still hindered him to care more deeply about her situation.

Averting his gaze away, he began walking._ "I'm leaving for the hospital. I expect for the Crystallite to be returned to its proper place, Aeonis."_

"_Of course, my dear Prince."_

Noctis left the basement where the depreciating Crystal was kept. Strapped around his waist was the Ambassador's golden rapier which he had picked up earlier. Cradled in his arms was the girl whom he had trusted yet fooled at the same time as well.

_-_

_-_

Noctis pulled himself back from his train of thoughts. Looking over his shoulder, he spoke, hesitant to ask at first. "Arkenis… is it ever possible for a divine being to carry her will through something which belongs to this world?"

The officer couldn't help but chortle at Noctis' rather ridiculous question. But to see the Prince's dark, cobalt eyes glower within the dim light of his office was something indescribable by simple words alone. Arkenis quickly understood that Noctis was dead serious.

"A divine being?" he asked, silencing his laughter. "Such tales only exist in myths, I believe."

"I see." Noctis wrenched the knob, pulling the door open. "Good night, Arkenis."

"Prince Noctis," The officer called, halting the Caelum son on his feet.

"What is it?"

"Your question has something to do with the Crystal, I suppose?"

"I don't have the faintest clue." Slowly closing the door behind him, he left the officer with these words, "I was expecting you to answer it for me."

Arkenis was left hanging, pondering upon the Prince's question. After he closed the door, Noctis expected stillness outside the office. But instead, a familiar face greeted him with a rather saddened look.

"It's alright if you eavesdropped on our conversation, Lacertus." Noctis began. "It has saved me the trouble of repeating things to you guys over again."

"Guess you're right, Noct." His scar faced friend smiled weakly. "I say it's time for you to forget Stella. But then again, moving on isn't that simple, eh?"

"Did Celer join the eavesdropping as well?" The Prince asked, ignoring one of Lacertus' humor-inducing statements.

"Of course he did, Noct! When it comes to you and that Tenebrae girl, he's the one who jots down every 'significant' event!" Lacertus laughed, weakly. "But then, he left quickly the moment you ended the conversation with Sir Arkenis. Fear of getting caught, I think."

"What's bothering you, Lacertus?" he asked, ignoring Lacertus' response again. "You don't seem like yourself right now."

His friend was correct. Something was indeed bothering Lacertus. He frowned and replied, "You've always seen right through me, Noct."

"That works in reverse too, Lacertus."

Lacertus smiled weakly, his cheerful nature radiating. But then, the thought of his purpose gradually pulled his grin upside down. "Actually, there's something I wanted to talk about that's why I purposely waited for you to come out."

"What is it?"

"It's not 'what'. It's 'who'. Sal… might have gone missing."

Noctis didn't realize his response coming. Underneath his unruffled exterior, panic slowly began to awaken from its short slumber. "What do you mean he's missing?"

"I mean just by that. Think about it, days before the conference, Sal was absent from school with no email or whatsoever informing us of his sudden disappearance. And while Celer and I were on our way to the hospital, I tried contacting Sal since we never bumped into him in the conference. But after texting him and calling him five times, not once did he reply or call back."

"Did Celer do anything to help?"

"He actually flooded his inbox," Lacertus shrugged. "We also contacted his relatives before we… eavesdropped on you."

"What did they say?"

Lowering his head, Lacertus shook his head sideways. "They even thought that Sal was staying in your place to study for the finals."

Noctis casted his gaze upon the moss green carpet of the hallway. Too much has happened too fast that he didn't bother about the people around him. Clenching a fist tightly, he felt quite sick for not knowing that a friend could possibly be in trouble somewhere.

"Let's go," Noctis swiftly walked past Lacertus.

"Whoa, whoa," His friend quickly blocked Noctis, pushing him gently backwards on his shoulders. "Where do you think you're going?"

"We're going to look for Sal," he replied, glaring straight into Lacertus' eyes.

"Wha?! Now?"

Noctis pushed himself a step forward. "Yes, now."

Using his brawny strength, Lacertus shoved him back into place. "Noct, I'm worried about our buddy too. But you're still in no condition to go looking for him at this moment."

Noctis felt Lacertus' firm grasp on his shoulders. He knew that his friend was right. His body needed some rest in order to cope up with the demands of tomorrow. Besides, how else could Noctis compete with Lacertus' muscularity?

Feeling that he wouldn't try to go anymore, Lacertus released his shoulders from his hold. "We'll begin our search for him tomorrow, alright Noct?"

"Yeah,"

"Get some rest, buddy."

"Do the same thing as well."

They bid each other 'good nights'. They part ways, the Prince stayed in his palace while the friend left for his house. Until dawn comes, they sleep. An unknown reward awaits the heir as the search for a very dear friend draws close.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_was this chapter alright? Please **Review/Comment/Crticize!! **THANK YOU!! :D_

_-_

_-_

***~REVIEW REPLIES~***

**(28. Hospital Night)**

**Warangel88: **_Hey War, you get an 'A plus' actually. Lol. :) I'm really glad that you still remember a lot of things from the previous chapters. I tend to forget them sometimes so I had to recheck almost every chapter I published. *groan* I have twenty eight chapters and checking them... well, you know what that means. :P_

**Moonlight167: **_Yeah. Noctis and Stella do need to make up soon. But maybe not for now. There's still a lot of tension going on and making them forgive each other so quickly might make things quite sentimental, no? :)_

**Bmonti: **_MILK. MILK. MILK. :D lol. Sorry I couldn't put your request into the chapter. *cries* I tried to find a place for it but it eventually led me to putting the word, 'milk' here... And about the guy locked up, hehe, hope you're now happy. I never forgot about him. Its just that I try to organize the events in every chapter. :)_


	30. Heartwarming Reunion

**a/n: **please accept my humblest apologies guys! I know I've been updating in late pace. College life is mainly the reason. ... I think this chapter explains more about Stella's background/past. I'll leave it to you guys to figure out the family connections and other clues hinting to the future chapters~~

Anyways, if anybody's interested, check out the little something I placed at the end of this chapter. :)

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 30: Heartwarming Reunion**

*

*

-

-

_The man hurriedly made his way towards the window where he first entered. The scattered, broken glass crunched under the weight of his boots. He was about to jump off and escape when suddenly, an angry voice called his attention._

"_You bastard!!" shouted the woman. "Who are you?! And why have you done such cruel thing to Eneas?!"_

_The electricity was purposely shut off. Without the lights of the room, it made things quite difficult for the queen to recognize who killed the Tenebrae King. She waited furiously for the murderer to answer. Finally, turning around to face her, he responded._

"_I am Neleus Caelum, King of the Caelum Kingdom!" he declared. "With my own hands, I have murdered the King of Tenebrae!"_

_The man took a few steps backward. And with one huge leap, he jumped off, escaping the Tenebrae palace._

_The queen froze in place. Afraid. Confused. Angry. She could hardly breathe well. There, lying before her was the lifeless body of the only man she ever loved, the man who ruled Tenebrae and the man who was never once fearful to sacrifice his life for his kingdom. The raw smell of his blood sickened her. Fate was unfair. What had Eneas done for him to reach this kind of end?_

_Tears furiously rushed down her cheeks. She fell on her knees. No longer having the strength to hold her emotions captive, she released it all in one, loud piercing cry._

_-_

_-_

Gentle, azure eyes fluttered open. Just like the last time, Stella found herself waking up to a ceiling above. Slowly tilting her head sideways, she saw the usual apparatus that she had seen before. At that moment, Stella recalled that she was still at the hospital.

"Goooood mooorning!" sang a voice.

Stella gently heaved herself to sit upright. "Good… morning," she greeted, smiling to the doctor who stood at the foot of her bed.

Wilhelmus grinned back. "I'm glad that I finally see a smile from you, Miss Fleuret! That means you're doing a lot better than the other day, yes?"

"Other day?" her smile faltered slowly.

"You have been sleeping for one day already. But, no worries!" Wilhelmus laughed. "It's part of recovering. Although…" he paused. "It certainly perks up my curiosity that you were able to recover pretty faster than I had expected. Other patients who have the same case as you usually wake up after three days or so."

"Just one day?" she asked.

"Yep!" he replied. "How it is possible, I'm not quite sure. But, if I may ask," Wilhelmus put on a slightly serious look. "What triggered your memories to come back to you?"

Stella froze, unsure of how to answer the doctor's question. She lowered her head down.

"Miss Fleuret, you have the case of 'Repressed Memory'," he went on. "For a certain period of time in your life, you were unable to recall information regarding a series of events. You have forgotten something important to you, haven't you?"

"Yes," she admitted, nodding. "My past…" she muttered.

"For most cases of Repressed Memory, an individual encounters a situation which causes that person's mind to temporarily block out the incident in accordance to his or her traumatized emotions. Now, what interests me is how you were able to retrieve your memories."

Stella clutched the blanket above her lap, feeling a twinge of pain from her wounded palm.

"Perhaps you returned to the place where it all began?"

_No, _she said to herself, recalling what had truly happened.

"How about a particular smell? You must've picked a scent which made your memories rush back into you?"

_No, _she said to herself, tracing the events that had occurred before the Caelum Prince brought her to the hospital.

"Hmm…" Wilhelmus gently stroked his beard. "How about a particular item?"

_Item? _She asked herself.

"You must've touched something which triggered your memories to come back."

_Item. Item. Item. _

…_Crystallite._

Yes, that was it! It must be the Crystallite! It had to be the Crystallite! Stella secretly analyzed things as the doctor continued to suggest possible events that might have caused her memories to return.

Stella remembered. She recalled the moment when she held the rock within her left palm. It glowed. She swore she saw it glow. But at that instant, she wasn't aware about anything else. Her mind was set to continuing the battle regardless whether she had her rapier or not. Stella was so sure about everything but then a brief flash of light caught her attention. That was when the pain began. Her head throbbed like crazy. Crazier than before. But that wasn't just it. Images, tons of them, were being stuffed into her mind like a hammer furiously pounding a nail. She realized that they were memories. Her memories. She recognized every bit of image because once upon a time, each of it made her smile, sad, cry and angry. All of it was so nostalgic.

But then she couldn't handle it anymore. Her mind was on the verge of cracking like an egg hatching. They were too fast, too painful. Her screams reflected the agony that her heart felt. No longer could Stella take what the Crystallite had favored her with. And that was the moment when everything was submerged into darkness. She fainted. The last thing she remembered was a boy shouting her name. For her, he sounded quite concerned. But she knew that he shouldn't be. After all, she had betrayed his trust.

"Miss Fleuret?" the physician called.

Stella tilted her head up quickly, feeling a huge, warm palm swathed against her forehead.

"Feeling light-headed?"

"No, not really." She answered, feigning a grin.

"That's good." Wilhelmus said, retrieving his hand. "For a second there, I thought something had happened. You weren't responding at all."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Doctor."

"No, no. It's okay." He laughed. "Anyhow! Hungry?"

Stella was startled at his question. In the midst of everything that happened so swiftly, she completely forgot about one of the most basic necessities in life—_food_. That last meal she probably ate was a day ago when a nurse came in to bring her something to eat after she was admitted to the hospital. And since she had been sleeping for about twenty four hours already, Stella finally realized her raging desire for food.

She couldn't help but laugh. "I would really like something to eat, Doctor."

"Alright then! I'll bring you something to chow down. Want something to drink as well?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

"I'll be back shortly so stay put, alright?"

"I will."

Wilhelmus waved a hand in the air as he walked out of the room. The door shut gently after him. But surprisingly, it opened again only after a few minutes.

Stella was amazed at how quick the doctor came back. But to her and her growling stomach's dismay, it wasn't the doctor bringing some food at all. It was the Tenebrae Queen herself. Her golden hair was pinned in a bun at the back of her head. The elegant green dress which reached below her knees was studded with three small diamonds right on the middle of her chest. She wore no crown or any sign of her sovereignty. The queen had always believed that the power she had over her subjects didn't need to be exhibited by the physical appearance all the time. But still, she looked beautiful even with her simplicity and her age. Beautiful as her beloved daughter yet, in a much younger aspect.

"Good morning, Ambassador Fleuret," greeted Seraphine.

"G-good morning… my Queen," replied Stella who was completely caught off guard by her sudden presence.

"How have you been?"

"I'm fine," answered Stella who was getting quite sick of the question being repeated over and over again. She is fine. But that was until the queen showed herself before her.

Seraphine closed the door. She was alone and it made Stella even more nervous. What did the monarch want from her? What did her _mother _want to say to her? Stella didn't know what to do. This was the first time she talked to the queen after her memories had returned.

"You look quite frightened. What is wrong… _my daughter_?"

Stella was surprised by her words. Her blue eyes widened. Her mouth slightly parted, unable to react properly to the situation.

Seraphine stepped closer. "You can tell anything to your mother."

A bead of sweat flowed down her temple. Inside her thin hospital robe, she was suddenly perspiring. Her hands, which clutched onto the blanket, trembled.

"Stella," Seraphine sat down beside her. "Tell me what is wrong."

The Queen's voice. Her mother's voice. Gentle, loving and caring. How she longed for her presence since that tragic night. Stella couldn't believe that her search finally ended. Before her was her mother. The person who could answer everything that needed to be answered.

"Stella…"

"Mother!"

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around Seraphine. A daughter finally found her way back to her mother.

Stella exploded into tears. She buried her head onto her bosom, hearing the distant thumping sounds of her heartbeat. "Mother!"

Seraphine wrapped her arms around Stella, pulling her close. "Hush now, my darling." She leaned her head upon Stella's, smelling the faint rosy fragrance of her flaxen tresses. "Everything is alright now." Her heart almost burst from happiness. Happiness that was held captive since Stella forgot her memories.

"Please…" Stella cried. "Don't go away anymore… Don't leave me alone again…"

"I won't," She gently caressed her head. "I promise."

Stella smiled weakly. Strength bloomed from her mother's words. She hugged her tightly with no intentions of letting her mother go. Not now, not ever. Too long she suffered the pain of losing her memories. Yet, too short will the moment between them last.

"I have waited so long for this moment to arrive." Stella said, happily.

"It is the same with me, my daughter." Seraphine replied, wanting to hold Stella longer. But suddenly, her daughter quickly pulled away, breaking her wish.

"Then why?!" Stella protested. Her tears now ceased to flow. Frustration was slowly taking over their mother-daughter moment. "Why didn't you tell me sooner about all of this? My past! It would've made things a lot simpler! A lot better! Why, Mother? Why did you choose to hide the truth from me instead?"

Seraphine gently cupped her cheek and smiled. "Because, I love you that is why."

Stella found herself gazing into the eyes of a hurt woman. Seraphine found herself gazing into the eyes of a lost girl.

"You love me that is why you wanted to keep everything from me? I… I do not understand, Mother."

With a finger, the Queen wiped the remaining tears off Stella's eyes. "Of course I wanted to tell you the truth about your past." She frowned. "But the Council wouldn't let me."

"The Council? What do they have to do with us?"

Seraphine placed back her hands on her lap. "They wanted to protect you, the only heir to the throne of Tenebrae."

"But what about my pain? Our suffering? Did they not know that in keeping the truth from me, they were hurting us?"

"Ssshh… It doesn't matter anymore, my child. Your memories are back. You know everything now."

"Everything?" Stella looked away. "That, I'm not so sure of."

"Hm?" Seraphine gently turned Stella's face back to her by the cheek. "What do you mean?"

"There are still questions left unanswered and I am puzzled by them."

"What questions?"

"Questions that can only be answered by you, my Mother."

Nothing else mattered at the moment for Stella. Her hunger for something to eat was once again forgotten and was washed away by the ambience which was surrounding the room. Stella looked deeply into Seraphine's warm, blue irises which reminded her of her own.

The Queen sat upright like what a normal monarch would do. Her hands were folded on top of each other upon her lap. "Tell me the things you wish to know and I shall answer them with honesty."

Seraphine witnessed how her daughter's face brightened up. But her expression did not explain half of what Stella felt inside. She was hesitant, wondering if the truth she was about to hear would finally put her screaming doubts into silence. Seraphine soon realized Stella's reluctance. It was a mother's instinct that told her so. Then, she smiled, giving off a warm feeling of trust and sincerity. The blonde daughter saw the grin plastered upon her mother's face. Finally, she gave in and she began her long-awaited inquiry.

"I remembered…" Stella began. "I remembered how I lost consciousness right after you screamed when you saw Father's cold, lifeless body."

Seraphine's eyes saddened at the remembered incident. Nevertheless, she allowed her daughter to continue further.

"Right after that, everything became so ambiguous until now. What I want to know, Queen Mother, is what happened after that night?"

"We found you unconscious behind a cabinet which was under the library's staircase. Do you remember that, Stella?"

"Yes, I do. Father quickly hid me there when we heard one of the windows broke. There… there was a man and Father tried to protect me from him."

"He did because he loved you dearly."

"So when did I wake up?"

"The next day, at a hospital. I, together with a few of the Council members who were present during the incident, carried you there. The moment you woke up…" Seraphine looked away, pursing her lips. "You… could no longer remember who I was."

Stella frowned. She felt a spasm of disgust against herself for forgetting who her own mother was. "I'm sorry," she said.

Pulling herself together, the Queen glanced back at Stella. "Don't be," she grinned. "It wasn't your fault. That night was too painful to even remember and think about."

"If I forgot you… then why didn't I forget my Grandmother, Ofelia?"

"Ofelia wasn't your grandmother."

Stella was surprised.

"She wasn't even a Fleuret. She was just one of Elders' peasant-servants who willingly accepted to take care of you in exchange for gold. We had to hide you from harm, you see. During that time we weren't so certain about the danger that might still be lurking in the kingdom. So the Council and I looked for someone who could take care of you in secrecy. And in order to protect you and at the same time clear any suspicions from any third party, we carefully picked someone who had features close to yours." Seraphine gently cupped Stella's cheek. "It broke my heart to see someone else take care of you just for the sake of money."

Stella brought a hand over her mother's. "It's alright, Mother. You don't have to worry. I had always found it hard to really love and appreciate her. Something about her just didn't seem like alright. The affection that you and Father gave me was very different from hers."

The Queen smiled; delighted to know that Stella had always had her and Eneas a special place in her heart, though she temporarily forgot about them.

"Do not be like that, my dear. Ofelia did learn to love you as if you were one of her own, though she had none. Of course, she realized it only when she was dying."

"Dying?" Stella felt the Queen retrieve her hand from her cheek. "Yes, I did remember that Grandmo—_Ofelia,_ died of a heart attack."

"She did, and I am eternally grateful for what she has done for me and the Tenebrae Kingdom. But before she died, Ofelia had told us all about it. And so with the remaining time she had left, we planned for you to come and meet one of the Ambassadors."

"That led me to a life in the palace afterwards." Stella giggled at the faint memory. "I was only seven then. Certainly, it was such a young age for a girl to walk the path towards diplomacy."

"Young age indeed." The Queen chuckled in agreement. "But that was better than having you live far from me. Ten years was definitely a long time, isn't that so?"

"Yes," Stella grinned. Her fingers started fiddling with each other like a child who wants to ask a great favor from her mother. "I want to ask, if I may."

"Of course you may, my child."

"What is your real relation to Natalia Lenore of Vahalis?" her fingers stopped twiddling, showing a sign of sternness in her inquiry. "Are you still a Fleuret?"

"Yes, Stella," Seraphine declared, firmly. "I am Queen Seraphine Fleuret, ruler of Tenebrae and wife of the late King Eneas Spei Fleuret. I will forever be a Fleuret."

"Then, why have you changed your last name? Didn't you wish for our family's legacy to continue even if Father had died and I am the only heir left?"

"I wanted to. But, as the remaining ruler of Tenebrae, I simply cannot put my desires before my kingdom." Seraphine said, casting her stare down. "News of Eneas' death spread like wildfire across the other countries. There were rumors about how our neighboring kingdoms were plotting to take over Tenebrae since its once mighty ruler had fallen. Many speculated our kingdom's downfall and we could not defend our land against all of them. That was why we had to strengthen our forces even more."

"So you offered yourself before the King of Vahalis and he agreed to take your hand in marriage."

"Vahalis was the only kingdom next to Caelum which had powerful political and military forces. Furthermore, we have always had good ties with that country."

"And you were alright with marrying another man after Father died?"

"You must understand, Stella!" Seraphine tilted her head, facing her daughter with crestfallen eyes. "That everything was for the sake of keeping Tenebrae safe. Your Father was murdered because he wanted the same thing. He sacrificed his life because he loved his kingdom, he loved its people and he loved you, his only daughter."

"I do understand…"

"Then you will also understand the will of Tenebrae."

"The will?" Stella gazed deeply into her mother's eyes. She felt a sudden change in them. She felt a sudden change in her tone of speaking as well.

"Yes, Stella. You shall carry out the will of Tenebrae and its people." Seraphine sharply confirmed.

"W-what… is this will?" She asked, uneasily. Stella did not like where their conversation was going. Just a few moments ago, she was in tears because of a long lost affection found. But now, it seemed as if things were about to spiral down into something inescapable.

"Go to Prince Noctis Lucius Caelum," Seraphine looked at her firmly. "....and _kill _him."

Stella stiffened. She felt her heart miss a beat. She trusted her feelings and she was right. It was another inescapable fate.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **tell me what you think of this chapter, okay? **Review/Comment/Criticize! **THANK YOU!! :D

-

-

**~*REVIEW REPLIES*~**

**(29. Troubled Kingdoms)**

**Bmonti: **_Yeah. I think I stretched the time continuum too much in the 'conference' part. LOL. Not my fault! Well.. actually it is since I'm the one writing it. Haha. But anyways, I'm going to do a little bit more time stretching in this chapter and the next. Hope you can still hang on to it. And yes, Stella does have a step sister-- Natalia. :) _

**yorumiko: **_Vegetables. Harhar. :D You should've suggested better names back when I was still constructing the plot's characters. Hahaha. _

**SilverIceDragon: **_Hmm... If they find Salsus, I think we'll get to see more internal character conflict, mainly on his part. And if Noctis and Stella crosses paths again, we'll probably see more internal character conflicts. .. ooh~~ Your fanfic will have a romance/adventure theme? :D I can't wait to read something like that! Your summary's got my interest tingling, Kalli! Hope you'll get to finish the Final Draft soon so you can post it already.. It will go to the crossover category, right? :D I can't wait for the story! *hugs* take care on your training!_

_-_

_-  
_

**_*the spoil~!(spoilers for those who want to be spoiled only)  
_**

**_A new battle unfolds. To attain the truth, he must fight again.  
_

_**Someone dies... but definitely not Noctis... yet._

_(how's that for a spoil? too little? too much?) :)  
_


	31. Burdened Hearts

**a/n: **My mind is toying with the idea of putting Oblivious Fate on hiatus. Its not my muse's fault because its working just fine. I wonder what's wrong... Hmm. Should I or should I not put this fic on a short break? Anyways, while thinking it over, here's ch31~ Hope you'll enjoy~ :)

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 31: Burdened Hearts **

*

*

The silent heavens loomed over the country-kingdom of Tenebrae. The moon, which had come to a full circle, irradiated the night sky along with its tiny glistening companions. The cool wind of the evening gently caressed the trees and the sea, blowing the leaves across the land and creating ripples upon the water's surface, respectively. A peaceful night like this was always the liking of Tenebrae's people. Its tranquility calmed troubled emotions which a particular sovereign needed so much as of the moment.

Looking over her palace's balcony, Princess Stella Nox Fleuret saw the beauty of her beloved Tenebrae. The city lights were a dazzling sight and the noise from its people was not noise at all to her ears. Rather, it was the sweet melody of a nation whose sense of unity was rooted from its birth. Of course, there were feuds every now and then but the government of Tenebrae saw to it that all conflicts find its proper solution.

Peace and justice were the words that were carved in the hearts of the Tenebraeans. Stella smiled at this thought. Yet, she couldn't lie about the fact that had often bothered her since the time she finally recalled that she was Tenebrae's crown Princess. Stella wondered how long the peace in her nation would last. She was secretly afraid that when her mother turns over the crown to her, she might not be able to live up to the expectations of its people thus tearing down the peace which the former Tenebrae Kings and Queens of the past have worked so hard to achieve. She was also afraid that she might tarnish her Father's memory by becoming the sovereign which couldn't even protect her own people like what he had done in the past.

But Stella wouldn't give up. She would fight against all odds. Since the day her memories were returned to her, though she was still not sure how, the road to her future began. It was the road which needed time and careful thinking to come up with the right decisions. This was the new fate which destiny has established for her—at least that's what Stella thought.

But in truth, fate still has other plans for her. Stella's journey toward monarchy had to wait a little bit longer.

A short haired brunette peeked into the balcony's entrance and saw what she had thought she would see. The Ambassador was honestly glad to see her beloved friend, safe and sound and back in her home. She wanted to greet her personally, but knowing that there were a few things in her life that have changed, she hesitated. Maybe she could talk to her tomorrow, when conversations could be formally discoursed, the brunette thought.

The night was a silent, peaceful one. Even with the sound of the cicadas shrilling in the bushes of the palace garden underneath the balcony, Stella heard the creak of the glass door, opening slowly and then closing immediately. She grinned and playfully called out the only person who would know where she would spend a serene night like tonight.

"Would you like to join me, Somna? The moon is truly beautiful tonight."

Realizing that her presence had been found out, the Ambassador willingly stepped into the balcony. Somna gazed upon the girl who wore a crimson-colored, casual sleeved dress matched with two inch step-ins. Her silky blonde locks fluttered backwards, riding the cool evening breeze. As Somna stepped closer, she noticed Stella's carefree poise: Her elbows were propped upon the stone surface of the balustrade while her chin rested on her left palm. Her gorgeous ocean blue irises stared lovingly upon tonight's full moon.

Somna wanted to settle herself beside her. But the thought of standing beside the presence of a Tenebrae monarch shot across her mind thus making her stand behind the princess instead.

"Good evening, Princess Stella."

Stella was surprised by her formality. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Where is this coming from, Somna? I've never heard you call me that before."

"Since Her Highness has recalled her memories, it would be fitting to go by what is proper," Somna humbly replied. The soothing breeze swept her brown hair backwards. She was enjoying the night as well. Especially that their beloved princess was back home.

The Tenebrae Princess giggled gently, turning her eyes back into the pale moon. "It would be more fitting if you simply called me 'Miss Fleuret' just like before. After all, I am still an Ambassador, isn't that right?"

"Of course you are, Princess… I mean, Miss Fleuret." Somna smiled, respecting her request. After all, she wasn't used to calling her friend, 'Princess'. Maybe when in front of the Queen herself or before the Council she should address Stella appropriately. But when it's just the two of them, Somna agreed it would be fitting to simply call her 'Miss Fleuret'.

"How are you, Somna?" Her head leaned upon her right palm this time.

"Me? I'm fine… I guess."

"I'm glad to hear that. Good health is important especially when you go through labor."

Somna was surprised. She was completely caught off guard by Stella's comment. Her face suddenly warmed up, showing a faint hue of red upon her cheeks.

"M-miss Fleuret! I-I'm not—"

Stella chuckled. "I'm joking, Somna. I wouldn't know unless you really are."

"Wha?! D-don't make fun about things like that, Miss Fleuret!" Somna contradicted, feeling a sudden palpitation in her chest.

"I won't. I'm sorry." She grinned.

Somna sighed. "It's alright. Anyways, I'm very happy to know that the Doctor allowed you to come home much earlier than expected. Though I can't help but wonder about your treatment. You have to see a psychiatrist for a couple of weeks, I heard."

"Oh, that? Hmm…. I told him that I didn't need one since all my memories have come back."

"Yes, about that. I wish to know if I may," Somna's eyes gazed down. "How were you able to retrieve them?"

Stella remained quiet for a moment. She thought about her answer carefully before she replied the Ambassador's question. "I'm not sure how," she said, turning around. "_He_'s the only one who can tell me."

Somna slightly tilted her head to one side. "He?"

"It doesn't matter." Stella gently shook her head sideways. "I won't be seeing him anymore, that's why."

"Won't be seeing who? Who are you talking about, Miss Fleuret?"

Stella took a deep breath, slowly releasing it into the air. "The Prince who favored me with his kindness in exchange for my betrayal…"

"Ah, I see." Somna's lips curled downwards. "In that case, it's too bad. But, why wouldn't you be seeing him any longer?"

"Because I'll stop attending Regius starting tomorrow. Since the mission is over, there wouldn't be any other reason for me to stay there, right?"

Somna nodded, frowning. She knew she was supposed to be happy because Stella wouldn't be going anywhere anymore. But instead, she felt the other way around. The Tenebrae Princess realized her sadness through her silence.

"I'm finally here to stay which means that I'll be out of trouble most of the time." Stella turned around to face her, keeping an arm upon the stone balustrade. "Shouldn't you be happy for me, Somna?"

Somna feigned a grin. "Of course, I'm happy. But," she frowned again. "I wouldn't be happy if I know that you aren't."

Stella quietly wondered what she meant by her words. "Don't worry, Somna," she said, smiling. "Just being here for my people secures my happiness. I wouldn't ask for anything more. Besides, it is the best decision that I do stay here for my Queen."

"Yes, she would like that. The years of separation do take its toll."

"It does. For my part and for Queen Seraphine's part as well."

The gentle evening wind breezed across the balcony. Stella's flaxen tresses swept against her face, tickling her features as she stood before Somna.

"It's getting rather late, Miss Fleuret." The brunette beamed a wide grin. "Perhaps, we should continue this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow and the days after it wouldn't do well. I have plans, you see." Stella replied, tucking a swaying lock of hair behind an ear.

"I understand. We'll have tea sometime, then. Good night, Miss Fleuret."

"Good night, Somna."

Stella watched as her fellow Ambassador spun around, heading for the glass door. Taking a few steps forward, she opened her mouth as Somna's name was called out.

"Somna,"

The brunette stopped on her tracks, facing the Princess. "Yes, Miss Fleuret?"

"Did you know?" Stella smiled, lightly. She wanted to get a couple of things off her chest. "The Queen ordered me to kill the Caelum Prince… for real, this time."

Somna frowned, opting to stay and listen to her dilemmas. "What do you mean by 'for real, this time'?"

"I honestly thought that I could kill him before even if it wasn't clearly stated in the mission." Stella laughed. "But it turns out that I was wrong. I couldn't, actually. I think I can't even do it until now."

The woman tucked a wisp of her short, brown hair behind an ear as she continued to listen eagerly to the Princess.

"So I refused the Queen's orders."

"Miss Fleuret…" Somna muttered in a low voice. She was saddened for Stella's decision. But she felt that the Princess must've done it for a reason. A good one, perhaps.

Stella turned around, propping her elbows upon the balustrade again. The ruffled end of her dress swayed backward, following the direction of her fluttering blonde tresses.

"It's alright." The Tenebrae sovereign coaxed. "Killing Prince Noctis wouldn't bring my Father back to life, anyway. It'll only cause trouble for this kingdom. Tenebrae's a peaceful land, don't you think? I wouldn't dare disturb that reign of peace for some desire drenched in pure revenge alone."

"But what did the Queen say?" she asked, concerned for the Queen's reactions as well.

"She said that in refusing what she wanted me to do, I have given in to my feelings and chose a boy over my loyalty to Tenebrae." Her voice quivered. "Such an unreasonable speculation, no? If I did go and kill him, wouldn't that start a war between Caelum and Tenebrae?"

"You did the right choice, Miss Fleuret."

Stella swiftly spun on her heels, looking directly at Somna. "Did I? Did I really make the right choice? What I did was not for me or for this emotion that my Mother thinks. I did it for Tenebrae, the land which my Father had died to protect."

Somna kept her silence and listened further to Stella.

"After King Eneas was killed, Tenebrae didn't pursue their plan of a war against the Caelum Kingdom. They knew that our forces were nothing compared to theirs which was why they decided to wait for the right moment to strike. However, when King Neleus and his wife were assassinated in the International Kingdom Conference four years ago, Queen Seraphine was saddened by the forfeited chance of killing the Caelum King by her own hands. Still bearing the grudge of her husband's murder, she vowed to take revenge instead on King Neleus' son, Prince Noctis."

Somna gasped. Analyzing the facts stated by the Princess, she immediately realized that Stella was the one tasked to do the deed which Seraphine was already incapable of doing because of her age.

Stella slowly approached her fellow diplomat. Feigning a carefree smile, she brought a hand upon Somna's right shoulder. "I think I must've said too much."

"It's fine. Not one word escapes from this night. Rest assured on that, Miss Fleuret."

"Thank you. I'll be turning in then." Retrieving her hand, Stella excused herself from Somna and headed towards the door.

Somna suddenly called Stella's attention, feeling the need to say something further. Something that she hoped would comfort her feelings of uneasiness. It was all too evident in Stella's face. She was quite troubled because of the decision she made. Deep down, the Princess was afraid that she might have done something to cause the Queen's unhappiness—if ever Seraphine felt such.

"Miss Fleuret!"

Stella halted on her heels. "What is it?"

"In refusing your Mother's order, you spared the innocent lives in this kingdom as well as the life of the one whom you hold close to your heart." Somna grinned. "I whole-heartedly stand by your decision."

"Thank you," she whispered. Stella quickly turned around, not allowing Somna to see a grateful smile curved on her lips.

Her feelings lightened. The burdened that her heart carried was lessened because of Somna's words and Stella was entirely thankful that the heavens above had granted her wish: for someone to come and tell her that what she did was right and for the good of all.

*

*

*

The café waitress gladly smiled at the handsome monarch as she filled his glass with the red colored liquid that poured off the bottle. The Prince observed the wine trickling down slowly. Quiet, he was. His mind was too preoccupied at the moment that he did not hear the pig-tail haired waitress asking if he wanted more. Fortunately, she was answered. Not by him though, but by his friend. Lacertus kindly informed the girl that his silent pal was just fine with half a glass of the red drink. She smiled and excused herself after checking to see that she had finished filling in their glasses with the bittersweet liquor.

"I thought you didn't drink, Noct," commented Lacertus while helping himself with a glass.

"I don't," replied Noctis, reaching for his glass of wine. He brought it upon his lips and hesitantly drank the red liquid.

Lacertus grinned, wryly. "Sure you don't," he said, taking a mouthful of wine as well. He glanced upon the sleeping figure on his right and chuckled slightly. "Guess Celer couldn't take another shot."

Noctis traced his friend's gaze as well. He realized that Celer had been lying down upon the table's sofa for quite awhile, wasted from the liquor. No wonder the drunken arguments were replaced by low muffles of snore, he thought. Lacertus speculated that Celer must've passed out the moment he tried to argue with him about how Noctis secretly wanted to win the cotillion for one purpose: to see Stella in a 'sexy' bathing suit at Costa del Sol.

"Leave him be, Lacertus." He smirked, feeling the wine's effects kicking in. "There are more important things to think about."

The cheerful grin plastered upon Lacertus' face slowly turned into a frown. He agreed with Noctis. There were much more important things to ponder on.

Settling his empty glass on the table, Noctis propped his two elbows on the surface and crossed his fingers together. "I've already informed Arkenis of the situation."

"Sir Arkenis?" Lacertus asked, finishing his drink. "What can he do to help? We've been searching for two days already, Noct! Do you think he can still—"

"Relax, Lacertus," coaxed the Prince. "We said that we'd do anything we can to find Sal. That's why I asked aid from Arkenis."

Lacertus sighed. "Whatever… Tch. Where the hell is that guy anyways?! Disappearing without a trace… What's up with that?"

"I don't know either. But we'll find him." Noctis closed his eyes. "Definitely."

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_Did this chapter clear out any questions regarding Stella's past? Tell me if it did, alright? Please **Review/Comment/Criticize!! **THANK YOU!!!_

_-_

_-_

**~*REVIEW REPLIES*~**

**(30. Heartwarming Reunion)**

**Warangel88: **_I'm happy that you liked the cliffie~ I'm definitely crossing my fingers for luck that this fic won't go beyond 50 chapters. Hehehe. _

**Selena: **_Thank you. I'm glad you thought that the previous chapter was good. But somehow, I'm intrigued. Hehehe. What do you mean by 'a tad bit childish'? Lol! I was hoping that the Stella/Seraphine reunion wouldn't seem that way. But I guess it couldn't be helped... So how did you come up with that kind of conclusion? I'm interested in knowing... :D_

**Bmonti: **_Wow Bmonti! I'm loving your conclusions! *wink* Of course no one is stupid enough to actually tell that they're the one who killed a person! Anyways, hope that you'll keep on reading the next chapters so that you'll see for yourself who is the one who really killed Stella's dad. :) And thanks! I'm also very, very happy that this fic was able to survive until this chapter number. :)_


	32. Comeback

**a/n:** Hey guys! How's everybody doing? :) Just want to let you know that I've decided not to put OF on hiatus since every now and then I get ideas about the next chapters and I feel the need to jot it all down. Of course, I can't really help it (as much as I want to) if my updates will be slow (ranging from 2 weeks and more) since this semester has proven to be a lot tougher compared to the previous one. But anyways, I'll continue to write this fic 'till the very end (hopefully)... so I am asking for inspirations as well! *wink* :D Again, thank you so much to those who have been reading and reviewing this story until now. Thank you for the support and I love you guys very, very much. I am really sorry if the slow updates bugged anybody and if the plots/twists confused you. Hope that you'll all enjoy what Oblivious Fate has to offer towards the end. _-roru_

-

in Regius University, 2nd sem (aka final sem, for its senior students) begins in Spring and ends in Summer.

-

-

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 32: Comeback**

*

*

The hot breeze gently shook the tree branches, swaying the leaves in delight. Spring was over and summer was slowly warming up the school grounds of Regius. The season reminded its students of the upcoming three month vacation and of course, the graduation day of the university's beloved seniors.

A woman with a familiar face which her students came to love, or rather, hate, came inside the classroom with a crooked smile plastered upon her lips. The students quickly poised themselves properly in their seats while some hurriedly scurried back into theirs. Everyone in the room wondered why Mrs. Mulier had that rather creepy expression on her face. It either meant half of the class had failed in the last Physics exam and she was highly disappointed in a sadistic manner because those who flunked wouldn't be eligible for graduation. Or, she might have just felt like smiling because her morning coffee wasn't too bitter or too sweet.

"Good morning class," greeted the red headed teacher, wryly. "I'm pretty sure that everyone here is quite excited for this week, no?" Her eyes beneath her thick framed spectacles gazed around the room. The faces of the young sovereigns-in-training sparked in delight as they were reminded once more of what the week had in stored for them.

A Prince began drifting off into his usual classroom boredom buster. But this time, it wasn't a pointless drift away from reality. His head was clouded by thoughts of his dear friend who has gone missing since the past week. Together with Lacertus and Celer, they asked the other people who were closely related to him since his parents and his grandfather had already passed away. They also did not hesitate to include the people who last saw him, like his classmates and the neighbors of his condominium unit.

Just last night when they were drinking away their worries at the Seventh Heaven café, Noctis reminisced about the first time when he met his grandfather whose incurable sickness was healed miraculously by the Crystal's technology. The man's name was Qovid Faust and the child of his only son was Salsus Faust.

Struck down by a stage four cancer, Qovid was losing the hope to live and was seeking the company of his favorite grandson during the weeks he had left. The kingdom of Pantera was slowly preparing themselves for the nearing death of their Grand Duke. But because of a dear friend who offered a hand to help, Qovid was saved from his miserable fate. From then on, he was forever grateful to the curing technology that the Crystal possessed and of course, to the man who opened the path of healing to him—Sir Arkenis of the Caelum Kingdom, a close friend and a research colleague.

In order to celebrate his successful recovery and the discovery of a cancer-curing drug, the Caelum Kingdom threw a party. It was in that celebration when a certain bond of friendship began.

"Mr. Caelum!" a voice exclaimed, startling the Prince from his seat. His pensive, cobalt eyes hurriedly looked at the red headed teacher whose beady eyes shot him a glare.

"Did you hear what I just announced to the class?" she investigated. "Do you realize that the cotillion is this coming Friday already? Every bit of information about the event is important, especially to you, one half of the class' dance representatives. Which reminds me…"

Noctis listened keenly to Mrs. Mulier, not wanting to infuriate his Homeroom-slash-Physics teacher even more. Somehow, he felt as if he knew where Mrs. Mulier's sentence was going.

"Where is Miss Fleuret? She isn't around here." Her eyes darted towards the empty seat beside Lacertus. "I hope she brings with her an excuse letter when she comes back."

Mrs. Mulier's comment made Noctis wonder deeply. _When _will she come back? Or perhaps, he thought that the question should be: _will _she come back? Things have gotten awkward between them. He had no idea at all what to say if ever he sees Stella again. But, should he really say anything, he asked himself. Noctis felt that a part of him hasn't forgiven yet what she did to him. However, the other part of him thinks that she has already suffered enough to outweigh her sin. After all, he himself witnessed how Stella painfully recovered the 'lost' part of herself through the Crystallite.

"Mr. Caelum!" Mrs. Mulier called, pulling Noctis from his train of thoughts again. "Well then? Where is Miss Fleuret?" she asked, crossing her arms before her chest. "You're probably the only person who can answer the question, considering the fact that you are almost always together, isn't that right?"

"No, Mrs. Mulier. Stella and I are not always together." Noctis firmly replied. He saw two kinds of reaction at that moment: a questionable look from the teacher and a victorious look from his female classmates.

"And no," he added. "I can't answer your question because I have no idea where she is."

"Hmm… That's rather disappointing. Anyhow, since she isn't here yet, you might as well take the responsibility of telling her the details about cotillion night. You are her partner, after all."

Noctis nodded slightly. He wondered if he could ever tell her the details, much more talk to her.

"Remember," Mrs. Mulier said, gazing across the room, observing the attentiveness of her students. "This year's senior dance theme is royalty. Everybody is required to have a mask also, as part of the Regius dance tradition. The venue will be at the Dance Hall. Oh and yes! Be here by six in the evening. No one should be late, alright!"

A chorus answer in agreement was replied by the students. Mrs. Mulier grinned at her class' understanding. Turning around, she picked up a chalk on the blackboard's dusty ledge. She was about to begin another Physics lesson when suddenly, three loud knocks was heard. The whole class, including Mrs. Mulier, drew their attention toward the classroom's front door. Everyone was shocked to see who came in very late.

"Ah!" said the teacher. Mrs. Mulier was wondering where her favorite Physics student had gone off to. It had been days since she last saw that pupil present in class.

Noctis poised himself up in his seat. His dark cobalt eyes shot wide open at the sight of the person standing by the door. Lacertus was very much surprised as well. He looked immediately at Celer, demanding any possible explanation for that particular classmate's sudden comeback. But to his dismay, Celer returned to him a troubled shrug. He too, did not know the answer and was also demanding a completely rational reason as well.

"Sorry I'm late for class, Mrs. Mulier."

"That's alright as long as you have an excuse letter with you."

"I do."

"Very well then, take your seat, Mr. Faust."

The students trailed the boy as he approached his seat. Everyone was curious as to where that classmate had been since the past week. But the class and its teacher weren't as curious as the Caelum Prince and his posse.

Noctis wasn't sure if he was seeing things right. He had no idea about what was going on. Noctis questioned himself of every possible explanation he might have as to how the very person that they were looking futilely for was there, sitting with them in class.

Salsus Faust felt the stare of his three close companions, upon him. He has always considered those people important since the day he first he got to know them more. But among the three, Salsus only returned a look at Noctis. Pushing his glasses close to his eyes, he greeted the Prince with a rather mysterious smirk.

The following class hour was spent by Mrs. Mulier on Light Refraction. For sixty long minutes, Noctis jotted down the notes without fully understanding what he wrote. His mind was filled to the brim with questions he badly wanted to ask to Salsus. Was he alright? Where had he been? What was he doing during his absence? Why didn't he tell his friends anything?

The shrill of the school bell was the only thing that snapped Noctis out of his deep thoughts completely. Shoving his notebook and pen back into his sling bag, he waited for the rest of the class to leave the room. Both Celer and Lacertus had the same thing that Noctis also had in mind. Salsus already knew what it was so he decided to stay in his seat until the last person walked out of the classroom.

"Mr. Hadrian!" the teacher called. "I hope you're studying well. I still haven't gone through your exam paper but I'm expecting good remarks from you. Is that clear?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Mulier!" Celer replied. "I've been studying well so you can expect a passing score from me!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm sure!" answered Celer who was in a hurry to get rid of the Physics teacher out of the room. The boys wouldn't need her to be around when they interrogate Salsus.

"Hmph." Mrs. Mulier picked up her things from the table and made her way toward the door. "I really will not like the idea of having you as my student again for next year, Mr. Hadrian."

"Yeah! I'm cool with that too! Bye, Mrs. Mulier!" Celer briskly stood on his feet, waving at the woman who finally exited the classroom.

Salsus realized that everybody had left except for the four of them. He pushed his hands hard against the table, feeling the presence of someone fast approaching. From afar, Lacertus wondered why he looked as if Salsus was struggling just to stand up.

"You!!" A hand grabbed Salsus' collar. "Where have you been, huh?!"

"Celer…" a voice said.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble we went through just to look for you?! We were worried sick!" he growled.

"Celer…" a voice said again.

"Why didn't tell us anything?!" Celer angrily pulled Salsus close to his face. "Is that how worthless we are to you now?!"

Lifting a fist in the air, Celer was about to punch Salsus right in the face when a hand quickly grasped his arm, preventing him from doing so.

"Enough."

Celer glared to his left. "Don't stop me, Noct! I have every right to sock this idiot in the face!" he exclaimed, trying to pull his arm off Noctis' strong grasp.

"It's not worth it." Noctis shook his head. Lacertus noticed how Salsus winced awkwardly at the blonde's grasp.

A low chuckle was heard. "It's alright, Celer. Go on, hit me. I understand how you're feeling."

Celer looked at the boy whom he held by the collar. Glaring at him for a few moments, he tightened his grip before shoving Salsus away from his face.

"Tch! Coward!" Celer exclaimed, distancing himself away from him. Salsus pushed the glasses upon his face, poising himself properly. He fixed his collar and straightened his creased uniform.

"Sal," the Prince said, kindly. "What happened?"

Salsus smirked. "Nothing,"

"Stop lying," Noctis said. "You're not hiding anything from us."

"Oh?" Salsus chuckled, walking away.

"You disappeared without a trace and then you just came back all of a sudden." Noctis' forehead creased. "And now you're talking to us as if everything is alright."

"That's because nothing's wrong, Noct." He replied, heading towards the door.

"Sal!" Lacertus stepped forward. "Where are you going? We're not finished yet."

"If you want to know what really happened," Salsus halted in his steps, looking over his shoulder. "Come to the fencing building after school. I'll tell everything that you need to know."

The three boys were surprised by his words. Not only was Salsus a bit unresponsive to their questions, he also sounded as if he wasn't the Salsus they knew right before he disappeared.

"Ah! And when you do come, Noct," Salsus eyed the Caelum monarch. "Please don't forget to bring your Hakai."

Noctis' eyes widened. He clenched a fist, wondering what he meant by his strange request. Celer and Lacertus were also caught off guard by his statement. Both feared what would happen if Noctis complied with their friend's words.

Salsus flashed a perplexing smirk before them. Realizing that Noctis understood what he said, he stepped out of the classroom, disappearing from their sight.

"Noct," Celer asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you really going?"

Noctis nodded. "I have to… Are you alright now, Celer?"

"Yeah, I guess." Celer brushed his blonde bangs off his forehead. "Man! I wish I knew what was going on though."

"Me too," replied Noctis.

"Hey,"

The Prince and the air soft lover looked at their scar faced pal who had a dubious expression on.

"Isn't it weird?" Lacertus asked. "It had only been a few days, but it seems as if Sal has forgotten that it's already summer."

"So?" Celer questioned without the faintest of clue.

"So, why is he wearing our winter uniform instead of the one for summer? That blazer's bound to make him sweat so much on the inside."

Noctis agreed, observing the difference between what they wore and what Salsus did. During the summer season, the boys of Regius lose their blazer and replace their white, long-sleeved Polos with short ones. Keeping the blazers on wasn't only breaking the school's uniform rules but it was also self torture in the midst of the hot summer season.

Celer slightly leaned backwards in air, positioning both of his palms behind his head. "Bah! Who cares? Whatever kind of fashion show he's trying to pull, we'll find it out later, eh Noct?"

"You're coming along?" Noctis raised a brow.

"Sure! He didn't specifically say that the two of us can't come, right Lacertus?"

Lacertus laughed. "Yeah,"

"Alright then, I'm off to my next class," Celer informed, walking away.

"Me too, Noct." Lacertus said. "See you guys later, then."

"Yeah," Noctis grinned, heading off as well to his next subject. The sooner his classes finished, the sooner he'll be able to talk to Salsus. There were many things he wanted to ask and he hoped that he wouldn't need to use his weapon in order for his questions to be answered.

*

*

*

_-_

_-_

A man in a military uniform approached the body lying helplessly on the cold floor. Stripped off of his upper clothing, the man saw the bluish-purple marks marred on his chest, back and arms. He pitied the poor boy who suffered that kind of fate. But the man simply couldn't allow traitors lurking around the palace, spilling his plans. Anyone who would eventually do so would be gravely punished even before his secrets are leaked out.

Bending down, he reached out a hand to touch the boy's neck. Feeling a faint pulse, the man smiled and laughed darkly. The officer looked upon those olive colored eyes which stared blankly into space.

"_Playing possum, are we, Salsus?" _Arkenis asked, standing up._ "There's something I need to tell you."_

Hearing no response, the short tempered man decided to kick the boy's stomach hard with his left boot. His plan of getting attention worked as he saw Salsus coil himself inwardly, moaning in pain.

"_There we go. Ready to listen to me now?" _he asked.

The boy opened his mouth but no words came out. Fearing that Arkenis might think he wasn't listening, Salsus struggled to lift his face off the floor and looked furiously at the brutal man.

"_Did you know?" _Arkenis smirked._ "Prince Noctis is looking for you."_

Salsus' olive irises widened. His sudden reaction to Arkenis' words caused a twinge of physical pain in him. He groaned as he heard the Caelum military officer talk further.

"_Sooner or later this kind of thing was bound to happen." _Arkenis bent down again, squeezing the boy's face by the jaw. _"That's the reason why I never allowed my men to strike at your face… Because I'll need you to look alright when I release you."_

Arkenis retrieved his hand, allowing Salsus' face to hit the ground with no support. He moaned painfully, wanting the suffering he felt to end.

"_Of course, there's a certain price for your freedom," _he said, standing up._ "All you have to do is kill the Caelum Prince."_

Salsus groaned in disagreement. Arkenis ignored his reaction and went on.

"_I've been meaning to find a way to end his life without doing it myself. I thought I'd have to hire an assassin to do it for me but Salsus… you're the perfect pawn for the job."_

The Caelum officer walked towards the soldier who was guarding the room from the inside.

"_You might be wondering why I wish to kill the only heir to the Caelum throne," _Arkenis flashed an evil grin._ "You see, Prince Noctis is a huge hindrance to my plans. That's why he needs to be removed from the list of my obstacles."_

Arkenis brought his hand between him and the soldier. Understanding what the officer meant, the man drew out his sword and offered it to him on bended knees. Arkenis took the weapon from his hands and went back to where Salsus weakly laid.

"_You already know my true plans so I think you can clearly see how Prince Noctis doesn't fit in the picture well." _Arriving before Salsus, Arkenis flashed another evil grin. _"So are you prepared already or do you still need a bit of time?"_

Moaning in pain, he mustered the strength he had to push himself against the floor. The officer watched as the tortured boy struggled to hold his weight on his arms.

"_I… will… not kill… him," _the battered lad said, his lips trembling in an effort to say his answer. He slowly lifted his head, glaring at Arkenis with hate-filled eyes.

Infuriated with the boy's reply, the officer did not hesitate to give him another hard kick on the abdomen. Salsus roughly fell down on the floor, curling up to his stomach.

"_If you do not wish to go back to this place, then do as I say. You cannot escape this task, Salsus! You will go back to the outside world and you will kill Prince Noctis."_

"_And if… I refuse?!" _he questioned, wincing at the pain he felt from where Arkenis hit him.

Bending over, the officer quickly grabbed a handful of his hazel locks. He leaned close to his right ear andwhispered,_ "If you refused, wouldn't you be breaking the promise you made to your late grandfather? Qovid should be ashamed of you!"_

"_I won't be breaking the promise… because I will be serving the son of the man who had sacrificed his life for the Crystal!"_

"_Fool!" _Arkenis laughed, tightening his hold on Salsus' hair. _"Do you still truly think that this is about me acquiring the Caelum throne?! I no longer wish for such a pitiful desire! Ever since Neleus committed his untold sacrifice, I have thought about things clearly and I have seen them in a much better perspective… To rule the world…" _he whispered. _"With the help of the Crystal's power… That is a more preferable ambition that I wish to fulfill in this lifetime."_

Arkenis briskly shoved the boy's head away. Salsus winced, struggling on his arms to keep himself on his knees.

"_Your plan will never succeed old man!" _he spat_. "I will not allow any of that to happen!"_

The officer twisted the sword, looking upon his reflection from the steel blade._ "Do you remember what Qovid said to you on his deathbed?" _the man asked, ignoring what Salsus strongly assured him.

"_I have never forgotten my grandfather's words."_

"_Oh? Hmm… I could've sworn I heard him tell you to follow whatever his 'savior' asks of you."_

"_You are not my grandfather's savior, Arkenis! His life was prolonged because of the Crystal and the Crystal's owners and protectors are none other than the Caelum family!"_

Arkenis' forehead creased. Turning around, he swiftly pointed the sword at Salsus, tilting his neck withthe blade's tip. _"Don't pretend like you don't know anything, boy! I saved your grandfather's life! I told Qovid about the healing technology of the Crystal! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be able to spend a little bit more time with your beloved father figure… Even if he still couldn't escape death a few years later."_

Salsus lowered his head. Deep inside, he wished his grandfather was still alive to give him advices which had always lifted his spirit a long time ago. But the great Duke was no longer with his people or with his grandson. Salsus was left to figure things out for himself, taking the sacrifices needed, to heart.

"_Now," _Arkenis bent on his knees, bringing the sword horizontally between them._ "Do what you have to do for Qovid's wish."_

_Salsus raised his head slightly. Gazing upon the sword's sharp blade, he reached for its bronze hilt. Salsus has never thought of taking his friend's life. Not even once. But Arkenis had successfully convinced him simply by changing his mind using his grandfather's memory against his reluctance. _

_-_

_-_

From within the shadows of the half lit gymnasium, he heard footsteps coming to the center of the building. The figures of three students stopped a foot away from him.

The boy grinned and asked, "Why didn't you bring your weapon, Noct?

"It's quite troublesome to ask somebody to bring it over here, you see."

"Well, if that's the case then you should've considered bringing some other weapon."

"Any particular reason why I should do so? Sal?"

He smirked, stepping out of the shadows. Noctis' eyes were immediately drawn to the item which Sal held by its leather sheath.

"There's going to be a game tonight, Noct." He pushed his glasses closer to his nose bridge. "But it would've been more interesting if you just did what I asked of you."

Noctis' eyebrows met in the middle. He clenched a fist, glowering at the boy before him. What had truly happened to his dear friend during his mysterious absence?

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_Everybody wants to kill Prince Noctis. Who else wants to? LOL. How was this chapter? Any good? Want to read the next one? :D Please **Review/Comment/Criticize!** THANK YOU!!!!_

_-_

_-_

**~*REVIEW REPLIES*~**

**(31. Burdened Hearts)**

**Bmonti: **_LOL. Yeah! :D I know! I only realized it now that I should've made their drink stronger than wine. But you know, I don't really drink any hard liquor (just red wine) so I wouldn't know much about it. But anyways, I think wine would still make you drunk right? Especially if its alcohol content is big in percentage... O_o  
_

**Iris: **_*squeals* Yes! Noctis needs to be alive so that he and Stella will be able to build a relationship! But... we'll see if they'll be able to really form a relationship especially now that Stella has decided not to attend Regius anymore. :(_

**SilverIceDragon: **_I'm glad you liked how I ended the chapter. Hopefully, this one cleared things up even a bit. :D LOL. Writer's block sucks! By this time, your inspiration or muse must've gone back to you now, yes?_


	33. To Do What Must Be Done

**a/n: ***gasp* has it been more than a month since OF's last update?! (O__o) My apologies, guys! Just got my holiday break the other day and I feel so relieved from college stress! How's everybody doing? Hope you guys are still in the mood to read this fic. Please enjoy and please don't forget to give me a review! Its Christmastime anyway! *wink* :D it'll really make my vacation worth the wait! ^__^ **Happy Holidays everyone!!! **

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 33: To Do What Must Be Done**

*

*

A black Ferrari F430 sped along the highway. It swerved to one side and to the other as it evaded the slow traffic. The pedestrians on the sidewalk took notice of the car's crimson tail light slithering past them swiftly. They hurriedly covered their faces with their palms, not wanting to inhale the petroleum smell of the dusty combustion. As the honking car rushed its way along the road, the people on the streets were left with mere speculation. An emergency, they thought.

"Hey Celer!" His friend furiously called from his right. "Slow down, will you? Are you trying to crash my baby?!"

A foot suddenly stepped on the gas pedal as the Ferrari increased its speed. "No time to think about your car, Lacertus!" Celer replied to the person beside him. "We've gotta get Sal into a hospital A-S-A-P!"

"Ho-hospital?!" Lacertus jerked himself forward, his seatbelt strapping him tightly backward. "What're you talking about? Noct said to bring Sal to a place where someone can cure his injuries!"

"And what is a hospital for, Lacertus?" Celer reminded. Glancing at Lacertus and flashing a 'know-it-all' grin, the blonde boy had forgotten for one moment that he had to return his eyes on the road.

"Celer!" his friend shouted, pointing ahead. "Truck!"

"Wha?!" Celer's eyes immediately looked forward. It quickly registered back in his mind that he was driving.

"Oh shi—" With a shift in the gear, Celer quickly twisted the wheel to his right. The car veered onto the sidewalk just before it could crash onto the ten-wheeler. The Ferrari slightly inclined to one side before tilting back down and screeching to a full stop.

Lacertus grimaced as he took his face off the car door's window. He snapped the seatbelt off himself, turning at once at the driver.

"That's it! I'm driving!" he declared.

"No! I got it, Lacertus!" Celer argued, shoving Lacertus' hands which were trying to get hold of the steering wheel.

The scar faced boy grunted. "You nearly killed us! I knew I should've not allowed you to drive my car!"

"I'm sorry, man! Don't worry! I'll be careful next time!"

"No! No more next time! Now let go of the wheel, Celer!"

"No!" exclaimed the blonde boy.

"Let go!" Lacertus frigidly stated.

"No!"

"Damn it, Celer! We don't have time for this!"

"I can still drive, Lacertus! I still can!"

As the two boys continued to argue in such childlike manner, they were both oblivious that their sleeping friend from the backseat was awakened by their bickering. The young Faust staggered on his arms to sit up. It wasn't long before one of the squabbling boys noticed someone grimacing from the backseat.

"Sal!" Lacertus exclaimed, surprised to find his friend awake. He immediately ceased his argument with Celer, knowing that directing his attention on Salsus was much more important.

"What are you doing?" Lacertus asked. "Don't push yourself too hard!"

Celer looked over his seat. "Hey Sal, buddy! Just sleep okay? We're almost there at the hospital."

Salsus couldn't help but put a smile on his lips. This was the first time he ever heard Celer say his name with the word, 'buddy' in it. He realized that he must've truly meant something to this boy who has always pestered him on purpose.

"I'm fine, Celer." Salsus replied, leaning himself comfortably upon the backseat. "You guys don't have to worry so much about me."

"Too late. Our worries began ever since you disappeared for days." The blonde boy contradicted.

"Yeah. I mean a vanishing act? And then coming back, challenging Noct to a death match?" Lacertus added. "What were you thinking?"

"And on top of that, no one even knew that you were beaten up beforehand! You suddenly collapsed after Noct punched you on the face." Celer reminded, holding his index finger in the air. "One punch, Sal! That was only one punch! And you had a sword in hand!"

Lacertus sighed. "You could've told us you were in trouble. We could've helped. But why didn't you say anything?"

"Really, Sal! Noct is on your side too! Don't forget that he's a _p-r-i-n-c-e_!"

"Thank you, spelling bee. I think Sal knows that already."

"Shut up, Lacertus! I'm just saying that—"

"Guys," Salsus said, cutting Celer off. After a minute of silence, Salsus was going to say what he had on his mind for quite a long time.

"I really, really want to apologize about what happened." Salsus hung his head low. "I had the chance to say it when I came back to class this morning but I decided not to. I didn't want you to worry so much but I guess even without me telling anything, I have made you all worried."

Pausing for awhile to collect his remaining thoughts, he continued. "But I want to thank you, Celer and Lacertus." He looked at each of them with a faint smile. "Thank you for trying to save me."

"Hey! Don't go drama queen on us, Sal!" Celer chuckled.

Lacertus agreed, laughing. He poised himself back on the front seat, snapping the seatbelt in place.

"We're heading to my house, alright?" the blonde boy declared, thrusting the key onto the ignition.

"Your house? This isn't the time to party, Celer." Lacertus reminded.

"Of course it isn't. I just thought that getting Sal to recover at my place would save us the trouble of explaining things with the hospital ward."

"Heh. Alright then."

With a step on the gas pedal, the Ferrari's engine roared back to life. Carefully this time, Celer drove the car from the sidewalk and into the main road.

Lacertus rolled down the window on his side and reached out to fix the side mirror's position. Looking at his own reflection, he noticed Sal from the backseat, staring pensively on the road ahead. The scar faced boy smirked and tried to lift up his spirit, knowing exactly what occupied his friend's thoughts at the moment.

"He said that he's going to do what he must." Lacertus reminded. "He'll be fine so you shouldn't worry about him too much, Sal."

"I'm not really worried about Noct." Salsus replied, his voice quivering. "Besides, I wouldn't be able to stop him even if I tried."

Lacertus silently concurred. Celer did too, listening quietly while driving.

*

*

*

A girl stood before the military officer's desk. Her thin eyebrows were knitted together. Her pink pastel lips were curved downwards. The man leafed through the pages of a huge record book before realizing the presence of a person before him.

He cleared his throat and lifted his head, seeing a disappointed face greeting him. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Princess Natalia?" he asked politely.

Folding her arms, she glared at him. "We're not done yet, Arkenis. There's still something we have to talk about."

"Ah yes, yes." Arkenis pushed the book to one side. "Your return to the Caelum Palace is it?" he presumed.

"Exactly," Natalia replied, turning her back on him. She walked towards the hearth where ashes laid in a grayish black grave. Her voice grew louder as she wanted to make sure that the officer could still hear her from his seat.

"I've been," she began. "keeping an eye on _her_ just as told you me to. I've also been informing you secretly about her every move, her every decision and her every thought that I can grasp on. I have been doing all of these things because—"

"You want Prince Noctis for yourself." He finished.

Natalia quickly faced Arkenis who stood from his desk. She eyed him steadily as if replying a silent but definite 'yes'. The officer grinned slyly as he reached for a bottle of liquor near him.

"Princess Natalia," Arkenis said, grabbing a wine glass. "I know how much you want to go back here and stay but you have to understand what has become of the situation. You know about it as well don't you?"

Nodding her head slightly, she looked away, folding her arms. "I didn't think that her memories would return sooner than expected. I wished it never did."

Arkenis agreed silently as he poured himself a glass of Tequilla. Placing the bottle down on his desk, the officer sipped his drink vigorously before continuing. "Thanks to His Majesty, your stepsister now knows her past although she's still oblivious to the truth."

"But she doesn't have to know about it, right?"

"Not for now, that's for certain." Arkenis firmly forbade. "She doesn't have to know… until the time is right."

"'Until the time is right'? So you're really going to allow her to know the truth?" Natalia raised her voice anxiously. "The Crystal is reaching its final stage! Everyone else who knows about its depreciation can feel it through the mild earthquakes that this kingdom has been having for the past few days, just like what you've said. Stella knowing the truth doesn't have anything to do with the Crystal or with Noctis so let's just pretend as if that truth never existed!"

"That would seem like a much easier route to take, Princess." Arkenis calmly replied. "But you must understand that she will eventually find out even if we bring the truth to our graves. The heir to Tenebrae's throne will soon look for evidences proving if King Neleus did really kill her father. And if what she knows is proven false then she'll seek for the truth until she finds it."

"Hmph. You talk as if you know Stella that well."

"I do have good spies, don't I?" Arkenis chuckled darkly. "Don't worry; _everything _is going according to plan."

Natalia's mouth opened widely to contrast with the officer's doubtful statement. But just before she was about to do so, the doors suddenly banged wide open. Screaming, the Princess quickly fled behind Arkenis, fearing of what was going to happen next.

"Sir Arkenis," a soldier wearing a military uniform similar to Arkenis', stepped forward. "On a decree issued by the Caelum Kingdom and ordered by Prince Noctis Lucius Caelum, you are hereby alleged for the murder of King Eneas of the Tenebrae Kingdom. Your immediate arrest is therefore permitted."

Natalia fell silent as she stared upon the warrant of arrest held by a Caelum soldier who was a rank lower than Arkenis. At the back of the Sergeant stood ten men, holding their M16A2 rifles flat upon their chests. Leading them from behind was none other than the Caelum Prince himself. His stoic features sent shivers down Natalia's spine. Her heart pounded madly both from being ecstatic to see her beloved fiancé again and from the assumption that he might have already known what he was not supposed to know.

"What is happening, my dear Prince?" Losing the grasp on the wine glass, Arkenis did not pay attention on how it shattered on the floor into jagged fragments. His arms were roughly secured to his back by two soldiers who rushed immediately after the Sergeant declared his arrest.

"What is the meaning of this?! Unhand me, you miscreants!" Arkenis ordered angrily at the soldiers. "Unhand me!"

"This was something that I should've done a long time ago, Arkenis." Noctis stated firmly, walking towards the apprehended man. "But apparently, you decided to keep everything else hidden from me."

"Hidden from you? You do not understand Prince Noctis!" he replied with a pleading look. "I kept so many things from you so that you would be able to follow in your Father's footsteps! Isn't that what you've always longed for?" Arkenis narrowed his eyes.

Noctis kept his silence and thought for a moment. It was indeed what he wanted: to follow the path to Kingship, just as what the late Neleus willed to his son. But after much thinking, he realized that the path he was following was what Arkenis wanted him to take. A puppet, he felt himself like. Stringed by the duty to rule a kingdom but moved by the evil intentions of a man who wanted not only the kingdom for himself, but the whole world as well.

However, things would definitely change from now on. Noctis had cut the ropes which bounded him to the man whom he and his Father once trusted. He will follow Neleus' wish. And he will follow it by his own means.

Noctis looked down on the ex-military officer who was seized and guarded by four soldiers. "Why did you let my Father and Mother sacrifice their lives for the Crystal?" he asked, glowering. "How could you let them suffer that kind of fate? Answer me, Arkenis!"

"That is what they wanted, Prince Noctis!" he spat. "Even if I wanted to save them from their own deaths, I couldn't because you know where I was on that night. _He _told you about it too, didn't he?"

Noctis felt Arkenis' stare on his right cheek. At that moment, the Prince realized the 'He' whom Arkenis was referring to—_Salsus_. Salsus had revealed to Noctis that on the night Neleus and Elianna decided to sacrifice themselves to the Crystal, Arkenis was nowhere within the Caelum land to be found. He was on exile in the kingdom of Vahalis where he decided to forge a secret alliance with its king.

Touching his right cheek with his fingertips, Noctis glared at Arkenis. "Your actions have done nothing but cause suffering not only for my kingdom but for Tenebrae as well."

Noctis pulled the sword of the soldier closest to him. He raised it into the air, surprising his men who couldn't do anything against the Prince's actions.

"Noctis!" Natalia exclaimed from behind. "No! Don't!"

"Prince Noctis!" Arkenis cried. He didn't want his life to end like this. There was so much to be done. "Have mercy!" he begged.

Ignoring their pleas, Noctis swiftly drove the sword straight to the floor—the blade barely touching Arkenis' face. Sweat rushed from the man's forehead to his temples. He thought that it was the end for him. Meanwhile, Natalia was relieved that her fiancé did not choose to execute Arkenis right before her eyes. She brought a hand upon her chest, feeling her heart thump wildly.

"If I had my way, I'd take your life right at this very moment." Noctis said, releasing his grip from the sword's hilt. "But I choose to let justice reign in this land because I'm no longer your puppet and nor is anyone else in this country."

Spoken like a true king, the Caelum soldiers thought. Arkenis grunted, hanging his head low.

"The court will decide what to do with you as soon as my officials and I finish gathering all the evidences regarding the murder of King Eneas. In the meantime, you shall return to the Vahalis Kingdom where you will remain in exile until we can find the proofs that you really did kill Stella's Father."

Nodding at the sergeant, Noctis signaled him to take Arkenis out of his sight. "Tenebrae will know of your crime before your trial begins," he assured, trailing the convicted man as he was forcefully being taken away. "And _she _will be relieved of her suffering," Noctis said softly.

Natalia couldn't believe what she had just seen. She couldn't believe how ungrateful her fiancé had become.

"Noctis! Please!" she called as she watched two soldiers taking Arkenis out of the office. Her pleading voice forced Noctis to turn around.

Running towards him, Natalia was suddenly blocked by the Sergeant who doubted the Princess' true allegiance.

"Out of my way!" ordered Natalia, who ducked under the Sergeant's arms which hung horizontally in midair. She fled past the officer, completely dismissing his authority.

"Noctis! What are you doing?!" Natalia clung onto Noctis' shirt as soon as she got herself close to him. Gazing straight into his cobalt eyes, the Vahalis sovereign tried to appeal for Arkenis' release. "This man helped your kingdom! How could you be so ungrateful to arrest him like this?"

"Am I to take this as a sign that you are taking his side?" The Prince asked, brushing her off. "Clearly, you don't understand things. This man murdered the King of Tenebrae that's why he must be punished."

"Punished?!" Natalia raised her voice.

From outside the office, while the ex-military officer was being taken farther away, he heard the Vahalis Princess attempt to change Noctis' mind about arresting him. Listening to her dwindling speech in the distance, Arkenis grinned. Love was truly an invisible force of nature that moved things and people. Natalia was deeply in love with the crown Prince and she was determined to get Noctis one way or another, even if it meant getting him through an exchange settled previously by her and Arkenis.

"Noctis, I don't think you remember why your kingdom continues to progress even after its king and queen... passed away." Natalia reluctantly said. "It was all because of Arkenis! He took all the responsibility that you should've taken. But you were young, and you still are. So why would you punish the man who has devoted his entire life into helping this land and its future king? You are making a huge mistake, Noctis."

"I'm not making a mistake because I know what I'm doing." He replied, looking straight into her eyes, affirming her of his answer. "How about you? Do you have any idea what you were doing helping a man like him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play around with me, Natalia. I already know that you've painstakingly kept everything from my knowledge along with Arkenis."

Natalia scowled. "Who told you these lies?"

"They're not lies. They're truths. And they're something that you should've told to your _stepsister _a long time ago."

Natalia froze at the word, 'stepsister'. She didn't know what to say next. She was quite sure that somehow he knew that Stella was her half sister. But how did he? If she continued to ask, then she might leak something that Noctis shouldn't know at this time. But then again, what if he does know about _everything _else already? It was a huge risk and Natalia did not like risks. So she thought of some other way to get Noctis to tell her how he knew the things that were carefully kept from him.

"Where is Sal?"

"He's around." Noctis replied, turning his back on her. "I had also been wondering where he was for the past few days. But thankfully, he came back so there's no need to worry anymore."

"Where are you going, Noctis?" Natalia asked as she watched him leaving the office with the Sergeant and a soldier. She wasn't through with him yet.

Looking over his right shoulder, he replied, "To make amends."

Natalia's eyes widened. But she did not react to his answer. Rather, she reacted to what she saw upon Noctis' right cheek: a wound. It was still bleeding lightly, implying that it was still a fresh cut.

There was her answer. Earlier, while she was giving Arkenis her daily report on Stella, she noticed that her 'fellow' spy wasn't in the office to give his report on Noctis. Natalia asked Arkenis where Salsus was, unaware that the boy was held captive by the officer himself. Arkenis replied to the Princess' question by simply saying that 'Salsus went off to kill the Caelum Prince'. Surprised and on the verge of fainting at his statement, Natalia angrily demanded an explanation. Arkenis calmly said his reason, stating that Noctis must be annihilated because he was a major obstruction to his plans of world domination. If Salsus, the 'perfect' tool to kill the Prince, were to fail in his mission then he himself would suffer the consequences.

Natalia was confused by these 'consequences' that Arkenis said Salsus would suffer. But caring less for him and more for Noctis, Natalia strongly disagreed with Arkenis' plan of killing her beloved one. Pleading for his life, Arkenis couldn't help but feel sorry for the Princess. So out of pity, the military officer assured Natalia that it was quite impossible for Salsus to kill Noctis. The young Vahalis monarch felt the chains of fear loosen around her heart upon hearing Arkenis' assertion. But wanting to make sure that Noctis wouldn't get killed, Natalia questioned Arkenis about the possibility of it not happening. The man simply reminded about the depth of Noctis and Salsus' friendship rooting back to the first time they met. _A friendship, _Arkenis had said to Natalia, _like theirs is something that can't be broken by mere tasks alone. One can't kill the other because of the bond that they have forged since then. _

Remembering what Arkenis told her before, Natalia realized that Salsus' friendship with Noctis had won over his mission. Her speculation was strengthened even more after seeing the wound upon her fiancé's handsome face. They must've fought, she thought. Because Noctis was adept in various fighting skills, he won against Salsus. Natalia was very happy that that was the outcome of their battle though she was completely unaware about the fact that Salsus was already weakened even before their fight began.

*

*

*

'_To make amends.'_

—That was what Noctis told Natalia when she asked him where he was going.

Arriving at his room, Noctis found himself approaching a rectangular picture frame which sat next to a lamp on a table beside his bed.

It was a class picture taken a month after the new school year began. Everyone was smiling in it, including him. Noctis took the frame in his hands, smirking faintly while reminiscing that day when the picture was taken.

-

-

The arrangement for the shot was in alphabetical order. Celer, whose surname began with 'H', was standing between the two people whose surnames began with 'C' and 'F' respectively. He knew what he had to do but he had to do it without getting caught by Mrs. Mulier's prying eyes.

"_Psst!"_ Celer tried to call the attention of the boy on his left. _"Psst! Noct!"_

Noctis quietly looked to his right and raised a brow. The photographer was almost finished changing the camera's film which meant that the class picture was about to be taken very soon.

"_Hey Noct,"_

"_What is it, Celer?"_ Noctis whispered back.

"_Change positions with me,"_

"_What?"_

"_I said, change positions with me,"_

"_Change positions, where?"_

Celer rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand why Noctis couldn't get what he was trying to say. It was either he knew what his true intentions were or he was just being a simple-minded idiot at that time.

"_Alright! Camera's set to go!"_ the photographer announced, hanging the device around his neck.

There was no more time to argue anymore. Celer knew it was a now or never chance. The fates that entwined the Prince and his love (or so what he strongly assumed to be) must once again be tightened by the 'great' Celer Hadrian, the bringer of destinies!

"_Sorry Stella,"_ the blonde boy whispered to girl on his right. _"Nothing personal."_

With a puzzled look on her face, Stella was about to ask what Celer meant by his words when she suddenly felt two hands strongly pulling her out of balance. He couldn't think of anything more perfect than this.

"_Okay! One… two… three… smile!"_ The photographer pushed the red button of his camera, capturing the images of the students before him.

As soon as he heard the beeping sound of the image done processing, the photographer brought it before him. Examining the image, a frown curled upon his lips. The smiling students were poised properly, except for the second row where almost everyone who was on the right of the Hadrian boy was disarranged from their positions.

"_Hey!"_ shouted the frustrated photographer. _"What are you doing back there?"_

The students, who were curious about what went wrong with their shot, turned their heads around to check what was wrong. Suddenly, an ear-splitting scream was heard from one of the girls. It was then followed by another until there was enough commotion to catch the attention of their short-tempered teacher.

Pushing herself up, Stella felt something beating underneath her left hand. She wondered why her landing was softer than she had expected.

"_Stella,"_ a familiar voice murmured.

Brushing her blonde tresses off her eyes, she looked down upon the face of the enigmatic yet handsome Prince himself.

"_Noct!"_ she gasped, realizing that she was laying on top of him and that the throbbing beat she felt under her hand was his chest. It was him who had caught her fall when Celer abruptly pulled her unexpectedly.

"_Are you okay?"_ Noctis asked as he strangely found himself gazing deeply into her crystal blue irises. There was something about them that he had never seen before. A kind of sadness, perhaps, concealed by a broken smile.

Stella felt her cheeks warm up. She had never been this close to her enemy before. It was awkward but somehow, she liked how his cobalt eyes had that kind of depth. A depth which could only be seen up close. A depth which revealed traces of loneliness hidden by his willingness to smile despite it all.

"_Ahem!"_ a husky voice curtly said, pulling Noctis and Stella from their moment.

The two looked up, a furious face greeting them. _"I knew there was something was going on between the two of you. But would you please spare your classmates from your burning pangs of affection? This is still high school, Mr. Caelum and Miss Fleuret! Not college. Remember that!"_

By the time Mrs. Mulier finished reprimanding them, they were both on their feet already. Stella hung her head low, feeling the green eyes of her female classmates on her. Noctis kept a poker face instead while looking ahead. There was really nothing going on between them as what their previous 'position' implied. But it looked as if everyone in the class, including Mrs. Mulier speculated falsely about the relationship they had. And it was all thanks to the 'great' Celer Hadrian, the 'bringer of destinies'--a self proclaimed title.

Someone was going to be minced meat later on, a certain Prince thought.

"_Okay, position yourselves everyone! Ready? Smile!"_ the photographer ordered. Seeing that the students had once again properly arranged themselves, he pressed the button, finally taking the appropriate class picture.

_-_

_-_

That second shot was what Noctis placed in the picture frame. Stella never got the chance to go back to her original position which was why she stood there, smiling beside the Caelum Prince. Noctis later on asked Stella if she wanted to get back at Celer for rudely pulling her on purpose. But the Tenebrae Ambassador put on her usual smile, saying that the detention he got for getting caught by their teacher was revenge enough. And besides, Stella said, she found that experience quite funny on the other hand.

Placing the picture frame back on the table, a sullen expression plastered on Noctis' face. He thought about how falsely he assumed things. Now that he knew what was beneath the underneath, he understood Stella better than before. True, she used him so she could get close to the Crystal. But that intention of hers alone was not enough to justify what kind of person Stella really was.

"She's just going through the same hell as I am." He said to himself that night. "After all, it's painful living in a reality where you've lost everything that mattered so much. And then not knowing where to go after everything had disappeared."

Noctis felt that Stella was close to living a life which he had. It was unfair. Stella was a kind person who wished nothing except peace for her land and peace within herself. If he just got the chance, he would gladly take away anything that what was causing her so much pain. He would take it for himself because it was the only thing he could do for that one girl whom he truly and deeply cared for.

*

*

*

*

*

_**a/n: **Whew! Anyone noticed how there was so much drama in this chapter? I decided to add some scenes which I hope would lighten the mood of this chapter. So, how was this chap? Any good? Please tell me! Oh and advance Merry Xmas to all! ^__^ **Review/Comment/Criticize**! THANK YOU!! :D_

_-_

_-_

**~*REVIEW REPLIES*~**

**(32. Comeback)**

**Bmonti: **_Thanks again for loving this story, Bmonti! But I don't think that this fic will be able to have that kind of trailer scene as part of the battle. Its an AU story and I intend to have a different approach to the fight scenes. But perhaps, I might be able to squeeze some stuff in or at least revise some of the trailer parts. :)_

**SilverIceDragon: **_Hey Silver! How are you now? *wink* I find your speculations regarding the moments before the cotillion, quite creative. :D Hopefully, I would be able to write those parts well. Hmm... Regarding the rifles of the Caelum soldiers, did I get it right? I just kinda browsed over the encyclopedia and I found the article about those military rifles. Hehehe. How's your story going by the way? Let me know how it is now, okay? :)_


	34. Entwined Day, Tenebrae Kingdom

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 34: Entwined Day, Tenebrae Kingdom**

*

*

_-_

_-_

Noctis approached the bed. Spotting her bandaged hand, he grabbed hold of her fair wrist. To her surprise, Stella felt the metal hilt of her weapon beneath her fingers. Noctis had taken the liberty of giving it back to her personally.

"_You kept your word."_ Stella said, gazing upon her retracted rapier.

Noctis turned around. _"It would seem so."_

She did not reply back. Without another word, Noctis took a step forward. Stella suddenly gently clutched the sleeve of his white polo. She held firmly to him, not wanting Noctis to go without hearing what she still wanted to say.

"_Let go."_ he whispered coolly, trying to brush her hand away without getting his fingers into contact with hers.

"_I'm not sorry,"_ she said, sternly. _"I'm not sorry about what I almost did to the Crystallite."_

"_The damage has already been dealt with. You have lost the battle."_

She tightened her grasp. _"Yes, I have."_

"_I'll be leaving now."_

"_It… might be best that you should…"_

He escaped her hold. She didn't want to let go, but she did. Stella had to. There was still something she wanted to say to him. However, it seemed that it had to wait until they meet again.

_-_

_-_

Remembering the events that had occurred on that night made Stella depressed and angry. Betraying her friendship with Noctis had already brought about its consequences. But she knew all too well that no one else was to be blamed except for her. Stella wholeheartedly took the mission, accepting whatever outcome it would give, whether it was good or bad. Regretting the choice to carry the responsibility was too late. It was utterly ludicrous as well.

But there was one thing that Stella allowed herself to feel guilty about. She didn't get the chance to tell Noctis what she wanted to say before he walked out on her that night at the hospital. With her confession, Stella hoped that it would at least lessen the hurt she had purposely given him.

That was the reason why she was on her way to Somna's office. The Tenebrae Princess had decided that she would secretly inform her closest confidant about the resolution to her inner remorse. Stella was quite confident in this one. She knew that she would be able to lessen the pain of someone important to her without breaking the promise she made to Tenebrae. To get herself another chance and possibly, her final one, Stella knew that she needed to twist her words even by just a little. Stella hoped that Somna would understand her this time as much as she always had before.

Arriving before the Ambassador's office, Stella took a deep breath. Things should go smoothly tonight as she made sure that no one would be able to interfere with their midnight conversation.

After knocking twice, Stella gently opened the door. She stepped inside afterward, realizing that someone was sitting before a fireplace. But she wasn't a hundred percent sure if it really was Somna who sat in front of the cackling fire though, since the tall chair concealed the identity of the person with its backrest. So on cat's feet, Stella quietly stepped closer behind the chair. She then heard coughing sounds followed by silence afterward.

Fire in the hearth? Coughing? It was indeed Somna. The Ambassador loved watching flames dancing on the grate every time she caught the wheeze. It was the type of non-medicinal therapy which she alone recognized as 'helpful'.

Stella finally felt at ease. Poising herself properly, she began stating her resolution.

"Somna… I know it's late. But there's something you should know." Stella paused for awhile, thinking about the appropriate words to say since she needed to properly deliver her reasoning in a frank, yet polite manner.

"I've been thinking about the things that have happened lately," Stella continued. "My memories… the truth about my identity and so much more. All of it has helped me understand why I'm still here and what my position really is in this kingdom. However, I've also been thinking about what you told me the other night. You said that you wouldn't be happy unless I was…"

Silence. Stella did not hear any reaction. Ignoring it, she went on.

"I think… the reason why you uttered such words was because somehow, you saw through what I couldn't. I am happy, until I realized that I was only lying to myself. I am not sad either, but something has been troubling me lately and I know what I have to do so I would be able to move on with unburdened thoughts. Please don't take this wrong way. I'm telling you these things because I want to be honest with you."

Again, silence.

"My promise of not leaving Tenebrae anymore is something that I intend to keep forever." The Princess declared. "But, in order for me to be able to let go of my troubled thoughts, I have to break that promise for just one day. Tomorrow, and only tomorrow, I go back to Regius University. There, I will settle an unfinished business with Prince Noctis."

For the third time, there was still no response. Stella heard nothing except the cackling of the fire and the coughing of the Ambassador.

"This may not be the smartest decision that I've come up with," she admitted. "But this isn't the most reckless choice that I've taken on either. I have a strong feeling that this is the only way I can start my life here in Tenebrae without the worries that my 'past' life had brought..."

Stella breathed in deeply. After a long explanation, she felt her throat run dry. But it didn't matter, as long as she was able to say what she had been pondering on for the past few days while she sauntered around the kingdom.

Stella fell quiet for awhile. Hearing no reaction again, the Princess decided to check up on her fellow Ambassador. She soon realized that it was rather queer that Somna hadn't responded to her statements at all. Normally, the brunette would kindly retort to the blonde's words whether she was right or wrong. These active replies made most of their conversations longer, a habit which Stella had known for Somna to posses.

"Somna," Stella said, clearing her slightly arid throat. "I think I've said too much. Hopefully, your silence means that you've understood well the things which I've just told you."

A few seconds have elapsed but still, the Princess did not get any response from the Ambassador. Things might still be sinking into Somna, she thought. Stella began walking towards the door. But before she could leave the brunette to ponder on things, the Princess finally got the reply she had hoped for—although it wasn't from the one she was expecting.

"I am very, very pleased that you have finally come back to your senses, Stella."

Stella halted quickly on her feet. She knew that raspy voice; she knew who it came from. She didn't want to spin around to look if her speculation was true. But her body felt like it had a mind of its own. Hesitantly turning, her blue irises widened at the sight of that person in front of her who was now standing on her feet.

"Q-queen Se-seraphine!" she stammered. "H-how?"

Stella clenched her fists. She didn't know how it came to be that the person she was talking to the whole time was Seraphine, and not Somna. But whatever the logical explanation was, she'd rather not know, for Stella was too bothered by the fact that her mother now knew the things that she strictly shouldn't. Of all the people to be mistaken with, it had to be Seraphine. And of all the things Stella didn't want to share, it had to be this decision to go back to Regius. But what had made the situation even worse was that the Queen had completely misunderstood her thoughts, based on how she reacted after Stella was finished talking.

Queen Seraphine smiled weakly. She examined her daughter's features carefully. There was a look of confusion and fear at the same time as depicted by her slightly parted lips and creased forehead.

"What is wrong, Stella? Is it a sin for your mother to be happy with her daughter's choice?"

"No! I don't think you understand, my Queen," argued the Princess.

"But I do, Stella." Seraphine sharply replied. "And as I sat here in front, listening to every word you said, you brought immeasurable joy to this old woman's heart."

Bringing a palm before her mouth, Seraphine coughed harshly. Stella couldn't help but wonder if the Queen was fine or if she wasn't. If it was the latter, then she might still have the opportunity to at least 'trick' Seraphine into thinking that she was just imagining things and that she just needed some rest to get better again. But Stella was mistakably wrong. The Queen also had a secret of her own which she had no intentions of admitting to her daughter. Stella will just have to find out about it by herself.

"If you think the reason for my 'unfinished business' with the Caelum Prince is about me killing him, you are wrong, my Queen." Stella sternly affirmed.

Seraphine frowned. "Do not say false things. Of course, you will kill him. It is for Eneas, your beloved Father-King. Not for me."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Taking the life of the murderer's son will not bring your husband back to life."

"But it will bring justice to this land, Stella!"

"What justice?" Stella glowered. "Justice is not found on revenge. If Prince Noctis is killed, the Caelum Kingdom will seek the one who murdered him. I wouldn't mind if they take my life in exchange for his death because I know what I did calls for a punishment. But I would mind it if his murder ignites a war which will take away so many innocent lives… The cycle goes on and on, Queen Seraphine, unless someone decides to act morally correct and sacrifice for the greater cause…"

Seraphine was speechless. She refused to believe her own daughter's reasoning. She just wanted to be repaid because the Caelum family had taken away the person that was hers and Tenebrae's. Was that just too much to ask?

"You speak like this," Seraphine suddenly retorted angrily, raising a finger to her. "Because you have fallen in love with that Prince!" she pointed at her, repeatedly. "This is not you, Stella."

"Perhaps you are right," Stella gritted her teeth, "this is the Stella who may become a much stronger Queen than you someday. The future Queen who will know the difference between right and wrong and what should be and should not be done."

"How dare you compare me," she gritted her teeth, "to you who do not have the slightest idea how painful it is to lose the only thing you cared most in this world?!"

"Then that must've been your problem all along! Father cared for everyone, though he loved you and me a degree higher than the people of Tenebrae. Your world must've revolved only around him. These must be the reasons why you couldn't let go of Father's death. You have become selfish."

Seraphine froze. Stella's words stung so much that her heart pained, literally. The Queen hung her head low, clutching her chest tightly. Somehow, her daughter was right.

"Do not speak to me as if you know everything, Stella! How could you? How could you love that murderer's son more than your own Mother?!"

"I never said anything like that, Queen Seraphine. Why do you always insist that I feel something for Prince Noctis?" Stella glanced away. "We're not meant for each other. I know that, in fact, I've accepted that truth already."

Turning around, the Princess began walking towards the door. "Let us end this conversation. Tomorrow, as you've heard, I shall go to Regius. My promise to you and to Tenebrae will not be forgotten. I will return here immediately. And then," Stella continued with a hint of pain in her voice, "I won't go back there again."

Stella was about to exit the room when suddenly, an Ambassador appeared before her. It was Spargo, coming in to check the commotion that was happening moments ago. From his room across the hallway, loud voices were heard as disputing words were exchanged. It made him wonder who would have an argument in the middle of the night.

"Princess Stella!" Spargo greeted, sidestepping to give way for the blonde monarch to pass by.

Stella nodded at the Ambassador in response. She wondered how Spargo would interpret the scene she had left behind.

Darting his attention to the person standing across him, the Ambassador realized that it was the Tenebrae Queen herself. Her face looked desolated as her posture seemed as if she was a tall building on the brink of crumbling down. These were not good signs. Not for the queen and especially not for her health.

Stella halted in her steps, glancing over her shoulder. "Spargo," she called.

Spargo immediately turned his attention to the young Fleuret monarch. "What is it, Princess?"

"Please tell her that I'm sorry for all of my rude remarks tonight," she said softly. "I wish that the two of us will understand each other better next time."

Bidding the Ambassador a good night, Stella stepped forward, disappearing into the darkness of the hallway.

"Next time…" Spargo mumbled. "If…"

The Ambassador quickly returned his attention to the Queen and scuttled to her side. Falling down on her knees all of a sudden, Seraphine swathed her hands upon her face. She coughed loudly and deeply as if she was about to expel her heart out.

"You're Highness!" Spargo exclaimed, bending down to support the old woman by her side. He was worried that the circumstances might eventually come this far.

Seraphine coughed once more before retrieving her hands from her face.

Blood. There was blood splattered upon her palms as if she had mercilessly slaughtered a game. Her hands trembled at the sight of the crimson blotch. But the old sovereign was not shaken. The blank expression on her face completely contrasted with what the Ambassador beside her looked like.

"Queen Seraphine!" Spargo's eyes widened. "I shall get you some help! Would it be alright if—"

"No," the queen whispered, clutching the Ambassador's sleeve. "Do not go anywhere. Stay."

"Pardon?" Spargo asked, furiously. He was about to stand up to get some assistance when the queen sharply refused.

"My Queen! What are you saying?" he asked again, worried for the queen's situation.

"It will be fine, Ambassador," Seraphine muttered. "It… will be fine."

Spargo's eyebrows met. "Princess Stella must know about this situation of yours. As the only heir to the Tenebrae throne, she has to be informed that the Queen is very sick."

Seraphine feigned a very weak smile. With the strength she had on her arms and knees, she staggered her way to stand up. But to no avail, her frail disposition prevented her from even sitting upright. Limply, Seraphine allowed herself to lean on Spargo, who at that time unceasingly gave support to the queen's feeble physique.

"Do you intend to tell the Princess about this?" Spargo said softly. "Or would you rather keep this sickness of yours as a secret like what you did with the other one, Queen Seraphine?"

Seraphine slowly closed her eyes. She knew what Spargo meant by 'the other one'. The kingdom of Tenebrae still did not know that their beloved princess was still alive after the incident that occurred about ten years ago. It was only the Queen and her Council of Ambassadors who knew and painstakingly kept the truth. The reason for the secrecy was the same as to why no one ever told Stella that she was the Fleuret heir long before everything played out. It was all in the name of protecting her, the beloved daughter of the late King Eneas.

Opening her mouth slightly, the Queen began to speak hoarsely in a very low tone.

"I intend… to carry this sickness to my grave, Spargo. I do not wish… to bring her even more pain. I… have given her too much of it already…"

The Ambassador kept his silence, frowning at the sad words of the sickly monarch.

"She is right…" Seraphine grinned weakly once more. "I have… become selfish. I have placed my own happiness before hers… she should have known that she was our Princess, Spargo… she would have not left my side for a very long time… if only… I refused the Council's order…"

Spargo scowled, embracing the monarch tightly. "There was nothing else we could do. You said it so yourself, Queen Seraphine. Allowing Princess Stella to grow outside the palace walls would not only teach her to be strong for herself. But, it would also protect her from whoever was responsible for killing King Eneas."

Seraphine pursed her shivering lips in a tuck. Tears forcefully pushed themselves out of the corners of her eyes.

Fate was cruel. The old Fleuret monarch had learned this truth the hard way. The birth of her suffering sprouted from her husband's death. And the death of her life would conceive a new dawn of pain for Stella.

Fate was unfair. However, Stella still had to wait before realizing this woeful reality.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_How was this chapter? Please stay tuned for the next one. The next update is sort of a counterpart of this chapter. Meaning to say that while there are events that took place in ch34, there are also events which simultaneously happens in 35. The difference is the setting and time of the day in the two chapters. :) Please **Review/Comment/Criticize**! THANK YOU!! Hope you guys enjoyed this update._ :)


	35. Entwined Day, Caelum Kingdom

**a/n: **as stated in the previous chapter, here's the _other _part happening simultaneously at the same day as in the Tenebrae Kingdom. :)

"**Oblivious Fate"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*

*

*

*

*

**Chapter 35: Entwined Day, Caelum Kingdom**

*

*

Draping a cloak over his back, the ex-military officer checked himself in front of the mirror. It was his departure day. Just last night, the Caelum Prince announced his exile to the kingdom of Vahalis and just this morning, he himself announced his immediate departure.

Thirty minutes ago, Arkenis had finished packing his things. Everything, including himself, was set to go to catch the first flight of the day. He didn't really want to leave the place. Especially now that the Caelum Company was in need of good military foundation in case any sudden attack came forth. But Arkenis couldn't do anything. Orders were orders.

A foolish Prince, he thought.

Examining himself in front of the mirror for one last time, Arkenis bent down and picked his only hand-carried luggage. He'll be back here soon, he said to himself. Not because the Prince would realize his mistake of letting go such an outstanding military leader, but because he would personally return to get the Crystal.

Outside the entrance gate, three black cars with heavily tinted windows were ready to leave the palace that morning. The first and last vehicles were to be occupied by five soldiers each while the car in the middle would be occupied by two. Waiting for their 'very-important-passenger', the soldiers were being briefed once more by the Sergeant regarding the transportation procedure of their exiled convict from the palace to the airport and finally to the destination. They were also reminded to be extremely careful in case the man tried to escape or if any outsider tried to do it otherwise.

It did not take too long before the ex-military officer finally arrived at the entrance gate. Having been under his supervision for a span of time, the Sergeant courteously greeted Arkenis before opening the door of the car which he would ride in to get to Vahalis. But before Arkenis could enter the vehicle, he remembered to say farewell to a certain child who had been a great help to his plans.

Arkenis turned to his right and looked at the young monarch who accompanied him all the way to the car.

"Princess Natalia," he said, bowing. "It has been a pleasure serving you, though I must truly apologize for this inconvenience."

"I forgive you, Arkenis." She replied, grinning faintly. "I will see you and Father soon."

Arkenis lifted his head and nodded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop Noctis from putting you on exile." Natalia hung her head low. "I should've tried harder."

"It's alright, Princess. Besides, I know you were only doing it because you needed me to get the Prince for yourself. Am I right?"

Natalia firmly pressed her lips together.

Arkenis chuckled. "Don't feel guilty, Princess. I used you too in order to get what I wanted, just like what Prince Noctis did to your stepsister."

"Don't even bring her up." She replied sharply.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to," he said.

"That's fine." Natalia tucked a wisp of her black hair behind one ear. "She's actually one of the reasons why I've decided to stay here longer."

Listening quietly to her reason, a perplexed look came across Arkenis' face.

"I've always depended on others so that I could have whatever I wanted." Natalia frowned. "But after what happened last night, I realize that there was one thing in this world that I couldn't get and that was the heart of the Caelum Prince. Somehow, I have a very strong feeling that it doesn't belong to me though I want it to be."

Placing a sturdy hand on the man's shoulder, Natalia continued to voice out her emotions.

"I've chosen to fight for what I feel for him, Arkenis." Her lips stiffened. "I won't give up and I won't lose to _her_."

"Your confidence inspires me, Princess Natalia. I, too, would not back down on my plans."

"Your plans?" She asked, retrieving her hand off his shoulder. A dubious frown curled on her lips. "But I thought they were all ruined?"

Chuckling darkly, Arkenis stepped forward, bending close to the sovereign.

"I have told you before, didn't I?" he whispered to her ear. "Everything is going according to plan…"

After minutes of waiting, the Sergeant opened the door as the convicted man walked towards the second car. Glancing over his left shoulder, Arkenis smirked at the sight of a silenced Natalia. He had left her hanging, confused by what he meant with his words.

*

*

*

With arms crossed before her large breasts, a young woman leaned by a wall near the entrance of the airport's arrival zone. Her olive colored eyes warily scanned the area where many people bustled back and forth, awaiting the passengers of the flight which arrived just a few minutes ago, from the Caelum Kingdom.

It wasn't long before it seemed that almost all of that flight's passengers had exited the arrival area. Flipping back her wavy caramel locks, the woman sighed in annoyance as her patience was wearing thin for her much anticipated passenger whom she still hadn't spotted. Surely, she wouldn't have had forgotten the face of that man. After all, it had only been a couple of years since she last saw him. What could possibly change in the man physically?

Thrusting herself off the cold marble wall, the silver colored ammunition—which looked like a modified model of the regular military rifle—dangled heavily below her skirt as it was strapped around the woman's slim waist. Her mind was set to leaving the place when a deep raspy voice called her out from the side.

Turning her head toward the source of the sound, the woman approached as her long awaited passenger walked out of the arrival area at last.

"Been awhile," she greeted as she halted before an elevator which was the midpoint between their distances among the rushing crowd. "I thought you'd have at least an army of escorts to accompany you here."

"Do not be ridiculous, Zeno. This 'army' you speak of," the man replied sarcastically. "they are around. They just prefer to stay afar, monitoring my every move."

Zeno turned slowly her head to different directions.

"I frankly was not expecting you here," he laughed.

"So did I, Sir Arkenis," Zeno said, her apathetic eyes soon noticed a pair of metal restraints shackled around his wrists. "But orders are orders. It's not like I can do anything else about it."

"True," Arkenis nodded.

He became aware that Zeno was staring at his cuffed wrists. Arkenis couldn't help but smirk sarcastically as he remembered his Caelum escorts restraining him the moment they boarded the plane to Vahalis. Orders are orders—no matter which land you stood upon. And according to one of the military escorts, it was Noctis who ordered for his restraint before he presented himself before the Vahalis King. Arkenis felt like a wild dog tied down with an inescapable leash. The exiled thought it was perhaps the Prince's way of assuring King Rastus that he would do no harm while serving his temporary deportment in Vahalis.

Wanting to break the momentary silence, Arkenis parted his mouth widely. "My, my! You have certainly grown into a fine, young woman, Zeno!"

"And you've…" Zeno paused, raising an eyebrow while examining Arkenis physically from head to toe. "grown, as well Sir… Old."

Arkenis laughed, his gray beard flaunted. "Well! You do not need to remind me of that, child. I do not think I would need further disappointments from here on."

"Disappointments?"

"I was really hoping that Rastus would personally come to greet me, since that was what he said if ever I decided to pay his country a visit. But then, seeing that your King had some things else better to do, I guess that his absence before me right now is excusable. I am still a tad bit disappointed though. "

Glancing at the silver wristwatch underneath the sleeve of her jacket, Zeno smirked to which Arkenis wondered if there was something ridiculous with what he said.

"King Rastus might not have been able to come. But I brought someone else along with me, Sir Arkenis."

"Who?"

An answer was about to come out of Zeno's cherry painted lips when a loud _ting! _rang from the elevator before them. Both initially thought that the man who stepped out of the lift was another passenger who came back to the arrival area using the exit elevator. But as the man approached Arkenis and Zeno, it became clear for the latter who it was, with the aid of her sharp peripheral vision.

The man wasn't a man—yet. But a lad, still in his teens.

Flipping her head to the right, Zeno gestured the convict to look to his left and see who she meant to bring with her to the airport.

Turning his attention to one side, Arkenis fathomed the figure of 'that' boy walking through the sea of people. He was half-heartedly perplexed.

"You," Arkenis said in raspy tone. He shook his shackled wrists lightly as if saying, _'look at what you've done to me'_.

Zeno approached the boy. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry," he replied, not answering her question. Zeno rolled her eyes in response. His little brother had always been that way to her, not knowing that she was actually a lot colder than he was.

With straightforward eyes, Arkenis looked the boy as he poised his glasses to close to his face. "What… is your true color, Salsus?"

Salsus smirked at the old man mentioning his name. Shoving a hand into the pocket of his jeans, he retrieved a small metal key. Salsus walked over to Arkenis, lifted the latter's hands and with a thrust into the lock using the key, the convict's iron fetters loosened.

A cunning smile curled Arkenis' mustached lips. The metal cuffs clanged its way to the marble floor as Arkenis briskly rubbed his sore wrists.

Zeno eyed Salsus for a long time before finally congratulating him for a job well done. "Eventually, the snake crawls back into the abyss."

"For it craves the dark," added Arkenis.

"When does it begin?" Salsus asked coldly.

Arkenis glanced at Zeno, signaling her to answer for him.

"Heard that there's an upcoming dance in Regius,"

Frowning, Salsus pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Hmph. Let the games begin then."

*

*

*

"Any questions, gentlemen?" a hand politely gestured in the air, "Clarifications?"

Questioning indigo eyes scanned the faces of every board officer present in tonight's meeting. Noctis wanted to make sure that all company employees were already well-informed about Sir Arkenis' 'early retirement'.

The Prince was quite sure that a number of people, especially those that had grown close with the ex-military officer during his years of service, would ask about his sudden disappearance. Of course, Noctis couldn't simply tell them about Arkenis' treachery to the Caelum and Tenebrae Kingdom, which was actually the reason why he ordered for his temporary exile in Vahalis. The truth would be too grave for the other Caelum officials to handle since no one would easily believe—not even Noctis at first when he heard it from Salsus—that a man whose ambition to protect the kingdom and make it into a strong empire, would become so desperate for power that he would succumb to killing another monarch. Furthermore, Noctis didn't want Arkenis' sudden resignation to cause a sociopolitical uproar among the other countries, especially not to Tenebrae, for now.

Besides, no one else, except a carefully selected few, knew about the true story behind the Crystal and its depreciation. And it would seem that Noctis intended to keep things this way as much as possible.

Finally, a man dressed in a brown suit stood up. Noctis quickly drew his attention on his fellow official whom he knew as the kingdom's financial secretariat.

"Thank you, Mr. Caelum," the man said as he continued to gain attention from the other company officers. "I am quite sure that all of us in this room now understand Sir Arkenis' resignation. His early leave saddens me because I have known him for so long already. I truly hope that we all get to see him again one day. Visiting this company, perhaps?"

"Visiting would be a good idea, Mr. Octavius." Noctis lied.

"It would," Octavius smiled crookedly. Bony fingers stroked the gray wisps of his beard. "However,"

Noctis perceived how the secretariat's grin slowly faltered. He felt an ill feeling rising in his gut.

Octavius began looking the Prince straight in the eye. "There was this rumor concerning you and a certain Ambassador, Mr. Caelum. Now," a digit of his hand wagged in the air, "problem is that I just can't seem to put a finger on which Ambassador that was."

Noctis glanced to the other side of the long table as the secretariat for advertising and media publications answered his fellow officer's inquiry.

"Ambassador Fleuret, I believe."

"Yes, I heard it was Ambassador Stella Nox Fleuret of the Tenebrae Kingdom," confirmed another officer seated beside Octavius.

"Oh, the young blonde girl?" asked another official.

"Ah, yes!" exclaimed Octavius, remembering. "There was a rumor that spread around the company regarding you and Ambassador Fleuret. It had something to do on that night of the International Kingdom Conference. I don't know if it's true though, which is why I'd like to hear your _honest_ comments regarding this matter, Mr. Caelum."

Moans of agreement filled the air of the airconditioned room. Heads bobbed up and down; knuckles and elbows rested upon the table as all eyes were now meticulously turned to the Prince, who at that time was pretending to check the metal clipboard for the meeting's next agenda.

Slowly lifting his head, Noctis calmly asked, "Well, I can't give an _honest _comment if I don't what it is that all of you are starting to believe," he laughed politely. "It is a rumor, isn't it?"

Mr. Octavius rubbed his bearded chin. "It is a rumor,"

"And you want an honest comment about it, Mr. Octavius?"

"Everyone else does,"

"But I cannot honestly comment on it if it is a rumor. Because in the first place, there is no basis for its credibility since I myself wasn't with Ambassador Fleuret on that very night."

"Though most of the company employees had already gone home for the night, there were a few people who saw you—_witnessed you_—bringing her inside this company… At least that is what we've heard."

Murmurs were heard around the table. Some of the officials now doubted the Caelum Prince's words. But as they checked any signs of nervousness on his face, they failed as the board only saw a composed feature, tainted with a slight hint of perplexity—perhaps the result of the allegation.

After a few moments of notable silence, a smirk flashed across Noctis' lips. "I wonder who you would all rather believe," his cobalt irises scanned the board members, "me, the one who has not even heard of this rumor? Or those, who made so much effort of passing false stories about the Ambassador and I?"

"But, what about the reported traces of blood that was found in the basement? Surely, that the 'false intruder alarm' wasn't just some rumor!"

"Traces of blood? How would you know that there was any, Mr. Octavius? The only people who are allowed to enter the Crystal's sanctuary are those permitted by a Caelum family member and himself."

Upon hearing Noctis' answers, the rest of the Caelum officials who were sitting down, swerved their heads back to Mr. Octavius. The conversation between the two high-ranking employers was like an open tennis match; as the ball bounced back and forth, so did the spectators' eyes.

Mr. Octavius lowered his head. "My apologies, Mr. Caelum," he sighed, heavily, "Perhaps I got a bit carried away by the situation. You probably know why I must have acted this way."

"The absence of a dear friend does heavily affect our emotions at times."

"No, I'm afraid that that is not the only reason, Mr. Caelum." Octavius raised his head and waved his arms in the air, "The Crystal… We are all responsible of protecting and developing it. Because without the Crystal, this company, this kingdom, would be nothing. We are very much dependent on its power, which is why I hope that the wretched depreciation would get fixed as soon as possible."

Noctis glanced away, taking his seat. "Like I said, it is a temporary malfunction which occurs in a certain period of time every now and then. Rest assured that the Crystal is under observation and that the company shall be taking necessary procedures in order repair the problem."

Satisfied with Noctis' statements, Octavius smiled brightly. "Brilliant, as always, Mr. Caelum."

*

*

*

The meeting was adjourned a few minutes later. Leaning backwards with a heel propped on his other leg, Noctis leafed through the curriculum vitas of the kingdom's top, leading military enforcers. With Arkenis no longer the head of the Caelum army, an immediate promotion for an officer was called into attention, provided that his résumé qualified for his step up in the government position.

Noctis was about to finish reading half of the CVs when he heard footsteps approaching. Pausing for awhile, he spun on his swivel chair, smirking at the person who had greeted him first with a courteous bow.

"I believe there something that's supposed to happen at your school tomorrow," the executive secretary assumed as the roasted smell of coffee quickly wafted across the room.

"There is?" asked the young monarch while glancing on the round wall clock across the table. "It's probably nothing important, really. This," Noctis gestured a finger toward the files, "should mean more to me and the company."

The secretary did not give Noctis a reply. Instead, he placed a tall, Styrofoam cup on his table and opening its lid, Julio tore the packet of creamer that came along with the coffee. Noctis observed as steam rose from the cup's brown liquid. As Julio quietly stirred the white powder into the hot drink, the Prince immediately noticed that his secretary wanted to say something, yet perhaps he was too shy to begin. So Noctis took the initiative instead.

"So, how much of the meeting did you hear, Julio?" the Prince said, tossing the CVs onto the table while poising himself properly in his seat.

Surprised by Noctis' words, Julio realized that he had mixed the Prince's coffee a little bit too much. He knew that his silence would not get pass Noctis' keen observation.

"It… was enough to prove that you had lied to the board," Julio replied sadly. "You know what really happened that night. You were at the basement with her. I'm a witness to your actions, Prince Noctis."

Noctis' face straightened. "You didn't tattle about it, did you?"

"I didn't," Julio assured, tapping the silver stirring spoon on the cup's rim before setting it aside. "It's none of my business, really."

"Thanks," Noctis smirked, believing that he really couldn't.

"What's wrong with you, Prince Noctis? It's not like you to do such a thing."

Noctis grunted. "What would you have done if you were in my place then?"

"Tell the truth," said Julio, his voice, quivering. "And then fix this mess."

"It's not as easy as you think," he frowned. "There are many, many things that the board doesn't know about the Crystal. Those are secrets which are painstakingly kept by every Caelum successor."

"And I presume that I don't even know them, though I am your personal secretary?"

"Sorry," the Prince shook his head sideways.

"I see," Julio said, with a hint of disappointment in his tone. "Well then, I'll be off now, Prince Noctis."

"Good night, Julio." Taking the steaming coffee by its cup jacket, Noctis watched as Julio made his way to the door.

But realizing that there was something else he wanted to say, Julio slowly stopped in his tracks, lingering by the door. "Oh, yes! How is _she_, by the way?

"Who?" the Prince gripped his drink tightly.

Julio chuckled. "Please stop acting like you don't know who I'm talking about, Prince Noctis. I just want to send my regards to the Ambassador, that's all."

"She's… doing fine," Noctis mumbled, shifting his gaze from Julio as far away as possible.

"Mhm… That's rather good to hear." Julio nodded, opening the door. "Anyhow, you don't have to worry yourself about those rumors, Prince Noctis. I'll see to it that the people, who did see you and the Ambassador going to the basement that night, will quietly, keep things to themselves. It will be a difficult and confusing process, but if that is what takes to earn the Prince's trust then, I'm willing to take risks."

Without any word, Julio closed the door behind him and left the Prince in the hands of his bodyguards who were securing the room from the outside.

Noctis brought the cup before his lips and blew away the hot mist of his caffeinated drink. Taking a cautious sip, he pondered over the few things that had occurred tonight. Strange night, he said to himself. If he had something that he didn't want any other company employer to know regarding the Crystal, he would've told a wholly different story—one which didn't require him to lie about something which was clearly obvious. But apparently, there had been an inversion: he _lied_.

Noctis couldn't help but wonder how and why. But knowing if he tried hard to come up with an answer, he would just be wasting time. And it seemed that he didn't have much of that anymore.

*

*

*

*

*

**a/n: **_*squeals* a new character! Zeno Faust! Just who is she, really?? And *gasp* Sal?! Making a comeback? A snake he is... or maybe not.. What can you say about this chapter? Please don't forget to **Review/Comment/Criticize!! **THANK YOU!! I'm really working hard to make every chapter update, worthwhile. :)  
_

_-_

_-_

_**rorudesu-chan's goal: "Oblivious Fate reviews count to reach 300 and up!"** Please help me attain this goal by reviewing this chapter! Thanks again! :D  
_


End file.
